The Causality Effect
by Unsated Explorateur
Summary: A "meager excuse for a human" is given the chance by a higher power to start again in a realm only thought fiction, and potentially change the outcome of an eons old war spanning the galaxy. (Credit goes to fishbone76 for amazing cover art.)
1. Prologue

It's ironic, and slightly morosely comedic, that even when you welcome death it doesn't come when expected.

But on that day when it's finally time, you are served a final lesson, that split second before it overtakes you, and that is that the universe doesn't operate like you always believed it did. In fact, it's the polar opposite, and in the process it shatters every preconception you might have had. All in that split second.

Except, this wasn't the case for me. Heck, that one second of final clarity for most people could be considered to have lasted an eternity for me, or, to put it in simpler terms, a different causality. Causality. The relationship between cause and effect. That was the rub. Causality is the basic law of the universe, played out in our perceived simple lives. But what began causation? After all, something or someone had to begin it, whether that be simple quarks playing off each other on the subatomic level, or a god.

As I said though, preconceptions and misconceptions are often shattered into many little pieces at the least expected moments, and such was how my Wednesday played out.

It was one of those dreary and overcast days, 8:30 p.m., and I was just getting out of church and heading home. Not that I had believed in "Him" for a long time, but it was a place where I felt accepted, and the people there and helped me through a hard time in my life when my dad died. They also had a lot of great programs that helped people in need, so I felt compelled to stay and help a good cause.

Everything else though had gone to crap. I was unemployed, my mother was distant, and I lived alone in a studio apartment on the east side. My grandparents and temp jobs were the main things that kept me afloat; that and college. By some miracle I had been born into an Indian tribe, which meant I received some benefits, namely scholarships, but that didn't mean I wasn't still facing a giant crap heap amount of debt later in life, it just meant I had a foot in the door.

 _Great_ , I muttered in my head, as I mulled it over for the thousandth time driving down the interstate. I would probably be able to manage and compartmentalize all these problems like an average American kid reaching adulthood, if it wasn't for debilitating depression and panic attacks I got at the least opportune of times. And it all stemmed back to my father.

Since I can remember, I've been introverted, almost bordering on a hermit-like existence, and it was Dad that helped me step out of my shell, got me involved in the world. _He_ was the one that constantly encouraged me to branch out and make friends, _he_ was the one that continuously stated his belief in me. Now he was gone, a victim of an early onset case of one of America's biggest killers, a heart attack.

After he passed, everything took a turn for the worse. I shut the world out again, like before he stepped into my life at twelve. I had heart palpitations, depression, and when panic attacks hit, my hands trembled like I had Parkinson's. This is why I couldn't hold down a job, instead relying on my grandparent's goodwill. They did their best, even offered their home for me to stay in, but I couldn't say yes, couldn't completely look like a deadbeat.

Ughh, just thinking about this crappy life I had made me sick, and made me withdraw even more from reality, which was probably why I didn't see the oncoming semi-truck that smashed into my small pickup at sixty miles-per-hour going through a four way intersection. I saw it a millisecond before it happened, but that's not when I came to the realization about the grand scheme of things. No, that would come later. All I noticed at the moment was the sound of rushing wind.


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations

I wasn't brought into the "next life" abruptly, or even softly, I simply woke up.

Like, literally, woke up.

It was the same process as when you wake up in the morning, those few seconds you keep your eyes closed, taking in your surroundings and collecting your thoughts. I didn't find myself in the traditional stance you're in as you wake up though, instead my whole body was leaning forward with my head laying on my crossed arms, which were in turn lying on something cold and metallic. This struck me as odd, as I never had fallen asleep on anything except my bed; I simply couldn't manage it.

This knowledge set off alarm bells in my mind, as I tried to rationalize my situation, but I still didn't open my eyes, instead relying on my other senses to detect my surroundings. There was nothing to hear, no sounds of birds chirping or cars going by, nothing. My sense of feeling wasn't ascertaining anything either, other than what I was leaning on, a solid surface beneath my feet, and the clothes on my back. There was light though, enough to penetrate through my eyelids, which I guess could be classified as a "warm" light.

Realizing I wouldn't get any more info just by sitting there, I cautiously pushed up off the surface I was leaning on and opened my eyes. I almost jumped out of my skin, and would've fallen backwards if it wasn't for the chair I was apparently sitting in, because across the table from me was a glowing humanoid being. A being that had managed to sneak up on me, pull up a chair it was sitting in, and wait with hands clasped on the table for me to "wake up".

The person was garbed in all white, was wearing worn sandals, and had several gold and silver rings adorning its hands. That's not what caught my attention though. The being's face was definitely human, but looked almost mono gender. Ever seen Tilda Swinton? Yeah, kind of like that, but with more pronounced cheekbones. But even more eye catching was the fact that his/her face was _glittering_ , with what looked like little diamonds that were embedded all across the face. The person's body was unbelievably muscular, easily on par with the best body builder, possibly larger.

There was one last detail that couldn't be missed by anybody with a simple knowledge of religion, and that was that the being had _wings._ Large, feathery wings. _Is that a-_ I thought tentatively in my mind. That's when I came to an ambiguous conclusion about the being, and with that I finally gave note to my surroundings, almost being disappointed by the complete and featureless white that surrounded me and the being.

After a moment I looked back at the person in front of me, who had been watching me with an amused smirk and a look of dramatic irony. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again as I mustered up enough courage to speak my question, while the being nodded knowingly, the smirk still present. Finally I asked, "Are you an-,"

"Angel, as you humans call us? Yes." the being said, cutting me off, in a pronounced booming voice that echoed throughout wherever we were. I tried to speak, but the angel cut me off again saying, "I am Cleander, and I'll be guiding you through this, _trying_ , time," the angel finished, an amused look still on his face. _Or is it a her?_ I silently asked myself. The voice was pretty neutral, and the angel was lacking in any female parts, but I guess they wouldn't need it in heaven, or, wherever they come from.

"No need to go any further with that thought, we don't have genders like you do," the angel suddenly said, startling me. The angel was staring intently at me, and the fact that it could possibly read my mind didn't make it any less disconcerting. "Can you…tell what I'm thinking?" I asked in a low and meager voice.

The angel laughed, almost rudely if I didn't know better, startling me again, and said, "Only when IT gives us permission." "Uh, IT?" I asked cautiously. "You know, God," Cleander replied simply. Seeing my confused look, the angel explained, "It doesn't adhere to a gender either, IT just does it to be relatable to you humans." I looked down and digested this information. I had had it wrong, this whole time.

But suddenly another realization overpowered that one. I looked up at the angel and said quietly, more of a statement than a question, "I'm dead." "Yes," the angel replied curtly.

I didn't know what to think. On one hand I was nearly thankful for the early exit I took from the world, but then I thought of my grandparents, my mother who I wouldn't see again. A part of me said to myself, _they won't miss you. You were just a sponge, picking up their spare change, leeching off them. A parasite._ But the other part said to that one, _they loved you, they cared about you, otherwise they wouldn't have given you a single penny_. The two sides warred with each other silently in my mind, with myself in the middle.

After a moment the pressure of the issue was too much, and tears began to fall down my cheeks, the angel silently watching me with a knowing expression, as if he/she had seen this happen a million times over. After I guess was a few minutes, the angel finally spoke up with a calm but stern voice, saying, "Derek, I need you to focus now."

My lowered head suddenly rose to look the angel in the eye at the mention of my name. Then another question came to mind, and I voiced it.

"Aren't I supposed to be in something like heaven or hell right now? Uh, unless this is the Catholic God I'm dealing with right now, this is looking a lot like purgatory." The angel, or Cleander I guess was its name, chuckled at this, and the smirk returned. "No, this is just a meeting place. You'd _know_ if you were in heaven or hell, trust me, I've been to both places," Cleander said, shivering slightly at the mention of hell. Seeing my frown directed towards what I thought was behavior uncharacteristic of an angel, Cleander suddenly straightened up, the smirk falling away, being replaced by a smooth exterior.

"Now, we should speak about why you are here. IT has seen fit to give you a chance at a new life, in a new place; or rather, a relatively new place." My frown only increased with what he/she said. What the heck did that mean? Like, back on Earth? "I…don't understand," I replied, searching the angel's face for an answer. "It's a place you are familiar with, one where you wish you could've escaped to sometimes," Cleander said with a neutral stare.

I looked down at the featureless white below me and wracked my brain for the answer. A place I wish I could escape to? I had about a million of those; fanciful delusions that I would retreat to just so I wouldn't have to feel any mind numbing depression. "Can you please just tell me?" I asked tiredly. I was too burdened with existential questions and ruminations to play the guessing game. "The Mass Effect universe," the angel replied with a tone that said, _didn't you see that coming?_ My mind's processes came to a halt. _What?_ I said incredulously to myself.

The _Mass Effect_ series was a video game trilogy I had stumbled across as I scrolled through the Play Station Store, looking for the next game to occupy my time since I beat the last one. I expected it to be like every other game I had played, shoot 'em up with a flimsy story. Not that I knew any better than those types, but I would after I began my journey from 1 to 3 in the ME series. Commander Derek Shepard, Savior of the Citadel from the Reaper menace, sacrificing the Council so the fleets could concentrate on Sovereign, the "vanguard of our destruction".

At the end of my play through, not only did I believe it was one of the best game series of all time, but earned itself in my book as one of the greatest stories of all time. Afterwards, I occupied my time poring over the ME section on fanfiction sites, binging on the fan-made extended universe. And to hear from a being from another dimension telling me it was a living, _breathing_ universe? I almost choked.

"W-What? How?" I asked in a stupefied voice.

"Before your universe, your race, the first _thought_ was created by your ancestors, IT existed. IT has foreseen every eventuality, every idea, every universe that could possibly be created. IT is the Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end," Cleander replied in a booming, declaratory voice that made me sink slightly lower in my seat. This was unbelievable. My mind was still reeling with the implications.

I finally got around to asking the key question. "Why?" I asked, wondering how in a billion years _I_ would get a second chance, much less in a universe I thought was the farthest thing from reality.

"In every reality, IT has given the privilege of free will to its occupants, but some have corrupted this gift and squandered it, leading to catastrophic consequences. You have been chosen to be a guide to the inhabitants of the Milky Way galaxy, instructing them and leading them back to a state of equilibrium and harmony in their universe," Cleander stated.

There was a prolonged silence as I thought about this. Then, almost uncontrollably I began chuckling, to the point where I was keeling over in my seat at the notion. Me? Teacher and harmonizer? The idea was ridiculous. How could I straighten out a galaxy, which had tens of billions, if not trillions of inhabitants in it, if I couldn't get my own crap in line?

I finally stopped laughing as I started to feel dizzy from hyperventilating, and managed to get out, "You obviously don't know me that well. If you did, you'd know that my life has been a living hell since I can remember. I'm broke, depressed, suicidal, and an overall meager excuse for a human. Now, you tell me, does that sound like someone who's a 'teacher and harmonizer'?" I asked in a heated voice.

There was a long silence as I stared angrily at the angel, who regarded me back with a patient, neutral look. "I think you are forgetting that you also spent much of your time helping those who couldn't help themselves, people in many ways like you. At the deepest level you have a desire to change the world into a place where everyone is accepted and valued. Now, you tell me, is that a meager excuse for a human?" Cleander asked me, a look of knowing on his/her face. Another long silence as I didn't want to look the angel in the face.

Finally, I sighed, looked up and asked, "What do I have that nobody else has in that universe?" "Experience," Cleander replied almost immediately, as if the angel knew I'd ask that specific question and had prepared for it. "You know how events will transpire, and thus can change the outcome. Although, there may be subtle differences."

I mulled this over in my mind. "Will I have help?" I asked. "You will be outfitted with a few accessories to help you become accustomed to the new world. We will not however, interfere with general things, as free will requires." I was confused. "Isn't me interfering with events in their universe a violation of their free will?" I asked.

"No, you will be an anomaly introduced into that dimension, but they still have the freedom to act as they choose." "Oh, ok," I replied, and then sat there in an awkward silence. "Oh, and also," Cleander continued unfazed, "you will be outfitted with this special piece."

The angel stopped and leaned over to pick something up off the ground. Wait, did it come up out of the "ground", because there was nothing there before. Whatever, I guess this is another dimension, different materials and laws I guess. Wherever Cleander summoned it from, the angel held it in his/her hand where I could see it.

It….looked like a dog whistle, except it was gold. It even had a chain to place around your neck. "Since you are going in to the relatively unknown, IT has allowed that you be given this, an emergency beacon so to speak," Cleander said, handing it over to me, letting me examine it. It was almost identical to a dog whistle, with an opening where you place your lips and blew into, emitting a high pitched noise. "When you are in peril, blow this and you will be in contact with us. Let me make you aware that this works only once though," Cleander instructed. _Only once?_ I thought. I didn't question it though, instead placing it around my neck. "Are you ready?" the angel asked suddenly. Wait, already? I took a deep breath. I still couldn't believe this was happening. "Yeah," I replied slowly. In all honesty I wasn't, but he/she probably already knew that.

Suddenly, I remembered one of the most important things I should've asked already. "Wait!" I said urgently, "what time are you dropping me at-," I asked, but I was too late, as I heard the sound of rushing wind and was swallowed by an all-consuming light.


	3. Chapter 2: The New World

The first coherent thing to return to me was my sense of smell, and then hearing, and the two worked in tandem to create a vivid picture even as my eyes stayed closed. Something smelling of everything impure, coupled with somehow the smell of air not natural, along with the overwhelming sound of cars and a crowd of voices all assaulted my senses at once, which is how I regained the ability to feel as I recoiled and hit a solid surface behind me in mild shock.

What…Where was I? I was completely confused for a moment as my mind tried to find an answer, and then it came rushing back. The angel, the purgatory looking place, my death, and the second chance. In the _Mass Effect_ universe.

That's when I decided to open my eyes, to see if it was true. I was in an alleyway, leaning against what I thought was a dumpster. That explained the horrible smell. I then looked down both corridors of the alleyway, and saw something amazing I never thought I'd see without a TV and game console: aliens. All the colorful races featured in Mass Effect were here: asari, turians, salarians walking by, even a few krogan. I took a minute to simply watch the people outside the alleyway go by, still marveling at the fact that I was here.

I couldn't believe it. I hadn't been dreaming or hallucinating everything, I was truly in the _Mass Effect_ universe, looking at actual aliens stroll by, who were oblivious to my presence, much less the events that had transpired in my life. _Wait, where in the galaxy do all these species mix?_ I asked myself. Several places came to mind, and I realized the answer would be found in looking up.

The view was breathtaking.

Giant metallic arms containing entire cities according to my day and age slowly rotated above me, making my jaw nearly drop unhinged. The Citadel, the center of nearly every species' everything, the shining silver jewel of the galaxy, and all rendered in real life color and picturesque quality. While I admired Bioware for their team of amazing screenwriters, they had been lacking a little in the graphics department, which was completely trumped by the view I had. It was undoubtedly the most awe-inspiring view I had ever taken in, no competitors.

My time of silent wonderment was cut short as a door to my left suddenly burst open, an elcor with an oversized kitchen apron walking out, a sack of waste dangling by its string from his mouth. He started for the garbage bin, but stopped when he saw me. Can I say how odd it is, the first person or alien you come into close contact in another dimension, is an elcor with a massive apron and a trash bag hanging from its mouth? Seeing my surprised stare he furrowed his brow in response.

"With barely contained hostility: get out of here human!" the elcor said in a raised but deep monotone voice. That's when I realized I couldn't stay there all day staring at the sites, I needed to get going and establish a plan. I jumped to my feet and quickly began to walk towards the street, distancing myself from the elcor who had begun to advance towards me in a threatening stance.

I walked out onto the busy fairway and tried to take note of my surroundings, but was nearly trampled by the tumultuous mass of people I had just stepped into, also getting a few dirty looks from asari and turians in the process as they pushed their way around me. I struggled to separate myself from the throng, and finally stumbled out of the continuous moving crowd, and luckily found a bench to sit on. I definitely wasn't used to this.

Finally able to get my bearings without anyone yelling at my newfound awkwardness in navigating massive alien crowds, I looked around me. Somehow I had found my way to a park; a living, breathing one. There was an assortment of trees, shrubbery and fauna I had never seen before, in-game or out, taking form in a wide variety of colors and shapes. Several couples were strolling through the park, bypassing and taking no notice of the Keepers that were tending to the vegetation. Wait, Keepers knew botany? Okay, one other thing today that struck me as strange. Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing any sort of places like this at all in the game, but I guess Shepard and team didn't have time to admire the Citadel's collection of exotic galaxy wildlife and plant-tending Keepers.

 _Shepard_. My mind shook itself out of lackadaisical mode and remembered the purpose for me being there in the first place. Somehow, in a vaguely phrased way I was supposed to get Shepard's attention, change history and "restore harmony to the galaxy". Wait, the angel didn't even say I had to get on Shepard's team, just that I had to predictably defeat the Reapers with any means necessary. Which meant Shepard.

Shepard was the one to receive the visions, Shepard had the training, Shepard had the charisma that was so far beyond anything I could muster up. And I didn't have anything to offer him/her. Hmm, thanks God and Cleander for selecting me to be the teacher and balance bringer.

A call of nature in the form of my stomach growling cut short my self-loathing though, and set me to thinking about my immediate situation. Two things came to mind: money and time. I needed an immediate source of cash for my rumbling belly, and then I needed figure out where I was, and how much time I had till Shepard arrived on the Citadel. Which could be at any time; the freaking angel forgot to mention what date this he/she had dropped me at, the Reaper invasion could've already happened for all I know.

So, I was at a loss for both things. That's when I began to think about past experiences, specifically me spending hours upon hours reading over fanfiction about players being inserted into this universe and what they started off doing. First thing: _look in your pockets._

Turns out since I had "arrived" I hadn't taken notice of what I was wearing or if I had any belongings, and surprisingly found that I had the same exact things I had had before my early demise. IPod Nano, smartphone, wallet, and a silver dollar. I was also wearing the same 21st century collared shirt and jeans, which was probably why I was getting a few strange looks by people passing by.

 _Okay, I can probably sell a few of these things to get me on my feet,_ I thought. Where was I going to find the nearest pawn shop, though, if there was such a thing anymore? _Avina_ , the thought suddenly sprung into my mind. I looked around for one of the telltale terminals that contained the helpful and chirpy VI, but found none. Guess I would have to ask someone. Man, I was horrible at doing this.

"Uh, excuse me, can you tell me where I can find an Avina terminal?" I asked an asari couple as they walked by my bench, who simply frowned at me and shook their heads. Were they ignoring me just cause, or because they couldn't understand me?

"Hello, how can I help you?" a feminine voice suddenly said to my right, making me jump slightly and drawing more frowns from people passing by. What the heck? The terminal was right next to me and I hadn't seen it. The familiar purple colored humanoid VI had materialized from a small circular node on the ground and was watching me expectantly.

"Uh, yeah, where is the nearest pawn shop?" I asked, hoping the VI would understand my nearly two-hundred year old dialect and lingo.

"Take a right out of this recreational area and progress two blocks to Zak's Store of Premium Wares," Avina replied almost immediately in her usual pleasant voice.

"Uh, thanks. Oh, and can you tell me the date?" I remembered to ask. "According to the Gregorian calendar, it is the 6th of May, 2182." 2182, just a year before Shepard would learn about Saren and his psychotic plan of "salvation through submission" to the Reapers. Or maybe less than a year. I definitely didn't have time to jack around. For now though I needed to see if any of my archaic stuff was worth anything.

I rose up off the bench and began walking, but stopped when I felt a feeling of cold metal against my skin. The whistle, or more aptly named, The Supernatural Dog Whistle. _They should bet on getting a call soon with the situation I'm in_ , I thought.

I began walking in the direction that Avina had indicated, doing my best to navigate the crowds of people, and finally arrived a few minutes later at a hole-in-the-wall with a dimly lit neon sign displaying the name. I stepped inside into an equally dim foyer, and was almost immediately greeted by an ecstatic salarian.

"Oh my goodness me, a customer!" he exclaimed from behind the counter. He ran out from behind it and came and shook my hand, which I found very odd and hard to reciprocate because of his three fingers. "I'm Zak, and this is my store! Now, what can I do for you today?" he asked, a wide grin splitting his face.

"Uh, well, I was wondering if you could tell me the value of these items," I replied, rummaging around in my pockets as I pulled out each item and laid it on his counter. His eyes got wider than I thought possible as he gingerly picked up each thing and examined it front and back.

"Well, I haven't seen items like these in ages. But, if I'm not mistaken, these two items are first generation electronics for humans?" he asked me, pointing to my phone and Nano. "Uh, well, not exactly, but they were pretty revolutionary for their time," I tried to pitch to him.

"Hmm. Well, there isn't much of a collector's market for them, so they'd go for, say, 70 credits each as salvage?" he reasoned. Crap. That wasn't good, but he wasn't finished. "But," he said, motioning to my wallet and silver dollar, "these may fetch a generous price. Rare Earth metals and leather are in high demand due to their sparsity these days."

The wallet I was willing to part with, even though I didn't know how a thirty dollar wallet could be worth anything, but the silver dollar I didn't realize how much it meant to me until I put it up for sale. It had been one of the only gifts from my mother, described as being for "a rainy day", and since I never really had the need to use it, it had become essentially my lucky charm ever since. Though it hadn't inspired anything remotely to luck. Well, it looked like it'd get to fill its original purpose after all. Even so, I felt a slight remorse for selling something given to me purely out of generosity, even if it came from someone who had been distant most of my life.

"Sorry mom," I said softly enough so the shopkeeper wouldn't be able to hear, and then handed over the last shred of value I had from the old world to the eager salarian. "Great!" Zak said, gleaming happily over his newfound items. "Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

I almost replied no, but stopped myself when I remembered what I absolutely was going to need to get on my feet and blend in. "Yeah, do you by any chance have some omni-tools?" I asked. He tapped his chin thoughtfully for a minute with a contemplative frown before replying, "I might have some refurbished ones in the back, let me go check." He scurried off, leaving me to mull over my thoughts again.

My mind was still in the processing of the fact and feasibility of all that had occurred to me. After all, I had been transported across multiple dimensions, probably all in the span of a millisecond to an outside viewer, to be thrust into an advanced universe with multiple species other than humans, with their own culture, traditions, language-

Wait. First the elcor, then this salarian shopkeeper, I had been able to understand _both_ of their completely different languages seamlessly as if it were the plainest English. I had taken it for granted simply because you're never told differently in the games, except for a tucked away Codex entry, so how the heck could I—

 _You will be outfitted with a few accessories to help you become accustomed to the new world._ I remembered Cleander's words from earlier. So did that include a universal translator that could within microseconds break down alien languages and build them back up into a form I could understand? There was no other explanation. _I guess that takes care of one of my problems_ , I thought as the salarian shopkeeper came out the back room with a device in his hand. That still left one thing unanswered that I needed to find out. "Hey, do you mind me asking where you learned English?" I asked the salarian as he approached me. "Oh, uh my former partner was a human from Sydney Australia. I'm okay at hearing and understanding it, just not speaking it," the salarian replied with a look of curiosity that said, _why do you want to know?_

 _Well, I guess them giving me the ability to talk in all languages would've been a little too much,_ I thought as the shopkeeper showed the object to me. It was a gun metal grey cuff with several buttons adorning it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have any in-skin omnis, but I guarantee that this one is easily is as good as or better than its standard counterparts," he said as he pressed one of the larger buttons on the omni-cuff, making it open with a hiss and break into two parts. "The cuff has an internal extension package, allowing it to fit to almost any user's wrist," he continued as he looked to me for permission before applying both parts of the cuff to my wrist, and then pressing a smaller button at the end of both cuffs which shot out flexible bands on both sides of the separated cuffs and connected them, making them fit snugly on my left wrist. The cuff began almost immediately emitting a humming noise and briefly vibrated, startling me slightly and making me look at the salarian questioningly, who only smiled in return and said, "It's normal, that's just the power up sequence. It's also reading your biometrics and determining a proper user interface." True to his word, a familiar orange holographic interface in the form of a gauntlet appeared a moment later, taking shape around my arm and hand. Several keys took form at my fingertips too, completing the hologram. _Hard-light haptic interface_ , I thought as I remembered back to reading the Codex entries on omni-tools. I grinned as I inspected this hyper-advanced piece of technology that was only a figment in somebody's imagination back in my universe. Man, this was awesome.

"It has extranet access, a few basic fabricating and repair abilities, and some hacking programs," he said with a devious wink. A rectangular notification suddenly sprung up, showing a human body and what looked like several different languages represented beneath it, one being English. I tapped on it with my right hand, and another notification appeared confirming my selection and setting English as the default.

"So, now that you've had a minute to look it over, what do you say?" Zak asked, a salesman smile plastered on his face. I really didn't have to think it over, I was already loving it. "I'll take it," I told him, reciprocating the smile. He clapped his hands together in delight, and then shook my hand vigorously. "Excellent news! Now, let's make a deal, as you humans call it?" he said, running back behind the counter and opening up a holographic terminal. He began typing rapidly on the keypad, and then a minute later turned the terminal to where I could see. An unknown form of currency to me was displayed on the monitor, making me look up at him for an explanation. "It's a 1000 credits left over from our transaction, which is a fantastic deal I might say," he said, watching me to see if I would beg to differ.

1000 credits. Well, that sounded fair, and should be enough to keep me off the streets while I looked for some form of job. Plus, I was the opposite of a negotiator, so if I tried to haggle with him he'd probably end up raising the price rather than lowering it, so it'd just be best if I took the money and ran. "Okay, sounds good," I replied.

"Done! I just sent the credits to your omni-tool," he said tapping a key on his computer. "Oh, and since you've been such a great and convenient customer I'd like to give you a 5% discount on any future purchases you make in my store!" he exclaimed with outstretched hands. Wow, this guy had a lot of energy. "Oh, uh thanks, I'll keep that in mind," I said scratching my head and turning towards the door. "Thanks again!" he shouted after me as I opened the door to the street.

I stepped outside into the bustling traffic, and realized I had no clue where to go. Where was I supposed to start? This was an almost completely foreign world to me; after all the games had been limited to mainly the Presidium where all the embassies and upper class people lived, and Zakera Ward for some reason. Each Citadel arm was a Ward, which probably meant there was some sort of marker around me to indicate which one I was on.

I began walking to see what I could find, and several minutes later I came upon a sign that sat next to a stairwell leading to an underground tunnel that said in multiple languages including English: **Kithoi Ward Sublevel Tram**. Kithoi Ward. I basically knew nothing about this Ward, and so was as lost as when I started out. I sighed as I leaned up against the sign and thought. How in God's green Earth was I supposed to go from nothing to something in a year or less? To be part of Shepard's team you had to have some sort of skill instrumental in tracking Saren down, and I think foreknowledge didn't count. I mean, what the heck did Heaven expect throwing a twenty year old guy with sixteen credits hours' worth of basic college done 170 years into the future to fight a sentient race of genocidal robots that had been around a _billion_ years, opportunity to just fall into his lap?

An earsplitting scream suddenly shook me from my reverie, making me look around for its source. Apparently it had gotten the people around me's attention too because several of them frowned and cocked their heads slightly as if hearing something odd, but then went on their way as if they had heard nothing. I on the other hand had never heard anything like it, and cringed when it came again. It was coming from a nearby alleyway, and so I slowly walked over to investigate, the screams continuing and getting louder as I approached. When I finally got to the entrance that opened out into the street, I saw something horrible and revolting.

Several turians and a krogan with blood red armor had surrounded a human girl in her teens and had her on the ground, one of the turians choking her while the krogan had his hands pressed against her chest and was snickering while the others looked on. The girl attempted to scream again, but the turian only pressed harder as he laughed wildly with a demented look in his eyes and the krogan asked in a growling voice, "I'm not going to ask again runt, where's your father's stash?"

The turian briefly relaxed his hold on her throat for her to speak, only allowing her to spit into his open mouth and start screaming again. The turian let out a cry of anger and brought down a swift punch onto the side of her head, drawing raucous laughter from the group and deep chuckling from the krogan. "Well boys, looks like we're going to have some fun with this one tonight," the krogan declared looking her up and down, then viciously began to tear off her clothes. The only thing standing between them and her was me, nobody else seemed to care.

"No!" I suddenly cried out. Everything stopped as the gang looked at me. What could I possibly be thinking? What had made me run towards the sounds of trouble instead of away, then scream in its face? I guess it didn't matter, now that I was most likely going to be torn apart in some horrific way by two of the most deadly species in this galaxy.

Still, I tried to keep up some illusion of courage as I stuttered my way through the most cliché movie line ever, "Lll…let her go." The gang just sat there for a minute, probably weighing if I was even worth the time, until the krogan said simply, "Get him."

I was definitely not in shape, and the turians standing were probably seasoned from birth runners, because I was quickly tripped up and hit the ground with the breath being knocked out of me. I gasped for air, and found myself in the same position as the girl with one turian blocking my airway and another with his knee crushing my chest. The krogan appeared a moment later over me with a mocking smile and said to his companions, "Healthy human male. Yeah, he'll do nicely as a slave. Take him back to the hideout." He then started back to the girl, chuckling as he went. The turians then turned on me, and proceeded to beat me senseless. The pain was sharp and crippling at first, but then became numbing as I lost feeling in my face.

Was this how it ended? Was I going to spend the rest of my life in this universe as nothing, being treated even below what I was in the last? Was I a failure at everything I did? Couldn't I do something, _anything_ right?

Suddenly, something deep inside me stirred, something that had laid dormant, waiting for a moment like this to spill over. Not only did it hold a cold anger towards this gang who thought they were the apex predators in these dark corners, but it also was a deeply held resentment I had carried against all those who had oppressed me, beat me down because of my condition and didn't give it a second thought.

I had had enough. No more.

Out of the pain I screamed my rage into the alien above me's face, and slammed my fist into his mandible, shattering it and sending him flying backwards, along with his friend. Wait, flying backwards? That's when I noticed my clenched fist was encapsulated by a dark glowing…blue. _Biotics_ , I realized.

The realization and surprise at my new ability was cut short as a guttural bellow came from the krogan of the group as he charged me. I quickly sidestepped him faster than I thought possible, then brought my fist down upon the base of his neck, grounding him with a loud thud. He didn't get up. By this time I was heaving and pulsing with the biotic energy flowing through my system, and I looked at the remaining turian still standing, who was staring at me with a look of pure shock. "Run," I said with a growl stepping towards him, and he promptly took off down the alley.

My gaze turned to the heap of bodies around me; I didn't know if they were unconscious or dead. I then looked down at myself, and saw my clothes had been soaked in alien blood. I started to get dizzy, and there was no resistance offered to the hurling that came next. I fell to my knees in a weakened state next to the downed gang members. _That's right,_ I remembered reading, _biotics expend tremendous amounts of energy, leading to exhaustion and fatigue._

The ground came up to greet me as I lost the ability to hold myself up, but suddenly arms grabbed me and held me steady. I looked up to see the chestnut brown haired girl who I had saved, and she was saying something to me with a panicked expression that I couldn't understand. All senses then went dead as I fell away from consciousness.


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Friends

**A/N: Hey everybody, just wanted to thank everyone for reading this far into the story, I'm glad you're interested! Please don't hesitate, if you have questions or comments about the story, positive or negative, please leave a review, it really helps to bolster my resolve to continue on with the story.**

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of a damp cloth being pressed gently against my head. There was something soothing about it, a touch that conveyed to the nerves on my face to relax and not resist.

My eyes fluttered open slowly and cautiously, revealing to me the girl with chestnut brown hair, a worried expression written across her face. This changed once she saw me starting to stir, making her grow a hopeful smile and shout out, "Mother, he's awake!", drawing a sound of rushing footsteps, and then an older face appeared above me. The raven haired woman smiled congenially down at me and said, "Hello, how are you feeling?"

I felt like I had short term memory loss for a second, as if I was back home in the hospital recovering from my accident, but then it all came back. I almost replied with the typical response you'd think you have after being beat almost senseless, but then realized I wasn't feeling any pain at all in my face or anywhere else, just…really tired.

"There's no pain," I said as a statement and a question, as if divided on how this was possible. "Oh, it's just the medi-gel kicking in and doing its work. Just a day of bed rest should fix you up and get you back on your feet," she said, smiling reassuringly. I had forgotten about medi-gel; it would've seemed like a miracle drug back in my day.

I wasn't sure how to respond; I was still overwhelmed by all the developments that had happened in the span of a few hours according to my perception—first learning that I had been given the ability to seamlessly understand alien languages without a translator, then suddenly I had biotics. And I had saved this girl. Now I was…where?

"Uh…," I started, but then began coughing, prompting the woman and girl to lift me up into a sitting position, giving me a better vantage view of everything around me.

I was in a house, a very contemporary looking one, even according to my day and age, which sported an amazing sky rim view of the rest of the Citadel, and beyond into the Serpent Nebula. The view was even more captivating than the first I got when I arrived here. I then looked to see I was sitting on a lengthy plush couch in the middle of what looked like their living room.

After surveying the new scenery, I looked back at the two women, who had been watching me patiently with warm smiles and said shortly, "Thank you…."

The older woman put up a hand to stop me and said, "No, my daughter told me everything that happened, so I believe it's me who should thank you…and my daughter," she said, trading a suggestive glance with the girl, who got the hint and said, "Oh, thank you for rescuing me." I tried to reply, but began fumbling in my mind for the right thing to say. Like I said, I was horrible at this, especially with women.

Seeing my hesitation, the older woman decided to take the lead again and said, "My name is Helen, and this is my daughter, Oriana," she motioned with her hand to the girl, who smiled sweetly.

 _Oriana._ That name rang a bell, but my mind was too fuzzy to process it. There was another lapse of silence as I coughed, then I replied, "I'm Derek." Helen gave me a motherly smile. "Nice to meet you Derek. I noticed you enjoyed the view that we have," she said, indicating the expansive outlook. "It's beautiful," I whispered, but apparently they both heard me and adopted amused looks, making me feel embarrassed and hot blooded as I said, "Uh, so where am I?"

"This is our home; the Henderson residence," Helen said humorously rolling her eyes, adding fake pomp to the statement. "Uh, why am I not in a hospital?" I asked what I thought was the obvious question. "Mom's a certified nurse, so I thought I'd bring you here," the girl named Oriana piped up with a bright smile. "Former nurse, and you were potentially endangering his life by not taking him to the nearest clinic at least," Helen replied, looking at daughter with stern reproval, who glared back at her but didn't say anything. Helen looked back at me after a moment, the smile returning to her face, and said, "You're welcome to stay here as long as it takes for you to recover."

"Umm, thanks…but you don't even know me," I said, not quite understanding why she'd allow a complete stranger to stay in their home. "Yes, I do, you're the man that went out of his way to save my Ori, that's enough credit in my book," she said firmly, looking at me with a steadfastly determined gaze. I glanced over at Oriana, who gave me a similar assuring look, so I simply nodded in assent. Helen smiled and nodded in return, and said, "Great. But, before I allow you to get up and roam around, as a former nurse with her old habits I'd like to get a sense of your medical history and background. Can you tell me a little about yourself?"

Crap, I had been so occupied with other matters that I hadn't thought of a backstory. I needed to think of something fast, because they both were staring at me expectantly. But, like a lot of other things, I was bad at making things up on the fly.

"Uh..well… I'm from Earth," I began, trying to avoid direct eye-to-eye contact with Helen, "but my parents died a long time ago," which was actually was true in this timeline, "so I decided to come to the Citadel," half-truth, "and wait on a friend who's not here yet." The last part was also part truth-I was waiting on Shepard, he/she just wouldn't see me as a friend, and might not even accept me depending how things went. Helen suddenly started chuckling, making me glance back at her, wondering what I said. She stopped once she saw my perplexed frown and regained her composure before saying, "I didn't mean your whole history, I just wanted to know if you had any illnesses or conditions, like your biotics."

My biotics. So they had given me not only one, but two "accessories" to help me out in this new place. And here I thought I was being thrust into this universe with nothing. That didn't mean that I knew jack crap about how to use what I had displayed in the alley, it had simply poured out of me as my anger had risen up, like the rage had been a conduit or gateway for it to spill out.

Seeing the pause I had taken after she had mentioned that last thing, Helen said softly, "You didn't know about it."

What she said me stir from my thoughts, and I realized I had been staring at the ground as I had been thinking, making me look up and see that both her and her daughter were looking at me with sympathy. Was I that easy to read?

I couldn't think of a rebuttal to her statement, and it was the truth, so I replied simply and in a low voice, "No."

She nodded her head as if confirming her assertion, and said, "It's a common occurrence among younger people, especially our race. Something takes place to draw it out when it was an unknown, and then it's out in the open. I'm just thankful it could be used in a good way in your case," she said, looking at Oriana, then at me gratefully. I nodded sheepishly in reply. "Glad I could help," I croaked out once more in an embarrassing way. I wasn't used to this much attention, and oftentimes my heart would start racing and muscles would get weak involuntarily if I stayed in the limelight too long. But, it seemed the questioning was at an end as Helen grinned and said, "Well, as long as you don't have any allergies and side effects to medi-gel, I suppose I can allow you to roam about. Dinner will be ready at six around the time my husband gets home. In the meantime, Oriana can show you around."

With that, she got up and started to walk off, but stopped, and raising a finger she said, "Oh, and I forgot, your washed clothes and…whistle are on the table over there." She indicated behind her to a den area, and then walked off to an undisclosed area in the house. Wait, then what I was I wearing? I looked down and saw that I had on something similar to what was featured as human formal wear in the games; a turtleneck undershirt combined with what looked like a tunic onesie on the outside, and loafers, but softer and more malleable to the touch on the inside with a durable outer shell. I actually liked it because it was pretty comfortable, it was just kind of strange that this passed as formal dress _and_ it didn't choke or stifle you in the process.

Satisfied with the new and what was in my book an advanced style of outfit, I looked up to see Oriana had been staring at me intently, but looked away quickly when our eyes met and flushed crimson. "Uh, let me show you around," she said as she shot up from her seat, still not meeting my gaze. What the heck was that about, had she been checking me out? I don't know, and like I said and will continue to say, I'm horrible with women. I silently rose up from the couch to follow her, only to gasp and put out a hand to steady myself as I felt soreness for the first time from where I had been pummeled by the gang. Oriana noticed and rushed to support me, giving a helpful smile that showed off her crystal clear blue eyes. Man, but she was beautiful.

 _Okay Derek, you need to get a hold of yourself_ , I thought to myself once again. It didn't matter that I wasn't any good with women, I still seemed to be head over heels for every attractive girl that came across my path. I didn't need to be squandering my time though with someone I would likely know for just a few days before I was on the streets again and back to square one. So, I took a deep breath and said thank you, she giving me a simple nod back, and then we went on.

I first went over and grabbed the whistle and draped it around my neck before she led me on the "tour". The Henderson home was essentially a penthouse that shared the top floor of an apartment building in the Kithoi Ward with another equally sized flat. The living room I was already acquainted with. It was in the form of an L-shape, and had all expansive windows that looked out onto the Citadel and its entrance, with the Presidium being directly behind. The kitchen and a small dining room formed the adjoining area, and a hallway led from this to the front door. The stairs leading to the second floor stemmed and rose up from the living room and opened up into three different rooms, one obviously being Oriana's parents, then a study, "we can't go in there," Oriana warned, and then her room. We stopped there, with Oriana excusing herself because she had to do some homework. Her door shut, leaving me alone in the hallway to ruminate about what to do next. I decided to go back downstairs to the sofa and think out some sort of plan for the future.

I plopped down on the couch and simply stared out at the expanse for a second. This was my way of collecting my thoughts, having something that was constant, repetitive, or scenic to focus on to calm and center my mind. But this time I found my thoughts running in a million directions and tangents, from the events of today to potential outcomes of the future. This was a real place though, as alive as back home, so there was probably a million _more_ ways things could end up that I wasn't thinking of. Heck, I could be banking my whole plan on meeting up with Shepard, and he/she might not even exist in this tangible universe since it was a supernatural power that had created it instead of some game developers!

This specific thought brought everything else crashing down, and I started to panic inside. What if I had to deal with a completely different set of characters than in the trilogy? What if I ended up not being ready in time? What if I failed at everything? _What if?_

At that moment a harsh beeping sound penetrated through all the jumbled heap of thoughts that was my mind, making me look up. It was coming from the cuff on my wrist. _The omni-tool._ A holographic notification had sprung up, and I clicked on it curiously. Overly loud and rambunctious music unknown to me suddenly poured out of the omni's speakers, accompanied by a small 3D projection of a familiar salarian shopkeeper thanking customers for their service and making a sales pitch. I scrambled to find a way shut off the volume, finally finding it and shutting the advertisement off, leaving an awkward silence in its wake for me. Nobody came asking what that had been though, so I sat back against the support of the couch and let out a breath.

After a moment I looked down again at the cuff, and suddenly realized I had been neglecting the largest source of information I had at my disposal. I turned the tool on and began exploring. The omni-tool was in many respects like a smartphone, just a heck of a lot faster. Things appeared and processed almost instantaneously, and nearly everything downloaded within seconds. An "app store" so to speak was provided by the maker of the omni-tool, Kassa Fabrication, which I found out was middle of the playing field when it came into electronics. After acquiring a few useful manuals on omni-tools and some of the main accessories that come along with it or you can purchase, I turned to news galaxy-wide.

It was the typical that you see in the first game; "independent" batarian slavers in all but exposed written word were endorsed by the Batarian Hegemony and were carrying on small slaving runs against fledgling and barely protected human colonies, sparking outrage in the Systems Alliance Senate, with the Council still refusing to officially recognize slaving practices as banned in its space; the Alliance was also clamoring for a seat on the Council, with other races such as the hanar and elcor protesting this on the grounds that they had been waiting for far longer, and would not tolerate an upstart race such as the homo sapiens getting it before they did ( "utterly foul-mouthed, bombastic, and belligerent" the hanar ambassador went so far as to describe us in a recording).

I was mostly interested though in learning about the one who was supposed to unite the galaxy against a threat everybody had to fight against, namely Shepard. I typed in _Commander Shepard Alliance_ into the search bar on the extranet, getting in return several news articles on Alliance endorsed webpages hailing the "Lioness of Elysium" and her actions that "held back the tide of batarian scum" during the Skyllian Blitz of 2176. An article dated a year later also showed she'd been the sole survivor of her squad on Akuze after a Thresher Maw attack. "God, why was all that allowed to happen to her?" I muttered toward wherever heaven was. Both the Skyllian Blitz _and_ Akuze? She had to be scarred. After those two events there was nothing more.

I tried looking for info on the original crew of the _Normandy_ , but got zilch, same thing with the extended crew from down the road. After all, I guessed, they didn't really become notorious until after saving the galaxy, twice in some of their cases.

I was pulled away from my information digging by an unknown but appetizing smell that was coming from the kitchen. I looked at the omni's watch that I had set to Citadel time, and it said 5:50. Almost dinner time. I went over to the table and sat down, giving me a view of the kitchen and Helen putting the finishing touches on what looked like a seafood dish. She smiled in my direction as I pulled up a chair at the dinner table but said nothing.

A moment later the front double doors to the house opened, showing in a man wearing a traditional suit and tie, probably in his late 40's. He was handsome in the traditional sense, having thick brown wavy hair that was combed back and probably held in place with some sort of gel. His face was rugged, having a grisly look to it that seemed to pronounce even more his facial structure and masculinity. His gait was confident, and portrayed a sense of leadership. All in all, he had the typical alpha male aura about him.

As he walked into the open room, his eyes went straight to me and a suspecting frown came across his face as he surveyed me as if I was some sort of foreign substance that needed to be analyzed. I found it hard to match his gaze, simply because it conveyed power behind it and he didn't speak for a full five seconds. All pretensions suddenly disappeared though when the frown reversed into an inviting smile as he stepped over to shake my hand. "Richard Henderson," he said in a deep baritone voice. "Derek Masterson," I replied, his hand gripping mine in a firm, but not crushing handshake. He let go, and said still smiling, "I guess I have you to thank for saving my daughter's life from that gang. I don't know what we'd do without you."

Once again I was in the spotlight with him waiting for a response, Helen even stopping to watch, making me almost cringe inside. "Eh, it was no problem," I said, trying to shrug it off. He nodded with a content expression, and then silently transitioned from me to his wife, giving her a quick kiss and saying, "Hey Hel."

They talked quietly for a spell while I sat again and aimlessly played with my omni-tool, until there was movement from upstairs and Oriana appeared, her eyes growing wide at the sight of her father, and with a squeal she flew down the stairs and into his arms and stayed there silently, a few tears coming slowly down her cheeks as he consoled her in a whispering tone while Helen wrapped them both in a consuming hug. They stayed that way for a significant time, and I averted my eyes, not wanting to spoil the moment with my foreign eyes. Slowly they left the embrace with words to each other that I couldn't hear, then Helen went back to preparing the meal while Richard and Oriana came and sat at the table and began conversing with each other with small talk about things other than what happened earlier that day.

A few minutes later Helen brought the dishes and sat down with us, and after smiling at each other they all looked to me, with Helen saying, "Would you mind saying the blessing Derek?"

I wasn't sure how to reply. "I…" I trailed off.

"It can be whatever you want it to be," Helen said, nodding encouragingly.

I looked down to the floor, away from their gazes and thought. Growing up, I had been used to saying grace, coming from a religious family that had traded around the table each meal responsibility for saying it. I'd even become creative with what I said, seeing that everybody else came up with something new to say each time, but now it seemed oddly wrong to come from that approach with everything I had been through and experienced. I decided to just say the truth then.

"I'm…thankful…for second chances…and for people that've helped me, and for a chance to make things right," I said, finishing what was probably the shortest thanks ever uttered. I looked at them for a reaction, and saw that surprisingly they were all looking down with thoughtful somber looks as if what I had said had been something deeply moving. Richard was the first to look up, and with a cough he stirred the others from their positions. Helen and Oriana quickly looked up and gave me appreciative looks, the former saying, "Thank you Derek, that was very thoughtful." With that, they began passing around the different dishes Helen had made, with me looking on curiously.

Half the dishes I had never seen before and consisted of several items of what I guessed to be seafood or something of the sort, while the rest was regular cuisine from Earth. Seeing my inquisitive gaze as everything was circulated across the table, Helen in response filled my plate to the brim with the seafood looking substances and passed it towards me with an inviting smile, and said, "I'm sure you'll like it."

The whole table was silent as I tentatively dug in to a green tentacle and put it to my mouth. I bit down and was surprised by the taste. It was like calamari back on Earth, but less chewy and with a spicy flavor, plus none of the fishy taste you get when you live in the middle of the country instead of on the coast. I grinned as I dug into more of the tasty sea cuisine. It was definitely better than anything of earthly descent; in fact I had had a near disdain for anything seafood related back in my time, but this was almost completely different.

"Never had quid, huh?" I looked up as I heard Richard speak, and saw the family was regarding with smirks and outright grins the nearly empty plate of mine. I let my fork down as I saw their reactions and sat there for a moment slightly embarrassed at the way I had devoured the significantly sized portion.

"It's slang we made for the asari sea creature you just ate. The real name is too long and complicated to pronounce," Richard explained as he picked up a piece of his own and began to eat, the other two following him. "I've never had anything like it," I replied, and in response Helen passed me another helping. _Can't wait to try all the other things they offer here,_ I thought as I greedily eyed the "quid" and other exotic dishes. We all stayed silent for a time as we dug into the dinner, the three periodically checking on me and my reaction to what had been prepared. Finally, Richard sat back leisurely and said to me, "So, Derek, where are you from?"

Dang it, I was half hoping Helen would have given him the short backstory I had thought up and told her on the spot, but it looked like not and I'd have to recount it. I sat down my glass of what was an asari fruit juice and slowly looked up to the awaiting table and took an internal breath to steady myself. "I'm from Earth, the United North American States," I said, using knowledge I had gleaned about the current state of my former home, "but really moved around, so I really didn't have a home."

"And your parents? When did they pass away?" Richard asked, the scrutinizing gaze from earlier returning. So, Helen had told him what I had said earlier, but it looked like he wanted to hear it for himself. "My dad when I was 17 because of a heart attack," this easily rolled off my tongue because it was the truth, "and my mom-"

I stopped when the thought came to my mind that I didn't know how she died. Or, did she even exist in this universe? Did _I_ exist here in this dimension a long time ago? It was mind boggling, but I didn't have time to think about it right now. It had struck a chord though, the thought that I wouldn't be seeing her or anybody I knew again. What were they thinking right now? Did they have a body to bury, or had it been taken away by the same force that had spirited me away? I sighed inwardly; I was ready to let go of my past life, but I kept drifting back to the idea that I had caused those who had taken part in my life pain in some way, shape, or form.

"Derek?" I heard Helen's gentle voice say. I looked up to see the trio watching me with concerned looks, and realized I had lapsed into silence. I decided to go with what I would think would've been her way out of the world. "She—died of natural causes," I said in a blunt voice.

I guess they were satisfied with that answer, because Richard nodded silently and allowed a few respectful seconds to go by before asking, "What brought you to the Citadel?"

I took a moment to think about how to phrase what I said next. "There's someone I know from Earth that's supposed to arrive here soon, but I'm not sure when…exactly," I truthfully confessed.

Richard frowned at this, though I didn't know if it was because he was doubting the veracity of the statement, or maybe because he noticed how tentatively I had said it.

"What did you have planned in the meantime?" Helen asked in her helpful, gentle voice before Richard had the chance to respond to what I had said.

I tried to think of something creative and/or substantial to reply with, but realized I had nothing. No lead, no heading, even after I had read up on everything that was going on in the galaxy. The question was, where did I begin? If I ended up getting a meager job, which was probably my best bet considering my skill set, how was I supposed to get Shepard's attention, jump in front of her like a crazy fan or probing journalist? In the games as Shepard you encounter both types, and I bet 90% of players didn't take too well to them, an option in the game even allowing you to punch said parties in the face, much less allowing them on your team? Highly doubtful, especially for someone who is real and not confined to three-choice wheel dialogue. I'd more likely end up in a gutter passed out from a super soldier's swing than get a slot on the team.

"I—don't have a plan," I said slowly after giving up on what to say. This made Richard's eyebrow's stretch a little higher, while Helen gave me one of her signature sympathetic looks, and Oriana simply stared at me inquisitively. The pressure of their gazes upon me became too much after a moment, and I looked down, away from their judging perceptions. "I should've never bought that game, never played it. Only gave them the opportunity to put me here," I said under my breath.

"Who's them?" I heard Richard say. Crap, I wasn't used to people being around me when I talked to myself, I usually did it when I was by myself. "The, uh, people who brought me here," I said quickly looking up again. Richard's frown had only deepened, so much so that I thought he might throw me out of the house any minute, while Helen and Oriana looked more curious than suspicious.

"Were you…smuggled here, Derek?" Helen suddenly asked, her voice still calm as she looked me in the eye. I stiffened slightly at what she said. I guess you could say that. I definitely didn't arrive here by conventional means, much less with an authentic passport. Of course I couldn't tell them that though. "I-," I tried to say, but was cut short by a warm chuckle from both Richard and Helen, with Oriana smiling on. Once again I was at a loss for what was going on.

"There's no anti-smuggling laws on the Citadel Derek, there's many people that come here with just the clothes on their backs. The only place that requires an ID is the Presidium," Helen explained with an amused smile. After I had regained my wits, I asked, "Wouldn't that be a problem, just letting anyone in?" Back in my day at least, immigration had been an issue for all countries, and the Citadel didn't seem like an exception.

"Getting here is hard enough, you should know that. Even a lowball ticket, is, what, 5,000 credits?" Richard stated, looking at me questioningly. I half-shrugged my shoulders in response, which he seemed to take as a yes, then continued, "You also have the all-body scans that you walk through all across the Citadel at checkpoints that check you for explosives and such, so it's pretty secure." Yeah, unless you have an insider, I thought as I recalled the attempted Cerberus takeover from ME3.

"Did you...have to do something for them before they took you here?" Helen asked softly, the mood turning somber again. Yep, just commit to saving the galaxy, that's all. " I...yes," I replied quietly. I couldn't seem to get anything past her, and I might as well tell the truth in some sense.

There was a moment of silence before Helen smiled warmly and said, "Well, we're just glad you're here with us now." She looked to Richard for affirmation, and he gave a slight nod, although he didn't smile like her.

Another period of awkward silence, at least for me, passed, as everybody appeared to be in thought, when suddenly Oriana spoke up saying, "Daddy, isn't there some way you could help him?" Whoa. Okay, that was unexpected. I looked over at Oriana, who was staring with conviction at her father, who in turn looked as startled as I felt, but didn't respond negatively to what she had asked though, instead all was quiet as we waited for a response as he looked down in thought. He then looked up and at Helen first, and they conferred silently, which ended with a nod on her part, and then he turned his gaze to me, and proceeded to inspect me with the heavily weighted gaze from earlier.

"Do you have experience in any field of work?" he asked me as if he was doing an interview with someone coming into his office. Like with all the questions before, I wanted to reply with something that had substance or merit, but all I had to show for my work history were a few halftime jobs that were terminated after a few months at most.

"No," I said in a barely veiled dejected voice. His pursed lips seemed to tighten at this, as did his focus on me. After a few moments of silent scrutinization, he finally let loose a sigh and looked away.

"I can't promise anything, especially since you don't have a skill set, but I'll do my best to find you something," he said to me, continuing with the neutral thin-lipped expression, then looked to Oriana, who gave him a grateful smile as thanks. "Thank you," I said to Richard, still taken aback how events had progressed in just a few minutes. He nodded in return and Helen smiled at us all while saying, "Well, seems we have something to celebrate about. Who wants dessert?"

Helen rose and went to the kitchen and returned with something I didn't expect to find in the 22nd century and was one of my all-time favorite sweet dishes: tres leches cake. _I think God's read my mind,_ I thought as my eyes tracked the dessert as it was divvied up and given to each of us.

I eagerly delved into the sponge-like cake, and found the taste was bordering on the divine. My eyes closed as I allowed my other senses to take over and fill my mind with the feeling of sweet delight given by the absurd amounts of sugar that came from the pastry. My ears suddenly picked up the sound of snickering, and I looked over to see Oriana with a wide grin on her face, covering her mouth trying to contain her laughter at the sight of my kind of barbaric way of devouring the cake before me. I looked over to Helen to see her with an amused grin shaking her head and chuckling softly while Richard let a small smile come to his face as I put my fork down and sat back uneasily.

Ok, now I was completely embarrassed, my cheeks turning a dark red and my shoulders slumping. I guess I had been so happy to see something familiar from my old life that I had thrown table manners to the wind and completely demolished the dessert before me.

"I'm guessing you've had that before," Helen observed. "Uh...yeah," I said in a low, sheepish voice. "Quite an appetite," Richard added, a hint of jesting in his voice. Oriana continued to giggle softly for a moment before Helen said, still grinning herself," Alright, I think our guest has had endured enough of us for today. Oriana, please help me clear the table," which put an end to the whole debacle.

I slid out of my chair ever so flustered, and took my dirty plates to the sink and then quickly made my exit to my temporary abode on the couch where I tried to appear busy with my omni-tool. A few minutes passed and Helen appeared with a condoling expression and sat down next to me. After the spectacle I had put on in there, I really didn't want to look her in the face.

"Please don't take us personally, it's just our house can get a bit boring sometimes, so it's nice to have some company that goes against what we're used to," she said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," I said in a low voice after a moment, still not looking at her. Helen let out a short laugh and said, "Oh, it's nothing compared to what I saw as an RN. Drool everywhere, fake teeth flying, you name it. Then there was my first date with Richard, wow, he was really nervous." This perked me up, and I looked over at the older woman, who had a distant wistful look about her. "Where are you guys from, Earth?" I ventured to ask. She looked back at me, and smiled brightly. "Oh heavens no; I'm from Bekenstein, while my husband is from a mining colony called Tarus. We've been to Earth only once for our honeymoon in Hawaii." _That's still a place to go to?_ I thought with surprise.

"Why the Citadel?" I asked next. "It's the center of everything we learned, especially business," she explained. "Richard eventually took over the mining company that operated out of his home planet and brought it here, and we've stayed here since. You could say Oriana is a native Citadelian, she's been here since we've had her," she commented as she looked over to the kitchen to where her daughter was doing the dishes. "Since you've had her?" I asked frowning. "We adopted her when she was two, I can't have any children myself," she said, her eyes lowering to her hands. I realized I had hit a nerve and quickly jumped to apologize. "I'm sorry, I-"

Something suddenly clicked in my mind mid-sentence, and I realized what the name meant to me. Oriana...could it be? I thought, wondering if it could be true. Helen must've heard my hesitation, because she looked up, a completely different and melancholic look on her face, and said, " No, it's fine, I was the one to tell you. Oriana is our child, and we love her like one." A look of motherly zeal came across as she said these things briefly, and then it was back to normal.

"Enough of that though. We were planning on watching a movie, care to join?" she asked. I nodded, but my mind was elsewhere. Could she be the one? Adopted at an early age, that sounded right. I guess there was no way of proving it though, and I didn't want to ask about the details of it with her mother after what I had just done. Helen was getting up and gave my shoulder a squeeze, and then went to the opposite side of the living room where the other part of her family had gravitated to. I followed a minute later, the questions still lingering.

The Henderson's had an extensive home entertainment system, and proudly showed it off as they put on the movie, _Blasto 4: From Kahje with Love_. I sat in a comfy recliner to the left of Oriana, who was sitting on a wide couch with her mother and father, the three close snuggled close together with contentment written across their faces. I found myself being a little jealous of their closeness and satisfaction, and realized I was wanting something similar, but the people closest to me were dimensions away, and I was alone out here, solitary in my situation. I managed to clamp down on the feelings and shut them out after a moment though and focused on the movie.

I remembered the Blasto series from the games, and how it was about the first hanar Spectre and his exploits to save the day and galaxy, ripped-off titles and cheesy one-liners included. I actually found the action scenes to be pretty good, granted that I was from nearly 170 years ago and special effects had taken a great leap forward, but the plot was downright cruddy with a lot of references and barely changed quotes I even got ( what did movies back in my day do so right?). The story was so cheesy that I found it funny, and I started covering my mouth so as not ruin the others' experiences, who were watching it with stoic and rapt attention.

The flick finally ended an amazing three hours later, and I let out a small sigh of relief along with a few subdued chuckles. The three got up and conversed passionately about the movie before Richard excused himself, saying he had an early morning tomorrow, giving the girls a kiss and me a handshake, and then proceeded upstairs. The two women talked a minute longer in voices I couldn't hear well enough to understand and occasionally looked over at me before Helen said good night to Oriana and came over to me.

"I'm sorry we don't have an extra bed to sleep on, so it looks like the couch will have to do for you," she said in an apologetic manner, to which I simply shrugged indifferently and smiled. I was grateful for anything they offered me, and I'd gone on with worse than a plush couch before.

She let a moment go by before smiling again and saying, "But, Oriana is off from school tomorrow, and I thought we might show you around the local neighborhood a bit, what do you think?" That sounded good, I needed to get accustomed and familiar with this place sooner or later. "Sounds great," I replied, reciprocating the good will gesture. She smiled even larger than before resting her hand on my shoulder and then a moment later ascending the stairs.

That left Oriana. I turned around to look at her, and found her scurrying by me, muttering some excuse as she attempted to bypass me on her way up. "Oriana!" I suddenly blurted out.

She stopped midway up the stairs, her eyes nervously meeting mine. I found myself at a loss for words, even though I needed to say something because what of happened today. _Where's your courage Derek?_ I thought angrily to myself. I opened my mouth to say something, but it took a minute for words to be produced. "Uh, thank you-for helping me today...with everything," I said, trying to keep my voice from wavering. She looked down and away from me for a minute, but when she looked back a moment later it was with a sincere smile and a graceful nod before she disappeared down the hallway.

I let out a long sigh and rubbed the back of my head before walking over to the couch. I sat down and stared out again into the expanse, being content with watching the Citadel slowly spin in the void. For a moment thoughts of home came back, but then they were cast off with the thoughts of today and of newfound friends that had so unexpectedly let me in and given me a place to at least temporarily belong and feel welcome. For once in what had felt like a lifetime I felt the slightest tinge of happiness creep up on me, and with that I lay down, but before allowing myself to drift off I brought up an audio file I had purchased on my omni-tool. Breathe by Pink Floyd.

For the longest time it had been part of my routine as I put myself to rest, and I had found that it had stood the test of time and was still known in the distant future. I played the track, and then sunk quickly into sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Familiar Faces

_I was back home, in my studio apartment, doing something I couldn't remember. My grandparents suddenly materialized in front of me, but I felt no shock. "Where have you gone? We've been looking for you," they said in unison, frowns directed at me. I was about to reply when the whole scene vanished, being replaced by my mother, who was saying something to me I couldn't understand, although I knew it was important. My father replaced her seamlessly, and I reached to embrace him before he too vanished, being overlaid by a grassy knoll. I walked to its top, and saw a beautiful landscape populated by a small futuristic settlement, and I knew it was somewhere in the Mass Effect universe. A deafening noise like the sounding of a thousand train's horns suddenly consumed my hearing, and I looked up to see a massive machine that dwarfed me a thousand to one touch down right outside the settlement, and began to lay waste to it, using its unfathomably powerful beam of red light to destroy it in one fell swoop. It then turned to me, its beam of light acting as an eye as it bored into me and repeated its vanguard of destruction call. Somebody was standing next to me all of a sudden, a woman somewhat older than me, with flowing crimson hair and armor. She stared defiantly at the machine, before looking at me with her emerald eyes and nodding determinedly, and then sprinted off down the slope towards the towering figure. I lost sight of her when multiple figures appeared coming up the slope, and were suddenly upon me, ghoulish features filled with synthetic blue light and gnashing teeth. They fell upon me with vicious abandon as I desperately tried to fend them off, but there were too many, and they brought me to the ground, pinning me helplessly while a deep and sinister robotic voice declared, "You cannot defeat us; many have tried, all have been harvested." The earsplitting sound emanated again as the creatures closed in on me, when abruptly they all disappeared, along with the machine and burned settlement, leaving me standing alone on the tranquil grassy hill, looking out on the expanse. The wind blew strong, but not violently, and a sense of peace flowed into me as natural as the gusting breeze. Then a voice whispered to me, as if carried by the wind, "Stay steadfast Derek."_

My wakening was accompanied by the smell of something very familiar, though I don't know if it was the cause of me stirring or if the dream was simply at an end. The peaceful feeling from my sleep lingered as I lay in my makeshift bed a bit longer, trying to interpret what hidden meaning the dream had portrayed to me.

I figured out pretty quickly as my brain became less fuzzy the symbolism presented in the dream(s), after all they were things that had or would play major parts in my life, from my family to the Reapers and the crimson haired woman, who I knew as the default appearance for the female Shepard in ME3. The only aspect of the dream that perplexed me was the last part where the voice had spoken to me. _Probably just my subconscious trying to bolster my resolve in any way it can_ , I thought dismissively.

I turned my attention to the familiar scent wafting from the kitchen, and smiled fondly. Bacon. Or it could be something alien with a similar smell, I wouldn't know until I got up and investigated.

I threw on my t-shirt that I had taken off before going to bed and made up the couch as best as I could before going over to the kitchen, where Helen was cooking something sizzling over the stove and was humming. I made some noise intentionally as not to startle her, making her turn around and smile while saying, "Morning Derek, thought you might like something that reminded you of home," she said, showing off the contents of the pan. Yep, it was bacon alright, and I also saw some scrambled eggs cooking on another burner.

"After seeing you're…reaction last night to something from Earth, I thought you could use something of the breakfast variety from where you're from," she said with a grin, making my cheeks turn slightly red at the recounting of last night's dinner and my unconventional way of eating the dessert. "Uh, thank you, that's kind," I said, scratching my head and looking away so as not to show off my continued embarrassment. She nodded back in welcome, and then turned back to tend to the food.

I sat down on the stool at the kitchen island they had and began to surf my omni-tool, when I saw what time it was. "It's 7:30," I said in disbelief. "Hmm?" Helen said with her back to me. "I never get up this early," I stated. "Oh, the Citadel has a way of doing that to new people. The bright lights wake people up before there used to. Me and Richard had a problem with it when we first arrived here," Helen informed me with her back still turned to me. Sounds like jet lag, I thought. "Yeah, I usually sleep about three more hours," I told her. "Heavy sleeper, huh? You and Ori are alike in that way," she said chuckling, "but we don't have something like this for breakfast often because of Oriana's schedule, so I bet she notices and comes downstairs soon."

As if on cue, a few moments later Oriana appeared descending the stairs, wearing pink pajamas and yawning. She walked over to a bar stool on the opposite side of the island from me and sat, her eyes still half closed. Helen put a greeting hand on her daughter's shoulder without saying anything, making her daughter perk up slightly and raise her head, making her see me.

For a second it seemed like she didn't recognize me, and her eyes widened in tandem with her confused/shock look, then she recovered and gave me an abashed smile and raised her hand as to say hello. I smiled and nodded my head knowingly giving the same hand gesture back before we both looked to the cooking ingredients. "Bacon?" Oriana said with surprise in a sleepy voice. A small smile came to her face as she said this, and her mother chuckled softly. "Thank our guest, he's the one that inspired me," she said humorously, nodding towards me. Oriana looked back at me with a questioning look, and I gave a mock bow from my seat in reply, drawing out the sweet smile I had seen earlier.

The breakfast was done cooking a moment later, and Helen split up equal portions for us all and then sat down in between us and slid us plates full of the food. Me and Oriana almost in unison eagerly darted in with our utensils to eat up the delicious contents, I once more relishing in the fact that my favorite dishes were available in another dimension/future. It wasn't like I hadn't had this particular meal in ages, it was just another connection to my former life and one of the good things it offered. I slowed down a bit in my eating, remembering the night before, and looked up and realized one person wasn't present.

"Where's…" I said, getting the other two's attention. "Oh, Richard went in early, said he wanted start as soon as possible with a venture he's working on," Helen informed me in between bites. "And what do you do?" I asked, realizing too late that that might be interpreted in the wrong way. Helen looked unfazed though as she replied, "Well, I sometimes volunteer at the clinic a few blocks down, I just haven't gotten back in the work force since Oriana's been independent," she explained as she took a sip of orange juice that tasted slightly different than the earthly strand I was used to. Oriana gave Helen a look that stressed that she needed to expound on what she had just said, making her mother clear her throat and take on an amused look as she said, "Oh, would you like to take over from here honey?" Oriana looked disgruntled but said nothing, allowing her mother to smirk and say, "Ori's afraid that she'll be seen as not a grown up to others if they hear she's staying home while going to college. Since you're an outside opinion and around her age, what do you think?"

I was on the spot again with Oriana looking at me almost pleadingly while her mother simply waited patiently for me to reply with a neutral expression.

Well, I guess I could only draw from my own experience. "I, uh, went to college briefly on Earth, and lived on my own, but, I was over at...people who knew me's houses a lot," I said, editing that last part to ambiguously include my grandparents after remembering I had forgot to mention them. "But you lived on your own," Oriana suddenly spoke up and pointed out. "Yeah...but I depended on them a lot," I said, trying to compromise.

"Oriana, there is nothing wrong with staying with us until you get to know the world out there, okay?" Helen interceded in a gentle tone. Oriana still looked a little unconvinced, but nodded, making her mother smile and say, "So, how about we talk about what to do today?" I perked up at this and leaned in attentively. Helen listed all the things she had planned, and I found an excitement stirring in my bones. I was about to get extensively acquainted with the world space that I had only known through a TV screen and dreamed about being a part of.

I nodded in assent when she had finished speaking, and she said, "Good. Now, I'm guessing you'll be wanting to clean up before we leave?" She showed me to the bathroom she and her husband shared with Oriana and left me to get ready. As I took of my shirt, I stared in shock at the mirror to see my stature. Any semblance of muscle or fat on my bones had been almost completely erased, leaving a near skeleton in its wake.

 _What the he-,_ I thought, but then stopped as I recalled what I had thought shortly before passing out after the biotic episode. It seemed like I had not only expended any immediate energy I had from food, but my biotics had also taken muscle mass to compensate for the amount of energy it had used. No wonder I ate so much last night, I mused. I had never put much emphasis on body building, plus I had always been more of a runner, so I paid it no more heed.

I then took a quick shower and donned my old clothes (which Helen assured we could replace if I wanted to) and then proceeded to brush my teeth with an advanced looking toothbrush provided by the family that utilized mass effect technology to power away plaque, reminding me of a very humorous situation from Mass Effect 3.

Once I was finished, Oriana took her turn, giving me time to become more proficient with my omni-tool and its very nifty accessories. Almost anything imaginable was available to download and use on the portable platform, from combat and self-defense programs to hacking and encryption. I downloaded a shock defense app that modified the omni's core to send out a debilitating electric current when in contact with certain armor types, and was activated by a flick of my wrist. I also looked into the different tools used in the trilogy, from Overload to Warp, but found that either I was lacking in the technical aptitude to use the programs, or my omni-tool didn't have the processing power to run the near-military grade apps. Looked like at some point I'd have to upgrade my gear, maybe after getting a job if Richard found one for me.

Within a few minutes Helen came over and let me know we were ready to leave. I made my way to the door, Oriana already waiting there and outfitted in a floor length and colorful sleek dress, and was holding a pocketbook in one of her hands. I had always thought that dresses exemplified a woman's beauty, and this was no exception. Oriana must have seen my reaction to what she was wearing because she blushed slightly when our eyes met, but quickly composed herself and looked away towards the door once her mother came down the short hallway and joined us. "Are we ready?" Helen asked as she looked to us both. Oriana and I nodded hastily, ready to leave the interaction behind before it was noticed.

We stepped outside into the foyer that separated the Henderson residence from its neighbor, the Rajput's. "They're not here often," Helen commented as we stepped into the elevator. I got startled and put out my hands to steady myself when the elevator seemed almost to plummet beneath me once Helen pushed the down button. Both of the girls smirked when they saw what had happened but said nothing, probably not wanting to put more chagrin on me after the night before. In my defense, I had half-expected the elevator speed to be similar to the one you always ride when you arrive at the Citadel in ME1, but I guess it'd be the opposite if you consider that it had acted as a loading screen for the upcoming level. Halfway down in our ride, the elevator shaft opened up to show the back half of the building and the rest of the Citadel stretching up to the Presidium that I hadn't seen before, once more putting me in awe as I surveyed the marvel in engineering.

The elevator came to a halt at the bottom floor and gave a ding as we exited into the main lobby of the apartment building, which was very opulently decorated and furnished, indicating the needed wealth to live here. The main desk was diagonal from me to the right, and was staffed by a purple asari that waved at Helen and gave a greeting which Helen reciprocated as we walked towards the traditional moving doors you'd see at places like the Waldorf-Astoria or Ritz back on Earth. To each side of the doors were two security personnel I guessed to be by their rigid poses and bullet-proof vests, one being a turian and the other human.

"Hello Artaxis, Henry," Helen greeted them both cordially as we neared the doors. Henry gave a nod and said, "Ma'am," while Artaxis simply grunted and looked straight ahead. He suddenly spied me out of the corner of his eye and put up a hand to stop us.

"Is he with you?" he asked Helen frowning, sub-harmonics and flanging toning his gruff voice. "Oh, yes he is. We'll be registering him soon with the Tower," Helen replied, still smiling respectfully. He warily looked at me before relinquishing the way before us and stepping back to his post.

As we exited through the doors, I asked, "Registration?" "Oh, just letting the building authorities know that you're allowed to enter and exit by our permission," she said casually, looking back at me. "Uh, thank you," I said. "Well, we're not keeping you hostage, so it only makes sense," she replied giving a smirk as we exited out into the open air.

I had never been to a truly large city, so what I saw made me balk. Dozens of skyscrapers rose to either side of me and in front, reminding me of pictures I'd seen of the Big Apple, except these buildings had unconventional designs compared to those back then; the apartment complex we had just exited itself though was built in the "classic" boxy style I was used to and looked to be the fixture along with a plaza between two large streets that went to its left and right. Oddly enough, the two through-ways seemed to be inhabited mainly by people instead of mechanized transport, although there was amazingly an abundant amount of small motorized and people-pulled vehicles that looked similar to a rickshaw from Earth. I saw then that fast transportation mainly took place above, as flying cars and buses swept by at speeds far greater than allowed on highways back in my day. Over them, full-fledged ships were passing by, from freighters to combat-class vessels that I recollected from the games, except even from this distance I could see they were considerably more detailed than a computer generated image.

Helen and Oriana stepped to each side of me as we descended the short flight of steps that melded into the square shaped plaza that stretched across and into another tall building. The square was packed with people using it to cross to each side of the road, along with people sitting on the benches provided that clustered around an ornate fountain in the center and along pathways interspersed between different sections of variant grass and fauna.

We stopped at the fountain, and Helen indicated an area to our left and said, "There's a market down that way that we go to often, I thought we'd start there." We made our way through the throng of people, me taking the sites and people in with childlike wonder, so much so that I nearly ran into several persons who used some words in their language that my "translator" didn't bother interpreting, probably meaning that they were less than polite.

We finally crossed the road, only after me being cussed out several times, which Helen simply looked amused at while Oriana appeared offended, and entered a side street that ran between the sandwiched buildings, and entered into what looked like a flea market setup.

To our left and right were actual stores, but in between them and up above on terraces were makeshift ones with different races crying out and making sales pitches about their wares. The noise outside this street had been loud but bearable, but this was a whole different story with people buying and haggling over different goods, sometimes in heated and raised voices that looked a step away from escalating into a brawl.

We stopped first at a produce cart where several different exotic fruits and vegetables were being sold by an energetic salarian, reminding me of Zak from the other day. "Let me show you how to deal with these guys," Helen said with a squeeze on my shoulder and a crafty smile. She approached the salarian, who immediately went to work with his advertisement about how "extraordinaire" and "unknown" his product was, and how it was flying out of his hands.

At the end of his little speech, Helen said nothing, instead turned around and walked back towards us until she heard him cry out after her, saying that he could lower the price 25%. She gave it a moment before turning around and walking back to him, where she negotiated even more with him, and came away at the end with a sack full of the produce, and said to me with a smirk, "Always let them know your options are open."

The next stop was at a clothing store, where a friendly asari greeted us and showed us around the areas at Helen's request before leaving us to browse. "You can get whatever you want," Helen informed me with an assuring smile. I thanked her again and gravitated over to the human male section.

Despite the masses of people in close proximity to each other that generated a lot of heat, I was told the Citadel was still held at a cool 64 degrees to accommodate all races and maintain an equilibrium, requiring most times long sleeves for humans at least. I decided on a cardigan that was different from the traditional in a way that the left side came to button over the right like a vest, and then some jeans that actually had the ability to change color according to the climate. I determined that this outfit was enough; I didn't want to take advantage of Helen's generosity and plus I could get more once I got a job. I was saving the 1000 credits I had obtained for need basis only, just in case something happened, specifically no job and being out on my own.

I met Oriana and Helen at the register. We were nearing the front of the line when a turian suddenly pushed his way in front of us, saying, "Out of my way human dogs." I was shocked for a moment and didn't know what to do, but Helen responded quickly. "Excuse me sir, that was our spot," she said in a calm voice. The turian turned around swiftly with a vicious snarl and an uplifted hand and said, "I'll teach you your proper place, you-"

Before I could even think to intervene, Helen had darted toward, grasped the turian by the wrist of his uplifted hand, and twisted the adjoining arm behind his back, making him cry out in intense pain and drawing oaths from his mouth. The whole shop had stopped and was staring at the scene, including me and Oriana, who were staring at Helen with dumbfounded looks.

Helen, still holding the arm behind the turian's back, stepped to his left side and said, still with calm composure, "You are going to leave now, and never threaten a human again for no apparent reason. Understood?" Through heavy breaths he nodded, and she let go of him slowly, after which he darted out of the shop.

The place was utterly silent as Helen took the clothes we had picked out to the register, where the asari that had shown us around earlier was speechless as she stared at Helen, habitually scanning the items before slowly giving them back, at which point she was paid and we exited the shop quickly.

Once we were out on the street, both Oriana and I looked to Helen expectantly. She motioned us to follow her before saying, "There's still a large amount of people from other races that still don't trust humans, or have outright animosity towards us. You need to know how to stand up to them and defend yourself, in a controlled way that is," she said, smiling my way.

Yeah, at some point I needed to figure out a way to use my biotics or trigger it, otherwise I'd be lacking a crucial skill needed to get a spot on Shepard's crew. We both said nothing back to her, I guess we were still processing what had happened back there in the store. If I had been the one directly in the turian's path I would have probably wilted and conceded my place to him, seeing that I really had no way of fighting back, plus I had never been a confrontational type of person, but that attitude probably didn't allow you to survive that long with most of the galaxy and definitely not the Reapers.

We continued on our way in a mostly silent manner, going through several shops filled with different things before stopping at an electronics store that had a few neat gadgets I was interested in. As I took interest in some devices that looked like it had ancestry with the first generation virtual headsets from my day, Oriana glided over to the area where I was browsing and began to do so herself.

"So...what's with the whistle?" she suddenly asked out of the blue. I was taken aback for a minute, and didn't know how to reply for a moment. This was the first time she had actually talked to me of her own accord. I looked over at her and saw she was absentmindedly going through the electronics in front of her until she saw me looking at her, making her meet my eyes, which looked wholeheartedly curious.

"It was...a gift from a friend," I replied, which was another of a long succession of half-truths. In response, she gave a look similar to her father's scrutinizing gaze before she smiled and said, "It's really unique." I scratched my head and said, "Yeah, I thought so too."

"What about your clothes? Where did they come from?" she inquired after a moment. Were they that odd? "Uh, my parents were into old world styles, and that kinda carried over to me," I said after some hasty thought. "Oh, I see," she said, and then we lapsed into an awkward silence as we both averted each other's eyes. What was I supposed to say now? _Ask them about themselves_ , I remembered my father telling me.

"Um, so where do you go to college?" I asked tentatively. She brightened at this and smiled while turning back to me, saying, " Oh, it's Drescher University a couple blocks from here, have you heard of it?" This began a lively banter back and forth between us that wasn't interrupted until the elcor clerk had to kick us out for loitering, which simply moved the conversation to the street where Helen met us after coming from the store opposite us and led us onward. As we walked, I learned a number of things about the girl opposite of me, including that she wanted to be one day a xenoarchaelogist, also a homesteader, and quote, "raise a lot of dogs when I get too old for other stuff."

Eventually in our conversation, I felt confident enough to ask, "So how did you get me all the way back to your house?"

Oriana didn't reply for a moment, the noise of the people around us being the prevailing sound, before she said in a quiet voice, " I didn't think I'd have enough strength to help you, but you were really...light when I tried to pick you up, so I took you to the nearest mass transit station and brought you back," she said, and a slight shiver went through her as she recalled the events of the day before. So me expending all that energy and mass had actually ended up helping. "Thank you...again," I said softly. She nodded in return and smiled, but I saw that her eyes had watered up and a few tears had escaped down her cheeks. Our dialogue stopped then, and we continued walking with no words.

Nearing the end of the street we came upon a human antiquities shop that I decided to check out, looking to see if I could find something of the old world I would be familiar with. Helen and Oriana excused themselves, saying they wanted to check out a tapestry store that was next to it, but not before Helen said quietly to me with a strengthening smile and a wink, "Remember what I told you."

I stepped into the shop and navigated the rather cluttered and unorganized space of assorted old goods, browsing them as I went, when a side door suddenly opened and a hand lashed out with an unnatural speed and pulled me through the doorway into a darkened room, where I was slammed against a wall, knocking the breath out of me and sending spikes of pain through my back. I gasped, my brain whirring, trying to find an explanation for the sudden attack. An arm suddenly went against my throat, and began to put pressure against it.

"What are you doing with my sister?" A female voice suddenly hissed out of the darkness. "Wha-what?" I managed to say back. "Who are you, and what are you doing with my sister? Are you one of my father's men?" the voice pressed in a raised voice, tightening the hold on my throat. Then everything clicked into place: the adoption, the Aussie accent this woman had, the father.

 _Miranda_. The genetically modified and literally superhuman sister of Oriana. Except she wouldn't know that for another two years. And here I was at her sister's mercy because she thought I was one of her father's goons sent to take her unaware sister back to him to be a trophy for his "legacy". I was a dead man walking if I didn't think of something quick.

"Miranda, wait-" I wheezed before I realized what I had said. There was a moment of silence when I was sure I could sense the shock she was feeling, then her arm went twice as hard into my near crippled throat. I had just killed myself.

"How do you know that name? Not even my father would tell his hired killers my name! Now, I'm giving you your last chance before I turn you into more of a bloody corpse than a man. Who. Are. You." she snarled in a deadly, low voice.

My mind raced through several possibilities of what to say, but none were adequate for this situation except one, my ace. Cerberus.

"You are a Cerberus agent-that reports directly to the Illusive Man-his top asset-" I strained to say, "-and his most trusted operative." I had nothing else to play, nothing else she'd she as without her father's meddling in it.

I waited for a response, and got it in the form of being dropped to the ground without restraint, where I began hacking and coughing like I never had before. I waited for the reprisal, but none came, instead an overhead light glared on and blinded me for a few seconds, then everything cleared and I got my first glimpse of a living legend.

Towering over me, topping out at around 6' was Miranda Lawson, a raven haired _femme fatale_ as the old timers would say it, she was genetically engineered to be a perfect human and knockout. Back in my universe, she was based in every respect on a real human, Yvonne Strahovski, from looks to voice, but here she was an actual human in every aspect, and so was why I was afraid. She knew virtually every way to fight, plus she had biotics, which meant she knew a thousand ways to kill me, but nothing had happened yet, so I could hope.

She was staring down at me, a cold and calculated look on her face as she scanned me. "You're very well informed," she said all of a sudden, "But you're just a kid, barely older than her, there's no way the Illusive Man would recruit this young. So, I'll say again, who are you?"

The threatening edge was gone from her voice, but I had no illusions that she would hesitate to do away with or at least incapacitate me if she deemed me as a threat to her sister. So what could I contrive up as a back story now that a para-national organization's top agent with a near genius IQ would believe? With the Henderson's I had had at least a little time to compose myself and think of something, but this was completely different with my life being on the line. I knew I couldn't lie to her and say I had been recruited into Cerberus , knowing that sooner or later she'd check into it and realize otherwise, yet I obviously couldn't tell the truth either. I was at an impasse, and so said the only thing I could think of.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said in a small voice, still raspy from the choke hold. To be honest, that was the closest I'd come to telling the truth to anyone in the past few days, I just hoped that taking this approach would rectify me somehow in her eyes.

For an everlong moment she weighed me with that disconcerting stare and I began to sweat, but then she said, "That may very well be, but I will find out very soon who you are, and if you are the slightest danger to her," she said, flicking her thumb towards the door, " I won't hesitate to tear you limb from limb." She let a moment go by as she allowed her statement to sink in, still holding me with the death glare, before continuing, "In the meantime, I believe you need to keep up appearances, but if any harm comes to her and I have the smallest speckling of suspicion it's because of you, you know what will happen."

With that, she pulled me roughly to my feet and shoved me out the door, which slammed behind me. As if she had been watching, Helen and Oriana produced themselves from around the corner with some more bags in there hands before stopping in shock at seeing my condition.

"What in the world? Derek, what in all that is holy happened to you?" Helen asked as she looked me over.

"I...fell over some of the things in here," I said, gesturing to the cluttered space of old items. Man, I was already getting really tired of lying my way out of things. Helen opened her mouth to reply, but shut it and simply shook her head and motioned for me to to come over and began to examine the injuries. After a minute of poking and prodding me, she said, " Well, none of it looks life threatening, so I'll bandage them up when we get back. You really are a bull in a china shop, you know?" she said with a reproving, motherly look, but I could tell behind it was amusement. I sighed in relief inwardly; it didn't look like she would press the issue, instead we continued on until we exited the side street into a four way intersection. This looked more like a business district, with formally dressed pedestrians walking by.

"I thought we would have lunch at a restaurant nearby, and then go back to the house. Sound good?" Helen asked, to which Oriana and I nodded, and she led us down a couple of blocks to a small diner-looking restaurant that had a classic 50's and 60's theme, from the alien waiters to the music, inspiring in me a strange feeling with the conjoining of the two. I guess there was an enduring theme that came from that time in our history, it being one that spanned from revolutionary style to vindication for all, and those ideals seemed to have resonated throughout the next two hundred years, creating this little diner in the process. For a minute I slipped back into nostalgia and allowed it to take me away, but looking out the window brought me back to current issues.

My mind couldn't seem to grasp that I had just met an actual Normandy crew member, albeit not the ideal position for me. I didn't mean any harm to her sister though, and realized further that I'd put myself in harms way if need be to keep her, and/or her adoptive family away from danger.

I shook myself mentally at this thought. Really? I had known these people for literally two days, and I was willing to put my life on the line for them? Just because they had bought me a few clothes and cooked me a few meals? I didn't know, I wasn't used to people giving me this much attention and care. Was it all because I had saved their daughter? Did they feel obligated to get me on my feet because of that? Maybe, maybe not. At some point I'd have to go my own way though, and actually start planning for Shepard's arrival.

"Derek, you okay? You haven't said anything since we came in here," Helen said, eyeing me as we munched on our burgers. "Yeah...I'm good...just...thinking about things in the future," I said distantly. With them I did feel more comfortable talking to, otherwise I wouldn't even had said that. Helen gave an assuring smile back. "Don't worry, I have no doubt Richard will find something for you." I hoped so, I needed something to help me get ready in some form for Shepard.

We ate for another half hour with small talk before adjourning back to the apartment through mass transit instead of the side street, where Helen promptly applied some more medi-gel to my neck and bruises before encouraging more bed rest in the form of a nap. I heartily agreed; I was getting near exhaustion with all that had happened and the revelations revealed today.

I slept for a startling four hours and woke just in time for dinner and Richard arriving on time like the night before. As we sat down for a meal consisting of casserole infused with some foreign ingredients, Richard flashed us a triumphant smile while saying, "I got him a job."

A feeling of slight relief came over me as Oriana nearly squealed in delight while Helen said congratulations, and then Richard put up a hand, bringing silence to the table.

"You'll be my personal runner, taking things to clients and partners that's too sensitive to transport by mail. What do you think?" he asked me, the interviewer look coming back to him. There was no hesitation. "Yes," I replied simply, drawing a small smile from Richard as he stood and shook my hand. The girls clapped congratulatorily, making my cheeks once again go red as I sat back down. "We'll start tomorrow at 6, sound good?" Richard asked me. 6 o' clock, that was really early for me, but I needed to suck it up and drink water if I was going to make it in this world. I nodded, and he clapped his hands together in satisfaction.

"Good, I'll come wake you up if you're not up already. I know you deep sleepers well," he said smirking, as he half-looked at Oriana. She slapped him playfully , making him laugh for the first time that I'd seen since I'd met him. "Okay, let's eat!" Helen interrupted with a smile. We ate the tasty casserole, which Helen informed me had some the produce in it we had gotten earlier in the market, then cleared the table, after which Helen let me know of the family's intent to take a walk downstairs in the building's extensive gardens. I respectfully said no, saying I wanted to have some time to myself and go to sleep early, seeing that I had an early day the next morning and had a track record of being foolish and staying up, much to my detriment and self-loathing the next morning. Helen nodded in understanding and went to wait at the door for Oriana and Richard, who were on dish duty that night. They joined her a moment later, Oriana giving me a friendly smile and wave before they left out the door.

I fell onto the couch and mulled over what had happened that day. First, I had gotten a taste of the local culture and seen how tensions were high between the turians and humans like in the games, then I had nearly been wasted and given death threats by one of the most iconic characters in the Mass Effect trilogy, finally rounding out the day with getting a job. I was still apprehensive on how that middle thing would turn out; would Miranda find out something I didn't know about myself in this timeline? Did I have an actual background here in this universe that I was unaware of? Would God and Cleander have done something like that without telling me? Either way, I'd find out most likely in the next few days, and there wasn't much I could do about it. I lay down on the couch and stared upwards, the room being lit softly with a purplish hue by the nebula that surrounded the Citadel, and I found myself comforted by the mellow color, enough to put me to sleep.

* * *

There was a crashing noise in my dreams, and it escalated to be enough to lift me out into reality. My eyes shot open as my mind told me there was something wrong. The smashing sound emanated again, followed by the sound of splintering wood, then gruff voices could be heard shouting orders as rushing feet came near me. Nerve wracking fear coursed through me; somebody was in the house. I lifted my head to cautiously look over the sofa, and saw several alien-shaped figures with blood red armor moving towards me. The gang from the alleyway, they were here.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to apologize for several grammatical errors and omitted words you may have noticed while reading. I'm still getting used to uploading a document to the site, at which point sometimes errors appear when the document changes format. From now on I'll be proofreading onsite to make sure it doesn't happen anymore. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Turning Points

I darted back down below visible range and slid onto the floor, my breaths already heavy and erratic, and hugged myself as close as possible to the base of the couch, so as to be as least visible as possible. The footsteps headed upstairs, the commanding voice from earlier becoming quieter as they ascended the steps. Why hadn't they bothered to go into the living room or kitchen?

I crept around the side of the sofa towards the kitchen to get a better view of the area, and saw a turian guarding the front door that had been forced ajar, but it seemed the rest of the group was upstairs. Upstairs, where Oriana, Richard and Helen's room were. What time was it? Were they back from the gardens?

A humanly scream answered that question, which was followed by shouting and muffled sounds of a struggle. _No_ , I thought, my heart sinking, _no no no._ The screaming was accompanied by another after a moment along with a man's voice shouting, followed by guttural yelling and more sounds of a conflict.

They were going to kill them, probably because of what I did the other day to their squad. The people who had taken me in, cared for me, treated me as if I was their own, dead. The danger though, I didn't know if I could face it again.

My hands began shaking uncontrollably, reminding me too much of my past life, the pain and heartache. I fell to my knees trembling, still hearing the heartrending screams and yelling. "Oh God, help me," I whispered, as I cradled my head in my hands.

A sudden and vivacious courage set itself in my bones, enough to help me steady myself and then make me rise. It was so unexpected, but it didn't stop growing as I rose to my full stature. My brain cleared of fear, being replaced by a fiery feeling in my chest that spread into my whole being.

"No," I said beneath my breath. I moved to the kitchen and picked up a knife.

"No," I repeated, the anger rising up once again from deep within me as I moved towards the stairs.

"No," I snarled as I walked up the steps and towards the sounds of trouble.

"No!" I screamed as I saw the first gang member, a turian, standing in the hallway. His eyes got large as he saw me and he raised his rifle, but too late as I extended my empty right hand, biotic aura already around me, and sent a shockwave of energy hurtling at him, sending him crashing into the study den.

I guess the guard at the front door heard the commotion, because he came running up the stairs and shouted at me while raising his weapon, but I simply dispatched him with the unhinged door his friend had flown through, throwing it at him and sending him spiralling back down the stairs. A vorcha appeared out of Helen and Richard's room and hissed at me as he brought his weapon to bear, but I sent him straight into the ceiling, then back to the ground with a loud smack.

I briefly looked into both of the family's bedrooms, which were completely in shambles, and seeing neither them or any more gang members I turned and raced into the study, and right into a rifle butt to the back of the head, dropping me to the floor. I tried to stand, but was hit again soundly, and got a glimpse from the floor of the Henderson's on their knees with guns trailed on them by the rest of the gang. "Derek!" I heard Oriana scream as I was wrenched to my feet with my hands being jerked behind my back as the krogan who had grounded me chuckled from behind.

"Got to say, not usually impressed by little runts like you humans, but you put on a great display boy!" the krogan said laughing, and then swiftly boxed the sides of my face, bringing immediate pain and then a ringing in my ears as I dropped to my knees again.

I felt like I was experiencing vertigo as the krogan lifted me again and pressed a gun against the back of my head while the family cried out in outrage at the sight. The krogan chuckled at this and declared in a loud voice, "I'm gonna splatter his brains all over this room unless you give me the code to the safe. Now what is it!"

Through my blurry vision I looked over to the Henderson's, and saw that it was Richard the krogan had been speaking to. One of the gang members was pressing his gun with emphasis on the back of the man's head, but it still seemed like he was divided on if he should give up whatever the krogan was asking of him. Silence reigned except for the girls' soft crying, until the krogan spoke again with a harsh laugh and said, "Have it your way human," as he took the safety off his gun and prepared to fire straight into my head.

"Six-dash-ten-dash-eighteen," Richard suddenly said in a small voice. I looked to the krogan for a reaction, who nodded at one of his cohort to check it out. "You're going to need my biometrics if you're going to open it up," Richard interrupted with a glare at his guard. The krogan growled in impatience, but motioned for the turian gang member to pick Richard up and take him over to the bookcase behind them, where the man searched with his hand for something, finally picking out a green book with gold binding and pulling it towards him, drawing a hissing sound from the shelf as it parted in two, revealing a gunmetal gray safe with a holographic interface.

Richard began typing the code into the keypad provided before placing his hand fully on the screen, which then turned green and a dinging sound rung out, then an unlatching noise as the safe became unlocked. He opened the door slowly, and everyone was silent as we all peered inside of it.

Contained inside were transparent rectangular packets with some sort of red substance contained within that looked like the dirt from where I was from, but it seemed to have a finer granular quality. Through the pain-filled haze I was in it dawned on me what it was: red sand. Throughout the games it was mentioned several times as an extremely addictive drug and highly trafficked across the galaxy, similar to cocaine and heroine back in my time. The second realization that came to me made my blood curdle: Richard was apart of it all, and in the process had gotten tangled with this gang, leading to what had happened in the alley, and now here, and we were going to pay for it all.

"Inspect it," I heard the krogan say. The turian shoved Richard aside and grabbed one of the packets and split it open and ran one of his fingers through the substance. "It's premium," the turian told the krogan with a triumphant smile.

The krogan, who I guessed to be the ring leader, grunted in reply before saying, "Good. Gather it all up and kill the male. The women can pay off his debt in chains," he said blandly, as if he'd handled a thousand situations like this before. "This runt though, he's got potential. I'll be taking him," he said, turning on me with a wide, malicious grin that showed off his razor sharp teeth. Helen and Oriana began immediately screaming as the krogan picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and began to walk out of the room. I was too bloody and beaten to resist.

There was a sudden exclamation from behind us, and I lifted my head to see Richard had produced a Predator model pistol that had been concealed beneath the stash of red sand and was brandishing it. A second later the turian gang member that had tested the drugs was dead from a point blank shot to the head, and Richard turned towards me and the krogan, managing to get off one half-hazard shot before the rest of the gang overwhelmed him.

The shot had slightly startled the krogan, long enough for me to remember something I had at my disposal. With a flick of my wrist I dispensed several hundred volts of electricity into the ring leader's armor, shutting down his armor's automated processes and making him roar in pain as he dropped me to the floor. I felt a renewed vigor fill me with this small victory, and I stumbled to my feet to face the rest of the gang. All three of those that remained raised their weapons in unison, and for a moment I thought it was over, when the two girls who had been restrained suddenly moved against their captors head-first with a fierce scream, sending the group tumbling to the ground in a football style heap.

"Duck!" I yelled at my two rescuers, who had recovered faster than their unexpecting guards, giving them time to dive out of the way before I indiscriminately targeted the clustered group of gang members with everything I had left in me.

The resulting explosion was spectacular in measure, sending the three in all different directions, along with objects from the bookshelf, desk, and shockwave-shattered windows. I fell to my knees, partly to shield myself, also because I didn't have any more energy or willpower to keep myself upright. I looked at the aftermath through weary, half-closed eyes, seeing the room was a total wreck, bodies strewn everywhere, including those of the family.

"Ori-ana...Helen," I tried to call out to their bodies, but their names came out as mumbling as I struggled to keep myself coherent. A few seconds went by before I saw them stirring, and finally pick themselves up, shaking their heads slowly in shell shock, before they began to look around and saw me in the process. They stood shakily to their feet before stumbling over me, reaching with unstable and shaky hands to assist. Something though stopped their motion midway, and I saw their horrified expressions as they looked behind me.

I turned my head achingly in the direction of theirs, and saw that the krogan I had electrocuted was standing and had un-holstered a shotgun, staring at us with hate-charged eyes. I tried to move in front of the blast radius the gun would expend, but simply didn't have the energy to complete the action, leaving Oriana and Helen to take the full brunt of the shot.

Several successive shots reported, and I looked to see the result, but instead of seeing the cringing women lying on the ground, it was instead the krogan leader who had been pulverized and penetrated with multiple bullet wounds. His eyes glazed over as he fell unceremoniously face first to the floor with a loud thud, revealing a slender figure behind him.

It was Miranda, an overheated Carnifex pistol outstretched in her hand and a vindictive expression displayed on her face. She walked swiftly over to us after firing another round into the krogan's head and caught me as I gave up my restraint and fell towards the ground in resignation. A moment later I felt a prickling sensation in my shoulder, and then a foreign energy suddenly jolted my system and made my heart skip a beat, making me gasp and involuntarily sit up and look straight into the Cerberus agent's blue eyes that looked so similar to her sister's, yet these were hardened and had a steely resolve to them that was absent in the younger of the two's.

"I gave you enough adrenaline to get you to the hospital, get going," she said shortly as she turned to the other two, already forgetting my presence.

"What?" I asked, confused at what she'd just said. "I'll handle this mess, and I don't need you standing around and in my way," she clarified without looking at me as she knelt down next to the women and brought up her omni-tool and scanned them both.

"I'm not going yet," I said defiantly in return. "What?" she said, finally looking back at me with a surprised glare. "I'm not going to leave them," I told her, gesturing to the women as I stared into her cold eyes. "What do they matter to you?" Miranda asked, glare still present, though she seemed truly perplexed at why I would say such a thing.

"They're my friends!" I heatedly shouted, anger building up again at her defying question. This got the attention of the still dazed Helen and Oriana, who looked up at me in startled shock at my sudden exclamation. Miranda also looked half taken aback, and her expression softened slightly, but she didn't look like she wanted to give ground on the issue.

"Shoot me later if you want to, but I'm helping them," I said resolutely, with more courage than I had expected of myself, and I moved towards her and them, stopping at Miranda to see if she'd object, half expecting she'd take me up on my offer judging by the expression on her face, but she finally relented and stepped to the side, allowing me access to the injured women.

I knelt down to their level and looked at each of them, giving them a small, assuring smile and asked, "Are you okay?" They both nodded slowly after a second, and then I saw that Helen was looking back into the study as if she was searching for something. "Richard," she said softly, and I saw her gaze rest on a body. I hurried over to the face down man, and grunted as I turned him over. He was unconscious at least, his eyes being closed and I couldn't see any breathing happening. I remembered to check for a pulse in the neck; it was there, but very faint. I looked over to Miranda, who was back attending to the two, and said urgently, "We need to get him to the hospital now."

She shot me an irritated glance and replied, " I can't carry them all, let alone you too if you collapse. C-Sec will be here soon, let them deal with him." "He won't be alive by the time they get here!" I said, my voice raising at her dispassionate reply. "My priority is my-" Miranda began to reply angrily, but stopped short of saying sister, and instead fell into silence and continued to tend to the two women without looking at me.

There was a sudden noise I heard from downstairs, the rushing of multiple footsteps and a voice shouting something, making me prepare for the worst, when several aliens and humans dressed in a blue SWAT-like body armor and weapons raised crested the stairs, repeating there declaration, " Citadel Security, hands up!" I breathed a sigh of relief as I complied, so did Miranda as the security force made a methodic sweep of all the rooms and reached me, continuing there shout for me to keep my hands raised as one of them snapped handcuffs on my wrists and lifted me to my feet while the others checked the bodies, one of them confirming Richard was alive and asking for a medic. The human who had cuffed me led me out of the room to where Helen and Oriana were being assisted up, and Miranda was speaking with a stern looking asari, calmly asking her to "check her papers", or something along those lines.

The rest I couldn't here as I was led downstairs and passed by the medics that had arrived and were rushing upstairs to help the family, then proceeding to the destroyed door and elevator, and on into the lobby where I found several tenants and apartment employees talking in panicked voices, eyes going wide at the sight of me and also pointing to two bodies C-Sec officers were hoisting on to stretchers and carrying away, one turian and the other human. I recognized them both; it was Artaxis and Henry, gunned down as the gang was trying to reach us. I felt sickened inside and felt like throwing up at the sight.

The human officer took me outside to an awaiting police sky car, sitting me in the caged back before taking the wheel and rocketing off into the Citadel sky. By this time the stimulant given to me was wearing off, and, combined with the padded seats, made me pass out from sheer exhaustion within moments.

* * *

Oddly enough, I fell asleep and woke up in a very similar fashion to the time when I had to have oral surgery to "fix that jacked-up grill of yours", to quote my mother. They put me under with a dose of anesthesia, which could be likened to how I dropped off so quickly in the squad car, and slept like a rock until the drug wore off several hours later, at which point my consciousness suddenly clicked back on and registered the sound of dual voices in conversation with each other, which is exactly how things played out in this alternate dimension.

These voices talking softly I didn't even know for a second were alien, causing a strange déjà vu sensation as my mind was split between the memories created recently and those from years ago. As back then, I kept my eyes closed for a second and listened in to what was being said.

"...He's in stable condition, and really only has a minor injury in the form of a mild concussion from blunt force trauma to speak of," a feminine voice informed in a doctor-like neutral voice.

"When will he be awake?" a firm woman's voice asked in return. "Any time now, the intravenous nutrition provided, combined with twelve hours of sleep should be sufficient enough to restore him," the doctor-like voice replied.

"Thank you, that will be all," the other woman said, and I heard a pattering of footsteps as one person left through some sliding doors. After a moment, the other person I could hear coming near to me, then there was the screeching of a chair as it was pulled up to the side of me, then silence. I decided there was nothing more I could learn by just listening, so I opened my eyes slowly, and saw the asari from earlier in the apartment who had been talking to Miranda staring back at me sternly.

I tore myself away from her penetrating gaze and examined the room I was in, which looked similar to any generic hospital room from my universe, just with more sophisticated instruments and medical displays. I was in an upright position, sitting on a hospital bed in a standard gown and had several IV's running in to my arms, which made me cringe. I had always abhorred the thought of anything foreign entering my body that wasn't part of the norm. I took my mind off of this thought with the only thing else that took precedent over it, namely the police asari in front of me.

Our eyes met again and she said to me with the same constant expression, "I'm Detective Waseel, and am the one assigned to your case. Despite my best efforts, I haven't been able to unearth any information regarding your past or how you became involved with the Henderson family. Care to enlighten me?" Her disquieting stare conveyed a message to me, one that said, _tread lightly, you're on thin ice_. Once again, I had to communicate my contrived back story to a suspicious audience.

"I'm... from Earth...and found my way to the Citadel...I was in trouble, and they helped me out," I ended, looking to her for a reaction. Her expression didn't change, and I thought for sure she'd question the validity of my statement, but instead she went on and said, " Concerning Richard Henderson, what do you know?" Not much, except it being revealed that he was probably a red sand dealer, and/or an addict. I didn't say this though, instead opting for, "He's a businessman, and has a mining company, right?" Detective Waseel nodded in the affirmative, but I couldn't tell by her expression if she believed I knew something more.

"That's correct, but some time back it was confirmed he struck eezo gold out in the Terminus Systems, drawing the attention of some criminal types, most notably the Blood Pack, who threatened him with hostile takeover of his dig if he didn't pay them a hefty sum as protection money, and begin using a part of his "crop" so to speak to manufacture red sand from it."

It all made sense now, the blood red armor, the krogan leaders, what happened in the alleyway. Richard must've withheld some of the BP's cut of his profits for who knows why, leading to them retaliating, and hurting his family in the process. Why would he do that? Why wouldn't he just give up his dig, or, better yet, not even expand into the Terminus Systems? Biggest question so far, why would you keep a personal stash of an illegal drug that was being coveted by an illegal gang?

 _Greed brings grief to the whole family, but those who hate bribes will live_ , I thought as I remembered back to a saying from the Book of Proverbs the pastor at my church had used in one of his sermons. I didn't know what Richard's motivations had been in going through with this, all I could see was the people I had come to affection over were hurting because of it. For the first time since I had been awake I thought to the two women who had been there for me for the past few days, and wondered after their condition.

"How's-" I started to ask, but Waseel cut me off. "They're fine, and should be up and around soon, but I need to establish your involvement in this situation." She wasn't budging on this point, but I had already told her everything I knew and could say, without going into metaphysics. So I simply didn't reply, to which she deeply frowned and probed my eyes for an answer. "I'm going to leave for a short while, but will be back, and expect to have a more detailed description of background from you."

She ended curtly with this, and stood quickly with a screech from the chair and turned away from me and walked towards the door and exited. Silence reigned as I thought over where to go from here. My path ahead looked even more dubious than before, and I was at a loss of what to do. Richard probably would go to lockup if he recovered, leaving me with nothing to go on. I knew it sounded selfish for me to almost immediately go there in my mind, but it had been my mentality even back in my old world, as I was almost always trying to barely get by and relying on others to help me. I decided to just sleep on it; that always had been my solution back then, even if the problem just cropped up again the next day. I was still tired from the fight back at the house, and didn't want to think about _that_ at all. I allowed my eyes to close, telling myself the troubles could wait till tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up groggy, probably meaning I had slept only a few hours, and heard another set of voices talking, but these sounded familiar. This time I didn't wait to open my eyes, instead letting them open unreservedly, and saw my favorite family so far in this universe. Oriana and Helen were conversing in quiet voices at the foot of my bed, and an overwhelming feeling of happiness suddenly surged within me at the sight.

"Hey," I said to them. This ground their conversation to a halt immediately, and they looked at me with relieved expressions of elation. "You're awake!" Oriana practically screamed, and ran over to me and gave me a massive bear hug, which I was more than happy to reciprocate.

Once we had left the embrace, I could see her face had turned somber and she was on the verge of crying. Helen came over to me in a more calm fashion before grabbing me in a firm hug and saying, "That's two times you've saved my family." She let go of me and stood up again, looking to be in a similar state to her daughter's, and said, "We're so glad you're okay." Seeing both of their tearful expressions nearly set me in the same condition as I smiled in return.

There wasn't any talking for a minute as we simply enjoyed each other's presences before I asked, "Have you seen Richard?" Helen's face went dark at this and she lowered her head slightly and looked down. "He's in intensive care right now, the doctors won't allow us to see him. That asari cop is there too, says she won't allow us to see him before she does."

"I'm sorry," I replied in a soft voice. "No...No, she can go ahead...I don't care to see him for a while after what we saw," she said, not looking at me still. Her voice had a tinge of anger in it when she had said that, and she looked livid at the mention of her husband. I decided to change the subject then, and said, "How are you guys feeling?"

Oriana seem to lift at this and gave a small smile while Helen returned to her signature warming smile and replied, "We're good. Just a couple nicks and bruises from your display." At the mention of the conflict back in the house, all our moods turned sour, and we were silent.

"I don't think we can go back there," I heard Helen say quietly, almost as if to herself. Oriana went around the bed and grasped her mother's hand firmly, making Helen nod in thanks as she looked down to the floor. There were tears in her eyes when she looked up again, the first I'd seen from one of the strongest women I had met. She gave me a sad smile as she said, "You're always welcome with us, Derek," Oriana nodding in assent with her. I returned the smile, and they both came over and we embraced together, holding it for some time. We finally let go, and I found tears coming down my cheeks as I looked into both of their eyes. Here I thought that this was going to be solo journey, but instead I had two people I could confide in and trust.

Helen sniffed and wiped her cheeks with a sleeve before smiling and saying, "Well, we better get going, let you get some rest. I believe the doctor said they'd hold you another day to make sure you were sound before letting you out. We'll be waiting when they're finished," she said, giving a resolved nod. She looked to Oriana, and they both left together, giving me a wave goodbye.

Several minutes went by as I thought peacefully about my newfound friends and started to feel optimistic again, when the doors opened again, and in stepped Miranda. I didn't know what to feel as she walked over to me with her clearly practiced gait and serene expression. She pulled up the same chair the detective had used and regarded me with a neutral, but analyzing look.

Before I could think of something to say, she said in an even tone, "I have you to thank for my sister's life." I nodded and shrugged at this, not knowing how to reply, to which she smirked and continued, "Your biotics are impressive, even by other race's standards, which makes you all the more intriguing. Your ability to create that much damage would kill a normal human being. Only a handful have your ability in our species, and yet there is no sign of augmentations in you or implants," she said, as if she was examining and making a dossier on one of the future crew members of the _Normandy_.

I should've felt startled or at least surprised at her having this intimate knowledge about my anatomy, but I knew she had her ways, so I just raised my eyebrows at what she said, making her say, "It wasn't hard to overhear the doctors speaking about you. They made you sound like a bloody celebrity." _All in a day's work for you I'm guessing_ , I thought to myself. I was wanting to ask her one question though.

"How were you not detained?" I asked. She looked at me with condescension toning her expression and eyes. "Don't you think I would've prepared for an event like this? I knew Richard was involved with some less than pleasant types, which was why I started to watch her, to make sure she stayed safe. I-commandeered a security I.D. from the guards and made my own," she explained, "In case something of this sort happened." There was silence as I mulled this over, and then a glaring and angry question raised itself in my mind.

"Why weren't you there for her then...in the alleyway?" I asked with grit in my voice as I stared into her eyes. At the mention of this her eyes lost their steely complexion for a moment and revealed a hurt behind them, but they quickly snapped back to their practiced and veiled professionalism.

"I was...indisposed at the moment. I can't keep a complete watch on my sister, my work simply doesn't allow it, no matter how much I would like it to," she replied, keeping the strictly neutral tone and expression. She didn't have to have a straight face with me, even without my foreknowledge anyone could tell she cared about her sister deeply.

"Are...you going to tell her?" I asked in a soft voice. "No, and I won't," she replied quickly with stiffness in her voice. She gave me a warning glare. "You will not say a thing, understood?"

"Why won't you say anything?" I asked, deciding to press the issue. There was silence for a minute as Miranda looked off for a moment.

"She doesn't need complication in her life right now, she's had enough of it already. I'd just add to it unnecessarily. That's why I gave her away in the first place, so she would be the opposite of me," she said in a matter-of-fact voice, but I could tell it was wearing on her.

"Why wouldn't she want to know she had a sister?" I countered. "I already told you, it would be too much for her," she said, her voice getting heated and eyes flaring. I was about to object, but she put up a hand to stop me.

"Enough. I didn't come here to talk about her. Rather, you." The scanning gaze came back, and my heart began to go a little faster. She had looked me up.

She started, "I put in a request for information to the Illusive Man _himself_ about you, and..." I waited on the edge of my seat for this, "nothing could be found." I had half been expecting this, seeing that I had come from another dimension and all, but I couldn't be for sure what was going through God and Cleander's minds.

"He was, needless to say, _interested_ at this, not only that he couldn't find any information whatsoever on your origin, but also that you had specific knowledge about my status in Cerberus." A growing dread came to my chest as I feared the worst. Evidently I was easy to read, because Miranda smirked again and said, " If he wanted you eliminated, it would've happen already. He did give me two options to present to you though. One, join our organization and be at the forefront of human knowledge and sway; or two, stay here and say nothing of our actions, or involvement in what has happened, and you are guaranteed to be unharmed by Cerberus at large." She looked at me expectantly as if to say, _choose carefully._

From my experience that came from playing the games incessantly, I knew that Cerberus would eventually become corrupted from the inside-out by Reaper indoctrination, and I didn't want to be anywhere near when that happened. But, another side of me argued that I might be able to stay with them for a while, and potentially change things for good, helping to turn the sway of the upcoming war against the Reapers. No, there was too many unknowns, things that could go wrong, and I wasn't ready for this level of magnitude. Nowhere near.

"I...think I'm going to stay here," I said, rendering my decision in an apprehensive voice.

She was looking at me again with that very unnerving stare, and didn't say anything for several seconds, before standing up suddenly while looking down at me, and said, "In any event, the Illusive Man would like to keep the offer open if you change your mind. Just don't double cross him." With this advice she sounded genuinely concerned and her eyes softened. I didn't reply, and she stood there for a moment looking down and looked like she was thinking something serious over.

"I have to leave the Citadel for a while," she said after a moment, her head still hung, "and that means leaving her without my protection. I was hoping you'd fill that role for me."

This jolted my system and took me aback completely. Me? Not some Cerberus agent or friend? I stared at her very intently until she met my gaze, and I could tell she was adamant about this.

"You have grown very close to her over just a few days, and she trusts you; I overheard her conversations with her -mother- who also trusts you greatly." She seemed to have a difficult time saying that word, mother, but she continued. "You've saved her two times now, with little to no intervention from me and no reward. You seem to have no goal other than her safety. You're a complete stranger, but you don't hesitate to thrown yourself in front of danger if it keeps her safeguarded. Other than me, there looks like nobody else better than you to fill my position. What do you say?" Her eyes had lost their hardiness, the replacement being just another human being asking for help. I already knew the answer.

"I will," I said without hesitation, a feeling burning in my chest, one of an unwavering devotion to my new-found family. She smiled without reservation at this, and looked truly happy. "Thank you, Derek," she said, using my name for the first time. She then turned swiftly on her heel, and left swiftly without a look back at me. I may not have done as much as Shepard would most likely do in the future with this "ice queen", but I hopefully had prepared the way, and with this comforting thought I ended the day by closing my eyes.

* * *

The doctors and accompanying nurses had come in several hours after Miranda and cleared me to leave, at which I was relieved and got up as soon as they allowed me, putting on the clothes Helen and Oriana had gone out and gotten me as I had laid there, making me grin and shake my head as I put them on. They truly did care about me. As I was putting on my new shoes, a hissing sound came from the doors, admitting into the room a stalky turian wearing a blue dress uniform with a long line of ribbons adorning it along with several medals. I was truly at a loss of what to say as he approached me and then silently extended his hand to shake mine.

What I thought was a smile came to his face as his mandibles covered in red swirling tribal patterns expanded outwards and his mouth opened, showing his razor sharp canine-like teeth. His eyes were filled with a confidence and a commanding aura I had rarely seen before, but not one that came by arrogance or pride, but that seemed he had attained over years of dedicated work in his field.

"Talek Vraxis, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said cordially in a deep, baritone voice that commanded attention and was tuned by turian flanging. "Derek Masterson," I said as I shook his scaly hand, still not understanding why this was happening.

He chuckled as he saw my confused look and said, "You must be perplexed as to why I am here. Let me get straight to the point, I am the commanding officer of the branch of Citadel Security known as the Adepts. I was informed of your...handling of the Henderson hostage crisis situation, and wanted to speak to you about an opportunity you may be interested in." Before we went any further, I had to ask, "Adepts? I...didn't know there was such a division.' I said.

A proud smile came to the turian's face as he said, "Few people do, but we are an invaluable and _indispensable_ asset to Citadel Security, which makes this offer a very prestigious one," he said, eyeing me with his yellow tinted eyes suggestively. "What's the offer?" I asked. "Training, and a place among those like you," he replied stately. "Like me?" I asked dumbly. Then it dawned on me right before he said it out loud.

"Persons with exceptional biotic ability like yourself. If you accept, you will be the first human to join our body."

I was completely taken aback by this, and was speechless. I never thought in a thousand years that someone else would approach me with no strings attached and offer me a job, much less this. My mind began racing over everything, and in the end left me feeling helpless. So many thoughts and memories came racing in, saying how I was inadequate, and how I wasn't ready yet for something like this. I was too incompetent, too timid, too weak and too afraid for what would be expected of me. I was a failure before I even started.

The turian, Talek, must have seen the hesitation in my eyes, because he nodded and said, "This position isn't for everybody. Some just don't have the character needed. I will take my leave now," he said, then abruptly turned with something similar to an about-face, and headed for the door.

Another part of my mind began to scream at me to stop him, I think it had to be the little pride I had that was instigating it. Every other part of me felt completely cast down that I hadn't taken the opportunity, another in a long list of failed attempts to lift myself from the mire of my problems and complications. Was I ever going to get it right? Would I ever say "enough!"? Why had I been chosen instead of someone who had the spirit and clout to stand up and not sit back down when things got just the slightest bit tough? Someone like Shepard. Why did I deserve this second chance when billions of others would beg on their hands and knees for a chance like this? What had I possibly done to get "the man upstairs" attention? What had I ever done that had made a difference?

 _Look at what you've done, Derek,_ a voice whispered from my thoughts. I complied reluctantly, and looked upon all that had had happened since I had arrived here. Then it slowly crept up on me, the possibility I had actually made some sort of difference during my short time here. A very short time.

Just in a few days, I had gone through so many things and acquired so much more than I had had before in the old world. And now, I was being offered an even more significant role in the galaxy at large, a way to start fulfilling my mission. I had to do this, to fulfill my purpose and vindicate myself if nothing else.

I emerged from my thoughts and called out to the turian who was nearly out the door, making him stop and turn around to look me in the eye. "I'll do it," I said. He gave a small smile as he walked back to me and synced something with my omni-tool with a few taps on his.

"You'll need this to get in the door. Tomorrow, beginning of the morning cycle, sharp." he said, then left without another word out the doors. I looked down after he had left, and saw that he had given me directions to a place in the upper Zakera Ward. I let a small smile come to my face at this; I still felt conflicted and unsure, but at least I had a heading.

I finished putting on my shoes and left the room, to where Helen and Oriana were waiting with curious smiles and asked about the "spiffy turian". I broke the news to them, and another round of exclamations of joy and congratulations took place in the hallway, me fully taking in their embraces in and returning them. We then made our way to the exit as I thought on all that occurred, and how bright the immediate future looked with all that was ahead, and all the people who would take part in it and stand by my side through its trials. As we exited through the double doors of the hospital's entrance and out into the open air and future, I, for the first time in what had felt like forever, was completely content.


	7. Chapter 6: The New Normal

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I'm very thankful for the reviews I've received, and hope that you will continue to give me your feedback. As before, please don't hesitate to leave a review or comment of whatever sort, I greatly appreciate anything you have to say about the story and where you believe it's headed.**

* * *

We decided to rent connecting rooms for the night at a modestly priced hotel near the address given to me by Talek, so as to help ease me into whatever was waiting for me, which I was grateful to the girls for considering. Despite knowing how early I would have to wake up the following "morning" to start with my new occupation, I found myself filled with a million questions and apprehensive thoughts as I lay in bed.

What would the training be like, something similar to military boot camp? I had never been one to have a disciplined regimen implemented in my life, or any tendencies pertaining to something similar, which anyone could see plain as day if they looked at my past life. With this second chance, though, I had a sense of purpose and a motivation for pursuing this opportunity, and I was going to try my best at it. _Do or do not, there is no try,_ the quote echoed, suddenly springing to mind. Right. This really was an all-in sort of thing. I _needed_ to excel at this, otherwise, it seemed, I'd really be stuck.

Finally, I realized there was no point in continuing to mull it all over and finally managed to drop off to sleep, being abruptly and rudely awoken by the alarm seven hours later. I dressed in the clothes provided to me and slipped out, not wanting to bother Helen and Oriana with my worrisome expression and thoughts. A few minutes later I stepped outside the hotel into the perpetually bustling Zakera metro and activated my guidance app, which took me ten minutes walking in the direction of the Presidium and brought me to a stately and grand judicial looking building that had four stories, which in turn was surrounded by a high concrete wall. Several banners hung limply on the outside walls and building, all displaying a side view of the silver Citadel against a blue background. Next to the entrance on the wall was a plaque that read, _Citadel Security Special Response Division_. Right place it seemed.

I took in a deep breath before walking into the compound and ascending the steps to the traditionally gilded double doors, where two ceremoniously dressed turian guards with odd looking rifles stopped me with practiced unison by their uplifted hands and looked warily, almost suspiciously at me.

"I.D." the one to my left said gruffly as he frowned at me. "I- don't have an I.D., but Talek Vraxis gave me this," I said, extending my arm so he could see the pass on my omni-tool, and hoping he was acquainted with the man. The guard bent down and squinted as he scanned the document, and several nervous seconds went by before his eyes went wide and he looked back at me with a flabbergasted look, then traded looks with his confused compatriot, who then came over and inspected the pass as well, except he didn't allow any shock come to his face, instead he frowned deeply and looked back up at me with a look of near distaste, and said, "You're going to be late, candidate."

The turian nodded to his counterpart, and they slowly stepped apart and relinquished the way ahead to me, and I cautiously walked forward, half expecting that they'd stop me again out of spite. Entering through the open doors, I was surprised to see the interior was in stark contrast to the outside façade, it having a modern décor made with contemporary materials that synced with most of the rest of the Citadel. Going forward, there was to the left and right wide staircases that led to the second floor, with multiple corridors branching out from there and a set of elevators placed in the center. To my immediate front was a large desk with several aliens behind it working on holographic computers, and I approached them and spoke to the female turian in the middle.

"Um...I'm here to see Talek Vraxis," I said to her, guessing she was the receptionist out of the bunch. Her eyes briefly flitted upwards to look at me before darting back down to whatever she was doing, and with a neutral tone said, " Take the elevators to the third floor, he'll be right in front of you." I said my thanks before taking the stairs to the second floor where the elevators were and rode my way to the indicated floor. The doors opened to reveal a narrow hallway that ended a short ways at two sliding doors that parted as I reached them, ushering me in to decently sized waiting room with a desk placed directly in front of me, an asari in similar police clothes to those Waseel had worn working behind it.

Before I could say anything to her, she looked up and smiled congenially and said, "Oh, you're the one Commander Vraxis mentioned would be arriving. He's upstairs already in the practice arena." Seeing my blank look, she expounded, "It's on the fourth floor, right as you get off." I thanked her and went back to the elevator, picking the fourth floor. Several seconds later I arrived, and was greeted as the doors opened by a massive space at least half the size of a football field in measure, with several sections cordoned off for different purposes it looked like. Down the middle ran a shooting range, but as I would see, it wasn't the conventional type.

Several people were standing behind a barrier that was a few yards in front of me, and were flinging biotic energy in several different forms down the line at dummies and other larger objects, encapsulating there targets in a swirling blue, even managing to catch them on fire a second later. I continued to look on as these skilled biotics relentlessly dispensed an amazing amount of ordinance downrange, until I heard someone clearing their throat next to me, making me turn and see Talek standing next to me with his hands folded behind his back, eyes focused on the display as well. Unlike yesterday, he was wearing what I had deduced by now to be standard C-Sec fatigues, as was the rest of those in the room.

"What is your purpose for being here Derek?" Talek suddenly asked, his gaze still on the range. His question took me slightly off guard for a second as I tried to figure out if he had meant it to be rhetorical or not, but he stayed silent, eyes still glued to the biotics practicing in front of us. "I...want to help people," I said after a moment of thought. It was a vague mission statement for my purpose here, but it was true all the same.

A chuckle suddenly came from the taller turian, and he turned to me with a smirk and said, "A generic answer made by many who have come through this place. I just hope that conviction of yours is enough to push you through what's next, unlike many of those that have tried and gone away." He was silent for a minute as he turned back to watch the range stoically, allowing that statement to sink in to my processes, before saying, "Training starts now."

The turian suddenly let out a high pitched whistle that caught the attention of those at the barrier, who all straightened up and immediately ran over and joined us, quickly snapping to attention, forming a rigid semi circle next to me and Talek. There were four of them; the one to my immediate left was a turian with oddly green eyes and a fierce expression, and with similar colony markings to that of everybody's favorite turian, Garrus Vakarian. Next to him was a magenta colored asari, lacking none of the staunchness of the turian to right. To her left was to my surprise a drell female with red undertones to her green skin and jet black eyes, making her impossible to read with her current neutral expression. Finally, beside her was a ridiculously tattooed from head-to-toe salarian, drawing the strongest amount of focus from me. First, I didn't know salarians were biotically-capable, and second, what the crap were all those tat "scenes" supposed to be depicting? It all looked like gibberish to me. Well, this group was definitely not lacking in the diversity department.

"Maw Squad, this is the new candidate, Derek Masterson. Derek, the members of Maw Squad. Killek," Talek said, nodding to the turian, "Teirla," he said, indicating the asari, "Myrna," the blank faced drell, "and Larcks," the tattooed salarian. All outright scowled or at least looked suspiciously back at me ; except the drell, who might have been also, but I couldn't tell based on her undecipherable facial expressions.

"No disrespect meant Commander, but what is this piece of s'kak doing here?" the turian known as Killek suddenly spoke up with an aggressive edge to his voice. I glanced over at him, but he hadn't moved his gaze, instead he was directing his inquiry straight at the turian opposite of him.

" _I_ am the one that invited him here operative, and I expect respect given to him like any other candidate that has set foot here, understood?" the commander replied sternly, giving the receiving turian a warning look. Killek's eyes never lost their fiery conviction, but he replied, "Yes, Commander, understood."

No one else spoke up, prompting the commanding turian to continue, "Now, I think it's time we had an assessment of readiness for the team, Derek included. Everyone to the OC out back."

The squad fired off stiff individual salutes, all in their custom forms, which I attributed to them being all from different backgrounds, and then sprung into action as one and took off towards a side door, leaving me feeling befuddled as I stood next to the Commander. I looked at him for direction, and he simply gestured after them suggestively, at which point I caught on, giving him a lackluster human military salute before trying to catch up to the team.

Now, I think everybody by now could've figured out what OC stood for, but, as I arrived at the indicated place outside after descending several flights of stairs and was huffing and puffing from the exertion my body wasn't used to, I groaned inwardly as I saw the setup of different large and almost insurmountable looking objects that were placed one after the other. OC, Obstacle Course. The team was already there, and of course hadn't broken a sweat or was breathing hard in any way, and were inspecting me as I jogged up with judgmental frowns and squinted eyes. I stopped several feet away from them and regained my ability to breathe normal as they continued to scrutinize me in an awkward silence, until the Commander appeared at my side, making them straighten up and look away from me.

"Ready?" he asked everybody, but I knew he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "Sir!" they shouted in unison, and moved to the starting line, preparing themselves with classic runner stances. I hastily joined them, remembering my 800 meter race stance from track in high school. "Don't screw this up rook," I heard from my left in a muttered voice. It was Larcks, the salarian. I looked over, and saw he was actually grinning back at me. Something sounding like a bell went off, and the crew shot off the line, me a fat second behind them.

Suffice it to say, it didn't go well. After tumbling and tripping my way across the whole course, I finished a full thirty seconds behind everyone else, much to the disapproval worn on their faces. I keeled over involuntarily once reaching them, breaths coming heavy and ragged. After a few moments of awkward silence other than my embarrassing wheezing, I heard someone say, "Not bad." Seriously? I was blown out of the water, last place, and actually got a compliment? I straightened up to see the Commander was nodding his head, not in commendation, but more of an evaluating sort of way.

"Decent physical shape and cardio, probably due to lack of muscle mass or fat. Better than most for their first evaluation, will improve over time." Sounded like he was making a checklist and was marking off the different boxes on it. The turian didn't say anything else for a moment as he continued to scan me while the squad maintained their scowling gazes in silence, until he abruptly said, "Squad dismissed." The members of Maw Squad looked surprised at the command, but quickly regained their composure and fired off their individual salutes before slowly dispersing from formation and walking back inside, coagulating together and speaking in hushed voices, occasionally looking back towards me and the Commander.

I watched them uneasily until they had fully filed back into the building, then looked to the Commander, who was back to his stoic stance from earlier. Seeing that he had gained my attention, he motioned for me to follow him as we skirted the edge of the obstacle course, silence reigning as he appeared to be in thought.

"My decision to recruit you was unpopular to say the least, as you have probably seen already," he said after a few moments. " The Executor was personally against it, saying I was being a fool tapping into a source of biotic potential not yet evaluated thoroughly. And he is correct, there are many unknowns, but considering what I've heard of your actions, it's a prospect I am willing to take on," he said, continuing to look ahead. I didn't understand, why did this turian, when most of his race and many from others would be opposed to it, have faith in me?

Probably sensing this question would come to mind, he continued on, "I have had the opportunity to cooperate with those of your race several times, giving me a new perception of your species most have not been exposed to. So, I have the ability to make an educated decision when others have a issue with your species and and falter in their judgement due to their biases." He then stopped in his tracks and regarded me seriously. "From what I've seen, your fellow man can accomplish nearly anything they set their minds to if devoted to it. Will you have that same level of commitment when it comes to your training, squad, and the people you will serve?" he asked. I had come this far, I wasn't going to wash out now. "Yes," I replied, holding his gaze.

He replied with a nod and a small cryptic smile as he placed his hands behind his back and said, "Then, welcome to the Adepts candidate. Executor Pallin did require several conditions to be met if you are to complete your training and join us. Call them, 'first contact procedures'," he said, an amused look coming to his face. "First, you must pass all comprehensive tests with flying colors as your people say, and second, I will be your personal instructor." What? He wasn't flinching though, so it seemed he was being serious.

"Won't that...keep you from your doing your job?" I asked tentatively. He sighed and said, "Yes, it will, but XO Dorn, whom you have yet to meet, will be taking over my duties for the time being. Now, enough of the questions, back to your training. I want four laps through the OC, go."

The order was so sudden and I wasn't prepared, but the bell from earlier resounded again as Talek tapped a command on his omni-tool, making my brain instinctively propel my legs to action on towards the first obstacle. Seeing that I had already completed the course once I was more equipped and knowledgeable of how to overcome its hurdles, leading to a better time on the first lap, but nearly instantaneously after that fatigue set in and retroactively destroyed any advantage I may have had through experience with the obstacles, and by the time I crossed the finish line the final go around I was a full minute behind my original time. Every inch of my body hurt, reminding of the last time I was in this much pain, but that was after several months of strenuous workout to get ready for my final race in high school. Through my heavy breaths of inhaling oxygen that my body couldn't seem to get enough of, I heard the Commander approach and stop at my side.

"Same drill tomorrow," he told me in an uncaring voice. Or at least that's how I interpreted it through my pain consumed perception. "Stand up," he said in his commanding tone. I shakily rose, my legs feeling like Jello, until I was level with him.

His gaze towards me had turned hard and uncompromising as he stared me down and said, "You're lacking in discipline Derek. I can see it in how you hold yourself, how you walk, even your speech. There's a fear in you, and it shows. No exceptional biotic, much less an Adept, can be prone to these things. You must gain control, and I intend to show you how."

I felt completely transparent and naked in front of this turian. He hadn't even known me for a full day, yet he had seen past any meager defenses I could put up, simply by reading my body language. I didn't even try to form a rebuttal, it seemed futile, so I simply stood there at attention. "To the range, run," he said next, pointing to the building. I forced my body into motion, even though it screamed back at me its unwillingness to do so. I sprinted back inside, taking the route from before back into the large practice complex, only to find Talek there already and waiting on me as I opened the door, hands clasped stereo-typically behind his back.

"Humans have an advantage over turians in the fact there body mass is made up of completely non-metals, allowing them to be more an agile than us. I expect you to beat me here, but until then you will give me fifty push ups," he said, pointing to the ground. I almost died inside when heard him say this, but I complied, and a couple of minutes later I struggled to my feet and looked back at the turian, whose face betrayed no emotion whatsoever. He motioned to the barrier, which was now empty of occupants, and we walked over to it, I leaning on one of the support beams for strength upon reaching it. Talek pressed a button on one of the side panels, and several hatches opened inside the range, bringing up new objects scattered across the area.

"I want you to target those two things there," he said, pointing straight down the line at two jelly-filled mannequins in the shape of a turian and human. Then it occurred to me: I didn't know how to release it. The two times that I had used my biotics, I had something to act as a trigger like Helen said, a conduit. Now, it was just inanimate objects in front of me. I didn't have the slightest idea of what to do. I strained in every way possible, even putting emphasis on my outstretched hands, as if I could expel the energy through them, but nothing happened. I reluctantly looked helplessly over at Talek, expecting him to look disappointed, but instead the same emotionless expression looked back at me.

"I..." I began to explain, but trailed off, afraid to say something to disqualify myself. " It's a common channel for biotics, anger," he said after a moment, " I've seen it many times during my time here. In fact, it's how I found out about my ability."

I looked at him in shock. Of all the people, I wouldn't have thought him. He gave a chuckle at my reaction, releasing some of the tension I had been feeling as he said, "It was in a really inconvenient spot though. Turian military service is far from a lax post, basic training being no exception. I was irritated at my instructor for driving us too hard, and push came to shove as you humans so cleverly say it, so...I pushed him." He got quiet as he processed the memory. " Only a few broken bones, but it gained me enough notoriety to transfer me to a different unit, one specializing in our field," he said, looking at me. Sounded similar to Kaiden's Alenko's story, a fellow biotic on Shepard's team who was segregated because of his biotic abilities. I was pretty sure too what unit that Talek was assigned to, a branch of the turian military called the Cabals, but I didn't want to reveal that knowledge just in case he saw it as suspicious.

"So how did you learn to channel it then?" I asked, leaning in to hear the instrumental answer. He appeared to be thinking again, but then stopped the train of thought with a quick snap of his eyes as he pulled his attention back to me and said, "Not today. I think you've exerted yourself enough for now. Stamina is key for any combative biotic, and has to be developed first and foremost. If you have stamina, you can outlast any opponent and eventually wear them down. First lesson by the way," he said smirking. "In the meantime," he continued, " I believe it is lunch time, so I'll give you a thirty minute break before we begin again. The cafeteria is on the second floor. Don't be late returning here, or it's another fifty," he said, the instructor voice returning. I sighed deeply inside at _begin again_ and _fifty_ , but wasted no time darting off after giving him a salute into the elevator and making my way to the second floor.

I found the cafeteria about five minutes after walking aimlessly through the different corridors on the second floor, cursing myself for not asking for specific direction from the Commander and making myself look like a dufus to the aliens I came across in the hallway, who regarded me with looks spanning from curiosity to brimming hostility. I finally found the place with twenty five minutes to spare and found the expansive room packed with the lunchtime crowd. I ordered from the limited selection of food clearly designed for species' other than humans in mind, settling for a steak-like veal of salarian origin (seeing I had had enough of asari seafood and I couldn't eat dextro-based turian food) and tried to find a place to sit and hastily cram as much of the food into my eager mouth before having to most likely sprint back to Talek. Most of the tables were taken up by the different members of the Special Response Division, which surprised me in their number, making me surmise that there were different divisions within the Division itself, probably with each having its own specialty to offer. This realization would come later though as my thoughts were mainly on all the weighted stares I was receiving as I was the only see-able human in the room, perhaps in the whole building.

As I tried to maneuver to different empty spots to take a seat, the places either suddenly became occupied by glaring aliens, or they blatantly put their hand out to take up the space. I finally came to the middle of the room after a useless search for amiable neighbors, when I suddenly stumbled upon Maw Squad, who had been watching my progress throughout the room with different, ambivalent expressions.

Seeing their gazes I felt myself turning red in the cheeks with embarrassment at my situation, and would've turned away if it weren't for the open space next to the drell named Myrna. I looked at the space, then at her, then the squad, and turned to leave, but I heard a loud slap on the table behind me, making me turn back and see the female drell had her hand on the table, and was pointing the seat out to me. This had caught the attention of nearly everyone around, and nearly all hushed and waited in near silence to see if I would dare to to take the invitation.

I hesitated; I didn't know if this was a ruse of civility or an actual offer. What else was I supposed to do though, sit criss-cross on the floor and eat? I quickly walked over and took my place next to the drell, eager to get away from the attention the masses had directed at me. I gave a short nod to the female drell as I sat down, which she reciprocated, and I hastily buried my head in the plate of food in front of me, averting the gazes of those around. I cautiously tried the salarian "meat" I had picked out, and nearly gagged at the unexpected tangy taste. A snicker came from across the table, and I looked up to see Larcks covering his mouth, trying to reign in his amusement at my reaction to what was probably a native dish for him.

"So, human, which politician of yours did you have to buy off to get this post?" The sudden question had come from Killek, sitting diagonal from me, who I saw hadn't looked up from the food he was picking at. How was I supposed to respond to such a question that was clearly meant to draw me out into an open confrontation with this belligerent turian?

"I...none," I replied, my heart's pace going a little quicker now. He chuckled in a very disconcerting way as he looked straight at me for the first time. " Don't worry, I'll figure out your angle at some point human, then things will change, and you'll find yourself groveling in the streets again, like before."

He gave me a calm, but threatening glare that held until I heard to my right someone mutter, "That's enough Killek, back off." It was Teirla, the asari, who was regarding her fellow squad member with an exasperated look. "Just stating a fact Teirla, nothing to get your tentacles worried over," he said, glancing over at her with an amused smirk. "He doesn't deserve any criticism...yet," she replied, then looked to me.

"Teirla C'den," she said, reaching behind Myrna's back to give me a traditional handshake, which I took and shook with a mixture of surprise and relief. "Ignore Killek. Every human he runs across it seems he wants to punch in the face," the asari said, giving her turian counterpart a reproachful frown, which he simply looked back down at his food as a reply. " And every human fur ball that meets him wants to do the same," Larcks added humorously with a grin, drawing a low growl from the turian next to him, effectively silencing the salarian, but not wiping the smirk off his face.

"So, I believe the question we're all waiting to be answered is how you got our esteemed commander's attention?" Teirla asked between bites as the squad resumed eating. "I...stopped a home invasion," I replied technically, not sure how else to phrase it. A giggle came from my right, along with a chuckle from across from me, and I looked to see both Teirla and Larcks were both openly cracking up, presumably over what I had just said, while Killek just snorted and even Myrna allowed a small smile to reach her face. I felt myself getting hot again at their reactions, but wasn't sure how to respond, so just endured it until they had contained themselves and Teirla spoke again.

"Sorry," she said, still trying to reign in her amusement, "it's just it's not...usual to recruit from crime scenes in this place, most everyone here has a professional background." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Military and such, maybe other police forces on our home worlds. Loners are pretty rare." Yep, that sounded like me alright, always not part of the normal scheme of things, and the issue seemed to be even larger for me in this dimension.

Teirla eyed the meal I had in front of me. "You'd better eat that," she said suggestively. I realized I had only taken one bite of the so called salarian meat, and cautiously took another another, and found myself becoming used to the funky, yet appetizing taste. After another bite, I felt enough courage to speak out a question of my own. "Where are you guys from?" I asked them.

"I'm from Thessia, Larcks there is a former Lystheni, Killek is from a colony with a complicated name, and Myrna here is from Rakhana," Teirla replied for the team. Diverse group indeed. Two of them stood out especially in my mind though due to my other-dimension knowledge, namely the salarian who apparently had origins with an outcast group of salarians, and an actual drell from Rakhana, not Kahje.

"You're from Rakhana, not Kahje?" I asked to the silent drell next to me, deciding to choose the latter of the two to ask about. Myrna didn't reply, only sipped her drink and nodded. "She doesn't like to reminisce about her past, neither does Larcks, so don't bother," Teirla informed me, a slight edge coming to her voice that surprised me. She was giving me a warning look that warded me off from say anything else. I guess the group was really close-knit, judging by Teirla's reaction to a question directed at a fellow team member, and they seemed suspicious of any one trying to gain admission to their circle on such short notice. I understood and wasn't trying to force anything, just attempting to make conversation.

I glanced down at my omni-tool unconsciously and suddenly realized that I only had four minutes remaining before I had to be back, and so darted up hastily in realization and took off for the door, not even saying goodbye to Maw Squad or dumping my tray of half-eaten food, which I would apologize later to the team for having to pick up my leftovers. I didn't care about the expressions of the aliens I passed on the way up, only worrying about what the penalty would be if I should be late.

The elevator doors opened on the fourth floor, and I saw Talek waiting expectantly. He glanced down at his omni, and then said simply, "Fifty." My heart sank almost literally in sync with my falling body as I dropped to the ground and barely put out the required amount, and then stood again shakily. I looked to Talek wearily, my body already remembering its past exertion, and readied myself for the next exercise, which came promptly.

Over the next few hours I was exerted in ways I had never heard of, although the commanding turian did hearken back to the "old days" a few times with exercises I was familiar with, from mountain climbers to wall sits and more. I have no doubt my body would've shut down of its own accord several times if it wasn't for the Commander's seemingly impeccable timing when it came to knowing when to stop the exercises just before the threshold would have been reached, and due to a disgusting paste the turian kept on giving me to eat to keep me going, saying it was a turian military concoction used for long-term deployments. Despite the near un-palatable taste, it kept me going through it all, and all the while the turian continued to spout out different proverbs his people had about "enduring through trials" and something similar to what the Japanese said about how "duty is heavier than a mountain", or something of that sort, but I was too concerned with keeping myself from throwing up the paste to care what he had to say. Finally he said the blessed words, "That's enough," and I barely stood at attention in front of him, my whole body trembling with the effort I'd given.

He fixed me with a softened gaze different from earlier and said, "Stamina. It's essential to all biotics, but it's only one half of the equation. The other is control. Control over fear, anger, all your emotions and faculties in fact. I want you to think about this overnight, and let it tone your attitude as you come in tomorrow. Dismissed candidate." Then he turned on his heel like the other day and left through one of the side doors, leaving me to stumble into the elevator, half dead. Let it tone your attitude? What kind of cryptic bullcrap was that? All I could feel was pain, there was no room for anything else for now.

I came into the lobby, getting looks from the different aliens there, several doing the equivalent of raising their eyebrows at me as I passed by. I progressed out into the open city, and gruelingly made my way back to the hotel, and found to my surprise Helen and Oriana in the lobby foyer doing something I was too fuzzy in the brain to take notice of, but whatever it was they came quickly over and assisted me to some chairs, where I collapsed gratefully. I didn't need to say anything to let them know how everything had went, they seemed to understand by reading my composure. A few minutes later I was able to get up enough energy to follow them after they invited me to join them in the hotel restaurant if I was up to it, which I agreed to after realizing I was more hungry than tired.

Once we had sat down, Helen filled me in on what had happened to them that day. Oriana had gone back to college, albeit reluctantly, while Helen had checked up on Richard, who was out of intensive care, but under C-Sec watch, and not allowed to have any visitors. She then had proceeded to contact his mining company to ask what was next for them, also seeing if she could possibly get hired on, but she was swiftly denied in every avenue, the company officials citing their need to keep things "strictly un-biased". I was about to raise an objection on this, but Helen gave a small smile and put up a hand while saying, "That's not the end of it." She told me that she had then gone back to her old clinic she had worked at before, and, though it had been nearly a decade, there was no shortage of need for people qualified like her, and so she had been hired back on nearly on the spot.

I perked up at this and congratulated her, feeling a slight pull of optimism coming back to me. Helen replied with a larger smile and said her thanks, then telling me that her and Oriana would start looking for a place to rent soon enough, and I was welcome to join them. Something felt odd about it though, the prospect of staying with a mother and her daughter and nobody else, even if I was on good terms with them. I ended up saying, "I'll think about it," at least until I could sort everything out and see where I was headed. She looked slightly surprised at my response, but she nodded her head anyways and kept the smile, and then we moved into general conversation as I asked Oriana about her day and the food arrived.

I was really getting used to the local cuisine, which since it was the Citadel meant almost anything the galaxy had to offer. This time it was some sort of strange pasta looking substance merged with chicken from Earth and an Alfredo like sauce, and through bites of it I told the women about my day, which they listened to with pensive, but concerned faces. "I knew you'd use it for good," Helen said at the end of my recounting with a respectful smile, speaking about my biotics. "We'll have to come to your graduation," Oriana added with a bright smile.

Graduation. I hadn't even thought that far ahead, not with the crap load of things in between. And I could tell there would be a lot. If it wasn't for the impending invasion of extinction minded A.I's I would have almost certainly already quit the course, and even now I was having second thoughts, even though it was only the end of the first day.

"You can do this Derek," I heard across from me. It was Helen, she must of seen my wearied and tense face as I had thought about what was to come. I looked up from my thoughts and saw her looking back at me reassuringly. I felt a certain measure of strength come through her words into me at this, and I lifted a little bit. But good gosh, why the heck did they have so much faith in me? What had I gotten right? How had I verified myself in there eyes? _Does it matter Derek?_ I finally thought tiredly. I needed sleep. I thanked the two girls and took my leave up to the room, and quickly collapsed on the bed in absolute exhaustion.

* * *

One of the first things I noticed when I woke was the all-encompassing soreness that pervaded my body, and for a minute I wasn't sure how I was going to get up and out of bed, much less go through the physical hell Talek had planned for me that day. I willed myself to get up, and then suddenly remembered from my track days how stretching was helpful for soreness, so I did the few I could remember, which only slightly helped, and brought shooting pain through the tendons in my leg as I tried to touch my toes.

After this I left the room and snagged an energy bar of human origin downstairs, recollecting that I forgotten to eat the morning before, and it had cost me. I took a different route to the SRD this time, trying to see what my options were, along with just wanting to explore the area in the process. This _was_ the Citadel, the center of the galaxy in all respects besides literally, and I wanted to become more acquainted with it. This was, after all, supposed to be my dream, living out my life in a futuristic society that had scores of species just waiting to be discovered, nifty gadgets, and a million and one worlds to visit, all with their completely unique set of creatures and biology. I could list another set of amazing characteristics I was absolutely infatuated with in this universe, but the thing was that they all might be made null by the fact that this was a living and tangible universe, not constrained by computer processing power, meaning there was a _billion_ and one potential differentiations that could possibly be already or develop in the future, kind of like Shepard's bio I had learned about.

I thought this over as I navigated through the clustered side streets, taking in the interactions between their inhabitants and the environment. The salarians I came across acted pretty congenial in general, and seemed to be most of the time scurrying about and weren't too keen on distractions, as if they had nothing to lose, which was true in a sense since their lifespan was one of the shortest in the galaxy. The asari on the other hand seemed to take things with a grain of salt, and looked to have more of a tempered attitude towards the people around them and the situations they were in, probably due in part to their age and experience. Then you had the turians, who seemed to have sterner demeanors than most, and didn't take crap from anybody. Then you had us, the humans, and we seemed to take our place between all these different colorings of personality. We lived slightly longer than turians, but only had a about a tenth of the lifespan of asari if I remembered correctly, so we had a bustling nature similar, but not as extreme as the salarians. We weren't warmongers unless provoked, yet had an extensive history of warfare likening to the turians. All in all, we were middle of the road in terms of species, not counting the volus, hanar, batarians or elcor. Tens of billions of life in all, maybe even hundreds, and each with a different story to call their own. Was the dimension I had left on the same path as this one had progressed to, or something different? How many universes were there exactly?

It was mind boggling and above my understanding, so I let that debate in my head lie as I approached the SRD. Unfortunately (kind of), the two guards at the entrance from the day before had been replaced and I was stopped again, but this time by a duo of asari, who looked more surprised at my presence than disgruntled by it and let me through easily. _They really try to promote cohesion here don't they?_ I thought amused as I passed by the two guards.

I went straight to the fourth floor, being greeted as the doors opened by Talek and what I was surprised by to be a batarian speaking together. They both turned to see who the newcomer was, the Commander's eyes lighting up with recognition, and he gave me a cordial smile.

"Derek, glad you're here. This is X.O. Dorn, who I spoke of." The batarian extended a hand to me with the same smile as his counterpart, but as he did so the only thought that was running through my mind was, _he's a fracking batarian!_ He clasped my hand in a firm shake as he said, "Kethul Dorn actually, the Commander is a little too uptight with his titles," he told me with a wink that shuttered his two left eyes.

"X.O. Dorn," Talek emphasized as he looked at me, "is the field squad leader and weapon specialist for our outfit. He is, however, taking over my responsibilities per Pallin's orders."

"So, I get to miss out on the action, listen to a police radio, and be the bureaucrat for a few weeks is what he means," he said with a fake exasperated sigh. "He will eventually be giving you a crash course on firearms, if you proceed that far," Talek continued, ignoring his associate's humor. "Yes, a very interesting topic. I don't know why you gave up time in the field in the first place Talek, seems like a bore already," Kethul grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

The turian didn't flinch as he was called by his first name, simply looking expressionless at the batarian. "Duty, Dorn, duty, which I believe is your prerogative right now," the Commander rebutted, suggestively flitting his eyes to the door.

Kethul got the hint, making him stand at attention and salute as he said, "Sir!" He took his leave, giving me a nod and a wink as he exited. I hadn't been expecting that in the slightest. Talek turned to me after watching him leave, hands clasped behind his back as usual. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Judging by the knowing look he had on his face, I think he already knew. "I'm sore," I replied bluntly. Talek nodded his head in confirmation. "To be expected. Today we will we going through another set of drills; now..."

This was how the rest of my week went, an almost continuous succession of "endurance-building" exercises that tested my ability to stay with the program and not quit out of sheer pain inflicted on my body. I thought about it multiple times, but several things kept me floating during this time: my mission statement that kept echoing in my mind in Cleander's voice, Helen and Oriana's continuous encouragement, even though I saw them less and less often, and simple pride, which steadily grew in me each day that I didn't decide to surrender to the pain. By the second week the soreness was slowly but steadily abating, and I was starting to feel confident I could finish the stamina aspect of my training. I hadn't been given a chance to exhibit my biotics during this whole time though, making me wonder when the opportunity would be presented. I also hadn't seen Maw Squad at all, at the range or in the mess hall, making me raise the question to Talek, who vaguely replied, "They're on an exercise."

By the end of the second week, I had begun to increasingly think about why the stoical turian wasn't allowing me a chance to at least try to summon up my powers. It hadn't helped either that Oriana and Helen had left the hotel a few days before after they had found an apartment close to Helen's work. It wasn't that I didn't like or found it discomforting being by myself, I had plenty of practice with that, I'd just become used to their uplifting nature and care towards me, and my moral seemed to take a dip downwards without their presence. I _had_ been the one that had refused their offer to come stay with them, so it was mostly, well, completely, my fault. And not that I couldn't go see them, fast travel transit was an amazing thing, but I never could seem to shake the dog-dead tired feeling I obtained each day after the workout Talek had me do, and so I'd come back to the hotel, collapse on the bed exhausted, and sleep until the alarm woke me.

I'd finally had enough of the routine by the end of that second week though, and so with the clout I could muster I spoke up before the Commander could issue his regimen for the day. "Sir," I had gotten used to saying that, "I'd like to try to use my biotics, with your permission," I said, standing at attention, but not looking him in the eye.

There was silence for a moment, and so I cautiously looked up at him, afraid it would be firm no in response, but a small, cryptic smile had formed on his face, puzzling me as he said, "Do you believe you are ready?" This I wasn't sure about. But how else was I supposed to learn how to bring it out without anger? "Yes sir," I replied in a hesitant voice, which I guess defeated the purpose of me saying it in the first place, seeing that he could read me so easily.

He didn't say anything about it though, instead motioning me to follow him over to the range. I did, and arrived as he brought up the same mannequins from the week before. "Hit the targets," he said.

For some reason I believed that the training and grueling workouts I had gone through would give me some sort of key on deciphering out how to let loose the illusive energy, but as I went through the motions again, nothing produced itself, and I let my hands down slowly, reluctant to give up and hear Talek's response.

"What was the source of it in the beginning?" He asked me as I turned to him. His face betrayed no emotion, but his tone was soft; he was simply asking a question, person to person. I remembered back to the alleyway, the hurt, rage, and hatred flowing out of me. It had carried over from my past, baggage that came from feeling disenfranchised and unloved and judged. I had been tired of feeling this way, and all that pent up emotion had boiled over at that second, letting loose the energy. It had been a slightly different situation at the house; I had been protecting those who had cared for me, but anger still had been the carrier for my biotics to be manifested. Those gang members had threatened to take away something I had been searching for for so long, a place to belong and not be privy to old world troubles. I...was so tired of being beat down, feeling like I meant nothing to the grander scheme of things, like I had no control over my problems, that I couldn't progress any further than my issues allowed me to. I didn't want it anymore, and I had expressed it through my biotics. That's when the realization hit me, and I voiced it.

"I...don't want to be worthless," I said in a small voice, my head down. There was a moment of silence as these emotions welled up within me again and nearly brought tears to my eyes, but were stopped as I heard Talek say in a firm voice, "Derek." I glanced up, and saw he was looking back at me with a firm resolve in his eyes that held a fire behind them, something I hadn't seen before in him.

"This is the universal meaning of life, Derek. Each of us trying to understand our own specific purpose. The question is, will you allow your feelings to dominate you, or will you push even harder to determine what you're here for?" he asked. The turian gestured to the awaiting mannequins. "If you truly believe this is the way for you, use it as a channel. Focus your mind on all you wish to accomplish, your fears of failure included, and then let it pour into what you know you already have. Use it to find your purpose. You can only have a calling if you wish to Derek," he said, then stepped to the side, leaving the range open to me.

Focus it into what you know you already have. You only have a calling if you wish to. I thought back to my past life, and how aimless I had felt, then to my death and the second chance. I was given a purpose then, a very distinct one. I already knew what I needed to do, the only thing standing in my way were past memories. Was it possible though to actually use these past experiences to propel me forward? Could they harden my resolve to push more towards the goal? I was willing to see.

I allowed everything to come flooding in; the failures, the heartbreak, the worthlessness. Then I thought of the future; the Reapers, Shepard, Helen and Oriana. I brought it all together in my mind, swirling it into one large pool of passion and emotion, then I exuded it outwards out of me and into the real world. A flash of blue tinted light, and then the targets were no longer there.

I gazed in amazement downrange at the smoldering remains, and then the reality of it set in and I felt my heart suddenly lighten, as if a certain weight had been take off of it. I looked joyfully at the turian opposite of me, and saw he was smiling as well. "Well done candidate," he said with a commending smile. "How..." I started to ask, but got lost in thinking about what I'd just done.

"A biotic's ability is based solely upon himself, no one else can manipulate him into action. This is the first rule of all biotics," Talek said, answering my unfinished question. "And congratulations, you have passed your first test." I looked at him surprised, and he nodded affirmingly. "Tomorrow you begin your weapons course, although you will continue with your conditioning," he said with a knowing eye. Crap. I was hoping that'd be over, but at least it would probably be lessened to give me time to become knowledgeable with this age's firearms, which I was extremely eager to become acquainted with.

"I believe you've earned yourself the rest of the day off to prepare for tomorrow. Dismissed." the Commander said, and I gave him the crispest salute yet before bounding in to the elevator. My level of happiness had reached an all time high, and I needed to share it with someone, specifically two women with the last name Henderson.

I kept an acceptable fast paced walk suitable for the building as I exited it, but then broke into a run as I went to the nearest mass transit station and caught a cab going to the Kithoi Ward, Middle District. The car touched down a speedy several minutes later outside their new apartment building, and I cheerfully jogged inside, pulling out the key Helen had given me for "just in case". I reached their door a moment later and knocked, and then remembered foolishly that it was only past lunch, and they were both most likely out to work and school. I was willing to wait though, and so I opened the door with the key and entered the apartment.

The place was cluttered with moving boxes, most everything not being unpacked yet. I did notice a familiar sofa placed in the considerably smaller living room, and so sat down and looked about. The place was in a simple arrangement, there being no upstairs, just a kitchen, living room, and two rooms down a short hallway. As my gaze came full circle, I noticed something else familiar, the entertainment system from the other house. An idea popped into my mind, and I grinned as I put it into action, walking over to the extensive media setup and establishing a connection between it and my omni-tool and pulling up a media file. It was a tune before even my time, but it hadn't lost its hype in my mind.

The song Tenderness by General Public began to blare out of the speakers in even more clarity than in my day, and in response my brain synced with the music and generated a form of dance to go along with it, something similar to the shuffle _._

 _I don't know where to start or where to stop..._ the singer declared along with the upbeat melody as I made a path across the apartment with my unorthodox dancing.

As I did a 180 twirl to go along with a guitar riff, I came smack dab into contact with a baffled looking Oriana, who had come in through the front door, me not noticing with the music blaring on its highest setting. We both stared at each other for a long second, her mouth almost all the way agape and my cheeks going red for the millionth time, and then something I couldn't process happened.

A hidden courage suddenly welled up inside me, and before my brain could catch up I had grabbed her hand and twirled her around, drawing a startled gasp from her lips as I pulled her near and led us spinning to the music.

 _We danced and danced, but I was scared to go much over with it,_ the lyrics professed as I led her in an impromptu assortment of different dance moves that held no similarities to each other, but seemed to work as I noticed Oriana start to smile and then break into laughter as she added her own moves for our duo to the sound of the track.

Towards the end I decided to lead her in one last and especially risky twirl, but this one went too far and sent us slamming into the media system itself, my body taking most of the damage, making me grunt as I hit my back against it and sending her careening off of me to the side, making her hit it also but not as hard, drawing a pained gasp from her.

I looked over and saw she was on the floor, and rushed to help her, but she put up a hand to stop me, and of all things started chuckling. This sent me into a fit of it also, and we both couldn't contain ourselves for a moment as we laughed it all off. Finally, I put out a hand to pull her up and she grabbed it, and I lifted her up swiftly towards me, which put her face and mine inches apart, giving me the perfect view into her passionate and clear eyes. The urge was irresistible, and I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers, she at first resisting due to surprise, but then relenting and leaning in to the kiss. My senses exploded as I put everything I had into pressing her lips against mine, and I felt absolute bliss for an everlasting moment.

It all came crashing down suddenly when I picked up the sound of the front door opening again, and Oriana separated from me with lightning speed and rushed off to the kitchen, making herself look busy as Helen entered the apartment. I stayed stock still, still trying to interpret what had happened as Helen approached me with a frown on her face. The music was just fading as she had entered, making her look questionably at both me and Oriana, who didn't meet the gaze.

"You two having a party in here?" she asked, her gaze alternating between me and her daughter. I was slow to respond, as I quickly looked over to see my accomplice and her reaction, but she seemed frozen in place and didn't know what to say.

"I...was just playing some music, from Earth," I replied in a voice that was bordering on stuttering. She seemed even more suspicious at that as she looked over at her daughter, who nodded along with what I had said. For a minute I was sure she didn't buy it and was going push the issue, but then she sighed and chuckled softly, a smile coming to her face as she said, "Kids will be kids. Now, would you like to tell me why you're here Derek?"

I could see Oriana visibly relax out of my peripheral vision, and I did too as my heart stopped beating so rapidly due to the confrontation and...kiss. I went ahead and told Helen about why I was there in the first place, but my mind was in a completely different realm as I did so. Everything had been so spontaneous that I couldn't seem to understand how it all had come about. First, I had grabbed her and we were dancing, then we had laughed like I never had before, and then...

Helen was replying to what I said, making me stop that train of thought in my mind as I heard her say congratulations and motion me over to the table, saying that a celebratory lunch was in order. She moved to the kitchen and started to whip up something and enlisted Oriana to help her, and me sitting there, watching the younger of the two, seeing if she would meet my gaze.

It ended up just being some sandwiches and chips, seeing that both Helen and Oriana had to get back soon, but it didn't matter to me, I was fixed on the girl opposite of me, trying to get her to meet my eyes, which she did her best to avert. We talked about Helen's new/old job, and how she loved being back into things, and I even asked Oriana about her classes, she giving a short and curt reply without looking at me. Lunch was over pretty quickly and Helen went to freshen up before going back, while Oriana hurried off to her room before we could get a moment alone.

I sighed out loud; I didn't know how to handle this, I had never been in this position before. I had to follow this up though, otherwise it would just fade away like so many other things in my life. I ventured down the hallway to Oriana's closed door and knocked. There was no answer, so I said, "Oriana," loud enough to where she could hear me, but not her mother. Again no reply, and so I made my way back to the living room, sat down, and waited.

A few minutes later the two women came out almost in unison, Oriana behind Helen, and made there way towards the door as they talked in low voices to each other. I darted up and came towards them, but Oriana was already making her way out and to the elevator.

"Good to see you again Derek, can't wait to come to your graduation," Helen said, stopping me with a smile. I saw the elevator doors closing with Oriana inside, her head down and away from me. I said my thanks as Helen closed the door behind us and we walked out, me saying I'd rather take the stairs. I didn't want to ride down with her, not with her having the suspicion of what happened, plus I needed some time to think.

We said our goodbyes, and I began to descend the flights of stairs and then came out into the metro, mulling things over as I went. She hadn't necessarily been the first girl I'd kissed, but there was definitely something different about this time. I actually wanted to pursue something with this woman and get to know her more, but she had pushed me away. Granted, it had been an embarrassing moment for us both, but she hadn't even given me a chance to talk with her afterwards! I'll repeat it again, I have no finesse when it comes to girls, only adrenaline-induced courage. I didn't know when I'd see her next, but maybe then we could talk.

I arrived back at the hotel and went to my room, trying to figure out how to spend the rest of my day, preferably without thinking about girls. What was really funny was that I decided to do some the exercises Talek had run me through repetitively to clear my mind and take up some time. By now I was able to do at least a hundred push-ups without stopping, along with significantly more crunches, and did these and others until I felt nearly as exhausted as when Talek ran me through them. I got up and took a shower after this, put on another change of clothes, then went out walking the streets of the Zakera Ward. This was my new habit, especially when I wanted to clear my mind and simply take in the sites. I did this for what felt like hours, losing myself in the large masses of people, thinking of nothing but those around me, what their stories could be and where they were going.

After wandering through an indeterminable amount of streets, avenues, and back alleys, I finally started to feel a bit tired and hungry, and so stopped at a closest thing to me that could offer a relief to both: a pub. It had an Irish theme to it, funny enough, and had a corresponding green and brown color tinting the insides to go along with it. I sat down in a nice and comfy booth and a human waiter came up and took my order of fish and chips, which I think actually came from England, not the Irish.

As I waited I surfed on my omni-tool, simply trying to pass the time when the entrance opened with a ding of a bell, admitting in a salarian in full combat gear minus the helmet, which immediately caught my attention. His squinted eyes scanned the whole area, also getting the notice of other people at the bar and in the restaurant. He began walking up to several different patrons, showing something off his omni-tool, a photo it looked like, to which all shook their heads, making his mouth become even more thin-lipped as went on.

"Hello friend, don't make any sudden movements," a voice suddenly said to my right inside the booth. I froze in place and looked ahead as I felt the edge of a gun barrel go against my side. What the heck was going on?

"See that salarian over there? Let's say we're not the best of pals. He'll eventually find me if I stay in this form, so I need you be my cover for a moment. Can you do that for me?" the woman's voice asked in a foreign accent. It sounded Asian almost, maybe Japanese? Wait, where did my mind come up with that? Then the idea struck me, and I slowly looked to my right, but saw nothing. _No._

"Look to the front!" the voice hissed. I hastily looked away again, and saw the salarian was getting closer to me, stopping to talk to each person in the restaurant it seemed. "Will you do it?" the smooth woman's voice asked again. I paused, and then said, "Yes." "Good. Now, in a few seconds I'm going to appear to your right, and you're going to kiss me, OK?"

 _What?_ I thought, taken aback, but there was no time for anything else as I heard an electronic de-powering noise to my side, and I looked to see an Asian woman, probably a few years my senior, sitting with hands clasped on the table. She had dark brown hair with several streaks of pink highlights in it along with chestnut brown eyes and a grey hoodie to go with some sweatpants. It couldn't be, but there it was, the purple ink adorning her bottom lip that stretched out onto her chin.

"Ready?" she said, then with no consent from me grabbed me into a passionate kiss that completely took me off guard and I could barely reciprocate. We stayed like this for several seconds until there was someone who cleared their throat above us, making her break off the exchange and making me look up into the grey tinted salarian's silver eyes.

"Jondum Bau, Spectre. It has come to my attention this criminal here," he said, bringing up a picture of a black cloaked humanoid figure vaulting through the air, "is in the vicinity. Have the two of you noticed anyone of this sort around, or maybe your personal items have been stolen?" he asked, eyeing us sternly. I made an effort to look authentic and looked again at the image, as if working out the details of it.

"Uh- no, I haven't. What about you honey?" I asked the woman to my right. She gave an innocent, oblivious face while shaking her head and saying, " No, hmmph, I haven't. Sorry officer," she said with a child-like smile. He stared at us both for several seconds as if trying to figure out a puzzle, then suddenly straightened up and said, "Thank you for your time," and left to quiz more customers. I relaxed and rubbed my eyes once he had gone and then turned to look at somebody I already knew what there name was.

She gave me an enigmatic grin as she said, "Nice touch with the honey. Now, that wasn't too traumatizing for you, was it?"

"How did he not know that was you?" I asked bewildered, even though I knew she was wearing a disguise.

"I think I will keep trade secrets to myself dear, if that's fine with you. I do still need your help in getting out of here undercover, just in case he's still watching, so lead the way," she said, gesturing to the door. I looked at her like she was crazy, to which she gave me a lopsided smile in return and pushed me with a playful shove towards the door.

I stood up hesitantly and walked towards the door, she behind me, and we exited the pub, and she suddenly grabbed my hand as we walked down the street. We went several blocks without talking before she let go and we stopped. "Nice job accomplice, or- Derek Masterson it seems...Oooh, you're a candidate at the SRD, congrats!" she said with another grin after tapping a few buttons on her omni-tool. I grabbed my left arm and checked my bank account, and saw with relief that she hadn't siphoned any credits out of it.

She chuckled when she saw how I reacted and said, "Don't worry so much, I don't steal from those that help me get away from Spectres. Let it be known though that you have come into contact with Kasumi Goto herself!" she said in a loud voice before activating her cloaking program and darting away, her footsteps pattering down the alleyway, leaving me alone, staring after her. Kasumi Goto, master thief and con artist. Another one of Shepard's future crew met in one of the most circumstantial of ways. Despite myself, I started chuckling. Great way to end the day. I found my way back to the hotel, still smiling over how absurdly things had turned out, and found sleep pulling on me as I got in bed.


	8. Chapter 7: Target Practice

The mental hurdle I had traversed the day before had done wonders for my confidence level, and so I woke up eagerly, ready to take on what was waiting for me that day at the SRD. I made the normal transit over to the complex, the guards actually seemed to be getting used to me, and went to the fourth floor as usual, and was surprised to see it was XO Dorn greeting me as I stepped out.

"Derek! Glad we can have some time to make each other's acquaintances. I'll be taking Commander Talek's place today, so you can relax," he said with a knowing grin that oddly was discomforting to me. I was still getting used to the fact that this guy wasn't a slaver, smuggler, pirate, or all the above; I guess the games had made me prejudiced against his race in a sense.

"Okay, thanks," I said simply in reply, and he nodded in welcome before waving me over to the barrier where several weapons had been stacked against and on top of it. "Ever fired a gun?" he asked casually as he picked up a pistol off the barrier and began to inspect it.

"Uh- I've fired a .22 pistol a few times," I replied, recollecting back to taking potshots with my dad at soda cans on my grandparent's property. I suddenly remembered that that type of gun had probably gone obsolete a long time ago with the advent of mass effect firearms, if not earlier, and so hastened to say, "It was a really old gun."

He nodded in step with this, and then asked, "So you know the basics then, aim down the sight, breathe in and exhale slowly if the situation allows it? Oh, and treat every weapon as if it were loaded, unless you want to shoot you or your instructor's foot off?" He smirked at this and I nodded, although I had mainly heard of these things, not really practiced them. It had only been soda cans.

"Good! Then I believe you'll do well. Even though our 'division' specialty is biotics, at some point you will need to use a gun, I guarantee it. Maybe you didn't eat breakfast that morning or you get caught off guard by some criminal you're trying to take down, either way your biotics won't be fast enough. That's when this comes into use," he said as he cocked the hammer on the pistol. He handed it to me, it feeling surprisingly light in my hand with a good grip. "Standard issue for Special Response. Good as any Spectre gear if you want my opinion," he pitched. "Just like any old human gun, cocking it back engages the mini-mass effect core, allowing you to fire freely until it overheats, and repeat," he explained.

The batarian went over and a hit a button on the control panel, and several bullseye targets popped up out of the floor on the range. "Try to take those down, as quickly and accurately as possible," he commanded.

Understandably, I wasn't a marksman, it had been only pot shots after all, but I did my best to hold the gun steady with two hands, not one mind you, and steady myself with a breath in before squeezing the trigger, the gun recoiling a moment later with a loud bang to accompany it, making me jump and nearly drop the pistol. Dorn chuckled in a very guttural sort of way at this and I felt sheepish once again at my behavior. I had never been fond of loud noises, more so than most people, and this had been a very abrupt and all-encompassing report that had blasted my ears.

"That's right, the Commander said you didn't have any implants to speak of that would cancel out loud noises. It's not important, you'll get used to it after you go deaf," he said seriously, until he saw my worried glance, which made him laugh brashly as he said, "Just joking, it won't be that bad, just a little ringing in the ears the first few times. How about you try it again?" Once again, I wasn't ready for the harsh bang that the gun let out, and I flinched a bit, making the shot go wide and completely miss the target. The XO sighed at this.

"I guess we'll have to do this the traditional way. So, you need to learn to not anticipate the shot. Know that it is coming, but do not tense because of it. It will happen, you know this, so realize it will be over in a fraction of a second. Eventually it will grow on you, the key is to become used to it," the batarian instructed, and then did a sudden and lightning-quick draw with the pistol from his holster and let loose a continued stream of bullets until the gun overheated with a hiss. He stepped back for me to look, and I saw a near perfect array of bullet holes in the center of the middle bullseye. I was definitely impressed, and my face showed it as I turned back to the batarian, who had a look of calm collected ease to regard me with. "It's all about practice. I wasn't able to do that overnight, more like two," he said with a boastful smirk. "So I'd like you to continue to fire your weapon until you feel comfortable with both the recoil and the sound of gunfire. This is going to be key in the field, especially with multiple things trying to get your attention at once. You're free to engage," he said in an official voice, but added a smile along with it, making me relax some.

It took me several tries to even stop what felt like involuntary flinching, but eventually my brain seemed to get used to the loud report expended with each shell, and I began to settle and concentrate on more of actually hitting the targets. After probably a few dozen shots, my pace began to quicken as I felt myself adapting to this level of atmosphere and its loud din of noise, and the process began to almost seem second nature to me. Dorn finally put up a hand to stop me and grinned.

"Very good, seems you have some aptitude for this. But shooting a stationary target is far different than one that is moving and trying to kill you." He stepped over and punched another button on the panel, and several mannequins in the form of different aliens rose up out of the floor and began moving back and forth. "Try this," he said, then let me take a shot at them. He was right, it was a completely different situation with the models moving side to side and back and forth, barely giving me to time to zero in on one of the targets before it adjusted its course, messing up my concentration and letting a few shots fly that that either grazed the dummy or missed completely. I got frustrated with the drill after a couple dozen shots as I was barely being able to track the targets successfully and hit them, so I finally dejectedly let the pistol fall to my side and looked to the observing batarian, who had been watching the drill pensively, but not in the same stoic sense as his superior.

After a moment of silence as he thought, he looked to me and said, "You got used to hitting a target that was both fixed in one position and had one shape. The scum you'll encounter in the field will have all different forms and physiques, and you're going to need to adjust accordingly." Once again he drew his sidearm quickly, and then I noticed as the dummies went on their courses the batarian would wait a spare second and track his target, following it with this eyes and pistol before firing a couple shots into the chest area of the dummy. He continued to carry out this same habit with each of the mannequins, which were volus, salarian, and turian in nature, until he had "eliminated" all of the feigned enemies in under ten seconds, all with dead center chest shots.

He stood up straight out of his shooting stance and regarded me with smug grin as he holstered his pistol and said, "It's all about tracking the target's course and aiming for that area in anticipation. So, your goal should be to 'anticipate and react'. Catchy enough?" I nodded, and he relinquished the slot at the barrier and let me have another try. This time I tried to mimic the batarian's manner, and found after several shots the process to work and I began to hit the new batch of targets more accurately, albeit at a slower pace than the XO. Like the drill before, I spent a decent amount of time honing my ability to tackle the exercise before Dorn put up his hand to stop me.

"Pretty good, and I can see you getting better. For now though, I want to try your ability with a longer range weapon," he said, trading the pistol I had used for a blue long-barreled sniper rifle, which he handed into my outstretched hands. Now this is what was I talking about. In ME my class had been consistently Infiltrator throughout my numerous playthroughs, which meant most of skill points going especially towards the pistol and sniper rifle classes, so this was right up my alley. I balanced and weighed the gun in my hands; lightweight for most people, except I had managed to shed any semblance of muscle I had had before, and was only beginning to get it back.

Dorn must have known this, because he instructed next, "First, you will want to get into a kneeling position. Trust me, standing up with no support and firing the first time is the wrong idea. Feels like a varren hind kicking you," he muttered, as if recalling a memory. I did so, Dorn also showing me an extendable tripod to deploy on the barrier to help steady the gun, and after doing so I rested the stock against my left shoulder (seeing that I'm left handed), and aimed down the sight, Dorn telling me to close one eye to help focus my attention, and then steadily squeeze the trigger back as I breathed in and out deeply. A few seconds later the rifle erupted in a cacophony of noise as the gun simultaneously recoiled considerably into my shoulder blade, startling me again, but this time I maintained my composure to the approval of the XO.

"I see you're becoming acclimated, good," he said with another trademark grin as I stood up, "now to work on your accuracy," he said, pointing to the fifty-yard target I had barely nicked. We spent the next several hours with him running me through different sets of drills for both pistol and sniper positions, me getting use to both weapon classes and the batarian's sense of humor plus looseness that stood in stark contrast to the Commander's tempered nature.

After a hiss emanated from the rifle I had been using as its core had been exhausted for a few seconds due to an exercise, the commanding batarian held up a fist, which I had come to interpret as his way of signalling for me to stop, and said, "I think this is a good place to stop, for lunch at least. I'm impressed by how quickly you learn Derek, maybe I can persuade the Executor to let in a few more humans with my new-found powers," he said with a fake distant, thoughtful look. He looked back at me and said, "Collapse the rifle and set it over there, and then we can sit down and have a 'chat'," he said with a smirk and air quotes. I did as he asked, thinking as I did so how convenient and cool it was to be able to compress a sniper-sized rifle into the size of a submachine gun without having to take it apart piece by piece, all by the click of a button mounted on the side.

As I finished up I saw Dorn had taken a seat on the descending steps that led down to the barrier, and was producing what looked to be two sandwiches from a pal he had next to him. I made my way over, him gesturing to a spot on his right, and he handed me one of the subs as I sat down. It looked pretty normal, me seeing that it had regular lettuce and tomato on it, only the meat with its strange color looked odd.

"Classic sandwich recipe I got on the extranet from you humans, with a slight difference. That's varren slices on there," he said with a humorous smile as he saw the reaction his information had produced. "Try it before you judge," he added, motioning towards his creation. I looked at it tentatively, but I had started to like taste testing all the different cuisine the Citadel had to offer, how was this any different? I still only took a small bite at first, and got surprised once again by its tender, roast-like flavor. I found myself liking it like almost everything else I had had the chance to sample in this alien-dominated universe, except that hanar take on a burger I had the unfortunate privilege of having the other night. Half-mashed tentacles of a vague origin don't work as a patty. I turned my attention to the batarian next to me, who was eating his sandwich with a fast paced passion, too invested in it to say a word. I felt odd again. Why was he so amiable towards me? First the Commander, and now him, both of their races were two of the last I had expected to be open and willing to have a human cadet at their division, much less going out of their way to accept and share a sandwich with me. I didn't understand it, and I needed to figure it out, so I decided to ask the least conspicuous question I could think of.

"So, where are you from?" I asked in the dorkiest voice possible. _Well, that was really smooth Derek,_ I thought to myself resentfully. Dorn looked up from his sandwich and over at me and regarded me curiously before saying in a flat voice, "You're wondering why I'm treating you so well, aren't you?" I mentally gulped at this. He had guessed it right off the bat. He continued to look at me neutrally for an agonizing few seconds before his face split into a small, but strangely sad smile and he chuckled.

"Heh- It's understandable. I've gotten the look you've given me by about every human I've come across. Your people have come to know us as your history's pirates personified in modern times. It's true though, I can't blame them. The Hegemony is like a diseased _rathker_ that needs to be put down, but until then the raids will continue, and your race will continue to despise mine, and likewise," he said with the same flat tone, like he already knew the future and what it held, and was foretelling its despondency. I didn't know how to respond, I had obviously hit something delicate with him and felt shamed for doing so, but hesitated to say sorry, giving him enough time to speak up again.

"But, you asked where I was from. I'm from Khar'shan itself, the gleaming symbol of our failing society. Born into slavery, won a match against another to gain my freedom, then rose up in the ranks of the Hegemony's army to a place of prominence." His face continued to be straight as he recounted the past. "Then...I was...exposed to the corruption within, and made my escape." He smirked when he saw my confused look. "You're wondering why I didn't try to get away when I was a slave. Simple, I was born into it. My mind was tuned from birth to accept and obey my master, there was nothing else, no freedom like your people have become accustomed to. I had no other perception until I was free and away from it all and could see my government's decadence and disgusting malpractices. From then on I wanted to be different and make a difference, which brought me here in a similar fashion to you," he said.

He gave me an ironic smile. "Thought I would answer all your prying questions before you asked them."

I was without words to reply. I had grossly misjudged this batarian, this man, all because my misconceptions I had due to a video game. A game, or any media is often limited in its scope and can tell only a piece of the story, and this was the case here with a living, breathing universe with _real_ people abiding in it and going through hell just like those of dimension past.

"I'm sorry," I finally offered him, to which he chuckled and was silent for a moment before replying, "Like I said, it's understandable. The fact that you are apologizing and we're having this conversation shows that there may be some hope for our species' relations. Not much, but some."

We both lapsed into silence after this as we both digested this statement. I really had nothing against batarians, they seemed to have a "human" nature like everybody else, I just had simply been shocked by his friendliness that had been shown to me almost immediately when we met, and from then on. What I had learned upon arriving here and what needed to be imprinted on my mind was that not everything was according to canon as I knew it. Heck, I had probably already messed with that concept even if it existed in some form in this universe by my interference in the lives of secondary and main characters. Who knew how things would end up now? This was a far-fetched hope, but maybe the black hole at the center of the galaxy would somehow expand and suck the Collector base into it because my interference in day to day matters here. Who knows, that's inter-dimensional mechanics, way above my head, let God deal with it all.

Dorn had gone back to work on his sandwich, encouraging me to do the same, and he spoke a few moments later as he swallowed down the last bits of it, saying, "Anyways, I thought we could try out a live-action course if you think your ready. What say you?"

What was up with the instructors leaving everything up to me? Conventional wisdom told me it was the other way around. Cleander did say I was supposed to be an anomaly though. I didn't know what to think about what he just said either, "live-action course" sounded awfully akin to obstacle course.

"I did say we," I heard to my left from the batarian. He looked amused at my prolonged response that wasn't forthcoming. He suddenly jumped up and started walking to a side door on the right, motioning to me to follow and saying, "Come on, I'll show it to you. And bring your guns." I hesitantly got up and followed, leaving my trash behind and grabbing the sniper and pistol I had used before catching up to him as he went through the hissing door and into a narrow hallway with several doors branching out of it. He stopped at the one closest to us and on the left, which made me realize it was one of those sealed off and blacked out areas I had seen when I first arrived. A holographic keypad and display popped up to the side of the door as we drew near, on which the XO began to type quickly out a sequence of code, a moment later receiving a reply from the monitor in the form of a cheerful chirp and the hissing of the door as it opened front of us.

Inside was a sort of staging area, which had several racks on each side filled with what looked strangely similar to the laser tag vests from my day, and a few benches to sit on, with the room ending with another door opposite of us. Dorn entered in front of me, going straight over to one of the racks and throwing on a vest, and motioning suggestively to me to do the same. Okay, so they really looked similar to the recreational game vests I was familiar with, looking almost identical with several spots dedicated to the round laser sensors that trigger and make noise once your "hit" by another player. I strapped the contraption on, fitting it to myself with familiar Velcro straps before turning to the batarian, who was waiting.

"I modified the ammunition in both weapons to be blanks instead of live ammunition. We'll go several rounds, you and me alternating between pistol and sniper rifle. Understood?" he asked, the official voice coming back. I nodded, although I still didn't completely understand what we were going into. He grabbed the rifle from the bench I had leaned it against while I held onto the pistol as we headed for the opposite door, it opening as we stepped through.

We were shown into a decent sized room, but what surprised me the most was the amount invested into the movie-like sets situated around us, which had a cityscape theme likening to the Citadel to it. It all did look a little war torn though, with what looked like hundreds of bullet holes pocketing the different makeshift buildings. Just like the obstacle course there was a large red line to mark the beginning of the course and ran the width of the room, which we stepped up to. So, what were we supposed to do? I got my answer as I heard a few taps made by Dorn as he keyed in a command through his omni-tool and a generator-like powering up noise could be heard.

"Okay, I'll take the left, you the right, but you can hit hostiles on my side, and likewise," he said, readying his rifle with a cock of the bolt. Hostiles? What...

A dinging noise suddenly rung out, and Dorn sprinted forward with tactful ease and immediately slid into cover provided by an overturned cement pillar, just in time to be protected from a shower of "bullets" emitted by skeleton-like holograms in the shape of different aliens that had suddenly appeared out of thin air. They continued to concentrate their fire on him for several seconds, and seeing they were getting nowhere they turned on me, and I fatefully realized I was nowhere near cover. I futilely dived for some protection on my side of the course, being rejected success by the zaps of the enemy's holographic rifles, and then the sudden painful feeling of electric shock as the vest I was wearing not only lit up, but additionally emitted an electrical current straight into my body and pain receptors. It was brief, but man did it hurt. I gasped as my whole body felt like it seized up with the jolt I had received, and I swore under my breath as I looked angrily over at my counterpart, who gave me a crooked grin from his cover.

"Don't get zapped!" he said with a wild laugh as he popped up out of cover and zeroed in on one of the holograms, firing a moment later and hitting it, the projection oddly shattering, and the batarian already ducking back down again before any of the others could catch on. I followed his lead and cautiously leaned out of the cover provided by a concrete structure, and found myself face to face with one of the holograms that morbidly bore a striking resemblance to the Reaper-ized turians from ME3. With this image in my head I hesitated, but then haphazardly lashed out with a pistol whip to take it down, but it simply backed up and fired one shot with its rifle, hitting me point blank and simultaneously triggering the shock-vest.

The electricity coursed through my body again and brought me to my knees as I tried to crawl back around the corner and away from the hologram, who seemed willing to let me alone for a few seconds so the shock it had given me could run its course. I gritted my teeth as I felt debilitated for another few seconds, but this time around a familiar anger rose up within me and replaced the pain swiftly. I was pissed, and already tired of being whipped up on and being made the idiot in front of my aggressive counterpart, who was taking down holograms left and right, so I threw caution to the wind and stepped out.

The enemy projections must have had a protocol to leave you alone if you got shocked for several seconds, seeing that that they were all concentrated on the opposing batarian, so I had the advantage with their backs turned to me and let loose a barrage at them with my pistol, mowing down the first two easily, their images flickering as the bullets hit them, then they disappeared altogether, but the other enemy caught on and turned to face me, firing several shots, which I was finally prepared for and ducked down, giving Dorn the chance to hit it with a head shot, the thing disintegrating from the head down. The problem was that the cursed holograms had an infinite amount of lives, and could appear almost anywhere, including just feet away from me, drawing a sense of déjà vu from me as I attempted to bring my weapon around to confront it, but the projection was too quick and zapped me again.

And again. And again.

My anger at my lack of finesse with this simulation had made me think irrationally, and now I was paying for it. As for the rest of the round I was continually hit successively until Dorn had to call it all off because I had been nearly crippled by the endless amount of shock I was receiving. He found me in a semi-paralyzed state behind one of the set pieces, my muscles feeling like they could barely move and my heart feeling like it could go into cardiac arrest any moment just due to the sheer amount of electrocution it had received. The batarian chuckled with obvious mirth as he knelt to my side and I continued to look vacantly away from him.

"Told you not to get shocked," I heard him say. Hearing no response from me he continued, "It's standard practice with new recruits, throw them into this simulation and see how they respond to a few unknowns, like that vest."

My anger had been piqued, but it was directed more at myself than the XO. I had behaved recklessly during the simulation, which reflected badly on me and showed that I had a short fuse instead of being tempered and controlled in a stressful situation, which could potentially lead my superiors thinking I didn't have what it took to be apart of a team and work in cohesion with them. Maybe that was rash thinking, I don't know. I had always been a pessimist and saw the worst outcome of each situation, but I guess after years of unresolved anxiety that would be anyone's outlook on life. I needed to give it another try at least, show Dorn I wasn't a complete loner. I finally looked over to him, and saw he was offering his hand to me, which I took and we both rose up.

"Let's do it again," he suggested with a nod, which I returned and we walked back to the starting line, me eager to prove myself and him wrong. We switched guns as he said, me now brandishing the sniper instead of a pistol, which I was a little apprehensive about, seeing the reload time and how quickly those blasted holograms could sneak up on you. The starting bell went off again, but this time I had learned from my mistakes and deftly avoided the first several shots from the holograms as I slid into cover. As I peeked out of my protection, a bolt of energy impacted my vest, cueing the painful shock, but this time I wasn't going to give in. As the projection that had fired at me turned away I pumped several rounds into its chest area, shattering it and giving me view of the rest of the battle, where several projections were attempting to pin down Dorn with overwhelming fire, but could not get too close without him taking them down, as he had ample cover to negotiate with. With a little more caution this time I aimed down one of the holograms and fired, making it wink out and instantly getting the attention of another who immediately turned on me and fired, but I'd already ducked back down.

Taking a page out of Dorn's book I stayed crouched in cover and navigated my way around the set piece, and, seeing that it had two floors, I decided to take the high ground and get the drop on the enemy. For the fifth freaking time though as I rounded the corner going towards the stairs I ran into a projection that had been apparently guarding the way up top, giving me very little time to react as it brought its weapon to bear. With impulse I struck out at it with the butt of my gun, and found myself hitting its surprisingly solid surface momentarily before it disintegrated in front of me. The elation quickly wore off though as another hologram caught on to what I was doing and directed its fire at me, I barely getting to cover inside the building as a bolt of energy shot past. I waited inside for a three count and then popped out of cover to site down the asari-looking projection and fired, taking care of it and giving me an opening with nothing behind me up the stairs.

I reached the top and quickly took note of the surroundings, seeing several of the holograms were still harassing my batarian teammate, so I did a quick breath in and out before scoping one of them and firing, shattering it and getting the notice of another. With the remaining holograms' attention divided we both made quick work of them both before we moved on to the next area, me and Dorn using the same drill to clear each section, until we both sprinted for the end line and stopped, both of us breathing heavily. Once we both regained composure the batarian chuckled as he smiled towards me and said, "Not bad. I saw that you continued on even after you were tagged. That takes some grit. I'm thinking of a drill next you humans claim to have invented first. What do you call it, Capture the Pole?"

We ended up back at the starting line, alternating again between weapons, but this time as the bell rang no enemy projections showed themselves, instead as we crept forward a ways, Dorn offering no explanation, several enemies suddenly appeared up out of cover on the second floors of some of the buildings and began to fire at us from their vantage points, catching me off guard and hitting my vest. I gritted my teeth as I pushed through the pain of the shock and found some cover to recoup, my mind rushing to find a way to circumvent the sudden attackers.

Dorn dove into cover a moment later next to me and asked, "What's the plan candidate?" _You're asking me?_ the irritated thought questioned as energy bolts impacted the area around us, making me feel suffocated by the little space I had to work with. I didn't voice my complaint though, instead resorted to trying to find a way around the projections, who seemed to be grouped around a central building. _Come on Derek, haven't all those strategy games you played made a difference?_ another thought pressured me. Then an idea came to mind.

"I need some covering fire," I said to the batarian next to me, mimicking a generic movie line. He frowned at me first, but then put up a hand as he looked out and gave me a two count with his head, then swiftly popped up and began to lay down a distraction as I sprinted to my right and traversed the gap between my cover and the next building. From there I had a better and uninhibited shot at the sniper on the roof and took him down with several shots from the pistol before he could turn on me. The other one turned in my direction and tried to stop my progress, which fatefully ended his existence as Dorn got off a crucial shot and shattered him, allowing the batarian to move forward and signal to me from across the way for the next move.

I had noticed earlier there were two entrances to the central building, and so motioned him forward and towards the door on his side. Once I saw he was there I moved up as well to my door and readied myself, before saying something in a loud voice I had always wanted to.

"Breach!" I yelled, and then put my shoulder to the door and pushed, it coming open easily and revealing the bottom floor, filled to the brim with holograms. The whole point of my grandiose plan of me and Dorn separating was to catch them in a pincer movement and get their attention divided, evening the odds and giving us the advantage. The problem was was that the projections seemed to have expected this, and so were prepared accordingly for an assault by our two man team by being entrenched in all the key positions across the room, and immediately began to lay down a torrent of energy bolts at both me and Dorn as we desperately found cover.

Plan, candidate!" I heard the XO shout over the sound of simulated gunfire.

I felt like there were no options. The enemy had the figurative high ground all across the room, and there was no chance of advancing without getting shot. What are your options then? Another idea surfaced in my mind, but I didn't know if it would work, or even if it was allowed in this situation. Might as well try.

"Sir! Biotics!" I yelled back at him. I couldn't see him anymore due to my angle, but there was silence, the only sound being the enemy's gunfire, so I began to think he had rejected such a notion, but several moments later I heard one word, "Commence!"

Feeling rather shocked for a second that it had been approved, I shook myself out of it a moment later and reached inside for the swirl of emotions I had used the day before to trigger the energy, and grasping them I funneled them as one mass into the physical world and directed it all towards the cluster of holograms with a grunt of effort. The blue shockwave shot forth and consumed most of the room in front of me, upending the random assortment of furniture present and flinging it against the far wall with a loud crash. But the holograms were still there. The good news was that much of their cover had been flung away, giving Dorn the ability to take some of them down as they seemed to have been at least staggered for some reason by the display, also giving me the ability to flank to the right and catch the rest of the remaining holograms in a crossfire, effectively ending them.

I stepped out of my cover a few seconds later and said, "Clear," prompting my instructor to do the same. But, instead of walking over to me, he went straight past me and began to rifle through the jumbled heap of items I had flung against the far wall, standing up a few moments later and producing a long pole with a flag identical to the ones hanging outside the SRD attached to it. He silently handed it to me, a smile slowly widening on his face as I gripped it and realized its significance.

"Holos weren't prepared for that move, nice touch," he said. "And I wasn't either." I felt a surge of pride go through me at this, and I looked up and saw the batarian had a wide grin on his face as he clapped me on the shoulder and we walked out of the building.

As we made our way to the exit, I heard sudden clapping from above, and saw of all people Maw Squad standing on a viewing balcony to our left, all except Killek etched with small smiles as they applauded. Dorn gave a dramatic bow with a flamboyant flourish in reply, while I simply felt flustered that they had probably been watching every moment of the match.

The revelry suddenly ended as I heard several beeps ring out, catching the attention of the squad and Dorn, the sound coming from each of their omni-tools accompanied also by a flashing light from their omnis. I turned to Dorn for an explanation, and saw his humorous attitude had been replaced by seriousness. He looked to be reading something for a second off his tool, then he looked to me and said, "Priority message. Looks like we have an assignment. Everyone is going to meet in the briefing room. I think it'd be good for you to come, even though your training isn't complete yet. Let you see how things are done. Follow me," he said, taking off at a jog. I looked up and saw the squad was also taking off at the same pace, suggesting the urgency of the situation, and so I hastily joined the XO as we quickly made our way out.


	9. Chapter 8: The Operation

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to let you know of an alteration I've made to some wording I used in one of the earlier chapters. An astute reader was generous enough to inform me of a misrepresentation I used to convey Derek's introversion, describing it as bordering on autism, which I have since learned is not a correct illustration, seeing that many of whom are autistic can be very outgoing, so I changed the word usage. I'm very sorry if I've offended anyone, and will do my best to avoid such misconceptions in the future! And now, to the story...**

* * *

We swiftly shed our vests in the staging area, leaving also the weapons behind, and made our way out and to the elevator, Dorn punching in the basement? I couldn't tell, but it was the bottom button he had pushed, plus a second later we descended, the doors opening on a floor I hadn't ventured to yet.

The corridor in front of us was a dull grey color lit overhead by flood lamps, giving off the feeling of a clandestine bunker you'd see in a James Bond film as we walked forward and reached an intersection that branched off four ways, Dorn leading me down the right one and reaching a pair of semi-transparent doors flanked by an asari and turian in ceremonious dress and side arms, who swiftly came to attention and saluted in their native ways, all the while eyeing me as we stepped through the sliding doors and into a decent sized room with chairs arranged in a circular pattern around a central dais and podium.

The room was moderately packed by what looked to be SRD operatives, who had begun to take their seats in anticipation of whoever was going to speak. Dorn motioned me to a seat next to him midway down and we sat, Maw Squad a few moments later taking their seats next to us, Teirla being the closest to me.

"Great performance today," she suddenly said, making me look over at her, she giving me an even face in reply. "Thanks," I replied simply, looking into her steady eyes.

"Welcome. I'm eager to see your species in action, see if you measure up as the Commander expects you to," she said in a matter of fact way, then she looked to the front again. I followed her gaze, and saw a familiar turian ascending to the central platform.

"Operatives, thank you for coming," Commander Talek began in his pronounced voice that easily reached every corner of the room, getting everyone to hush and look forward. "Ten hours ago, our deep cover agent sent us pictures of a very unsettling development that has happened in the gun racketeering business, only a few klicks from this location," the Commander said, bringing up a three-dimensional map of the Citadel off his omni-tool and marking the location. "Apparently many things have gone unnoticed by C-Sec at large, resulting in a massive push for armament of certain criminal groups by an individual only known as 'The Heralder'."

Talek paused for a moment to allow this statement to take effect in the crowd, and then continued, "Our agent has not been able to get his or her's identity, but did send incriminating photographs over an encrypted network of the blatant dealings between a middleman of The Heralder's organization and known criminals, along with this sound byte."

Talek punched a button on his omni-tool, and two voices came across. "Do we have an understanding? We supply you with the necessary weapons, which you can use for any reason until he calls on you to serve," a raspy turian's voice said. "Yeah, yeah, got it, we won't screw up until then, OK?" a human sounding voice reassured.

The Commander cut it off there, and looked at us all seriously. "The Heralder's cover organization has been identified by our operative as Synergy Unlimited, a human mining corp formerly headed by Richard Henderson, who coincidentally is already in C-Sec custody on other charges, and is being questioned," he said, scanning the audience, his gaze briefly resting on me, then back to everyone else.

My blood ran cold. So this whole time Richard had been working with not one, but _two_ criminal organizations? What could possibly persuade him to do that? Did he not think of the consequences? I reminded myself to punch Richard in the face if I ever got the chance, but for now I listened in to the rest of the briefing.

"...In the shipping district, you will be infiltrating a warehouse belonging to the company, which has been pinpointed through the photos we have recieved as the distribution center for the arms. Unfortunately, all subversive bots our agent tried to smuggle in to gain eyes-on inside have become disabled somehow, so this will be a dark mission. All of you here will be split into four teams corresponding to each entrance we have identified for the compound, one team acting as a reserve. From there you will sweep the area, apprehending all evidence pertaining to this investigation, and pacifying any resistance. Understood?" he said, looking out on the audience. "Yes sir!" the whole assembly replied. "Dismissed. All division leaders report to me for further directions," the Commander said, then stepped down, the whole crowd dispersing quickly. "See you after," I heard Teirla say as she followed Maw Squad out of the room.

I nodded in agreement, and then turned to Dorn, but saw he was already halfway across the room towards the Commander and the circle of leaders arranged around him. I reached them a moment later, but stayed a ways back, as they were already in conversation and Dorn warded me off with a shake of his hand. A moment later they disbanded too, leaving only Dorn and Talek talking, they giving me the occasional glance as they talked in low voices. I felt my apprehension rising as they finished, and they both walked over to me, Talek tucking his arms behind his back and looking down at me.

"The XO informed me you performed exceptionally today, well done. He's even suggested that you be allowed to come along on this operation, as an observer only of course." He paused for a moment and looked thoughtful. "I will leave this option open to you though, since this has not been a completely conventional training regimen," he said with a slight smile. Both he and Dorn looked to me expectantly. What objections could I have? This was what I was training for, right? "Sounds good," I replied, and Talek nodded at this and turned to his subordinate. "Get him outfitted then," he told the batarian, and then with salutes between the two Talek turned on his heel and left.

Dorn chuckled as we watched him go. "Can't believe I got away with that. I have faith in you though, my friend, you've proved me and others wrong enough today, so I thought you deserved a chance to witness the action. Come on, let's get you suited up," he said, walking to the door. We reached the intersection again, my heart starting to beat faster, and went to the right, coming to a reinforced door, where Dorn had to input a code to open it, and we stepped into what was definitely an armory with guns galore and a holographic display at the far end that had a body armor image slowly rotating on it, reminding me of an almost identical system present on the _Normandy_ in Shepard's cabin in ME2.

"Go ahead, it will interface with your omni-tool and determine the correct measurements for you," Dorn said, seeing my interest towards it. I walked over, and sure enough, the display interfaced with my omni with a click of consent from me, and I heard something sounding like a conveyor belt whirring from behind the wall, and then several panels suddenly opened up on the wall with a hiss, and to my left and right I saw several pieces of armor had been dispensed. I inspected each of the black and blue segments, my nerd level going sky high, until I heard Dorn say, "It's actually for turians, we haven't imported the specs for humans yet, so sorry if you feel a little squeezed." I turned to see Dorn had a SRD pistol and sniper rifle in his hands and was grinning. "We'll get you your own if you make it through, but for now, let me show you how it works."

 _I freaking love the future,_ I thought after a few minutes had passed and I had been fully decked out in the armor, which Dorn showed me magnetically locked together in place, all one had to do was attach it together around you, and you were set. Finally, the batarian finished placing the sniper rifle on another independent lock on my back, with the pistol on my hip.

"You won't need a helmet this time," he told me as he finished. He took a step back and inspected it all. "Should do well. After all, this will be just observation, but got to make it feel like the real thing, eh?" he said with a chuckle. He was right, I did feel a bit suffocated, but other than that I was loving it. Dorn was next, going up to the interface and receiving his armor, a few minutes later he was ready with his helmet tucked under one arm.

"Ready?" he asked, and I nodded, and we walked out and did another right turn at the intersection into the unexplored corridor, the doors opening at the end to reveal another elevator, which we took and ascended, a moment later the doors parting with a blast of air and the view of a hangar setup with dozens of craft around, several taking off towards an opening and the Citadel sky. Dorn motioned me to follow him over to a Kodiak looking shuttle, where it looked like several other operatives were already there and waiting. We boarded and took our seats, me sitting next to a salarian, who gave me an eyebrow raise as he scooted over.

A moment later both hatches closed and with a jolt the shuttle took of towards the exit. The shuttle pulled a sharp turn once we had cleared the opening, startling me and putting me off balance, making my hand go against the window to steady myself, and drawing chuckles from the aliens around me, including Dorn. Definitely not your standard airplane ride. "Different than a civilian shuttle Derek?" Dorn teased. "Yeah," I replied, slowly putting my hand down and looking abashedly at those around me, who gave me amused grins.

By now this shouldn't have surprised me, but we were there within a couple minutes, the shuttle touching down and the hatches opening while the operatives snapped on their helmets and quickly jumped out, guns at the ready. Me and Dorn hung back for a second, then we also stepped out into the open air. We were in a shipping district alright, that was made certain by all the cranes and the industrial-sized crates surrounding us, along with a few warehouses, but one particularly large one stood out a few blocks away, which Dorn pointed out.

"There's our target, but you'll be watching from the mobile command unit over there," he said, pointing to our right where it looked to be a deconstructable building on wheels that looked similar the prefabs from Zhu's Hope had been erected. We walked over and Dorn rapped on the door, it opened a moment later by an asari who recognized the XO by the look on her face, and motioned us inside.

All around us as we stepped in were at least a dozen holographic screens with personnel stationed at each, monitoring what looked to be HUD displays of operatives, aerial reconnaissance, and the layout of the building the teams would be infiltrating. In the middle of the room was a familiar turian monitoring the whole process, who turned and greeted us as we walked up.

"Derek, you will stay by my side through this whole operation. Dorn, I believe you have a squad to lead," the Commander said, dismissing the batarian. Dorn saluted and nodded to me before clicking on his helmet and exiting the unit. Talek turned back to me and said, "Most operatives do not have the priviledge of seeing firsthand the coordination that happens here, although they are the spearhead of the operation, so this is a unique opportunity," he said, then motioned me to one of the screens. On it, I could see an operative readying himself and speaking to the technician assigned to him, going through something similar to a systems check.

"Real-time feeds from our squad leaders allow us to track group progress and make adjustments as needed, which is crucial in the field. I am also patched in to each member of Maw Squad, as is every division leader with their own specialists. Oh, and-"

The door to the command unit suddenly swung open of its own accord, and a turian dressed in formal robes entered, making most of the people present turn and look at the newcomer. Talek in a flash came to attention and saluted. "Executor, we hadn't expected your visit," he said, still holding the salute.

The Executor, Venari Pallin, gave a lackluster reciprocation before inspecting everyone around, his gaze resting on me with a barely concealed scowl. "This matter is sensitive to C-Sec as a whole, so I thought it prudent to sit in on this operation," he said as he began to stroll in between the different stations. Work resumed quickly as he did so, probably because of the mission and him. He ended his tour by coming to a halt right in front of me and staring me down.

"Ah, this is the upstart human you have taken on Vraxis. You are being watched very closely with the utmost interest," Pallin said, his eyes boring into mine as emphasis. "He has performed beyond my expectations, I am sure you will be pleased to know, which is why he is here observing," I heard Talek speak up. Both the Executor and I looked over to the Commander, me with slight surprise, and saw he was keeping his characteristic composure and not blinking. Pallin was silent for a minute, but his face showed it all; he didn't like me, or any human at that, and it made him irritated that anyone would say otherwise.

"Well, I guess I'll have to inform those at your embassy then...Masterson...who by the way are very interested in how one of their own had been recruited to a very prestigious position without their assistance, or their knowledge of that said individual." He fixed me with a scrutinizing gaze like so many others had done since I'd arrived here, me trying not to crack under the pressure, then he suddenly let it go and addressed Talek again, saying, "In any event, I'd like to watch the operation through its completion. Are all teams ready?"

The Commander then without hesitation barked out, "Squad check!" All the technicians then began speaking into their headsets, relaying info back and forth with the teams. A moment later a salarian tech said, "Squad Alpha a go!" Other technicians began to call back also.

"Squad Beta a go!"

"Squad Delta a go!"

"Squad Echo a go!"

"Reserve Team at the ready!"

With a short and silent nod to Pallin, Talek said, "Execute operation." The operators repeated his orders as we looked on, the video feeds bobbing as the strike teams moved forward and into action. I moved forward a bit to get a closer look on one of the feeds, Dorn's in fact. His team was breaching one of the side entrances to the warehouse, and was just now cutting their way through the fence surrounding the complex with what looked like something similar to an omni-blade. Seconds later Dorn radioed in their success and began to move his team into the actual compound.

I checked the other feeds briefly; Dorn seemed to be the only biotic of the group infiltrating who was acting as a squad leader, the rest looked to have support roles. I followed this up with the Commander, he affirming my assertion with only a nod. I listened in to Dorn's team again, and heard one of them commenting on the lack of "contacts" they had come across, another squad member reminding him that this was supposed to be a civilian site, not a known criminal hideout, and it was after the end of the work day for most people. Dorn, all professional now, commanded them to be silent as they came up upon their assigned entrance, the team crowding around the small door and one of the operatives placing some circular object on the keypad and then twisting it clockwise. The round node then went from one color to another, and within seconds the door popped open with no explosion or loud noise, letting the team in stealthily to the warehouse and leaving me impressed. I momentarily glanced over at the other team feeds and saw they were all at a similar stance, soundlessly opening their entry ways and proceeding into the building.

"No resistance so far. Are you sure your agent informed you correctly?" the Executor asked the Commander with a frown. "I trust our sources implicitly," Talek replied, saying no more. Pallin sniffed at this, but didn't take it further and turned back to the feeds.

The squads were inside, which was evident by all the large shipping crates clustered around them, the paths open to the teams getting tighter and tighter as they went deeper into the building, giving me a flashback to ME1 of one mission on a spaceship you investigate that's arranged similarly, except thirty seconds into the maze made by the crates Reaper husks jump out of the woodwork at you like a bad dream, which I half expected to happen now too at some angle or turn. But no, things were deathly silent here, the only noise being the shaking of the cameras as the squads moved forward through the maze of containers that seemed to be getting steadily higher, to the point that they began to block out the natural light provided by the warehouse windows, forcing each person to turn on any lights they had.

"Where are they?" I heard Pallin growl impatiently. Talek didn't reply, just continued to watch the feeds with eyes squinted, as if that would help him to discern the situation better. Then, suddenly, there were no more crates, the flashlights of the squads stretching out into an oily darkness.

"No heat signatures, or contact on radar," I heard a squad leader say as he panned his cam and flashlight across the open space to show off its emptiness. Then, several lights crisscrossed each other, showing that the different teams had come to a middle ground together and stopped. "Progressing forward," I heard Dorn say after he had conversed with all the squad leaders and the Commander over comms. All was silent again as we watched the teams go forward together, and then it happened.

"Contact!" I heard one of the operatives shout. Everyone's attention snapped to his feed as the rest of the detachment swerved to see what it was. A moment passed with nothing happening, then we could see what the reason for his outburst was. There was something _glowing_ several yards away from the group; through the video it looked purplish, but it wasn't staying in one position, it was revolving around something. The task force moved closer cautiously until the thing could be seen better, giving us in the command unit the sight of a large device that had tendril-like elongated metallic arms that sloped inward to cradle a rotating sphere of purplish black energy that pulsed in its center and gave off a strange deep, bass sounding noise.

"What in spirits is that?" Pallin said with a look of confusion, but he seemed almost enraptured by the object. The Commander had a similar expression on his face, making the situation all the more unsettling. But, it did look almost ethereal, and was strangely beautiful...

 _Focus, Derek,_ a small voice suddenly said emerging from my thoughts, and I felt my mind swim out of some murky pool it had been in and back to clarity. I then instantly recognized what the thing was. I rushed over to the Commander. I didn't care if they asked me later how I knew. "Sir! It's-"

The video feeds winked out at that second, all of them. This seemed to snap everybody out of their mesmerized states, and threw the command unit into total chaos. The techs screamed into their headsets all at once, trying to see if the feed failure was only video, but it wasn't, everything was gone from inside the warehouse. The Commander was back in it too, going in between the different stations, demanding status reports and answers that weren't forthcoming. I stood out of the way, watching the maelstrom that had ensued and really not knowing what to do. Why hadn't I noticed it right away? It was if my mind had lagged at the most crucial moment and failed to prevent something very bad, in fact most likely the worst possible thing that could've happened.

Suddenly, Pallin slammed his fists down on the nearest table and shouted out, "Will someone give me some answers!" The crowd of voices subsided with at this, and everyone looked to him with uneasy glances, except the Commander of course.

"Sir, it seems we have lost all communication with the field teams, aerial is not registering their signatures either," Talek told him, his composure not wavering. "Please, tell me something I don't know," the Executor growled back at him. "I'm afraid that's something we cannot do right now, sir," the Commander replied, steadfast as always. I half expected Pallin to blow up in his face again, but to my surprise he said nothing back. I guess he was realizing he was the ranking officer in the room, judging by the expectant expressions on everybody else's faces, including my own. There was a tense silence as all waited for some sort of direction, Pallin finally lifting his head and speaking to the Commander, "Send in the reserve team."

Talek frowned at this and looked away for a moment, looking back finally and saying, "Considering the situation, I don't know if that would be the best course of action, sir." Pallin leaned in closer to the Commander, his eyes arrayed in a scowl and hands gripped on the table, and said in a cold low voice, "Spirits be cursed if I'm going to be the Executor who allows _four_ teams of Special Response to be held hostage or wiped out by some criminal malcontent with the idiotic name 'Heralder'. Now, Commander, I want eyes on the situation inside. Am I clear?"

It looked like the Commander was having a crisis of conscience with this order, as he didn't respond for a moment and looked conflicted, but his duty seemed to win out as he replied, "Yes, Executor, understood."

Pallin nodded at this, and the Commander turned away to talk to one of the techs, when the commanding turian added, "Oh, and I want the human with them as well." My heart skipped a beat with this, and my eyes darted over to Talek to see his reaction, and saw he looked purely shocked with no reservation.

"Sir, I have to strongly disagree with you on this. _Candidate_ Masterson has not even completed his weapons training yet, and would potentially be an impairment to the mission," he said, giving me a glance. I wasn't offended at all by this statement, in fact I agreed with him on it. This...I couldn't do it...I wasn't ready for it yet..too many unknowns, too many ways I could trip myself and the others up, which would lead to, best case, capture, worst, death. End of it all, real death. No respawning like in the games, no starting over. I would be deceased, and I doubt God would give me a second chance. It couldn't be allowed, the Commander had to draw the line here. Pallin was talking again, making me surface out of my rattled thoughts.

"...he's experienced enough Commander. You yourself claim that he is exceptional, so let us put his human mettle to the test." My heart began to race faster as I looked to Talek's reaction, but there was no hope offered there, so I instead looked to Pallin to see if I could decipher why he'd suggest such a thing. He met my eyes once he noticed my gaze with a cold mask, his eyes telling all. He _hated_ humans, and he would either see me take this mission on successfully, or six feet under. The opposing turian on other hand seemed thankfully conflicted about it all, though much good that would probably do since the Executor was dead-set on seeing me in the field.

"Clear, Commander?" Pallin said, looking back to his subordinate. Talek's mouth came open to speak, then shut again as he hesitated on what to say, he finally settling on with a razor sharp edge to his voice, "Perfectly, Executor." Pallin actually snorted at this, but sat down and watched as the unit went back to work and the Commander made his way over to my dazed shell.

He immediately went to work checking my armor's components, saying in a low voice no one could overhear, "This is a regrettable situation Derek, you being thrust into this prematurely. Beat my record," he said briefly looking at me with a unexpected smirk. I was too busy freaking out inside to register it though. "I will be taking this to the Council, I promise you. I've had enough of the Executor's undeserved belligerence towards your race, it has to stop if we are to go forward. But, you're not concerned with that right now, are you?" he said, retaining the smirk. He stood up from his inspection and looked at me intently. "I understand your fear Derek, I had the same mentality on my first operation. You believe all the negative ruminations coming into your mind, and none of the positive. Let me tell you this: you only have to believe them if you want to. They are just thoughts, not reality. Keep that in the front of your mind as you go forward."

He stepped back and looked me over for a second before giving me a reassuring nod and then saying into his omni-tool, "Reserve Team, report to the command unit." A quick few seconds later the door opened and in stepped the team, consisting of two turians, a salarian, and an asari. "No time to get acquainted. Derek, each operative has a call-sign to be identified by. Choose quickly," the Commander said.

So they were obviously all waiting on me to decide, even Pallin was leaning in to hear, which made things all the more worse for me as I hated being under pressure. My brain flew through numerous possibilities, like Ghost or Bandit, which I'd heard in FPS games, but none seem to fit, so I went to random words that formed in my mind, and then one struck me, but I almost felt embarrassed saying it.

"Pilgrim," I said in a subdued voice. Talek's face wrinkled at this, and so did the aliens' around me, but he made no objection as he said, "Very well. Pilgrim, this is Goddess, Rake, Primarch, and Thresher." He gestured to the team, they giving me stiff nods in reply, and then he motioned us to gather around him.

"Mission has changed. First priority is to locate the other teams and rendezvous with them to complete the original objectives. If this is not possible, you are to find those who are responsible, and capture or kill. Understood?" he asked, looking to each of us, all of us replying, "yes sir," before saluting. "Good. We will try to keep comms connected with you as long as possible. I'll also request the Executor call in additional units to assist, but, since he seems to be convicted to send you in now," his eyes briefly flared at this, "you will be alone till then. You are a go for engagement," he said, then turned away to speak to a technician. This left us to file out of the command unit into the outside.

The group stopped a short ways out and gathered around, everyone sporting grim faces. I took a deep breath in and let it out. This was the real deal.

"Okay, everyone in tight formation on me. Let's find the s'kak responsible and get our people back. Pilgrim, stay to the back," the turian known as Thresher said, giving me a dismissing sidelong glance, then snapped on his helmet along with everyone else, me being the odd man out, and we moved forwards in a diamond formation, me bringing up the back. It took us a couple of minutes to arrive in front of the warehouse, the gate still swinging wide open from the previous team, and we entered, the squad consistently scanning the area with their drawn weapons. Things were eerily silent, probably not helped by the imagery of the object inside stamped into our minds. As we neared the main door, the inside cloaked in black, the faint sound of footsteps reached my ears, making me turn and face the noise with my pistol out. The noise subsided though, so I attributed it to an echo from our footsteps as we entered the building.

The crate maze looked even more menacing in person, maybe because I was relating it so much to memories of ME, and the fact I was in the same universe from which that event was created. We paused a moment with an uplifted fist from Thresher and scanned the way ahead, nothing producing itself like the first time, so we moved ahead into the labyrinth, and that's when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around at this with my finger on the trigger, ready to spray and pray if necessary, seeing nothing but hearing a familiar voice.

"Whoa there cadet, take it easy, it's Kasumi!" the feminine voice whispered just a few feet away from me. I swore, more in relief than anything, and looked to my squad, who looked to be oblivious to what had just happened and were progressing into the maze.

"Hey, attention, I can only mute their helmets' speakers for so long before they catch on," Kasumi said snapping her fingers close to my face, getting my focus towards her voice. "You're walking into a trap," she said bluntly next. "Yeah, I know that," I said before I could restrain myself. "Oh, really? And do you know that a gas will knock out your team once you get to the end of the creepy maze?" she asked with a patronizing tone. I didn't reply and she said, "Thought so. Now, if you want to keep from getting knocked out or worse when you get there you'll take this."

Something suddenly materialized in front of me, a hand holding what looked to be a futuristic gas mask. I took it as she said, "Modified for the toxin that'll be dispensed. Just put it over your mouth and nose and you should be fine." "What about my squad?" I hissed into the darkness. "They're...gonna get knocked out, nothing I can do about that, but if you want to help me bag these suckers then you'll put that on," she said, flicking the mask. I hesitated for a moment; what if she was different in this universe and worked for the bad guys? I mean, even in the trilogy she was kind of an anti-heroine, so how could I trust her? In the end though my past memories won out and I put on the mask, feeling slightly suffocated for a moment before getting accustomed to it. "I'll be watching, so don't worry accomplice," she said, then I heard a pattering of footsteps trailing off as she left as soon as she'd come, leaving me to hurriedly catch up to the team and wonder why of all places she chose to crash this one.

The four others hadn't progressed far, and I did my best to slowly creep up and rejoin them as we navigated through the boxy maze, helmet and weapon lights having to be turned on midway through. My heart rate was steadily climbing higher as we neared the end, finally breaking out into the open area where Thresher signalled us to stop again as we panned our lights across the empty space, searching for any sign of the missing teams.

"Here!" I heard Goddess shout, making all of us turn and shine our lights in her direction. It was them, one of the teams, all lying face down on the ground in a jumbled heap. We all rushed over, Rake the salarian bending down and examining one of the downed team as we watched his back. "This one's alive...and so are they all. I don't..."

He trailed off, and a second later the sound of collapsing bodies reached me, making me turn around quickly to see my squad had joined the others on the floor. My mind went into alarm mode, and I raised my pistol in anticipation for some sort of onslaught to happen, but nothing produced itself. _Next move, Derek, next move,_ I said to myself, trying to get a grip. I couldn't call out to Kasumi, potentially revealing myself to my enemy, but I couldn't just stand there and wait for them to come to me. I needed backup. That's when the idea hit me, and I rushed over Thresher's body, unlatching the helmet, and placing over my head. "Come in, come in," I spoke into the helmet. I had no clue how to work the comm system, but I had to attempt to make contact with the Commander. I repeated the line again, but nothing happened. _Son of a-_

I didn't get to finish that thought, as I felt myself being lifted swiftly off the ground by some unseen force, and then being thrown back down with hurtling speed head first into the ground, bringing immediate splitting pain and almost certainly a concussion to my skull. I struggled to remove the helmet, which had probably saved my life, as quickly as possible, finally yanking it off, and found myself staring up at one of the most iconic villains in the Mass Effect universe: Matriarch Benezia.

"Interesting, you found a way to circumvent one of our countermeasures. No matter though, you will be dealt with soon. Lieutenant Commander Dorn!" the chilling asari's voice called out, and my heart fell. The friendly batarian who had just an hour ago been my instructor appeared out of the darkness next to Benezia, looking completely unscathed, and answered, "Yes, Matriarch." There was something different about his voice, no lilt to it, just a flat submissiveness.

"How fares the conversion?" Saren's lieutenant asked him. "At optimal level. All subjects should soon be thralls of the Cycle," he replied, his gaze directed at the asari. "Excellent. Execute the rest, then carry out the Heralder's plan," she said, then looked down to me. "Also, take this contraption of his and dispose of it. There can be no hindrances to the Cycle," she said, then turned and walked into the darkness, leaving me and Dorn alone. He turned to face me, my gun's light casting him as a completely different person.

"Take it off," the batarian said forcefully as he stared down at me. I didn't reply, too shocked by how things developed and paralyzed by what would happen next. He responded to my silence by swiftly bending down, grabbing the mask, and ripping it off of me, taking a few skin cells with it. When I looked next he already had his pistol drawn and pointed at my head, giving me only a second to think of what to do next. How could I appeal to somebody who was clearly under the influence of the Reapers and their indoctrination? That was it, at least it seemed to work with Saren in ME1. Then again, that was the video game and not the real thing, but it was my only way out, not counting grabbing my gun and trying to match reflexes with one that had decades of experience on me.

"Dorn!" I said, getting his attention and making him twitch slightly, "I know you've become indoctrinated by them, but you have to fight it. I don't know how, but you...were different this morning, and I know this isn't who you are." I stopped for a moment as my mind fumbled for what else to say, but Dorn hadn't fired yet, so I had at least another second to think about what I knew about him. Then it came to me, some common ground we shared. "You said you didn't want to be a slave to anything, so don't give into this. This is the antithesis of what you wanted to be and what you stand for, so fight it!" I yelled out, my own passion becoming intermixed with what I'd said. Dorn was now openly twitching, his whole body trembling, although his gaze and pistol remained fixed on me. There was silence for several excruciating seconds, then a quiet, near whispering voice spoke.

"I've tried Derek. Gods above, I've tried. There's no resistance that can be offered though, no way out for me since that day we discovered the Leviathan of Dis, when it consumed my mind and made it its own. I made my escape, but it followed me, whispering to me all the while. Today, it finally convinced me of the truth. Now I know, there is no war, only the harvest," Dorn said with glazed over eyes that sent a very tangible chill down my spine. His gun had gone slack only slightly as he had said these things, but this was corrected as he stiffened his right arm and brought it to bear on me.

Two things stopped his next movement, one being the visible amount of electricity that suddenly coursed through his body, making him grunt and drop the pistol, and then the orange omni-blade that was run right through his torso, drawing a gurgling sound from his mouth as he fell to the floor and collapsed.

"Told you I wouldn't leave you hanging," Kasumi's voice emanated a moment later out of the darkness. She appeared a second later and bent down to check Dorn's body. "He's gone. Sorry for waiting till the last moment to swoop in, thought you might be able to convince him to let you go," she said as she stood up and extended a hand to me, which I numbly took and stood. I glanced down at Dorn's body as my mind tried to process what had happened, but Kasumi was quick to interrupt. "You've got some reinforcements coming. They'll be here in the next thirty seconds, so I'd better get going. I'll be in touch though, so keep an eye out," she said cryptically with a mock salute before bounding off into the darkness.

Ten seconds hadn't gone by before bright lights pierced the darkness, C-Sec officers repeating their generic warning. They found me kneeling next to Dorn's body, mourning the first person lost to the Reaper war.


	10. Chapter 9: Training---

I hadn't recovered from the ordeal at the warehouse yet, but this didn't stop Pallin from starting a holy inquisition to find where it all had screwed up, the first issue on the ballot being me.

"Tell me how Lieutenant Commander Dorn was killed, when all else were spared," the turian inquired as he made his rounds about me back at Talek's office in the SRD.

The Commander himself was sitting in on the questioning, his regular pensive look dominating his demeanor, although I saw several times in the last few hours his anger get stirred by the whole situation, and the mention of Dorn just now.

"I...don't know, I just stumbled upon him," I lied blatantly. There was no way to include all that had happened, from Kasumi to Benezia, without implicating myself in some way.

"Then explain your ability to stay conscious while your squad was rendered incapacitated. Maybe the respirator found close to Dorn's body?" Pallin prodded, his eyes narrowing at me.

"I...found that near the entrance," I responded slowly with the excuse I'd thought of earlier.

"And you didn't even think to let your fellow squad members of your discovery? Or even question its use as you put it on? Or warn them of a potential hazard?" the Executor asked, his voice beginning to rise.

"Executor, there was not enough time allotted to explain-" Talek tried to butt in, but the opposing turian cut him short.

"I don't care. This human may have cost us the entire operation simply because of his gross negligence," Pallin snapped back.

Okay, I had dealt with this guy enough, through a TV screen and now in real life, and although I was an incredibly passive person, everyone has their limit. I didn't care if he was the Executor, I knew what was at stake and he didn't, and that overrid any caution or timidity I felt in challenging him.

"What about the gas, huh? Why wasn't anyone prepared for that?" I said, twisting around in my seat and glaring at the Executor. This really pissed him off, as was apparent by the low growl he let out and the look of livid rage on his face as he approached me and looked about ready to backhand me. I might have been regretful and apprehensive of what was to come next if it wasn't the entire galaxy on the line.

I prepared for the assault, but instead the uncannily even voice of the Commander interjected, saying, "Special Operations gear is hard-sealed against known toxins, but this gas is a complete unknown, something we couldn't have prepared for."

This statement stopped Pallin in his tracks, why I don't know, maybe he was taken off guard by how tempered the Commander was given the situation, but this didn't last long as he turned on his subordinate, anger still coloring his expression as he gestured at me and said, "This is what I was speaking of, blatant subordination and lack of respect for protocols that likely cost us the mission. This is unacceptable!"

"Then, sir, if you believe this so strongly, you shouldn't have allowed him in the field in the first place," Talek replied in a calm but tense voice, his eyes flaring once again. The two stared at each other for a prolonged moment, both not giving ground, until Pallin let out a huff of air and said, " This matter is not concluded. We will address this issue later, but I have a report to present to the Council, so it'll have to wait. I expect you to continue to question the others involved and give me a full report of the results."

He turned quickly at this, giving me a scowl on the way out, then he was gone. The Commander sighed after a few seconds and rubbed his eyes, before clasping his hands on the table in front of him and looking at me inspectfully. "You did act negligently Derek, but out of no fault of your own, so I do not hold you accountable," he started. "But, without the Executor present, I want to hear the _full_ story though, no exclusions," he said as he regarded me with an iron gaze.

My muscles felt weak at this, and I didn't know how to reply. What could I say, that a notorious criminal helped me to undermine an indoctrinated agent, who was in fact the Commander's XO, and was there for reasons unknown even to me? What about Benezia? Could I accuse her of being there without getting some sort of backlash?

Then it occurred to me, maybe if I did say she was there then some investigation could be started ahead of ME1 time, which might lead to her and Saren being taken down earlier, which meant the events of ME1 had a chance of not even happening! It was worth a shot.

"There was an asari there...she attacked me biotically after everyone else was out, but left when she heard reinforcements coming in. I think her name was Benezia," I told him in a tentative voice.

Talek perked up at this and frowned. "Benezia? I've heard of her before, she's a Matriarch in the Asari Republics. How do you know that name, and what proof do you have that it was her?" he asked as his frown deepened. Okay, I needed to tread lightly here.

"I...met her daughter on my way to the Citadel. She showed me a picture of her," I replied, hoping the half-truth would pass for whole. Talek examined me for a few whole seconds before replying, "Even if that were true, and I'm leaning towards it's not," he nodded at my startled look, "there is no concrete evidence she was there, or has any involvement in the Heralder's activities, unless you have some proof you are not revealing," he said, eying me. I shook my head, he nodding again and continuing, "I'm still wondering how you know that name, when most humans can't even look beyond the asari as sex symbols," he said giving a smirk, making me relax after he had found me out.

"I expect complete truth from my operatives, understood?" Talek said after a moment. I relaxed even further as I said, "Yes sir." There was an awkward pause before I decided to change the subject slightly and asked, "Was there nothing recovered at the scene?"

Talek shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. The whole area was cleaned out. Seems like they were forewarned."

"What about the thing?" I asked him, talking about what we had seen on the feeds before they went black. He picked up on my meaning, a strange distant look appearing on his face as he said, "No, nothing. Everyone except Lieutenant Commander Dorn was unharmed."

He seemed to grow somber with this and looked down. They must've been close, even though the Commander had, at least around me, berated him for being so casual. I felt sadness creeping up on me as well. He had been so open and inviting, already treating me as if I was part of the team, even after I had judged him. I was already hating the Reapers for corrupting him, and my determinedness had been all the more hardened.

"The service for him will be in a few days," I heard the Commander say. I looked up from my thoughts and saw he was looking back at me again.

"Who could've informed them we were coming?" I said, reverting back to our original conversation. I was angry we hadn't been able to get there in time to stop someone who was known to me as instrumental in helping Saren achieve his plan to help the Reapers. Not that I could say that.

Talek seem to stiffen at this inquiry as he replied, "Not your concern candidate. For now you are to proceed with your training as I try to keep the Executor off your back," he said with a small smile. I returned it, thinking of Pallin throwing a temper tantrum because of my presence at the SRD.

"I'm promoting Operative C'Den to acting squad leader until we can determine who to replace XO Dorn, so you will be reporting to her. You're dismissed."

I got up and saluted, then left and went to the cafeteria seeing it was lunch time, and in what felt like deja vu everyone turned to look at me as I sat down at what had become my usual spot next to Myrna, the squad giving me solemn looks and nods, excluding Killek of course.

There was no speaking for a good period until Teirla decided to pipe up saying, "So, I can safely assume the Commander is up to his neck in bureaucratic crap right now?" Larcks snickered at this, which seemed to break the ice as we all relaxed.

"Yep," I replied, giving the asari a grin. She shrugged back at me with a smirk on as she leaned back in her seat casually.

"Well, it seems like it'd suck to have Pallin as a boss, what with him constantly breathing down your neck."

"Yeah, and no one to share that burden with, now that Dorn's gone," I said, then instantly regretted it. Everyone turned to stare at me, making me look down and away from them and mutter a meek apology. I don't why, but I had the uncanny ability of saying the worst things at the worst times. No harm intended, but still causing it.

"You were probably the cause of his death in the first place human!" I heard Killek snarl as he slammed a fist into the table, causing everyone about to stop and look at the turian.

"Killek!" Teirla shouted as loud as him, grabbing his attention. Now there was nothing going on around us, all had stopped to watch the exchange.

The asari continued to stare at him intently, then said in a low but concrete voice, "Until we find the real reason for his death, I want no accusations, especially against this human who _has a name_. As Dorn's replacement for now, I'm keeping us together, and if you're threatening to tear _us_ apart with your temper, I will tear _you_ apart, and you know who will win one on one, got it?"

The two stared at each other tensely for several seconds, while everyone waited with bated breath for the next move, Larcks looking like he was ready to restrain Killek if necessary, Myrna in the same position with Teirla. The turian finally backed down and jumped up from his seat, rushing quickly out of the room while everyone looked on and my shoulders slumped in relief.

Turians just seemed to hate me, not counting the Commander, and maybe Garrus in the future. How was I going to go about convincing Killek that I wasn't who he thought I was? It was already apparent I sucked socially, much less with a hostile aliens, so it seemed I was at an impasse with him. I so desperately wanted to fit in and thrive here, this was supposed to be my dream world after all, but I was quickly learning this was not a fantasy trip.

"Derek, I know you didn't mean what you said like Killek thought, but you need to keep your mouth shut around him until you're taught a few moves to defend yourself," Teirla chided me, making me unearth out of my thoughts. She was wearing a smirk when I looked over at her, and I guessed what was coming next.

"Myrna will be teaching you CQC, while me and Larcks will go through everything else with you. We're going to make you an Adept, whether Pallin, or Killek, is on board or not," she said as she got up from her seat, the rest of the squad doing the same.

"Let's go candidate," Teirla stressed as she motioned me towards to the door. I jumped up hurriedly and followed, all four of us fitting in to the elevator before going to the fourth floor and then bypassing the range, going to another side room. This one though could be accessed straight from the range room, and was unlocked by a code from Teirla. The room brightened immediately when we stepped in, letting me see the arena was in a simple square shape and had a spartan appearance to it, having a padded mat spanning the whole room and a few racks against the back wall populated with what looked to be boxing gloves and some other sparring gear.

"He's all yours Myrna," Teirla said as she gestured to me with a devious smile. That wasn't good. She and Larcks stepped back off the mat and leaned against the wall like this was all a spectator sport as Myrna approached and stopped a few feet away from me, her black eyes tinted with silver examining me.

"Hands up," she said suddenly, speaking for the first time in front of me, a raspy edge to her feminine voice, similar to Thane's. I raised my clenched fists, and in a barely noticeable flash I found them swiftly swatted out of the way and her fist connecting with my exposed face, making me stagger backwards and see specks of black as pain consumed my vision. An involuntary gasp came out as my mind registered the impact of it all, and I realized something was out of place. My hand gingerly touched my nose, and found it slanted to the right out of its normal position, making me gasp again as just the slightest touch made me wince.

"Come here," Myrna commanded as I heard background chuckling from the two onlookers. I stepped towards her, expecting some sort of follow up blow, but instead she grabbed me by the shoulder, holding me in place, and then jerked left with her hand on my nose, righting it and making me exhale sharply.

"No hands, no defense," the drell said as she pushed me back roughly. She raised her fists again as an example, and this time I tried to offer some resistance when she jabbed at me, but was taken off guard as she decided to go with a left hook that slammed into my cheek, sending me staggering to the side. She didn't stop this time and let me recover, instead raining several different combos of punches down on me as I tried desperately to fend them off, failing miserably while ending up on the ground and flinching as she stepped towards me. Surprising to me she extended a hand and I cautiously took it, she lifting me swiftly to my feet and looking probingly into my eyes.

"You must learn to anticipate the enemy's attack and then be able to deflect them. Once you accomplish this, then none will be able to take advantage of you," she said, then thrust me away again, raising her fists another time.

She came at me with the same philosophy, throwing unpredictable punches, me hoping I'd be able to deflect them in time. Which most of the next half hour I didn't. Although this exercise was getting on my nerves, not to mention giving me bruises, I started to notice a basic pattern to her attacks and adjusted accordingly. She went through several different cycles of punches, shuffling them yes, but eventually she came back around to the same combination, and this time I was ready. By the third punch I knew what she was doing, and began to deflect her attacks readily.

"Good," she said, stopping after that last combo, "you're starting to adapt. Now, we'll add something more."

We once again arrayed ourselves into fighting stance, but now she unexpectedly lashed out with her left leg at the end of the cycle of blows, hitting me at the waist and bringing me to one knee. She swung out again, but with her other leg, connecting with my neck this time and making me face-plant.

"Alright, that's enough for one time. We'll need him standing for the rest," I heard Teirla say as I tasted blood. The next second I felt myself being lifted up, this time by the asari, and she smirked when she saw my pained expression.

"It's never personal Derek," she said as she applied a dose of medi-gel to my wounds, the cooling salve easing the pain of the wounds. I looked over to Myrna to see if she shared the same sentiment, but I should've learned by now that her kind could be emotionless as an elcor with their expressions. "Come on, we'll do something a bit less bruising, hmm?" Teirla assured.

The rest of the day was spent getting me accustomed to the tech of the future, which I was more than happy to learn about. Larcks, with his barely followable talking pace, delved into the ins and outs of omni-tools, showing me different ways to maximize even my standard-grade omni's potential by bypassing protocols set in place by the manufacturer and overclocking the core inside to be up to the processing power needed to help an Adept in the field with their biotic potential.

"So I'm sure the Commander told you it's all in the mind when it comes to biotics. Well, yes it is, but having the technical advantage might decide if you get screwed over or not," the salarian said coarsely as he was bent over my omni cuff that I had taken off. We were in the Division's workshop, where all the "genius" happened as the tech savvy salarian phrased it. He was doing something similar to soldering on it while I looked on and listened in to his lecture.

"Well, that's the best I can do for it as of now, but there's only so much you can do with these things," he said with something similar to a sniff of disdain as he weighed the cuff in his hands. "Should be able to get you an implant one once you're a full-fledged Adept, but I'll show you how to optimize any platform to out perform the enemy," he said with a tricky grin.

It was actually pretty simplistic; a few lines of code bypassed the factory settings on the omni-tool and allowed Larcks to jury rig the system to run a military grade program that heightened the ability of a biotic to react faster and channel more of the destructive force, although at the cost of greater fatigue later.

"Unless you're going up against a Blue Suns commander and his team by yourself, and you won't, there should be no need for concern," the salarian said dismissively as he handed the cuff back to me. His eyes suddenly went narrow as he looked at me. "You've been examining me human. Why?"

Crap, I'd finally been caught staring at the salarian's immense amount of tattoos, trying to decipher what the heck they meant. The truth seemed to have served me well so far, so I just went with that.

"Sorry, I uh was just wondering what those meant," I said, pointing to one of the tats arrayed on his face.

His hardened gaze softened slightly after a moment as he responded, "It's a mixture of things. Technical jargon, proverbs, wise sayings. I believe I even have a quote from your revered Gandhi," he said, revealing an inscription that coiled around his arm I didn't recognize.

"It says: 'The best way to find yourself is to lose yourself in the service of others.' So, every time I extend my arm, I see that saying and am reminded what I'm here for." He let down his sleeve and gave a genuine smile. "If one of your race can be so thought provoking, I think I can give the benefit of the doubt to the rest."

I found myself warming up to this salarian and was grateful for his favor, so I found myself compulsively offering my hand to him, and although he didn't seem to understand at first he caught on quickly and shook it firmly with his three fingered hand in the age old symbol of agreement. We left the grip after a moment and went back to everything omni-tool until a beep resounded from the salarian's own, making him look down and examine the notice.

"Teirla has suggested we go a round in the simulator, the whole team, you included," the salarian said, looking up at me for a response. I had no qualms against doing it, in fact I was looking forward to it after the other match, I was just hoping Killek wouldn't find an opportunity to shoot me in the back if he got the chance. "Don't worry, Killek will take out his anger on the holos, it's his way of venting," the salarian assured me nonchalantly as he put down his tools. "Oh, and he won't cross Teirla either."

"So what's he fighting for?" I asked, thinking of Larcks's earlier sentiment and genuinely wanting into know. The salarian chuckled at this and looked amused as he crossed his arms.

"We don't know. Turians have an issue created by their society, the problem of employment. They go off for a year or two to fulfill their required time in the military, and once they're out again someone has taken their place at their former work, leaving them with no purpose or heading. Very flawed system, something us salarians don't have the lifespan for," Larcks remarked.

That didn't explain the turian's blatant racism towards me and my kind, but it was a question that would have to wait till later as the tatted salarian sprung himself off the table he was leaning on and asked, "Ready?"

I nodded, and we made our way back to the practice area and to the staging room, where the rest of the squad was gathered and was already suiting up, but this time in full combat gear.

"Derek, I've laid out your armor's components over there. See how fast you can get it on," Teirla said with a challenging smile.

I looked over and saw on the bench opposite of her lay the pieces of the armor. And wait- it wasn't the same as the other day, it was actual human armor by the look of it. I glanced back at the asari who was smirking at my reaction as she commented, "The Commander thought you could use some proper protection as you train. On loan from the C-Sec Academy. Not as good as our gear, but I think you'll find it a bit more fitting than that lanky turian armor."

Killek snorted at this as he was getting his things assembled, but I payed it no heed as I eagerly inspected the armor components in front of me made specifically for my race, which attached some sort of significance to it in my mind. The different parts of it were made of more malleable stuff than the turian suit had been comprised of, but the main aspects of it still formed a hard shell around me, with the different pieces of the outer hardsuit armor being attached around a flexible undergarment. I still had to be reminded a bit how to attach certain parts of it, Larcks coming over to help, but got it on eventually in what felt like record time, finally snapping on the helmet as Teirla briefed me on the specifics as a HUD display sprung to life in the visor.

"You have an in-suit VI, that, once all components are connected, regulates everything from temperature to shields and comms," I heard the asari's muffled voice say as I looked at her through the visor.

"Now, tell the VI to tune to SRD channel 3.5," Teirla told me as she clicked on her helmet. I did so, and a second later I heard the crackle of radio static, then the clear voice of the squad leader as she said, "Good, now you're patched in to all four of us. Once we're fully suited up we will go by call signs only. Got any questions?"

"Uh, how do asari hear?" I asked, curious to know about something that had been devoid from the Codex. I heard Larcks give a faint snicker over the comms, while Killek and Teirla sighed almost in unison as the asari replied in an exasperated voice, "Sound waves, how do you think?"

"Don't take an offense to her Pilgrim, she just hates explaining it to every human she come into contact with," Larcks replied with some jesting in his voice.

"Like she needs to explain anything to a degenerate race like his," Killek muttered back.

We went silent at this, until Myrna spoke up with, "Specialized pores where the human ear canal should be."

"Thanks Myr," Teirla said in a flat voice as she moved to the door of the simulator area. We all followed, and once we gathered around she explained the differences between the scenario me and Dorn had run compared to what we were up for. It was going to be a hostage situation, hostiles colored in red and captives in blue.

"Pilgrim, since you haven't received assault rifle training yet, you will acting as our spotter and sniper, and-" Teirla interjected as Killek scoffed, "if any have objections, take it up with the Commander." This silenced the disgruntled turian as Teirla listed off the rest of the squad's positions.

"Pranas," which was Larcks, "with me. Executor," seemed liked something Killek would call himself, "with Siha."

Didn't know the significance attached to that word by the drell, but she seemed to wear it well. We walked out to red line as before, Teirla indicating the area where she wanted me to set up, then the familiar bell dinged, and Maw Squad sprung off the starting line, instantly dashing for their respective positions. Luckily my rooftop and the corresponding staircase was straight in front of me, allowing me to ascend with no problems and get into a prone position to survey the area.

"Pilgrim, report," Teirla commanded after a few seconds. I looked down the sight, which had a remarkable range of a 1000 meters, and took stock of the situation. First, I noticed the not so subtle difference that the buildings had been completely rearranged, changing my view of the whole arena and where I thought things should be situated. The second was hostile holograms had been placed scattered all across the room with no pattern it seemed, and there were probably more inside where I couldn't see. Several sentinels also stood watch on other rooftops, patrolling back and forth in what looked like predetermined paths. These enemies I deduced to be the biggest threat, and so decided to take the initiative and spoke into the comm, "Several lookouts patrolling the rooftops. Permission to eliminate?"

"No, wait until we get to each of the buildings. Don't want to forewarn them," Teirla replied as I saw her and Larcks approach the first building on one side, while the two others advanced through a circuitous route.

"Sitrep on the first objective," Myrna requested from hers and Killek's position on the opposite side of the structure. I scoped their position, and saw they were poised to take the place with two stories from behind, the hostage in blue on their knees in the second floor with several guards acting as lookouts at the windows.

"You've got guards clustered on the top floor with a hostage," I relayed to them. "Permission to take out?"

"Take- out? Is my translator messing up?" Killek questioned with a mutter.

"Uh- I meant terminate them," I replied quickly.

"Wait until we breach," Myrna told me quietly, as if she would alert the holos to their presence if they spoke up louder. They reached the building opposite of the hostage house and paused.

"On my mark," Teirla said from her and Larcks position. I waited with bated breath and sweaty hands for the crucial command.

"Execute!" came the order, and the two teams rushed the building, smashing the doors and gaining the immediate attention of at least the visible holos on the second floor. The second they turned I sighted one down and fired, taking it down easily, but having to adjust quickly as the other caught on and got off a stray shot at my general position, catching me off guard and messing up my aim, making my brain fly in several different directions as I tried to adjust, oddly stirring up in my mind the now age-old adage _slow is smooth, smooth is fast._ This strangely brought a measure of calm to my senses as I settled down and honed in on the second holo, dissipating it with another crack of my rifle.

"Hostiles cleared on first floor, advancing to the second," Teirla informed. I switched my scope to thermal as Dorn had shown me, and saw four blurry figures of heat steadily ascending the stairs and advancing to the room with the two holos. I had already taken them out, so it should be an easy rescue...

But wait, as I switched back to regular vision, I saw as the team breached the door a third red holo had produced itself and had walked behind the "hostage" with a virtual gun brandished against its head. I swore at myself for being so careless, trying desperately to hone in on the thing before it was too late. The problem was it was, as I saw the team breach the door and come upon the two holos, the standing red one with an electronic zap fired into the kneeling blue projection, causing it to dissipate and a synthetic voice to declare, "Hostage Simulation failed."

The remaining holograms vanished as I heard Killek growl in frustration and Larcks sigh. I expected an angry outburst by Teirla, but she simply ordered everyone back to the starting line, me arriving before everyone else, my heart sinking as I saw them walk up. They gathered around me in a circle as I expected a tirade of angered questions, but only Teirla spoke up asking, "So, what did you do wrong Pilgrim?" She knew the answer, but she wanted me to admit it.

"I didn't see the third hologram," I replied in a low voice.

"No, you could've seen him if you had properly scanned the whole area. Long range warfare is all about perceiving the environment thoroughly and acting in sync with it. But, since we are an outfit specializing in close combat, I believe we can let it slide this once. I just wanted to test your perception skills."

I could hear the grin in her voice as she said this, although if it was because she predicted the exasperated growl that came next from Killek, I don't know.

"Additionally, you have yet to be trained with assault rifles, so we'll save all this for tomorrow. Everyone's dismissed," she said, then began walking back to the staging room, everyone following suit.

Once we were back and done undressing from our respective armors, Teirla met me at the door to the hallway, an odd look of complete composure combined with a flat, indifferent expression that I'd come to expect from her displayed across her face. "I'm thinking about starting around ten o' clock tomorrow. I'm a little more lax than the Commander, and I know once in a while you _have_ to get a full night's rest to recharge."

She leaned up against the doorpost and gave a hint of a mischievous smile. "Then again, you could come out with us tonight. We'll be going to the Starlux bar, it's the place SRD grunts like us tend to frequent."

Despite the prospect of hanging out with my future squad being a very appealing one, several things dissuaded me, one being my lack of sleep which Teirla so poignantly pointed out, two was my distaste for anything alcoholic, seeing that I'd acted like an idiot the one time I had drank (plus, liquor tastes like crap, and I had no desire to go near it if it was that way and it made me act like a moron). Three and probably most glaring reason was my apprehensiveness in being in an all-night group social situation. Odd as that sounds, I hadn't taken part in really any type of group interaction since the one party I'd gone to my sophomore year in high school, and I left it feeling so awkward and alienated I never even felt the desire to go to another one, or take part in anything that put pressure on me to perform or be out of my comfort zone. So, with all this in mind I replied, "Uh, I think I'll go get some sleep," in the most awkward voice possible, which I cursed myself inwardly for.

Teirla didn't seemed to mind though as she nodded and said, "Okay, but don't plan on giving us the cold shoulder too often, alright?"

She gave me an oddly knowing smile before departing with the rest of the squad, who gave me spanning from a wink by Larcks to an expressionless nod from Myrna and a scowl from Killek. I was left alone in the arena, and began walking out a moment later, ruminating on all the developments of the past few days.

It had only been the night before that I had come face-to-face with arguably the second most notorious and lethal villain of the Reapers at this time, and I survived in some miracle way, probably because she delegated the job of killing me to one of her thralls as she went on about her business.

 _His name was Dorn, Derek,_ I was reminded by the thought. I didn't mean to be insensitive to his death, far from it, I was just so used to the concept already of mindless husks doing the Reaper's bidding and Shepard's continued dealing with such figures. After a while, especially if you played the complete trilogy, it becomes almost second nature to see cases like the batarian's, and sometimes it felt like I was living through those experiences again instead of dealing with actual people having their wills stripped from them and being made slaves. The thought was terrifying that this was actually reality, and could even happen to me if I wasn't careful. I couldn't hide behind a TV screen anymore, this was actual life, repercussions included.

I arrived back at my room, it reminding me as I stepped in of my dwindling reserve of credits keeping me here, when a familiar voice spoke out giving me the scare of a lifetime saying, "Hey friend, got something for you."

I let out a string of oaths, my biotics even flaring for a moment as I faced the intruder, seeing Kasumi garbed in her Mass Effect style hooded suit and lounging casually on my bed with a comical smirk directed towards me.

"Why do you do that?" I asked her, my voice heated, but really more curious than angrily.

"Oh, no reason, just gives me some entertainment in an otherwise boring life," she said, her smirk turning into a grin as she hopped off the bed with a spring and approached me.

"Not why I'm here though. Wanted to give you something, may give you a leg up in incriminating that asari Matriarch you duked it out with in the warehouse," she said, tapping a few keys on her omni-tool, a moment later a beep emanating from my tool, making me look down and see she had given me an audio file.

Without words I played it, the Matriarch's unsettling voice coming across crystal clear. Kasumi had recorded the whole encounter between me, the asari, and Dorn. After the recording was finished, I looked back up at my unexpected rescuer and simply asked, "Why?"

Kasumi looked down for a moment as she fiddled with her thumbs, as if she was debating what to say next.

"My employer wants to go through...less than direct channels with this info, things that can't be traced back to him. So, you're the lucky recipient," she said as she plopped back down on my bed and criss-crossed her legs.

I had a million and one questions to ask her, but I decided to stick with one of the most obvious ones.

"So what were you doing there in the first place?" I asked, referencing the warehouse.

"Sorry, worker's confidentiality agreement," the thief replied rather quickly, her expression veiled by her hood. "All you need to know is you'll be doing my hiree a great service by exposing that crazy Matriarch and her involvement with the Heralder."

I was starting to get the feeling by now that this Heralder character was Saren himself, judging by all that had been witnessed back at the warehouse, but that info would have to wait for another time, when actual proof emerged. For now, the thought that there was the possibility of prematurely putting the Matriarch away and putting a wrench in Saren's plans took the fore of my mind. The possibility of actually preventing all the death and slaughter that was surely to come with the revealing of Sovereign and the Reapers made my heart lift for a moment, but then sank again when reality set in.

"How am I supposed to relay this info?" I asked, doubt tinging my voice.

"Tell your superior officer?" Kasumi said, her voice saying, _come on now, you couldn't have figured that out?_ She must've seen my expression though, as her voice softened as she continued, "Act like you didn't know the file was there- like you weren't familiar with that setting. Which I'm guessing you're not," she said in a knowing voice. I nodded along with this; not like it wasn't the truth.

"Cool," the hooded woman said as she jumped up, "guess my job here is done." She began walking towards the door, already activating her cloaking program, but I couldn't let her go without saying something of note to a future member of Shepard's team, not to mention she had saved my life.

"Hey!" I said, stopping her shimmering silhouette. I racked my brain for words and finally said softly, "Thank you, for helping me."

"Not a problem accomplice, just returning the favor. Who knows, maybe you'll get a call from me again sometime," she said cryptically before bounding out the door, it slamming behind her.

I thought about how potentially ironic that statement was as I got ready to collapse on my bed from sheer exhaustion from all that had happened. My heart was already beating in anticipation of what I needed to do tomorrow, but was trumped by the drowsiness pulling on the edge of my eyes, so without further ado and a disregard for my dirty body I climbed into bed and swiftly surrendered to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10: --Through the Trials

My internal clock woke me up prematurely, but for once this was fine to me considering the situation. I took a quick shower and donned my C-Sec fatigues I had been issued finally the day before and quickly made my way to the SRD, going straight to the fourth floor and entering the waiting room of Talek's office, his asari receptionist, her name I learned was Vana, stopping me routinely and relayed I was there before allowing me to step through into the Commander's office, where I saw Talek was behind his desk, working on something before he looked up and regarded me evenly.

"Derek, what can I do for you?" he asked me as he sat down his datapad. I went over what I had rehearsed to say for a second as I met his eyes, finally speaking in a relatively steady voice, "I have this recording here implicating Benezia at the warehouse."

This changed the Commander's demeanor quickly as he frowned but didn't say anything, instead scrutinizing me, his eyes disconcertingly examining mine before he said in a stern voice, "I believe I told you I expect honesty from my operatives."

I almost broke down then and there, but I barely maintained my composure as I went by my practiced alibi.

"I didn't know I was recording it all, I must've hit a command or something, I don't know," I replied, the strain of the situation clearly appearing in my voice. Another silence for a few seconds as Talek continued to perceive me close to suspiciously, but that dropped as he motioned me towards him. I uneasily stepped forward as he stood, us a desk width apart, and he stretched out his arm suggestively, making me do the same. He reached out and gripped my arm firmly as he activated my omni-tool and began to surf through it until he reached the file. The turian stayed quiet throughout the recording, looking down pensively as he listened in, until it clicked off and he looked back up at me.

"We're going to the Council with this," he said suddenly as he stepped back and began to gather a few things together. Butterflies began to form instantly again as I replied, the shock evident in my voice. "The Council?"

"Yes. That is the quickest way to settle this whole ordeal," the turian replied as he tapped a few buttons on his omni-tool before saying, "Vana, get me an appointment with the Council, and a Presidium visa for Candidate Masterson." The asari confirmed it a moment later, me still standing there, taken aback by the flurry of events put into motion. Talek stepped out from behind his desk and motioned me to follow him out the door, me barely keeping up with his pace as we breezed past the secretary and to the elevator.

Once we were in, I found the words to ask, "Why am I going with you?"

"The Council will not just listen to rhetoric on this, they'll need something extra to put them into immediate action, and, as an eyewitness, you will be the catalyst to motivate them," the Commander replied after a moment.

"And they're just going to hear us?" I asked a bit skeptically. All the ME games told me otherwise; I mean, if they weren't willing to listen to the human ambassador _and_ future Councilor more often than not, what's to say they'd be willing to listen to this?

"They keep an open door approach, when they're not having general, _policy_ , sessions," Talek returned, his voice fluctuating on that one word. Sounded as if he wasn't too fond of them either.

This time, the elevator dispensed us on the roof of the SRD, where a personal shuttle was waiting and primed to go. We stepped in and it took off without ceremony, me being ready this time by holding on the support rail next to me.

We were both silent for a moment, the two of us lost I guess in thinking of the upcoming meeting, until Talek said, "Anything else you would like to tell me before we appear before them? They will not be restrained, and I'd rather be the one they direct their fire at than you." He looked sincere with this, but somehow managing at the same time to fix me with that calm, but inquisitive look of his. There was nothing to be said, nothing else I _could_ say without delving into either Kasumi's involvement or spiritual context. And I wasn't going to compromise either. I shook my head silently in reply, making him look off in silence with a pensive frown.

A beep from his omni-tool shook him from this a moment later and he looked down. "Your visa has come through Derek, catch," he said, and then strangely pulled a holographic ball out of his tool and literally threw it at mine, my eyes instinctively following it as it landed and absorbed itself into my own omni, an image of documentation appearing on the screen with my name.

Before I could process the Iron Man-like hologram exchange I felt the shuttle a few moments later slow down, and then stopped completely with a thud and swayed a moment as it felt like something attached itself to the vehicle. The hatch opened a second later and an asari attendant welcomed us to the Presidium docks while scanning our documentation and letting us through the airplane-like docking tunnel and into the actual massive in magnitude docks that made me gawk at the view of what had to be hundreds of ships spanning to my left and right docking as far as the eye could see, the docks themselves vanishing to each side of me in an upwards circular direction, syncing with the Presidium's shape.

Talek snapped me out of my marvelling as he walked past me and towards an awaiting elevator, me catching up and joining him inside. In stark contrast to the game we rocketed up and stopped within what must've been five seconds. The doors opened, and I was greeted by the low lit interior of the Citadel Chambers, complete with cherry blossom-esque trees and a purplish hue from the Serpent Nebula coloring the surroundings. The place was moderately busy with several aliens in uniform rushing back and forth, checking a datapad or their omni-tools as they went, in addition to several well dressed persons who I guessed to be dignitaries and/or diplomats grouped together across the expansive room conversing together, who stopped briefly as they probed us with analyzing gazes before returning to their conversation.

We climbed the several flights of stairs that lead us steadily upward, until everything levelled out, and I got my first glimpse at the famed Council. Besides the raging fanboy emotions that were consuming my nostalgia side, I was feeling more than apprehensive about appearing before them. The whole podium area before us was arranged in the same way corresponding with the games, with a plank-like platform extending out in front of us that only barely fit two people together to be presented before the overshadowing terrace where the Council members officiated, and where they were now, talking amongst themselves quietly, before they turned in time with our arrival and went to their respective positions.

"Councilors Tevos, Sparatus, and Valern," Talek informed me in a low voice as we together came to the edge of the platform. There was a brief moment of silence as the Councilors surveyed us, making me feel already unnerved, when the turian Councilor, Sparatus, cleared his throat, cuing Tevos to speak.

"Commander Vraxis, it is not often that we see you here. What is the purpose of your impromptu visit today?" the asari asked, her voice completely calm and neutral. I glanced at the Commander and saw he was looking down as if weighing his words before replying as he looked up again.

"Councilors, I have come upon evidence indicting a significant official of the Asari Republics on Citadel charges," Talek replied as he stood more or less at attention.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Commander, but this is a matter for the Executor, your superior," Sparatus jumped in, his voice clearly displaying his exasperation already with having to hear this, freshly reminding me of why I wasn't fond of him in the games.

"The Executor...has no time for this case, as he has made clear," Talek continued, making turian councilor's eyes narrow, "but this issue I am confident is a clear and present danger to both the people of the Citadel, and those of your Republics back home," Talek said, turning his gaze on Tevos. This definitely gained her attention as her eyebrows raised and she frowned, but Valern was the first to speak again.

"And who is this notorious individual you speak of Commander?" the salarian asked as he crossed his arms.

"Matriarch Benezia," Talek replied without hesitation. Uneasy silence reigned for a moment as the Councilors all looked uncharacteristically taken aback.

"And what proof do you have arraigned against one of my people, no less a Matriarch?" Tevos asked, her gaze rigid upon the Commander. The turian turned to me and gestured for me to approach the front of the platform abreast with him. "This is Candidate Masterson, who took part in a recent operation to infiltrate an arms smuggler's warehouse, only to come into contact with the Matriarch inside," he said as I came into direct view of the Councilors and their gazes.

"Is it standard protocol to involve a yet to be full operative in a potentially life threatening mission without him or her being fully trained?" Sparatus asked before the others could respond, his critical eyes examining me.

"No, Councilor, it was specially authorized by the Executor," Talek replied, his voice not wavering. The Councilor seemed slightly shocked by this, but said nothing more, giving Valern the moment to ask, "And why is she not in custody now? What prevented her apprehension by your forces?"

There was a pause before Talek replied, "Unexpected complications."

"Complications, hmm? Like the fact that your undercover agent is the now deceased Lieutenant-Commander Dorn?" Sparatus asked as he tapped a few keys on his omni-tool and appeared to be reading something.

 _What?_

I looked over at Talek for a reaction, but he was simply standing there stock still, saying nothing in reply.

It made sense now: why I didn't see much of Dorn until later in my training, the fact that only just enough evidence could be collected from the warehouse to trigger the operation, and Benezia's escape. All made possible by Dorn's indoctrination. Had he felt conflicted at all, like Saren had been, or was right now? He had to be, otherwise he couldn't have kept up the façade that he must've had for _years_. Or did that mean he had been a sleeper agent for the Reapers? At least he gave us info to go on, so that implied he still had _some_ free will at the end. The only problem with it all was that I was the only one that knew this, that had a motive for it all, while Talek and others were wondering what had gone wrong, and why. And I couldn't say a thing. I sighed inwardly. There was no use thinking about it now, and Sparatus was speaking again.

"Is it possible Commander that your whole operation could've been undermined by faulty intelligence 'ascertained' by your second-in-command?" Sparatus asked with air quotes, giving me another flashback of him doing the same gesture when speaking of "Reapers", something he obviously didn't believe in.

Talek looked ready to reply, though I wasn't sure how, when Tevos interrupted and said, "Let's cut to the chase Commander. We cannot take a mere candidate's word that he believes he saw someone resembling a prestigious Matriarch committing a criminal act that he could easily confuse with someone else of my race, unless you have some other evidence to put forward."

This was it, now we could show them some veritable evidence that they couldn't ignore. Talek nodded at me, and I played the file, the Chamber atrium amplifying the sound to where they could here. As it played, it occurred to me that Talek had said nothing of the strange things that were said between the Matriarch and Dorn, specifically the words "thrall", "Cycle", "harvest" and "Leviathan of Dis".

Once it had clicked off, Tevos seemed to be at a loss for words and her face conveyed it all, but Sparatus was the exact opposite.

"So it is obvious that Lieutenant-Commander Dorn was under the influence of criminal types after all," Sparatus said with a cruel smirk as he added a snort to go along with it.

"I am curious to learn what the dealings were between the purported Matriarch and this Heralder character," Valern added.

"That is, if this recording is authentic," Tevos said, her earlier look of rare surprise turning into a hardened mask of sternness.

The other two nodded in agreement, making my insides start to curdle. In the games they had just been slightly annoying, but because this was actual life I was becoming pissed quickly. They voiced their doubt at almost every turn if it went against their interests in the trilogy, and it seemed they'd be mimicking that policy here also.

"If-," Tevos put great emphasis on that word, "it is proven this evidence is veritable, we will take steps to hold the Matriarch responsible _in Citadel space_." I caught the difference in tone conveyed at the end of that declaration. They weren't going to hunt her down like they allowed with Shepard, they were simply going to put _conditions_ on where she could stay, and enable her to continue on helping Saren with his plan.

"You have to do more!" I suddenly shouted out at the Council, my thoughts becoming spoken word. My heart started racing once they turned their attention on me. I shouldn't have done that. I could see Talek had turned on me too out of my peripheral vision, his body language looking bewildered.

"And why is that Candidate Masterson? What else do your interests expect us to do?" Sparatus asked, his expression definitely one of condescension. So now I was in the spotlight, but at least I had past experiences to form a plea with.

"This asari has the potential to ruin billions of lives if you don't do something. All she has to do is move to a place like Illium or Noveria! Heck, look what she's already done with the Heralder, and then Sar-"

I stopped myself just then before fatally mentioning the turian Spectre. I couldn't tell if the three's scowls were directed at my outburst or the realization of who I was going to mention; maybe both.

"Commander, I believe we have committed to all we can at this moment. Thank you for your time," Tevos said a long second after my mini-speech, and then the three turned away from their podiums and unceremoniously walked out. As I turned around I noticed my speech had produced a crowd of listeners, and an almighty reprehensible scowl from Talek.

"Let's go, now," he said as he began to swiftly walk away, not waiting for me to respond. I caught up with him as we neared the elevator, him saying nothing as we entered it and the door closed, and me bracing for the inevitable criticism. Nothing was said though as we rode down and then stepped out again and walked to the shuttle. The whole tense silence reminded me of several a time when my father was so livid with me that he couldn't even speak, until finally later he was able to get out the words in a (relatively) calm and steady voice. He never raised a hand at me though, which I expected in those moments, and was anticipating now with the Commander.

We finally boarded the shuttle, the hatches closing, when he finally spoke. "I've never seen someone speak with so much conviction about an operation unless they had a personal stake in it. I want to know yours," Talek asked me, his faced arrayed like granite.

My stomach fell at this statement, and I was at a loss of words once again. I couldn't reveal anything, not if I wanted to keep this position. Yet, if I didn't say anything the turian might see it as grounds for dismissal, what with all the strikes I'd already attained. Another impasse. I opened my mouth to conjure up some form of a reply, but nothing could be produced. My mind searched for an explanation, but it was infamous for its momentary lapse of processing in situations like this.

Talek only nodded after a moment, a cool exterior dominating him as he said, "I understand. Personal issues are hard to reveal. I did tell you though I wanted complete honesty, so until you see it fit to expose whatever your history is with this, I must suspend your training until you are willing to come forward with it. I will allow you to attend Dorn's service tomorrow, but beyond that it is up to you."

This came as a shock to my system, and I stared at Talek in return, he giving me the same expression. I didn't reply, but internally I was processing it all. The shuttle soon set down, the Commander giving me the right of way, allowing me to step out on the SRD rooftop and look back at him.

He didn't get out as he said, "I have some things to attend to. Think on what I said, and give me an answer tomorrow," then he rapped on the cockpit door and the shuttle took off again with a blast of heated air that left me standing there, thinking on my situation.

I suspended all ruminations though until I let Teirla know my situation; she was probably pissed off I hadn't shown up on time. Turns out the whole ordeal hadn't even taken an hour, and since I had woken up prematurely meant I was actually a little early to the sparring room.

The sliding door opened as I reached it, leading me to see a match was already on between the asari biotic and Myrna, with Killek and Larcks acting as spectators. The salarian saw me first and waved me over to their area and we nodded to each other, while Killek didn't even acknowledge my presence and continued to watch. Something struck me right away about the spar: they were using biotics. In one instance, it looked like Teirla had been outmatched by Myrna's barely followable flurry of punches, but instead at the critical moment when it seemed she had been overcome the familiar blue aura surrounded the asari as she _vaulted_ in an almost superhuman way out of position and landed without fault behind the drell, delivering a skillful combo of biotically enhanced attacks at her opponent to keep her in the game. The match ended a few minutes later, me not being able to decide who had the upper hand on the other.

The two perspiring operatives made their way over to the three of us, Teirla smirking as she no doubt saw my dumbfounded look at the performance.

"It's called _Lanra_ , or 'the art of wind' in ancient Asari dialect. My people's way of describing their perception of biotics," the asari said as she accepted a towel thrown by Myrna from a nearby rack. "So, you ready to get started?" she asked before I could say anything.

"I- can't. Talek suspended me," I said, forcing the words out. I went on to explain, though not divulging Dorn's secret role in it all. Or maybe it hadn't been secret since Sparatus spouted it out in front of everyone. By the end of my recounting, to my surprise not one of the squad looked taken aback, even Teirla.

"Haven't I been advocating a closed off circulation system similar to quarian design for some time now to combat problems like this?" Larcks spoke up first. Killek sighed.

"Yes, we've heard it too many times, and it seems you were proven right, _once_. Spirits help us," he said rolling his eyes.

"A good point though," Myrna said as she joined us. We glanced at Teirla for her two cents, she saying nonchalantly, "The Matriarchs are fools."

Nobody replied as we waited for her to expound, she continuing, "They're given too much liberty, which leads to situations like this. One of the reasons I left Thessia. They can meddle too much, and many times expect it to just 'work out' if it ends up wrong. Either that, or they send Justicars in to clean up the mess," she said, crossing her arms as she stood there.

"They're lacking a code of honor," Killek muttered, just loud enough for Teirla to hear and frown at.

"I can name you a dozen examples where your unofficial 'code of honor' can be found wanting, turian," she said, especially emphasizing that last word. Her voice wasn't exactly hostile, just slightly irritated with a hint of retaliatory jesting. Apparently he took it the wrong way though as he let out a low growl and clenched his fists, but everything was stopped from escalating with Myrna saying simply but with surprising forcefulness, "Enough."

"Yes, enough, I think we've shown our resident human enough of how discordant we can be," Teirla said with a straight face to everybody, but gave me a quick wink.

"You'll find me at the range," Killek muttered as he breezed past us and out the door.

"And me with the geniuses," Larcks added, giving me a slap on the back as he walked out.

Teirla gave me a questioning look, I guess wondering if I understood, and I nodded, she smirking in reply. This expression fell away quickly though and was replaced by seriousness.

"So, don't know why you'd want to keep things to yourself, but you have reasons. You seem to want this, so I expect you'll come around eventually," she told me.

Right. I wholeheartedly wanted to be part of it all, the problem was finding a story as close to the truth as possible to tell Talek that he'd believe, and I would too, enough at least to keep me from manically breaking down in front of him. I didn't reply to the statement, instead nodding sort of halfheartedly along with it, to which Teirla smiled.

"Doesn't mean we can't give you some private lessons," she said, looking at Myrna, who nodded, making me groan inside.

I found myself back on the mat until the afternoon, ending up on my backside more often than not as we ran through different drills meant to increase the coordination of new candidates in response to rapid attacks that could come from enemy combatants, except these hostiles seemed to have the same forte and skill of a drell assassin, which was something Myrna was very close to. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if she could go toe to toe with Thane if given the chance; they might've in the past for all I knew.

"Knowledge of the enemy can overcome their unpredictability, Derek," the drell said as she saw the blatant exasperated look I'd been giving her and Teirla for the past hour. There was no way I was going to _voice_ my complaints though, one because I was someone who'd rather pent up inside my qualms, and two they were pouring they're independent time into my training, even with the suspension Talek had declared on me, and that spoke volumes to me, overriding the increasing pain I had gained physically and mentally.

"Let's take a break from this for a while, give Derek a moment to recuperate," Teirla said, rising out of her prone position from behind me. We had just practiced a drill where both the asari and female drell had taken up positions on either side of me and proceeded to test the limits of my dexterity by both attacking at once, albeit at an acceptable pace for me to react and respond. It was probably the most tiring drill yet for me, and for someone who didn't sweat much I was profusely glistening. To my utter surprise so was Teirla _and_ Myrna, giving me some measure of confidence. I was thoroughly grateful though for a pause, although it became clear she meant just a respite from sparring as she led me out and to the range, where Killek was still aiming down a few targets with a sniper rifle.

"Feeling better Killek?" Teirla asked with a tinge of humor as we approached the turian, who grunted noncommittally, not taking his eyes of the target, and fired a moment later with a deafening bang, making us look impulsively at the result, it being a golf ball sized hole just shy left of the bullseye. Killek swore something in turian as he saw and finally looked up at us, looking disgruntled towards us as he stood from his prone position.

"How are you going to get this by the Commander?" Killek asked, guessing what we were doing as his counterpart picked up an assault rifle that had been leaning against the barrier.

"It's my weapon Killek, I'll just say I was practicing, which I am," she said as she hefted the rifle and braced it against her shoulder, firing off a burst of shots before bringing it down and adjusting a few dials on the side of it, and firing it a few more times before handing it into my tenuous hands.

"Told you today would be about combat rifles," she said with a smile. I said nothing, instead stepping up to the barrier close to Killek, who refused to move and stood only a few feet away, observing me intently. With this on my mind I held the stock against my shoulder and ran through the breathing exercises Dorn had taught me, and pulled the trigger. The rifle bucked considerably more than I expected against its brace, making the three-burst go wide by a significant amount, and making Killek chuckle mirthly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he said to my side, his voice completely taken over by sarcasm. "What is your problem with me?" I muttered, but once again my out-loud rumination proved to be my undoing.

"Everything about you I hate human; what you stand for, your petty and arrogant claims to anything you want, even your religions are pathetic. You need to be taught a lesson," the turian growled.

There is no hesitation in impulse. Maybe it was those last words that were phrased as a threat that provided the primal trigger, I don't know, but before the logical side of my mind could catch up, muscle movements had already taken over, propelling my clenched fist into the close turian's jaw.

Half-comprehending what had happened, I turned and looked at the result. I had barely nicked him, much less hurt him in any way, and he even looked, judging by his expression, like he had expected the attack. I began deeply regretting what I had just done, but it was too late as was apparent by the cruel grin displayed on his face.

"Good," was all he murmured, and then in a barely discernible flash of blue he was on me, slamming into my body with pure biotic force. I had no time to process anything other than the name of the technique, a biotic charge, when I felt the crushing of the opposing wall I'd been flung in to on my back, making me gasp for air and feel sheer excruciating pain.

From then on I reacted on pure instinct. Killek's attacks were relentless, charged and brutal, but the brief training I had received seemed to have tuned my mind to be somewhat more reflexive, enough to ward enough the worst damage of his blows as my mind desperately tried to keep me from being pinned down by his attacks. An opening suddenly appeared to my conscious, and I rolled out from under a left hook the turian attacked with, giving me more room to maneuver with. He was too fast though, recognizing and adapting to what I'd done, snarling as he came around to face me. Around this moment, the sensation had been growing in me of something similar to when you get unexpectedly and abruptly hit with a sharp pain out of nowhere; it pisses you off, especially if it originated with _somebody_. So in a similar attitude to earlier, my body became illuminated with biotic energy, the only way I knew how to fight back, and with adrenaline fueling me I lashed out with all my power, but found myself strangely not moving. I began to panic as it seemed nothing of my body wanted to move, and I expected to receive a debilitating blow from Killek, but it seemed he wasn't moving as well. Then the realization hit me as Teirla stepped in between, her face contorted in lividness.

"What is wrong with you? You're willing to _kill_ him just because of your blind hate? What has he done? What!" the asari shouted at the paralyzed form of the turian. She turned on me.

"I expected more of you. Of all the people I expected to react to Killek's prodding so stupidly, it wouldn't be you. Since you instigated this crap, then you're at as much fault as him," she said, speaking with as much authority to match the Commander. Her gaze lingered on me for an agonizing and demeaning second, before she sighed, rubbed her temples and said, "Myrna, release him."

The tingling, numbing, almost out of body feeling suddenly left, and I could move again, turning to see the female drell a few feet away letting her hand down. The stasis was still around Killek though, a slight shimmer outlining his body. Teirla had moved just inches away from the turian's frozen snarling face, and was scowling intently into his eyes.

"If you make one move against him when I let you go, you're unconscious in a few seconds, got it?" she said, a sharp edge to her voice. Only his eyes were able to move, and they flitted briefly side to side, making Teirla drop the stasis field, and making him slump over and drop to one knee.

I was tempted to step backwards and walk out quickly, but didn't due to the presence of the two deadly biotics, who were both tensed and ready for any action. Killek stood to his full height and regarded us all, especially me, with simmering eyes and clenched fists, but did and spoke nothing until Teirla pointed to the door and said, "Go."

Surprisingly, he didn't hesitate, and walked briskly out, the side door slamming shut, and leaving me to anticipate some more scathing. Instead, the magenta asari simply turned to me and regarded me evenly, reverting back to her regular manner.

"I've said all I need to say. I think you should go now, and we'll see you tomorrow at the memorial," she said, and then with a nod to Myrna she walked back to the sparring room.

I uneasily stood there for a moment, the weight of the situation bearing on me, not to mention the Myrna hadn't moved.

"Good reaction time, you're getting better," she suddenly said, catching my attention and making me look at her. Expressionless as always, confusing me even more.

"Huh?" I said, perplexed at what she was referencing.

"You were able to fend him off until help arrived. Just a few seconds, but still, good job. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, then turned away and followed her counterpart back to the room.

I stood there, emotions conflicting. I felt deeply shamed for acting the way I did, it was unequivocally uncharacteristic of me, yet the comments of a potential teammate had a measure of pride welling up inside of me. Potential being the stressed word. Worries from before came to the fore as I realized I had done something potentially fatal to my career here, and had the very glaring chance of being kicked out in the streets if Teirla said something. Which she probably would. What had I been thinking? It was all looking blatantly stupid now as the logical side of my mind tried to come up with some rationalization for it, to no avail or solace. Not only had I gone against every claimed standard I had, but I'd also put myself in jeopardy not once, but two times, due to my lack of thought. How was I going to explain it away if I was ejected to Helen, Oriana?

God.

My heart skipped a beat and began to race faster, and my skin became cold, clammy and sweaty as my body shook and my head swelled up with nauseousness, making me impulsively run for the cover of the elevator to hide the mental panic. I rushed in and hastily pushed the down button, leaning in silent relief against the wall as a crutch once the doors closed. This only served though to partially help my physical symptoms; the mental issues still lingered as the doors opened and I hastily forced myself to walk quicker with more calmer demeanor, so as to not alert any of the operatives around who had just now seemed to start accepting me, and make them think any different. With the SRD behind me with a usual frown from the guards my mind once again succumbed to the chaos of my hyperactive ruminations and I stumbled my way through the throng of alien and human traffic, although they all seemed to have the same condescending attitude and faces of those of dimension past as I tried to push my way past them fervidly.

Their faces, so judging and deranging, discriminating for no reason other than for the sake of it, not even giving it a second thought...

I had to stop in the alley I had been using to cross in between streets and lean up against a wall for support. I was probably in the best shape of my life to date, yet it had nothing to do with that. I...just couldn't stand the incessant chattering of contemplations, what ifs, and judgments cycling through my head that had no solution to speak of. Indoctrination could hardly be worse than this.

Gunshots, clear and coherent, rang out, delivering such a stark amount of blunt noise to my ears to rouse me from my internal agonizing. I flinched as several more cracks emanated, louder this time, close enough that I determined it was coming from the connecting alleyway. The next few rounds were accompanied by several angry voices shouting something unintelligible, then, suddenly, a blur of motion flitted by me down the other alley, fast enough for me not to get out anything but the form of the figure, quarian.

My wary curiosity got the better of me, and I edged closer to where my and the other alleys met, the shots and raised voices getting closer as I moved forward. Then, as I looked around the corner, blunt pain abruptly hit me as I went spiraling to the floor of the street, landing with a painful grunt. Adrenaline had now kicked in with this, making me scramble to my feet and see what/who I'd hit. Another quarian, this one had a purple tinted visor and a shawl of the same color with woven and intricate embroidered patterns that attached to clips on -her- enviro-suit.

An apology was about to work its way out of my embarrassed mouth when memories from before surfaced, and I stood in shocked silence before she stirred, and suddenly whipped out an extending shotgun as she growled, "You bosh'te-"

She noticed halfway through her words that I wasn't whoever was after her, and in the process confirmed to me who she was. Bullets suddenly began to ricochet off the walls around us, giving no time for getting acquainted as she took off without a look back and I half glanced backwards to identify the assailants. The alley was dimly lit, but the form of several different aliens were outlined by the little light there was and the bursts of fire coming from their automatic weapons. I was now in the fire zone too as was made apparent by the team of attackers shouting something incoherent and pointing towards me as I took flight along the route of the two quarians. The narrow way was dark, inhibiting my ability to outrun my pursuers, but it also meant they were having trouble locking onto me as I tried zigzagging desperately in the little space there was to avoid the intermittent bursts of their fire. The quarians had gone out of my line of sight, perplexing me because it was a straightforward alleywa-

An invisible barrier caught my feet, and I faceplanted, fracturing the fragile cartilage in my nose once more as blood burst from it and I tried to move, but was grabbed firmly by the wrists and legs and dragged into an alcove off to the side of the street.

I was flipped over roughly and a rifle barrel went against my throat as a heavily accented, electronically distorted male voice said, "We got 'im! Tali, quick, knock him out while I keep him restrained," he said as I thrashed about, but upon hearing the name of the familiar quarian I stopped completely. The form of the female quarian stepped over me, her shotgun at the ready.

"Keenah, I ran into this man while we were running, he's not one of them!" Tali's similarly accented voice hissed back at him.

"How do you know? Could be a plainclothesman!" the quarian Keenah retorted, with more attitude than heart it sounded to me like."This isn't-" Tali started to reply , but then her head darted to the recess's entrance, where the multiple pairs of footsteps that had been following had abruptly come to a halt.

"You had to be caught sometime," a gritty, threatening voice suddenly emanated just a few feet away in the dark. Tali's gun was up in a flash, but to no use as it was ripped from her hands in a flash of biotics and was pulled towards the unseen recipient. A second later, the biotic energy returned and whiplashed the quarian across her face, drawing a short cry of surprise and hurt as she flipped and hit the ground to my side, her visor visibly cracking. Keenah had been split second behind his companion as he turned his weapon toward the assailant, but he was hit by two cracks of a gun in the kneecaps, making him let out an even more distressing yelp as he slammed into the ground.

For some reason, maybe it was grueling training I had received, or the fact that a legendary character of the ME universe was in imminent danger, my mind was responding quicker to the crisis and had formed a retaliation. Blue aura encompassing me, biotic energy was already cascading towards the attacking party as Keenah fell to the ground. I heard several exclamations of surprise as the shockwave hit, and a resounding smash resulted as several objects and/or bodies hit the opposite wall.

Something was wrong though as I saw a spherical shimmer appear around a humanoid figure as the hit impacted, completely deflecting the attack and leaving whoever it was unscathed. The shield disappeared, and as I attempted to stand rapid footsteps came near, reaching me and suddenly appearing below me and whipping upwards until one connected with my jaw and sent me with a snap onto my back.

The world spun in a barely discernible path as pain originated from the back of my head, and the increasing pressure being put on my neck where a boot had been planted. A body and face to match the foot was produced a moment later; a turian with dark eyes with silver and red armor grimacing down at me.

"Impeding my acquisition of a bounty is not recommended," his cold voice from earlier told me. His other foot came up and caught me across the right cheek, drawing blood from my mouth and a pained gasp as he made some observant noises.

"Impressive biotic skill, I barely managed to keep that barrier up. I believe a certain Spectre will be quite interested in you if I were to bring you back, especially since you're human," he said as he examined me with a calculated stare. Suddenly, with a flick of his hand, the tingling numbness surrounded me again, indicating a paralyzing barrier was around me once more.

Panic exploded inside of me as I tried to think of a way out. I didn't have much time; the bounty hunter, or whoever he was, seemed to be looking on the ground for something. I thought back to when Myrna had surrounded me with the same type of barrier; it had to be made of biotic energy, so there must be a way to manipulate it just right to counteract the force with your own. I began exerting each body part, trying to see if there was any weakness in the field I could stab at, but each time the barrier held fast with no change. The turian was back now, and more panic swelled up within me as I saw he had recovered a shotgun, looked like Tali's, and looked poised to execute the two quarians one by one. I could only watch with helpless resignation as he wrenched Tali to her feet and put her against the wall, at which point she tried to put up some resistance, rather vainly, as she rushed him raggedly and tried to grab the shotgun away, but was thrust back with a grunt from the turian.

Wait, there it was, that moment a crack in the molding had been produced. I immediately strained myself mentally, not wanting it to pass by, pouring all of my potential energy and willpower into exploiting the vulnerability. Then, like thin air, it was gone, and I was able to move.

Shaking off the surprise that it had worked, I tried to focus through the mental fuzziness that came from getting a concussion two times over, and expelled as much effort as I could towards the unsuspecting turian. The result was low grade, only throwing him off his feet, but it'd be enough as I half stumbled to my feet, Tali noticing and rising at the same time, both of us it seemed looking for a weapon. Tali's head suddenly darted to Keenah, and I followed her lead to see his pistol was only a few feet away from me. A rustling came from behind me; it had to be the bounty hunter getting up. Awkwardly both Tali and I dove for the weapon at the same time, I reaching it first due to my position, and I twisted around just in time to face the turian as he lifted Tali's shotgun, too fast for any other response than impulse. I fired until the gun overheated. The hissing signalling the overheat finally died down enough for me to see the consequence. He was dead; several shots through the neck, a few to the head, the wounds bleeding profusely.

My first confirmed kill of another living being.

The realization of it hit me like an overpowered slap. Yes, I had already fought and possibly killed all those gang members in the other alley and house, but I had been too distracted to spare a glance at their conditions, much less their faces. I'd even seen Dorn die, but that hadn't been my doing. I wasn't even sure why this turian had been pursuing the two quarians, only that I'd given them the benefit of the doubt, and now I was responsible for this turian's death.

Opposite of what I expected to feel, I simply was taken over by a sensation of growing guilt, numbing enough I guess to slow my response time when Tali grabbed the gun from my limp hand and pointed it at my head.

"Who...are you?" she asked. Her voice was shaking. The question somewhat rose me out of my stupor and made me turn around and look at her.

"I..." I started to say, but realized I had no clue how to explain why I had done what I'd done. All I could do was stare down the gun barrel of the pistol and hope she saw the best in me.

A moment went by as she held the pistol out at me, my attention half-split between it and the condemning thoughts filling my mind, until a soft moan came from the other quarian, making Tali hesitate with her aim before she dropped it altogether and rushed over to help him. After a second of further staring at the turian's corpse, the practical and reality area of my brain seemed to emerge again as I registered the strangled cries of someone behind me. I turned to the source, seeing Tali trying to lift Keenah by his arms, but to no avail as he would let out a painful exclamation each time. She slumped back down the third time over, and just sat there cradling him, a weeping sound coming through her audio emitter. Humanity and memories overwhelmed guilt in that moment, and I stood and went over, kneeling at Keenah's feet as I said, "Let me help."

Tali's crying became subdued sniffling as she said in a low voice, "I don't know you."

"It's okay, I-"

"I don't know who you are!" she screamed at me from her prone position over her quarian companion. I flinched and took a step back as she shakily rose the pistol again at me. She was trembling, and I think anyone could interpret she just couldn't take anymore. I looked at the limp quarian she was holding, and realized what I'd needed to say.

"He's going to die if he's not taken somewhere," I replied as firmly as I could. _Be strong,_ my mind muttered to me as I tried to focus.

She didn't do anything, just stared downwards at him. I followed her gaze, and oddly it seemed the male quarian's eyes had _dimmed_. Maybe I'd imagined it, but if it had happened it couldn't be anything good.

"Come on, I'll grab his legs," I said suddenly, and kneeled down and made a motion for his legs. She made no effort to stop me, and I lifted his legs demonstratively and looked expectantly at her after a moment. She hesitated again, but this time she grabbed by his armpits and we both lifted. He was surprisingly light, and I guessed Tali was even lighter since she couldn't pick him up.

"I...know where we can go," I told her after an epiphany of thought.

"Hh...how? No one will accept us," she stuttered, her voice overcome by dejectedness and emotion.

"Let's just go," I said, and began tugging on my end of the quarian, making her concede and push her part. We stepped passed the turian's corpse and the bodies of his cohort, me not giving any of it a second glance, and emerged out onto the freeway, a few gasps from the pedestrians clearing a way for us. I began to actively search for a fast transit terminal, not paying anyone around attention, and after a few moments of intense searching, my arms starting to get heavy, found one and called a car with my free hand. It arrived shortly later, people still staring at what was unfolding while Tali simply gazed down at Keenah in strict silence as it arrived, we urgently putting him into the backseat, Tali joining him there as I jumped in the front. I punched in the coordinates for Helen's clinic, the cab jumping into the sky mercifully fast as I checked the two in the seat behind.

Keenah was coughing now, and spitting a small amount of what looked like blood inside his visor, drawing a few indiscernible and worried muttered words from Tali as her hands ran a flurry over several of the exterior buttons on his suit, making a few hissing noises emanate from inside of it. _Countermeasures,_ I thought. Tali looked up from her doctoring, her eyes squinting at me as she asked, "Are we almost there?" I looked at the console, and nodded back at her.

We landed a half minute later in the front of the clinic's three story building, I jumping out as soon as we hit solid ground, and helping Tali move Keenah out of the hovering streetcar and towards the clinic, whose doors suddenly burst open, and several people dressed in medical uniforms came towards us, one being Helen. During our brief ride I had sent a message to the nurse, hoping she was possibly on-duty when she got it, and thankfully she did.

The multi-species team rushed towards us, but suddenly stopped as the person in the lead, a salarian, noticed who we were carrying, and who one of the carriers were. He put up a hand to stop the group as his face morphed into a frown. Helen continued to walk unaware quickly towards us without them, her eyes arrayed in that familiar look of concern, as she reached us and knelt over the male quarian, slipping an arm under his back and lifting him to a sitting position.

She looked at us both and asked, "What happened?" Me and Tali exchanged looks. This was a situation that needed honesty.

"He was shot, I think two times," I told her. She wasted no time questioning the veracity of what I'd said, instead putting her other arm underneath the docile quarian as she shouted out presumably to the medical team, "I need somebody specializing in quarian physiology as fast as possible, and a tr-"

She stopped as she turned around with Keenah held in her arms and saw the same expressions of nearly everyone in the group. "What's the issue with that request?" she asked, her gaze looking fixed on the salarian at the head. He didn't respond for a moment as his eyes flitted with salarian rapidness to the group behind him, before back to Helen, his mouth in a thin crease.

"We don't treat patients that can't pay in some way Helen, you are aware of that," he said crossing his arms and nodding with his head to Tali.

"You son of a bosh'tet!" Tali shouted suddenly as she advanced at the salarian.

"Stop," Helen interrupted with such calm and sudden firmness to stop the quarian from going any further as she looked back at the salarian. "You can't be serious, this man is on the verge of death Talen. We'll find a way later," she reciprocated, her voice holding a sharp edge.

The group behind the salarian called Talen rustled at this, but did nothing more, giving the unflinching salarian enough clout to reply, "This is an unfortunate ordeal, but I cannot allow treatment if there is no possible form of payment," he said, and then without a further thought motioned everyone back to the clinic.

I found my blood boiling as I heard this. Some may find this notion comical, but something infinitely valuable I learned after finishing the trilogy was to never discriminate based on race, sex, religion, etc., and now species. I had developed enough bonds in-game and out to see the truth in such a notion and apply it to my reality. Now I was facing that issue in person now, with a being's life on a line, a friend of a friend that I'd made, and even though she was not conscientious of it, I would do my utmost to uphold that bond I'd made dimensions ago, now in the starkness of real life.

"What about your Hippocratic oath doctor?" I shouted after the salarian, getting his attention. This time no ounce of regret remained in me as he turned to face me and snorted contemptuously.

"Hippocratic oath? An unnecessary sentiment propagated by an emotional race in the form of a creed, something _we_ \- have no need for," he said with a flourish to those behind him.

My broiling emotions decided to take it a step further and draw the real reason for his aversion out into the open.

"It's racism then, isn't it?" I said as he began to turn back towards the clinic. The medical team now looked worried, although I didn't check to see the expression on Tali's or Helen's faces. The salarian looked livid as he faced me again, but I spoke before he could form something to retaliate with.

"They're suit rats, right?" I pressed, my biotics flaring unintentionally with my stirred feelings that felt equivalent to those displayed on Talen's face. He opened his mouth to reply, but the stern voice of Helen interjected.

"Enough of this. Doctor Talen, I'm taking this man to be prepped for operation, whether you're on board or not. _My_ oath places his well-being in my care, so you can dock my wages or call C-Sec if you prefer, but for now, I will do my best to save his life."

She pushed her way past both me and the doctor with Keenah cradled, the team of staff at first hesitating to follow, but then rushing after her, lending hands to help. Doctor Talen looked purely shocked even as he looked at me, but then shook his head vigorously and ran to catch up with the rest, leaving me and Tali outside. I hesitated to look at her, but finally did, and saw her staring towards the building, her body language indicating the want, but hesitant will.

"I, uh- think we can go in," I told her. She looked at me after a moment, her bright eyes slightly slanted downwards because of trials I had no knowledge of she had to endure through, sending a pang of empathy through me because of memories past. She nodded slowly at first to herself, and then curtly to me, and together we walked inside.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to ask that if you have anything at all to say about the story so far, predictions, criticisms, or whatever else, please feel free to leave me a review about your thoughts. One of the greatest aspects I like about writing is the ability to receive feedback on your work. To me, writing a story is all about sharing your passion with the audience, and if you don't get any updates from those reading it's hard to gauge if your work is stirring their interest or not. So thanks for investing in the story, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 11: Exposition and Nostalgia

**Hey guys, some questions have been raised on a few plot points in the story (a few perceived ex machina elements), some conjectures that some of you may have as well, and I'll try to explain them at the bottom of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tali refused to leave the operating room door as they worked on Keenah, at the behest of the on-duty nurse of course. I ended up grabbing two chairs from the nearby lobby and placed them against the wall adjacent to the surgical room and let Tali know. She seemed reluctant even to walk a few feet away, but after a time she came over and sat, her eyes still attached to the door, which would open periodically to admit and produce some medical personnel, who sometimes were carrying odd looking pieces of equipment, making Tali jump up in a flash and start to walk over, only to return after nothing substantial had been produced.

The clinic wasn't devoid of other life either; patients and staff occasionally walked by, giving our duo odd looks, I resolving to largely ignore them. My attention was more devoted to the quarian next to me, who was holding a solemn attitude, and only said something to me in the form of a short and quiet thanks for the chair. I wanted to initiate some form of conversation, anything really with a person who had unknowingly formed such an integral part of my life. I let a small smile come to my face as I thought of people back home who would've laughed derisively at the notion, that a video game could have such a monumental effect on someone's life. If only they could see this.

My mind turned back to Tali, and I tried extensively to think of something to say, something of value to speak of, and ended up starting off real cheesy by saying, "So, you're name is Tali?" Once again, I sent a few reciprocal expletives at myself in my mind as I cursed my almost innate natural awkwardness with other sentient beings as she turned towards me. I could only imagine what she was thinking as her shimmering eyes met mine.

"Uh, yes, Tali," she said in a tone I hadn't expected. There was a pause as she broke the gaze for a moment. "Your name?" she asked looking back at me, her tone soft. My heart lifted a bit.

"Derek- Derek Masterson, nice to meet you," I said, at first stuttering, then gaining my confidence back and offering the best smile I could muster as I extended my hand. Unlike Larcks, she seemed completely at a loss for why I had made such a move. Crap, forgot she was raised on the Flotilla with basically no contact with anything outside.

"Oh, uh, you shake it, it's something we humans do when we meet someone new," I explained in a rush.

Her body language seem to register the knowledge as she replied, "Oh, sorry," in a rather embarrassed tone as she tentatively extended her three-fingered hand to shake mine, both our fingers trying to get a hold on the others, finally getting a grip worked out as we both softly chuckled nervously. Why was she embarrassed? I was the one always instigating the awkwardness when it came to things. That's the moment I recalled her personality in the first installment of ME. Shy, technical bookworm, pretty much like me. Except she had a skill set ingrained in her almost from birth. It did make me feel a bit more assured that we were on a similar level when it came to social things.

"So...are humans always kind to strangers?" she was saying, rousing me. It struck me that the question was phrased oddly, as if veiling something. I looked at the quarian, her expectant posture providing the clue.

"Yeah, usually...if we see someone that needs help, yes," I replied after a moment, then realized I'd just gone deeper than intended. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and averted my gaze at this as I muttered an oath. I needed to say something to compensate for the faux pas I'd committed. Unfortunately, this was something I had the least of aptitude for.

"So, your home is the Migrant Fleet, right?" I said finally, trying to keep my voice neutral.

"Uh yes, the Flotilla," she replied, her tone lifting as she turned towards me again, seemingly perking up.

"What's that like? It's...a big topic in human circles," I improvised, leading in to a surprisingly great exposition by her talking about the aspects and lifestyle of quarians, things in most part I already knew, but was more than willing to listen to from the actual person who had lived it all and wasn't restrained by dialogue lines. She was speaking of a technical factor of the drive core for one of the larger live ships, something that restored her bubbly personality I'd seen in ME1, and went pretty much over my head's level of comprehension.

She trailed off with the word, "So..." as she spoke of the fleet's dire need for replacement parts in this area if it were to keep moving, and I could tell by her posture and tone what she was leading in to.

"So, you're on a Pilgrimage?" I asked. Her visor spun rather quickly to look at me as she asked, "How did you know that?" Her voice conveyed more curiosity than suspicion, which I was grateful for, but didn't help me think of a reason for my knowing. "Uh, well that's one of the only ways your people acquire equipment, right? There was-"

I was intervened from saying another half-truth by the sliding double doors of the operating room parting, revealing a decked out in scrubs Helen exiting and approaching us. Tali immediately sprung to her feet, me a second behind her as the nurse came close.

"Hey, wanted to give you two an update," the woman said as she stopped in front of us. In contrast to her usual vivacious demeanor, she looked weary, bordering on haggard really. "Your friend sustained several shots of mass effect flechettes that impacted in the general area of his kneecaps, but basically shredded everything around as well, hence the term flechettes. Since we didn't have an expert in quarian anatomy present, it stayed touch and go for a while as we were working off of human/asari physiology." She paused for a moment to catch her breath then continued.

"The general idea sprung up though that we needed something to protect your friend from the extremities, since his suit was torn beyond repair, and so we set out to create an crude incubator. I'm sure you saw some of the orderlies bringing in parts of it. We were doubtful it'd work at first, but," she let out a weary sigh as she said this, "it seems to be working."

Tali let out a gasp at this, and I exhaled an imaginary breath inwardly. "He'll be unconscious for at least several hours due to a medically induced coma, but after that I think Doctor Talen will allow you to see him, courtesy of a little prodding," Helen said with a sly smile.

Tali looked almost ready to burst, judging by the way she was tumbling her hands around together nervously and her body was swaying back and forth like she couldn't wait another second. Helen turned to the quarian as her face became grim.

"I will need you to do something for him though. I can't work out everything for him, and I know you could find a replacement suit better than I could. I'm sure you're already aware he'll need one once he's ready to leave," she said, regarding the female quarian, who's posture became still at the statement. She nodded back simply, making Helen nod affirmatively.

"Time will tell when he's recuperated, but it'd be best to go ahead and find something for him, just in case that quarian immune system pulls him through sooner rather than later," she said with a warm smile. Tali nodded at this, and it looked like her eyes lifted positively.

There was a slight pause, then she said, "I'll find one," and then with that determined note she began walking swiftly towards the door, making my mind almost immediately react and spurring me to take off after her, telling her to wait. She stopped and her eyes angled downward in a frown, but didn't say anything like I expected her to as I stopped in front of her.

"I don't want...you to run into any more trouble," I said with some hesitation, trying to phrase what I said appropriately. She just stood there for a minute staring at me, then nodded and began walking again.

"Hold on, before you two go, I'd like to talk to Derek," Helen's voice emanated from behind my back. The both of us stopped and I turned towards the nurse somewhat hesitantly. I could guess what she wanted to say. Helen motioned me over to one other seats as she sat in the other, her hands clasped and a concerned look written on her face. "I'm concerned Derek," she said in a soft voice as she looked at me intently. Without reply, she continued, "How'd you get involved with them?"

"I...was going back to the hotel, and ran across them. They were being shot at," I said, emphasizing that last part more. And for once, it was the complete truth. I had completely, inadvertently stumbled upon them. The elder woman nodded her head, like she'd expected something along those lines.

"Did you have to defend yourself?" she asked, her tone steady, but weighed with concern. My body constricted at this slightly, and memories from the alley resurfaced, allowing the guilt to flood in. I had been so occupied with the quarians' rescue I hadn't given it another thought. What had he done against me? All _I'd_ done was _assume_ he was the "force of evil" in the situation, and acted accordingly. For all I could be aware of Tali and her friend could be the guilty party in it all, and I was helping them. No, I thought, snapping myself forcefully out of that idea. There was no _possible_ way it was her fault, not with all she had shown me, all of her mannerisms went against that appalling notion, they had to.

"It's okay Derek," I heard Helen's voice telling me, which had the amazing ability to stir me from my condemned-ridden thoughts and make me focus on her. Her smile was compassionate and warming, and would've probably lifted my spirits if my circumstance was anything less.

"What if it's not?" I asked her, my eyes trying to tell hers what had occurred. The empathy etched on her face only seemed to deepen with my cloaked statement as she sighed again, sounding worn and experienced, and looked away for a moment.

"Derek, I've seen much in my life, enough to form a rough judgement of most people, and I can assure you, I'm 99.58 percent sure you have a good heart," she said as she looked back at me, her whole expression knowing. Lord, how was she able to be so reassuring? I wasn't able to hold the gaze she had on me and I looked away, my eyes eventually falling on Tali, who seemed utterly desperate to start out judging by her telltale body language.

"Just be careful, alright? Be wise on who you become friends with here," Helen said to my side, must've noticing the direction of my attention. I turned back to her, and felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards the elder woman who seemed to see only the good in me.

"Thank you," I said, barely producing the words. She gave me a squeeze on my arm, the smile remaining, and then moved to stand, making me do the same.

"Be safe...both of you," Helen said, raising her voice enough for Tali to hear. I gave one last nod to the nurse before joining Tali at the door as we walked out the doors, the future looking even more fickle than before.

We were standing at a fast transit terminal nearby, waiting for the cab to arrive to take us to the place Tali mentioned. I had been thinking on past experiences, and the relatively rare availability of goods suited to quarian needs, much less full enviro-suits featured in the games. Was that true here? Tali evidently seemed tenous about the destination when I asked as we walked out of the clinic, she saying, "It's a place nearby," and then adding an "I think," that I could barely hear.

I tried to recall all the upgrades you get for the quarian herself (which sounded slightly odd to think of, as she was standing just a few feet away) and where in the games you find them, and I drew a blank. Course, this was real life, so not being limited in any aspect of scope, so this was unexplored frontier for me, which made my nostalgia side go nuts, while the pragmatic area of my brain tried (almost futilely) to stay in control.

The car arrived, and we both slipped in to the front seats as the cab jerked a moment, then blasted off into the air, something I was still getting accustomed to. Silence reigned, until I attempted to restart our budding conversation from earlier.

"So, you were speaking of your Pilgrimage?" I asked the quarian, who was looking straight ahead.

"Uh, yes," she replied shortly. I thought for a moment she wouldn't reply and I felt awkward, until she spoke up again with, "I think I was detailing drive core specs and their needs, right?" She glanced over at me and I nodded in return, grateful her technical fervor overcame my lack of social finesse. She went back into it, explaining why Pilgrimages were both practical and ritual for her people, the quarian's voice steadily becoming more impassioned as she explained more.

"I knew I needed to bring back something of importance, something of true value that could be put to use reclaiming our destiny, and that's how..." Her voice trailed off, and she looked away, the cracked helmet that illustrated her struggle resting on her clenched fist against the window. I rushed through my memory, trying to remember her story from the first installment, the recollection suddenly brightening and reminding me. I couldn't say it though, instead cautiously asking, "What did you find?"

"It was...uh..."

The cab began descending as she looked for a way to answer, making her turn silent for the next few seconds until we landed. She jumped out quickly once we were grounded, and consulted her omni-tool for something before walking quickly away from me, leaving me to catch up.

I took note of our surroundings as I caught up and matched pace with her. Contrary to the shining and gleaming perception I had maintained of the Citadel before and after arriving here, this area was clearly a slum of sorts, the buildings around having a rustic and dilapidated look to them with a decaying smell dominating the air. My nose wrinkled almost immediately, and I began to wonder why Tali had brought us to such a place where it seemed even the Keepers rarely came.

She had stopped and began looking side to side, and then up and down, perplexing me. Then, from my angle behind her I caught the glint of something inside her visor. The whole front of the faceplate looked to be taken over by a grid-like display that oscillated and changed appearance when she turned. A guidance app. So she had coordinates, just leaving the question of where we were going. Then the realization hit me as she continued to stand there: the cracked area of her visor was interfering with her sense of direction.

"Hey, send me the coordinates, it'll be easier," I offered. She faced me, and although it was hard to tell through the tinted mask, it seemed she was slightly taken aback that I knew.

"I..." she started hesitantly, but then went to her tool and tapped a few buttons, drawing a beep from my mine. My tool lit up with an interactive display as the location was set, and with a silent nod to Tali I took the lead. We weaved our way through several streets and side passages, encountering the local people several times, who looked almost as run down as the buildings they inhabited, and who mainly ignored us and would slip away if we were too close.

The thought suddenly struck me that this could've been me. I could be one of them right now, wallowing in my failure to find my way in this new world, if it wasn't due to a certain family who had seen me through the initial trials I had been put through here. And due to a few supernatural assets. I smirked at this, and the absurdity of how my situation would've looked just a few weeks ago, even to my hyperactive imagination. Now, I was traversing the Citadel with a future famed member of a galaxy trotting super soldier's essentially suicide squad to-

We were there, the resounding beep from my omni-tool signalling the end of our trek. Now I could see why we had landed a few blocks over, the buildings here were so tightly packed that not even an aircar could enter, unless you counted the rooftops. At second glance, they also looked unaccessible due to the scattered assortment of random things cluttered across them, reminding me of the similar _favelas_ of Brazilian cities brought to light in my time by various forms of media.

The plaza of sorts seemed as well like a hub of the local populace, with a few shops set up here and there across the space with vendors occasionally calling out to those around to check out their merchandise, which most ignored as the majority seemed occupied with lounging about across the area in a very docile way that struck me as strange. Many makeshift shelters also looked to dot the area, with a large amount of people inhabiting them and milling about inside and tending the few fires they had made. Many looked at us curiously at first, but then looked away with seeming indifference. The marker on my guidance app pointed to our diagonal left, leading us to a three story building with what looked like a wrought-iron gate as the entrance. "Hold on," Tali said, taking the lead suddenly and putting up a hand. I noticed an odd looking orb apparatus overlooking the gated entrance, and it suddenly swerved as we came near, revealing an optical lens.

"Passcode," a heavily distorted electronic voice suddenly queried from the orb, making both me and Tali flinch in surprise at the sudden command.

Unexpected to me, Tali looked to straighten up at this, and said without hesitation, "Past a countless sea of stars I have journied to see my kin again alive on the homeworld."

There was silence for a moment, the only sound being those of the plaza behind us, then the click of something unlatching in front of us, the gate opening only a sliver.

"Inside. Quick," a voice suddenly commanded from behind our backs, making me turn and see a cloaked in rags quarian with a pistol drawn urging us forward. The realization came to me that he had been one of the people of the square, someone I had mistaken for a pedestrian just chilling about to the side with no importance, now realizing it had all been a ruse.

"Go!" he whispered with a hiss, prompting us forward and through the entrance. We were through a few seconds later, introducing us to a small compound, and a squad of armed quarians, guns aimed straight at us. The door behind latched shut again, leaving us uneasily at the whim of the armed squad.

"Repeat the password," the one in the middle commanded, a male with a bright red outlined suit as he extended his omni-tool towards Tali. She did, making the opposing quarian give a slight nod with a few clicks on his tool, and then gave a motion to his companions, prompting them to lower their weapons.

"Tali Zorah nar Rayya, we welcome you to our outpost, though I must ask before anything else why you've brought a human along with you. If you're reason is found wanting, he will be escorted out until you are ready to leave."

"Sir, we cannot possibly trust _any_ foreign species in the compou-" one of the quarians to the left of the red suit began to say, but was soundly cut short by an uplifted hand that gestured for Tali to speak.

The female quarian's head slowly rotated towards me, her gaze unreadable, and back to the commanding quarian.

"He...saved mine and Keenah Breizh of the Honorata's life as we were being attacked..." She trailed off, then seemed to recover. "But, he was injured, so we're here for a replacement suit for him," she said, her voice cautious and measured. The whole coterie of armed quarians was completely mute for a minute, only exchanging looks in between themselves in a silent exchange of who knows what.

"That's an interesting account, one I wouldn't believe if it didn't come from one of my own kin," the middle one finally replied. There was a confusing silence, at least for me, until the middle one said, "Good to know you recognize your cousin after all this time, Tali _Zaena_ ," with a humorous inflection to his voice. Another silence, then, "Keelah, Galen?", then she was rushing over to be wrapped in a welcoming hug.

The surprising realization that Tali had an extended family (I guess the whole Flotilla was considered family in retrospect) was interrupted a few seconds by a muttered, "It is still not grounds for allowing him to stroll around the post at will," by the same quarian to the left, breaking off the embrace between the two.

"Korel, you are not the superior here, understood? I determine matters of security here, and if you have any objections, take it up with the Admiralty Board on your next cycle out," the commanding quarian, Galen, replied evenly, but with a concrete resolve. With no further objections offered, he turned back to us.

"I hope my subordinate's words do not color your perception of our people, especially since you were so gracious to help one of our own," the quarian said as he turned his mask towards me. Without reply he continued, "I must concede, he has a point. I cannot allow you any further into our installation, and, since he is your responsibility Tali, I must ask that you remain with him as we fulfill your requisition."

If I hadn't been looking I wouldn't have noticed the barely perceptible twitch that went through the female quarian's body at this, like she had been delivered an insult or something. This brought a feeling of regret to me as I figured _I_ was the one in the way of a reunion between the two. _I_ was the one keeping her back from being with her people, even though I had tried so ardently in the games to-

The squad of quarians was disbanding, even though the one who had protested had posted himself not far away and had his visor pointed towards our general direction as Tali and Galen approached me, making me cut the tangent of thought short forcefully and with contempt.

"May I thank you personally for saving my _heta's_ life. Not only am I in gratitude, but so will her father be after he hears of what she's been through, and what she was explicitly warned of," Galen said, putting stress on that last part as he looked at Tali. She avoided his gaze as she fiddled with her thumbs and looked embarrassed out of her mind, making him chuckle as he turned back to me.

"She's so easy to play with. Again, forgive protocol as I must ask that you stay here until everything's taken care of. Once more, thank you," he said, and then with a nod to me and a pat on Tali's shoulder he took the stairs to the second floor and disappeared. This left me and Tali to lean against the wall in silence, the disgruntled quarian named Korel watching us consistently.

After a moment I couldn't take the strain anymore and said to Tali, shortly and subdued, "I'm sorry." Her reaction looked puzzled as she stopped watching the stairs and gazed at me, saying nothing, maybe not knowing what to say, forcing me to explain. "You wanted to do this on your own, and I got in the way, because..."

I couldn't say anything, just like nearly every other situation presented in this freaking universe. I couldn't reveal my true intentions like I so wanted to. And it was nearly killing me inside.

"It's...okay," I heard her say with a slow drawl, which didn't make me feel much better, but at least she replied. I got the nerve to look over at her, she meeting my gaze, her eyes arrayed neutrally, but that could mean anything coming from a quarian, and also meant they could hold a stare longer than those without an unrevealing near-opaque mask. I let the connection fall as I looked away, but didn't want to sit in awkward complete silence.

"How did you know about this place?" I asked her, and then almost instantly felt foolish for asking the question as my brain caught up. It made sense that her people would set up places like this, nondescript areas that other races wouldn't know about, or care. Tali confirmed this.

"It's for emergency situations, something we're told about when we leave on Pilgrimage, a safe lair I guess. Hope that translates correctly," I heard her mutter, making me chuckle and her head whip around towards me. This time I was able to keep the gaze she gave me, just smiling widely in return as I said, "I think you mean safe _house._ Lair is used more for bad guys, or Batman," I told her.

"Batman?" she asked with what looked like a frown. "Nothing, nothing," I replied, still grinning widely, enjoying the moment. She let loose what sounded like an exasperated sigh, which only served to bring another round of chuckles from me. The humour of the moment finally died down and I was serious again.

"So, you have a cousin from the Fleet, and a father," I said, hoping to hear more of her back story that hadn't been revealed in the games.

"Yes...he's not my actual cousin...I guess adopted kind of...but didn't expect to see him out here. Not a place I'd thought he'd be," she said, that last part being muttered more than meant for me. Who would've known, I'd met a fellow mumbler. I went out on a limb and against my judgement and asked, "Why's that?"

Once again she seemed startled that I was privy to her contemplations, not unlike me in the past few days, to which I simply gave her a knowing smile. I swore she was blushing as she said, " He's -uh- a lot like me, accept more humorous," with a soft chuckle. "We both care about the Flotilla tremendously, and could care less about travelling elsewhere until we reclaim our homewo-"

She stopped the train of thought abruptly and looked down as I tried to decipher why she had stopped. She seemed reluctant to reveal anything when it came to quarian things as a whole, as if she wasn't aware the galaxy as a whole mostly knew the motivations behind the migrant species. I could understand though, it was something near and dear to her, and my empathy was all the more heightened by past experiences with the quarian. The impassioned feeling from earlier resurfaced, pushing me to find something to say to connect with her more, and make her feel like she wasn't alone. My mind slipped back with nostalgia and melancholy assisting to the trilogy and my "interactions" with the shy, but passionate quarian, who became a noble and immovable example of her people by the end of it all. Epiphany suddenly revealed itself, giving me what I needed.

"Home is a state of mind, don't you think?" I said to her. It was a quote from Tali herself, something I'd held on to after hearing it in ME, even though I found out later it was an age old saying, but it seemed to resound all the more coming from her during one of the hardest times in my life after Dad's passing.

Something looked to snap in her demeanor all of the sudden at this, like she had been delivered a shock. She turned towards me slowly, and looked ready to speak, when a voice to my right interrupted, "Stop acting like you care about us, nobody does." It was the nearby quarian guard, Korel who had interjected, his voice oddly sounding more despondent than angry.

"What?" I replied weakly, making him snort.

"You want something from her, or us. Maybe you're a hacker, heard you humans got a bunch of 'em. Guess what, nothing here to steal, just a simple comm relay. Oh, and something else, you're not the first to figure we're superior in tech to you, so don't even form the words to reply, no use," he said with a dismissing hand and squinted eyes. This brought my blood to boil once again, and I had to let it out.

"What do you want from me, from us? What will _ever_ persuade you I, my race, is not against you like the rest of the galaxy that has scorned you for _centuries_ for a mistake that they could've easily made themselves, that we could make? Huh?" I spoke out, almost to the point of yelling at him as my biotics flared in sync with my stirred emotions. The whole display had the opposite effect I wanted, Korel drawing his rifle probably in response to the inflamed biotics and calling for backup. Seconds later the area was swarmed by quarians with extended rifles, all directed at me.

"What in blazes has happened?" roared a stirred Galen as he rushed down the stairs towards us, a deflated enviro-suit slung over his right shoulder. Everyone was stock still including me, my biotics fading as I looked at the commanding quarian, then Tali, whose figure was in shock, all at a loss of words. Then, in a flash of remembrance, I spoke.

"Keelah se'lai, right?" I said, looking around at them all, then back at my instigator, my eyes blatantly staring intently into his. His aim on me slightly faltered at this, providing Galen the moment to say slowly, "Korel, what happened?"

"He...uh...his biotics, I thought he was going to attack me," the guard stammered. Galen looked at me, then Tali.

"Tali, was he going to do that?" he asked her. I didn't dare look at her, instead a long silence dominating the atmosphere, then hearing her say, "No."

Relief flooded me as the captain signalled those around to lower their weapons almost immediately after this was said. "Homeguard Corporal Korel'Nal, you are dismissed until further notice. Leave your post and relinquish your weapon," the quarian commanded, his voice very clearly indignant.

The guard's figure was slumped as he handed his rifle to one of the nearby quarians and proceeded without a word up the stairs and out of sight, making the armed group of his companions disband as well with a word from there commander.

Had that all been worth it? All I had proven so far it seemed in this universe was that I had an uncontrolled temper when it came to things I was passionate about, which almost certainly had to come off negative in people's eyes, not to mention the quarian behind me who had witnessed the whole drama. Had she defended me because I deserved it, or was it simply payback for services rendered? Either way, I didn't want to face her till necessary, instead focusing the approaching quarian in front of me.

"His conduct was inexcusable. I am sorry you were put through that," Galen said once he stood on front of me. Without a reply he sighed and turned to Tali.

"Here's his suit. It should fit, might be a little tight since you didn't know his exact measurements." I heard a long pause, and ventured to look over, and saw Tali and her cousin were locked in a full embrace, letting go a moment later, but still looking into each other's eyes with intertwined arms.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you or your Pilgrimage companion shelter here, there is simply no extra room like you were told. Your father will want to know you're safe though, even though you're opposed to it," he said with a slight chuckle. Another pause between the two with Tali not replying, Galen saying softly, " _Selar maunia heta_." Her response was even more muffled to where I was unable to hear, but they left the grip a moment later and Galen handed over the suit, which Tali slung over her shoulder. More indiscernible words, then with no more ado Tali walked to the compound gate while I was deterred by her opposite.

"Tali has told me a little more about what has happened, and I'm grateful regardless of your intentions. I hope you'll keep that in mind as long as the two of you are together." He paused for a moment, then adopted a more abrasive tone.

"I am giving you a warning, if anything happens to her at your hands, I will harness the power of those of the Admiralty Board, two of who who would spare no hesitation to support me, to hunt you down relentlessly to deprive the life of you like you did with her. Do we have an acknowledgement?" he asked, his tone conveying more of an unconditional question than conditional agreement from me.

I nodded as he stared daggers at me suggestively, but the threatening gaze went away quickly as his eyes returned to normal and he said simply, "Goodbye," and placed a fist on his chest. I returned the gesture that seemed to be synonymous across the different species' and ages, and held it for a moment as I smiled and then turned to leave, hearing suddenly, "Keelah se'lai," behind me. I paused for a moment, swearing I could hear the humor sent across in his voice, but continued towards the entrance and Tali, joining her and leaving the compound behind us.

* * *

The drive back, or flight rather, was mostly silent as Tali stayed occupied checking out the specs of the suit, hopefully not using it as busy work to avoid conversation with me about the drama enveloping our little trek. I wasn't sure when the "proper" time would be to restart anything with her, so I let it alone.

We landed in front of the clinic, Tali jumping out as quickly as possible and heading inside. I paid the fare quickly and followed, searching around inside and finding the quarian at the front desk, informing them we were back and asking for the helpful nurse who had omitted her name. I filled in the gap as Tali drew a blank trying to describe Helen to the receptionist, then we sat down to wait once again. A few minutes passed, and in a surprise the one who rounded the corner was not the nurse but the unblinking Doctor Talen, who stopped a few feet away and crossed his arms as we rose up to meet him, expecting conflict.

He sniffed as he examined us for a long moment, his expression unabashedly deranging before he said, "A few minutes, nothing more. Your...associate suffered injuries that usually would not be fatal for others, but because of his weak immune system makes him susceptible to outside pathogens until he is properly fortified with antibiotics. Give him the suit, then leave," the salarian said, then quickly retraced his steps back down the hallway, leaving us to catch up.

We entered as we followed into a separate section of the building that appeared to be a patient wing, with traditional curtains partitioning the decently sized room into private sections for those treated. Talen stopped about a quarter way through and thrust back one of the barriers on the left, revealing as we came abreast with him what Helen had mentioned earlier, a very odd looking cylindrical machine that looked in many respects like the iron lung chambers I'd seen in a museum that had existed in a time just before the advent of modern medicine. For some reason the whole contraption made me shiver looking at it, thinking of people in my universe confined to such a claustrophobic space for sometimes hours on end.

Tali was quite the opposite, the contraption providing no deterrent as she rushed forward and planted her hands on the machine, searching frantically for something. Talen swiftly walked up next to her and suddenly slapped her hands away, a scowl on his face as she appeared taken aback.

"Fragile, crude equipment, don't touch where I don't say. Insert the suit here," he said, indicating a hatch below them. Talen then bent down and twisted the large circular disk, opening it and revealing part of an oddly pale white bodily prostrate form.

"Does he know how to put it on?" Talen asked, Tali nodding in reply. "Good. No more complications. Hurry, put it in there, even this is potentially hazardous," he said with an impatient urging motion, prompting Tali forward and to the hole, where she bent down and thrust the suit in helmet first, the full garment being in a moment later.

Tali was just about to back away when the body suddenly shifted and a whitish hand appeared and grasped her gloved hand, startling me and her, but she made no move to let go. The grip was kept until Talen separated it a moment later as he muttered an oath.

"Contaminants! What did I say?" he barked at Tali, who had jumped up and out of the way, still gazing down at the hatch as the doctor screwed its cover back into place, and then sighed as he stood and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm finished with this whole spectacle, nurses can deal with it from now on. Direct your inquiries to them," he said as he brushed his way past Tali and me. He was nearing the door to the room when I rushed after him as I asked, "Hey, where's Helen?"

"Who, your friendly accomplice? She left. She'll be back sometime in the morning cycle," the doctor replied with a roll of his eyes, then left. That's when the time occurred to me. I'd been so caught up in this whole turmoil-filled ordeal that I had managed to repress the realization that Dorn's funeral was tomorrow. Scratch that, today. Seven hours away. Crap. The lack of sleep didn't bother me, I'd done without many a time before and the effect by now would be negligible, but it was the developing situation with Tali and Keenah that had become intermingled with my issues that raised a debacle. I didn't want to leave them here by themselves, something rebelled in me instantly at that thought, but I needed to be there at the memorial to salvage some semblance of my new life. How would I be able to help them if I couldn't even keep myself afloat? Maybe after the memorial I'd be able to formulate up some way to help.

My mind somewhat resolved, I made my way back to Keenah's section, where a nurse had appeared and looked to be checking the chamber, or incubator, in a ginger way, with Tali looking on, fixed in the same position I'd last seen her.

"Hey," I said as I came to her side, making her perk up and look at me. I wish I could tell she was thinking, get some insight into if she thought I was completely nuts or not. "There's uh, this event I have to go to soon, so I'm going to be gone for a while." I paused briefly, but added quickly, "But I'll be back, to see Keenah, make sure he's recovered okay."

She nodded slowly at this but said nothing, creating one more awkward moment between us. I finally made a move to leave, but was interjected by Tali saying, "Hey, so what do you did you mean by what you said earlier?" I froze and turned around to face her, a small nervous smile on my face as I asked, "What, Keelah se'lai?"

"No, about how home is a state of thought."

A feeling of warmth welled up inside of me, but one of apprehensiveness as well.

"It..just means your heart dictates where you call home, not the location," I replied, trying to word my interpretation correctly. She shifted back and forth a bit, something I'd come to suspect was from nervousness, or maybe a reaction to some thing that meant something to her.

"Where did you hear it?" she asked, her voice clearly somber and expectant. I exhaled inwardly, trying to find the right words. "It's an old saying from an old friend," I said, wearing a sentimental smile as I subvertly communicated through it a message only I knew, my way of bridging a gap that couldn't be traversed.

"Oh," she said, her demeanor changing as she sounded surprised, almost embarrassed by the response.

"Why do you ask?" I asked back, wanting to keep the interaction going.

"It was...well, something my father used to tell me about our people, and our position," she replied, rubbing her neck and looking anywhere but my eyes.

"What's your position?" I asked, although I was sure of the answer.

"...Without a home world."

The two of us were alone with the nurse gone after her series of checks, creating a palpable sense of the conversation in the air around. Tali had gone back to fiddling with her hands and looking away while I struggled with something to say. She had just dished it out there, not holding anything back, her manner revealing anything kept hidden by her words. It suddenly occurred to me that we were alike in that aspect, being without an earthly home. Even if I could make it back to Earth, there would be almost without a shadow of doubt no semblance of my former life left to be found. Tali on the other hand had a place to go back to, but it seemed the general consensus among her people was that the Fleet was, and had _always_ been a temporary living space. Yet now she was even without that, probably just furthering the feeling of homesickness, not to mention the crap she had abided through the past couple of days. So though I _could_ relate, the dilemma was putting it into words.

"I don't have a home - I mean, not in the terran sense," I said, making her look up. I paused, reflecting it all over as I spoke of it, then realized what I wanted to say. "I've - learned though, actually in the past few past days," I continued with a soft chuckle at the sheer lack of time it had all happened in, "how true the saying is. I - I thought it was just a profound saying that I could use to help myself out...then I met some people that cared for me, and I realized it could actually - it might be true for me too."

Geez, I was talking cheesy, but at least it was the truth. Tali was still listening as well, so a good sign. I rubbed my head sheepishly. There wasn't much else for me to say.

"Does that make sense?" I asked her, hoping that I hadn't come off completely oddball. She nodded her slowly at first, then a bit more rapidly. I looked down, and then to the door, ready to leave the pressure of the out of my element conversing behind, but hearing first a, "Thanks," from the quarian. I smiled admittedly bashfully in return, saying, "Glad I could be of service," and then with a quick step without consulting her nigh unreadable expressions I left the room.

* * *

It seemed that C-Sec, even with its purported significant anti-human sentiment, had taken a liking to gun salutes, something I learned was a primarily human practice, but catching on quickly in much of the different echelons of alien law enforcement and military. The last report sounded from the mass effect arms as Executor Pallin rose from his chair and went to the podium, in front of a crowd of a few dozen, mainly SRD enlisted and officers, along with some colleagues of Dorn's from years past, no one unsurprisingly related in any way.

"Valor. One of the prime attributes expected of any candidate and operative of the Special Response Division. Lieutenant Commander Dorn displayed this continuously, providing an indispensable service in the form of…"

My mind drifted away from the eulogy and to the issues set before me. I'd arrived at the memorial held in front of the SRD building in my C-Sec standard clothing, seeing that I wasn't an actual operative yet and so not having any formal dress to don, three minutes before it began, much to my chagrin, seeing I hated even being on time, living by the mantra my military stepdad had orated over and over, _five minutes early is five minutes late._ I moved to find an indiscriminate seat towards the back of the ceremony, but latched eyes with Myrna fatally, making her guide me to a front row seat set up for Maw Squad, where Teirla and Larcks appeared a few moments later from a throng of gathered attendants and gave me nods. A good sign I guess considering yesterday.

I looked around apprehensively for Killek, but couldn't find his scowling face, hearing instead, "You're in his seat," to my left from the clasped robe-like wearing female drell as she sat to my side, placing me in the middle between her and Larcks, me being glad there was a buffer between me and the asari leader, even if she had acknowledged my presence there cordially.

At first I didn't get what the drell meant, but then it dawned on me and I nodded in reply. The turian wouldn't be there, something I was grateful for, yet made me wonder why I had been granted what he hadn't.

"Kethul Dorn was an example of exemplary conduct, and it was a privilege to make his acquaintance," Pallin was saying, making me scoff inside. Did he _actually_ know anything about the batarian himself, anything about the man beyond a dossier casually glanced over right before he came to his funeral? Did he even care? Not like I'd known much about the biotic any more than the Executor, much less the squad, but in that one morning and afternoon of training the batarian managed to garner my respect and hearing of all he'd been through to gain his aspiration, and all the Reapers had taken from him. I highly doubt Pallin had the same "privilege".

Commander Talek suddenly took the Executor's place at the podium, gaining my attention again. The stoic turian gazed out on the assembled crowd, his eyes passing over me and the squad, then something seemed to change as his head dropped and his talons gripped the podium tightly.

"If I may take the liberty to regard my subordinate in a liberal manner. Executive Officer Dorn was a dutifully minded and stalwart example of everything that we strive for here as the Executor said so illustriously," Talek said, his voice carrying an underlying message as he gave a side glance to Pallin, making the other turian twitch almost imperceptibly, "but Kethul was a friend originating in our time together at the Academy. I took everything seriously; he just didn't care."

A rumble of chuckles went through the crowd at this as Talek slightly smirked, an achievement for him. He quickly reverted back to a neutral face as he went on.

"The indisputable proof was though that despite all my efforts, he was the better academic, excelling at everything I couldn't. In other words, he was the one slated for Commander, not me, but he would have none of it, stating his propensity for the field, and not wanting to be hung up in logistics and overhead command. And I agreed with him, the Executor even mentioning recently his exasperation with having to deal with 'the never ending funhouse' that was my XO as I gave him my duties for a season so I'd be able to train our first human candidate," the Commander said, ever so tempered as the Executor gave note with a nearly scowling frown at the paraphrase, and a few snickers emanated from the crowd, a few coming no surprise from the salarian next to me.

Talek lapsed into silence once again as he appeared to be mulling something over. "Dorn fell in the service of something he thought was one of the noblest pursuits, the goal of happiness and security for others. May he be remembered as such, and let us all strive to achieve that never ending goal. Operatives and comrades, join me in a salute," the Commander said, stepping away from the podium and encouraging everyone to stand.

The whole assembly rose, and in each race's individual way offered a long-held recognition of the batarian, I adding my crispest salute practiced in my Young Marine days to the mass. With the dropping of the turian's tribute, the crowd followed suit as the Executor once again came to the podium and said, "Thank you for being here, you're dismissed."

So that was it, the end of recognition for the fallen operative, and the beginning of my problems. Teirla was quick to intercept me once everyone began to disperse.

"So- had time to think about how much of an idiot you were yesterday?" she asked with crossed arms, wrinkling her dress uniform in the process. Frustratingly she kept her tone decidedly flat, providing no help to me to figure how to respond.

"Don't worry, that's rhetorical. Very useful in determining character though," she said, her voice betraying a hint of humor. I thought.

"I know what you're wondering, and no, I didn't tell him. Why? Killek knew better, you didn't - to an extent," the asari continued, sternness returning to her demeanor. My eyes became squeamish at this, not willing to look at her in the face at this truth. At the same time, relief was flooding me about her decision not to say anything. I had been reckless, and deserved whatever I incurred. I looked back up at her finally.

"So, where is he?" I asked, slightly apprehensive about hearing the answer.

"He was transferred," the asari said, her face and voice completely flat. Nothing more to be said, simple as that. She was standing there still though, arms crossed and eyes staring into mine, making me feel odd and uncertain.

"I believe the Commander wants to speak to you too. If you survive whatever he's got for you, just remember what I told Killek. I won't have infighting in _my_ squad, clear?" Her voice was completely uncompromising, but seemed to let up on its edge at the end, although her expressions needed no help in conveying the message. I nodded; I had no contention with either of the two others, in fact I was coming to warm to them as they seemed welcoming, but the words of the asari hammered the point home nonetheless.

Teirla's demeanor looked to relax slightly at my nod and she uncrossed her arms as she began to walk past me, but stopped and put a hand on my shoulder as she almost whispered, "Just be as honest as you can with him, okay?", and then she was off. As if cued by magic or stealth, Talek suddenly appeared, making me jump inside and begin to mind rush through my options.

"Derek, I'm glad you decided to come. Have you come to an explanation?" he asked, stopping in front of me and regarding me evenly.

"Uh, yes," I replied, although still not sure how I was going to pull this off.

"Good," he said with a nod, "let's take this to my office."

He began walking toward the building, leaving me no choice but to follow. We took the journey up in silence, much like our last time together, arriving in the turian's office, the secretary Vana noticeably absent, and sat down in a deja vu scenario across Talek's desk from each other. Instead of speaking, the turian simply seemed expectant, me finally catching on as he said nothing. My speech was hesitantly measured as I spoke.

"I- wasn't lying when I said I knew the Matriarch's daughter- Liara. They're- estranged, and...I just don't want anything to happen to her," I ended, my voice stressing my true feelings about the Matriarch and her archaeologist daughter. And it was the blessed, if indirect truth, hopefully he saw that.

True to the Commander, the turian wasn't forthcoming with his expressions, giving me no hint to his thoughts until he spoke. "Very well," he said suddenly, then paused, leaving me on the edge of my seat, until continuing, "you're clear to continue. The squad is on readiness alert currently, so I want you practicing in the meantime. You know what to do. Understood?" I nodded, then remembered in haste to salute, making him return the gesture, then he was occupied with a datapad in front of him, cuing me to exit quickly, trying to hide my apparent relief.

I was actually glad for the spare time to myself honing my skills; it was just something I was classically inclined to, and gave me time to be introspective. I made my way down to the fully automated armory and scanned my omni-tool to obtain a designated set of weapons for practice and then ascended back up to the range, where I was among a few others taking advantage of downtime.

"I bet you thirty I can hit all twelve, D.O.A. headshots," I heard a flanging voice say as I approached the range barrier. Two turians were conversing there, the one who spoke in a C-Sec police uniform with the other wearing SRD armor.

"Not going to let you put Special Response to shame Vakarian," the opposite turian, apparently SRD, replied with a humored retort, making me stop.

 _You've got to be freaking kidding me_ , I muttered to myself as I saw the trademark eye lense that marked arguably the second most famous character in the Mass Effect universe and my personal favorite: None other than Garrus Vakarian. I kept it cool as I walked past them both, trying to snuff the skyrocketing and rioting emotions going through me as I set up my weapon kit on the bench and readied the targets.

"Oh, did I mention we got our first human candidate?" I heard Garrus's companion say, his voice sounding directed towards me, making my heart skip again.

"Only six years after regular, old Citadel Security," Garrus's noticeable sarcastic tone replying with a chuckle.

"We've got tougher standards. What can I say, most - frail- humans aren't up for them," the other one replied just as quickly.

"If that's somehow true, I challenge your...colleague...to a duel," Garrus announced, his voice meant to be pronounced enough for me to hear. I slowly turned around, collecting my wits, and locked gazes with the famed future Dark Knight-esque Archangel, whose face was taken over by a playful amusement.

"My friend claims that your sniper outfit here is the best this side of the galaxy, what say you?" the turian asked me with a grin. "Never said that," the other turian muttered with a shake of his head, but the detective paid no heed, still focusing on me.

"He's right," I said before I could stop myself. I swear, one of these days. The stalky turian smirked in response, his mandibles flaring outward.

"Love the motivation you're teaching here Jast," he said with a chuckle and side glance at the SRD operative behind him. He turned back to me. "Let's do it," he said, and without further objection grabbed the sniper rifle laying against the barrier and began to inspect it.

I went back to assembling my rifle, trying to steady my nerves in the process and seeing Garrus's friend Jast out of my peripheral shaking his head again, understandably. I _was_ about to go up against an easily expert marksman with probably a decade of experience on me, not to mention me being an almost complete rook _and_ not part of the SRD's sniper outfit like I guess Jast was. Nevertheless here I was, matching skill, or more adequately put, losing without even firing the first shot. Not that I was planning on making a fool of myself.

"Alright, simple targets to warm up to first, then full bodies after, good?" the turian asked as he hefted the obviously advanced and better-than-mine rifle he probably spent a lot of credits on and gave me a questioning look. I nodded, and he said, "Oh, and how about a few credits thrown in for good fun? Say, fifty?"

Wasn't it supposed to be thirty with his friend? Like I was going to turn him down though, even as I was hurting for cash. Another nod, and he smirked again before summoning the paper targets from their storage and arranged himself in a rigid, prone stance, me attempting to do something similar. This was going to be interesting.

"The honors Jast?" Garrus said, not breaking his gaze down the scope of his rifle. I readied myself, focusing in with as much steadiness I could muster on the center bullseye of a target 100 meters downrange.

"3- 2- 1," Jast counted down from behind, and I squeezed the trigger, the rifle bucking against my braced shoulder. Trouble was, the target was already _gone_ by the time my bullet reached it, as evident by the shell shattering against the back wall. My shock wore off as I realized the turian had gotten the drop on me somehow, and I went as fast as my reflexes allowed to the next target, actually hitting it, giving me a small sense of victory as I panned quickly to another one I had set my sight on, only to find a shredded remnant of it still hanging onto it's clasp. Frack, who _was_ this turian?

I glanced at the final target, my arms and shoulders a split second behind my eyes as they swerved the long-barreled rifle to play on it, and I fired...striking and going through the target just as another hole appeared just above mine. An amused cackle came from my right as I let the weapon fall to my side and looked over.

"Count, Jast?" Garrus was asking with a comical grin spread across his face.

"4-1," the opposite turian replied after a moment of internal thought displayed on his face. Wait, what?

"Hey, what about that one with two holes in it?" I said, pointing out that last target we had both hit.

"Mmm...I think Vakarian got closer to the bullseye," Jast mused as he scrutinized the target from afar.

"How do you know?" I asked edgily, my voice giving off my frustration at the probably biased answer.

"Let's just call it a draw, how about?" Garrus jumped in with an appeasing smile. That kind of calmed me down; not like it mattered in the end, he killed me.

"Ready for Round 2?" the turian asked, and I nodded determinedly, eager to redeem myself in some sense. Bodily targets rose out of the floor as Jast counted down, building anticipation in me, my finger set on the trigger. A cuing shout came from the operative, and I sprung my tensed reflexes. Time seemed to slow as I excruciatingly focused on each of the gelatinous forms in front of me, cancelling out distractions in my attempt to stay honed in and hit each of the targets I passed over without fail.

"Time!" came the flanging voice of Jast. I exited the near time-dilation effect and looked at the results. Six target mannequins overall, all hit, the question coming down to by whom. With a hit on the panel the bodies came towards us as we three examined them at the barrier.

"OK, so you're using a standard practice rifle, right? And Garrus...using a Mantis...impacts..." Jast trailed off as he scrutinized the different bullet holes generated by our shots, Garrus and I leaning in to possibly decipher ourselves the outcome.

"Officer Garrus Vakarian," the turian said with fake pomp and flourish of hands as he stood up from his position, "I declare you the winner over this yet-to-be fully trained operative, but only by the slimmest of margins, 4-2."

Garrus snorted at this with arms crossed, but added a smirk to go along with it.

"Why thank you Jast, it's an honor. Maybe your trainee would like to to take a shot at sparring?" he asked, looking me out of the corner of the eye. "And here I thought I was your friend," the turian replied with a roll of his eyes. The detective ignored him, instead directing his attention to me, my heart taking off again. Man, I might regret this.

"Uh- sure," I replied, confident as possible. He nodded and grinned, then turned to Jast, saying, "Lead the way." With a predictable sigh his counterpart led us to the sparring room and inputted his code, admitting us to the room where I'd already lost a significant amount of blood, sweat, and figurative tears, and probably would repeat that process afresh now.

"What's your name...candidate?" Garrus suddenly said as we adjourned to opposite sides of the mat.

"Pilgrim," I heard from Jast unexpectedly to my side, making me look at him questioningly, which made him shrug indifferently as he replied to my expression, "Don't know your actual name."

"Come on old..friend," Garrus said with some humor to his voice as he predicted the other turian's friend frowning reaction to the derogatory use of that word, "let him speak for himself for once."

I faced the blue-marked turian again, feeling sheepish in response to his defense of me, getting a grin in reciprocation.

"So, anything I should know about you before we trade a few blows?" he asked as he drew closer and arrayed himself in a sort of fighting stance, revealing that he easily dwarfed me by a foot. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You have reach, but I have flexibility," I answered, providing yet another line from ME by the turian himself, drawing a very startled response from him for a minute second before he snapped out of it back to his usual self as I applauded my memory for conjuring up the snappy remark.

"We'll see about that," he said with a chuckle, then he was on me.

He certainly had the reach as he had so professed in the games, as he showed by clocking me in the jaw standing several feet away, sending my whole body tumbling to the floor abruptly. I definitely shouldn't have agreed to this.

"Want to raise or lower the bet?" Garrus asked from above me, startling me as I turned over from my faceplanted position and saw him standing over me with a genuine smile, extending a hand. Surprised, I took it and stood uneasily, my vision faltering slightly.

"Is...that how turians start a match?" I asked, feeling disoriented as I tried to focus on him. Both of the species chuckled at this as Jast spoke, "Once you're in the sparring area, anything is fair game. Vakarian is taking it easy actually." Hardly.

I distanced myself from the opposing turian as I anticipated a follow up attack, which came promptly. Left hook, then a sweep of the leg. Myrna's lessons became key here, coming to mind and providing enough forewarning for the two-pronged attack. Block and deflect upper body advance, expect and dodge coinciding and alternate means of attack. My body had become more coordinated in the past few weeks, giving me the ability to aptly avoid and roll away from the turian's advance - and right into his next fist, flattening me to the ground. He had reach _and_ it packed a punch, literally.

Not letting the pain suffocate my perception this time though, I rolled away once again and scrambled to my feet, seeing him advance on me with turian nimbleness and agility. Right hook - left uppercut - a probing jab with the right again. His attacks were aggressive, but more measured than my former turian team member. Conservative actually in comparison, but maybe I saw it that way because I wasn't having biotics being thrown at me with vicious abandon. Regardless, he was inflicting a heavy amount of damage onto my already bruised body, me gritting my teeth as I was only being able to parry a couple of the predictable blows that seemed to mimic - kind of- my female drell instructor's style. He wasn't having mercy either, continuously moving forward at me, an odd blank and detached look on his face as he executed his attacks, all the more disconcerting me as I did my best move - dodge - trying to hang onto some shred of report as I faced off against someone who was nearly an idol. It was becoming nigh impossible as Garrus struck out with a kick, connecting with my groin, making my side wilt concedingly as I staggered and caught myself from falling...barely. I simply couldn't take another hit, my body wouldn't allow it, and it was quickly running out of the energy needed to evade.

Pain coursing through me, I foggily examined the turian in front of me, trying to find a chink in his armor. Suddenly I remembered the Commander's words about the different bodily mass between humans and turian, how the avian-like species were naturally heavier due to the significant amount of metal ingrained in their system. This sparked a dormant perception of the turian in front of me: he was breathing hard. Concealing it well, yes, due to whatever detached state he seemed to be in, but it was there. If I could just keep it up long enough, I'd be able to outlast him and then dive in for a specially enhanced attack he didn't know I had. Only issue was mustering up the gumption to continue despite the pain, motivation partly provided by nostalgia, the other half pride - from the nostalgia.

He dove in again, using his superior grasp to strike out at me, but I played the flexibility card and jumped away, at the protest of my straining body. This had to end soon.

"Stop avoiding him!" I barely heard Jast say, my attention focused on the fight, still hearing the amusement/annoyance coming across in his voice, frustrating me further as Garrus wasn't letting up, or slowing down, while I did the opposite, dismally fast.

The militarized detective came forward insistently, intent it seemed on taking me out with a heavy handed blow. He swung, making me impulsively duck beneath him, and then it appeared to me, almost surprising me by the abruptness.

Using my remaining energy, I strained my muscles and mind, gathering the energy together into my palms and striking out, hitting, -no- , glancing off of Garrus's side with the biotically enhanced move, making him stumble backwards perceptibly as he seemed to come out of the detached attitude he'd been in, and providing much needed fuel for my moral. Something told me to not give up the advantage, making me press forward and take the offense. He was by no means finished, just taken aback, making things finally a fair fight.

Adrenaline was flowing through me now, fueling my biotics, making my punches equivalent, or even more damaging than his as we traded blows back and forth, my mind ignoring incurred pain and pushing me forward, trying to slam the turian into submission with brute strikes. The problem and lesson I learned a little afterwards was this approach almost never works, unless you're fighting a krogan who will face you down with no tricks hidden and _likes_ blunt force. The turian in front of me on the other hand, was seasoned and knew what to do against someone like me: circumnavigate.

Myrna wouldn't have fallen for such a move, I've got no doubt, but before I could comprehend Garrus had maneuvered around, appeared almost as from thin air behind me, grasped my neck, and brought me down like a wrestler, slamming me into the padded mat with a resounding smack, and kept me there as I felt the claustrophobic and suffocating feeling of asphyxiation by chokehold that I couldn't break, no matter how much I clawed.

"Surrender?" he asked as I gasped for even a small amount of breath, making me almost instantly begin tapping on the mat urgently, prompting him to release as I gulped in air and stayed that way for a good minute. As coherence returned, embarrassment flooded me as I realized the implication of me conceding. A trademark chuckle came from above as I turned to look at the turian who had just bested me.

"Nice touch hiding your ability to the end. Might've given you the advantage against someone a little less knowledgeable about anti-biotic warfare." Despite myself, I smirked at the unintentional pun only I probably would get at this point as I sat there for a moment catching my breath.

A hand reached down after a second, pulling me upwards as I grabbed it, making me shakily stand as my body began registering the strain of the fight.

"Some advice, expect the unexpected. You can't cover everything with that magic blue energy of yours," Garrus said with a knowing grin.

"Right," I replied slowly, still flustered at my performance.

"Yes, he's got a lot of lessons to learn, including not to bet against a Vakarian. Unless you're me," Jast said as he joined us, smirking as he approached.

Yeah...kinda stupid considering, worth it nevertheless. That reminded me - I tapped my omni-tool, connected to the turian victor's tool, and sent the credits won over. A second later, to my surprise, half the credits returned, making me look up puzzled at the detective, him giving a smile in response.

"Not fair to ask a yet-to-be fully trained operative -as Jast puts it - to be completely up to specs," he said, extending his hand towards me. This was freaking me out. I grasped the scaly hand in return, a stupid grin coming over my face as Jast snorted. The grip was let go and Garrus turned to the other turian.

"Gotta go. Break's over," he said curtly, and then began walking to the door, Jast calling after him, "Excellent time spent together Vakarian," usual sarcasm inflecting his voice. Garrus gave a dramatic wave in return before he was out the door, leaving me with Jast and not an idea what to do.

Well, I felt spent enough after _that_ exchange, which could probably qualify in the Commander's eyes as enough for the day. A feeling of urgency suddenly returned to me as I remembered the two quarians I'd been caught up with, and the doctor's comment about Keenah''s probable release any time now. I found myself rushing out of the room without so much as a backwards glance, towards the elevator. I wasn't going to pass up the chance I'd made, hell encountered or high water.

As it were, the doors were just closing with Garrus inside, who saw a second before they closed my urgent sprint towards them, making him shoot out his hand to stop the closing.

"In a hurry much?" He asked with a small smile as I walked in. "You're not?" I asked, surprising myself by the unintentionally abrasive retort. Thankfully he just chuckled in reply and said, "Indeed," and then silence, until, "Don't tell Jast, but he's being stupid lately, so I thought I'd give him some...space...until he recognizes it." "Oh, OK," I said, surprised both by the knowledge and his willingness to tell me.

The doors opened barely a second later, early enough not to create a feeling of awkwardness I would have instigated, giving us both the way forward. We parted as we took separate banisters down, but came together again at the way out of the building, staying silent as we descended the large steps and out of the compound, Garrus going to the nearby fast transit as I considered either going to the hotel or clinic first. Clinic.

I joined Garrus at the terminal, calling my own cab as I looked on one of the great heroes of the coming fight - hopefully. All this foreknowledge, and it might go to waste. Dear Lord I hope it didn't. I couldn't do this alone. That's why I needed to be with Tali - she held some goal for the future, something to hold on to. Same with her, I wanted to say something to this turian that was profound, that might have meaning to him, that could stick.

"Uh, what kind of case are you working on?" I ended up asking, drawing a blank on something significant to say. As Garrus turned, a sky car swooped into view, setting down next to the terminal, getting his attention.

"Classified Spectre business," he said with an enigmatic wink as he started for the car. I could guess what that meant. He looked back at me as he opened the door.

"Let me know if you want another match - hone your skills," he said with a departing flick of his hand, then stepped in and the vehicle took of. My cab came a moment later. I sighed as I got in. At this rate it felt like I was bound to meet the whole cast and crew in several months - at the latest. This drew me in to more wonderings about the grand scheme of things. Much good that did. It was like grappling in the dark down in your basement for the light switch by memory, where you _think_ it should be because you've been down there a million times, but it ends up being far across the room because someone came in and replaced it. And since that's been moved, what else could be down there? Any and everything.

I stewed this over for probably the thousandth time since arriving here until the cab touched down at the clinic, bringing me back to reality. I moved to head inside when out of the corner of my eye a familiar vibrant smattering of green and purple caught my attention, making me swerve to see the two quarians I had shared an escapade with the day before swiftly walking away from the clinic.

"Hey!" I yelled, instinctively running after them as they began blending with the crowd. They finally seemed to hear a block over, first looking at each other curiously, then turning around to notice me, both conveying a startled response at seeing me.

"Hey," I repeated, stopping in front of them, to my shame breathing hard as I faced them.

"Oh - hey," Tali replied, acting abashed while Keenah mocked her in body language. Before I could ask or utter anything, Keenah spoke up in a hasty voice saying, "Thank you - for all you did. I - ah- wouldn't be living otherwise." I nodded in return, still not understanding the situation.

"Keenah was released early by the doctor..." Tali jumped in, playing with her hands again. " You were gone so long, we weren't sure when - if you were going to return...so we left. But we thanked the nurse you know though," Tali added quickly at the end. I prepared an objection and almost voiced it, but realized it'd be useless, it had already happened. Instead, I asked in as neutral tone as possible, "So what are your plans next?"

The two looked at each other for a second, actually a bit more than that, silently communicating something, before returning their gazes to me as Tali replied somewhat hesitantly, " We were hoping to find a place to stay..."

"But we ran out of funds trippin' halfway across the galaxy to get away from -"

"Keenah!" Tali interjected strongly, sending him a glaring sharp look through her visor. He went silent at this as we all uneasily regarded each other in the wake of her objection.

"So..." Tali went on after a moment, sounding embarrassed, yet despondent at the same time. I could almost feel the desperation coming off of them both as their body language was resigned to a slumped state. They couldn't even get off the Citadel, much less reach the Fleet if they wanted to. What do you do?

"You guys can stay with me," my words suddenly rushed out. God help me, I thought to myself as I mentally punched myself in the face. The quarians' forms almost changed instantaneously as Tali stuttered out, "No, we can't possibly intr - "

"It's nothing, really," I insisted, giving in to the spur of the moment offer.

Tali went silent at this, looking down and away as she looked to be struggling with the decision. Nervousness continued to build in me as she traded glances with her pilgrim companion, who said nothing, simply nodding. She looked back at me.

"Okay," she replied, her voice soft and resigned.

"Great!" I answered, rather too enthused in pitch. I toned it down a bit as I added, "It's uh, gonna be this way," and motioned them to follow me back to the transit station. _No, you definitely didn't sound like a creep just then,_ I beratedly thought. I looked back though, and they were following, Tali helping Keenah as he draped an arm across her shoulder and limped forward. I considered going and speaking with Helen on the decision to house the two wandering quarians as we passed the clinic, but thought better and kept going, resolving to meet her later at some point.

A car came, Tali and I working together to get Keenah situated comfortably in the back seat. We took off, the hotel being reached a couple minutes later, a palpable silence pervading the air as I sat up front, Keenah and Tali together in the back, oddly fixating on each other for most of the trip, until it dawned on me that they probably had the ability to talk to each other through a comm system ingrained in their suits. My mind couldn't help but wonder the topic.

The cab deposited us at the front door, me jumping out to assist Tali with the injured quarian as we went through the lobby and to the elevator, as per usual receiving looks from those around, ranging from curiosity to openly deranging in attitude as we moved up to my room.

"You live in a hotel?" Tali asked, clearly confused at the notion as I unlocked the door.

"Yeah - it's a temporary thing," I explained sort of sheepishly, remembering too late I'd forgotten to mention that detail as I evaded her gaze and turned on a light.

"Well, uh you guys can have the two beds, and I'll sleep - on the ground," I said, my cheeks growing hotter as they gave me proof I hadn't thought this as through as I maybe should've. "Thank you, but-" Keenah tried to say, but I stopped him short.

"No, it's the least I can do for someone that helped me -" I stopped _myself_ abruptly as I realized what I was going to say next, leaving the couple looking befuddled at me. My mind had almost gone on autopilot for a second, giving a thanks for experiences past that hadn't even happen yet in this dimension of space, and might not even happen. Surprisingly they both nodded hastily, getting me off the hook as I gave a chagrined smile and rubbed the back of my head habitually.

"I'm going to get a shower, so...feel free to hang out," I said quickly, then rushed off to the bathroom to hide my bashfulness. I stayed in their for a good twenty minutes, trying to sort out my thoughts and give them some direction as I allowed the pressurized hot water to soothe another round of bruises I'd been delivered by the good detective. It was still overwhelming me, the sheer amount of chance encounters I'd had with the famed ones of the trilogy, and I'd been here, what, a month or so by Earth standards? It was dumbfoundingly crazy, and it was only going to escalate from here, I had a uncanny feeling, mark it.

I finally had enough of my ruminations that had no end and exited the shower and made a move to the door, only to realize I had brought nothing with me except the clothes on my back. Cursing myself with mutters I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me and cautiously peered out the door.

The TV was on, lighting up and reflecting off its watcher's visor, which revealed to be Keenah, arms propping him up as he sat back on the bed casually, his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. My eyes scanned for Tali, finding her unreservedly sprawled out, almost spread eagle, on the opposite bed, not moving a muscle. The combined scene of the two was so out of left field to me that I had to suppress the urge to laugh at it all, despite my predicament. Too late, I was snickering, drawing Keenah's attention away from the TV and onto me. His relaxed stance was lost as he sat upright, and looking at me offered a soft and startled, "Oh, hello."

"Uh, hey," I said, stepping out from behind the door's cover and into the open. "Forgot my clothes," I explained as I went to the dresser on the far side of the male quarian and quickly grabbed some shorts and a shirt, trying to hide the discomfort flushing my face as I retreated back to the bathroom, willing myself to not look back. I emerged a few minutes later, properly clothed this time, restoring a measure of confidence as I came out.

The TV had been shut off, Tali in the same funny position as my eyes found Keenah, now tapping away something on his omni-tool as I came into full view, making him stop again as he regarded me, and I him. Finding nothing to say, I averted his gaze and looked at Tali, letting a small smile come to me as I humored her comatose looking state. A chuckle came from my side, making me look back at her companion, whose eyes had lifted.

"She's been through so much...with me, and just collapsed. I think even hotel beds are better than ours in the Flotilla," he remarked, pressing a hand against the mattress with emphasis. I gave a short laugh at this as I drew a comparison to my own place back home.

"Better than my bare mattress back home," I said with a mutter, but apparently the quarian heard as he emitted another lively electronic chuckle, making me smile even larger as we found something to relate on.

Silence pervaded for a second after this until I asked with renewed confidence, "How are you doing?" The green-suited quarian grunted as he moved his legs in response, testing their mobility.

"It hurts...why I can't fall asleep like...Miss Zorah," he said, an odd tone overtaking his voice as he stated her name - something like shyness?

"Well, if you need anything..." I suggested, which he hurriedly waved off.

"No, no, I couldn't - it's fine. I'll be fine," he replied insistently, making my train of speech stop. The quarian looked down and away for a moment. Slowly looking back up after a second, he finally said, "Derek, - it's Derek, yes? Thank you for - everything, but we have nothing to trade in return - at all in fact. I mean, we can't even finish what we came here to -"

He stopped mid-sentence, a brief glance spared towards Tali, and then silence. I hesitated to say something, especially since I knew so much and it might show, but I felt a pull inwardly to somehow connect with them. I needed to. Everything other option was ambiguous. There was the SRD, and it was crucial to me, but what about Shepard? Not like she was going to waltz onto the Citadel and say, "Hey, I'm here!" for everyone to blatantly see. No, once the news got out she was the first human Spectre, she'd already be off chasing Saren, leaving me to wonder where to go next. And Garrus? We'd just met, not near close enough to tag along with him as he literally fought his case against Saren. And like I'd covered before, just walking up to Shepard and asking to join the team had a chance close to nil, as we had so theatrically seen with a Mr. Verner. So, here I was...and next? I couldn't go beyond any bounds set by my conversation with Tali, seeing it was sure they had talked it over, so just pick up where you left off right?

"Tali told me you were on Pilgrimage," I spoke up softly, getting Keenah's attention.

"She did? Oh," the quarian answered, sounding genuinely surprised as he looked back at me. Well, I thought they would've talked it over.

"Yeah, she was telling me - about what you have to go through," I continued, switching what I wanted to say in the middle, remembering the female quarian had avoided saying what they'd found. "Yes, it's been - difficult," he replied, voice sounding strained and filled with memory.

"After all you've been through, are you still required to follow through with it?" I asked with a frown, truly wondering if they were considered expendable for their cause. Keenah's reply came as a humorless chuckle.

"You don't understand our predicament human," he said with a weary sigh, me flinching slightly at word usage, "we're not _allowed_ to fail. We either stay out here and find _something_ of use for our people somewhere in the void, or we'd be received with dishonor. It's called a Pilgrimage for a reason," the quarian said, staring away from me, his focus drifting to Tali.

"I...I _want_ to help though, and so does she." Strong conviction came through in his voice, reminding me of my own situation, but despondency came through and gripped what he said next.

"We just didn't have much to go on - just a half broken _shit'ak_ of a ship - and after yesterday, nothing." His head was now completely downcast as he stared at the floor in silence.

"Me and Tali were just with her cousin. He can't give you anything?" I asked objectively. He returned his attention to me, eyes squinted, indicating what I thought was a scowl.

"I told you, we can't spare _any_ resources, even for family, except what is absolutely necessary, and you took me to a _foreign_ hospital," his anger rising unexpectedly as he said this, almost spitting out that one word. Silence reigned as I was taken back by the affront, his eyes losing their luster after a moment.

"I - I'm sorry, that wasn't how I meant it, just...nerves," he said, his voice apologetic as he looked away.

"It's okay, I can relate," I replied in a moment, and it was definitely true. Too true for my liking. He looked back, giving me a cocked eyebrow stare it seemed. "Can you?" he said, his voice a mixture of skepticism and...maybe hope? Needed to measure what to say next.

"Yeah, I can...these gang members attacked me and my friends, and I had to fight. Then I joined the SRD, uh, Citadel Security, and had to go on an actual operation before I was fully trained. There was this asari matriarch there at the place, her name was Benezia, and she almost killed me. I...lost a friend," I explained, my voice somber throughout. I know I probably let out some most likely confidential intel about the operation, but it was over, and I astronomically doubted the quarian could form any connection with it all. Glancing at him, I noticed the quarian's form had stiffened at the knowledge, and his eyes were slightly wider than before.

"You said...an asari matriarch named Benezia?" he asked, his voice a slow drawl. Oh crap.

"You know her?" I said, trying to play it cool, and dumb. Of course he did. Stupid. There wasn't a reply for a moment as he shook his head subtly, and answered, "It's nothing, I don't think."

Faux pas of the year, awarded to me. In my effort to connect I had _completely_ forgotten about events prior to ME. Tali _did_ have a Pilgrimage companion at one point, but lost him/her by the time you she appears in the game. Didn't mean that that person wasn't there when Tali got the recording from the Geth incriminating Saren and the Matriarch. The implications hit me at that moment. One more alteration made to the old timeline. Might as well call _that_ nonexistent. But all my knowledge was hinging on past experiences, and it seemed it was all slowly fraying apart at the edges, threatening to undo all the advantage I had from memory. My mind snapped me back to the present. Not now. Deal with the present.

I reasserted my focus on the quarian in front of me, thinking of his closed off response to my recounting. The thought became clear that this might be the only opportunity I would get to make some sort of connection with the duo, seeing that Tali was being reclusive and reluctant to give up anything when it came to their journey, which I didn't blame her. I was an unknown, someone who probably couldn't be trusted, plus we'd basically just met. Keenah although seemed a bit less unforthcoming and open, but that had been maybe negated by what I'd just said, closing him off to me. So how could I maneuver into his trust in a way that wouldn't seemed suspicious? I almost instantly derided myself at the way I was thinking this through. _Maneuver_ into his trust? Who was I, Cerberus? I _wasn't_ going to lose my humanity just to get a leg up on the Reapers. I needed to say something to follow up with though. If I didn't, the two could easily slip away today or tomorrow out the door without another word to me. So, icebreaker?

"So...if I can ask, what was going on in the alley?"

I freaking hate myself. Keenah's startled body language said it all. I immediately went to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get into your, uh, affairs." Not only was my language awkward, but my cheeks were red hot as a bonus, making me feel like I was literally inflaming the situation.

After a long silence, with the quarian looking over at the unconscious form of Tali for the tenth time, he said quietly, "It's - okay. I...actually did trip you and pull you into our...problem, so I'm sorry 'bout that."

Feeling a little emboldened by his effort to make amends, I cautiously asked, "Who were...they?"

He was silent for a moment, his expressions veiled, making me think he might not answer and I'd crossed the line, but he spoke up with, " I...well, we, uh, had something, that they, uh, wanted, I think, but we never - "

There was an abrupt silence, then Keenah suddenly swore, albeit softly enough I could barely hear and in I guess the quarian language (not translated for some odd reason by my handy dandy "translator"), before springing up and rushing over to the other bed and vigorously shaking the other quarian, who began muttering indecipherable things before coming fully coherent and flinching at his touch as she looked up at him.

The next few seconds were silent as I only saw gesticulations between the two, guessing they were doing the helmet to helmet comm thing, when Tali was abruptly up in a flash off the bed as they conversed some more, and then it was over as the male quarian began moving to the door as Tali approached me.

"We - there's something we have to go do," she spoke as she stopped in front of me, her tone evidently uneasy and stressed.

"What is it?" I asked, though I had a pretty clear idea the mission.

"It's - well, why we're here," she nearly mumbled out, looking to the door and Keenah with an anxious repetitiveness more than at me.

"Then let me help," I offered in reply, realizing my window with them was closing fast.

"No, no, I - can't ask you to do that. It's something really urgent - and close to me - us, so thank you, but we'd like to do it - ourselves."

With this she quickly turned and moved to the door, my mind rushing in a thousand different ways to find a way to waylay the two before they were gone, potentially forever.

"If you're going against Benezia, you'll need help," I called out to her as she reached for the door, Keenah behind her. They both froze with the mentioned name and looked at me. It was complete desperation that made me say it, otherwise...I don't know. I wasn't even sure I had read Keenah's reaction right; even now I wouldn't know why they stopped until something was said.

"H-How do you -" Tali started, but stopped and turned on Keenah, who looked completely out of funk with her realization. She said nothing, although her fists were clenched as she looked back at me and her eyes narrowed, making me rush to say, "I just want to help you take her down, that's all." She seemed to slightly relax at this, but still looked poised to draw that shotgun of hers (wait, where was that thing?) if need be.

"How?" she simply asked in return, her voice a deceptive mix of static, hope, and wariness. I fumbled for the answer.

Basically all the info I was privy to wasn't even mine and was subject to change, as things had proved, but we already knew that. Point being was that me "saving" Keenah along with Tali had ramifications, and that amounted to a blurry situation. All I could decreasingly recall was that the female quarian had alone reached the Citadel and had somehow gotten injured by Saren's agents (the bounty hunter most like) and then reached out to the Shadow Broker in who knows how a way. Wait, was all that right? Okay, crap, would have to rely on my own personal experience. No way I would go to the SB, I knew better to give the info to that beast of a yahg, knowing he'd try to get a hook into me. So, Council somehow? No, they'd probably not give an audience after my last heated performance in front of them. And Cerberus, wasn't going to touch them with a ten foot pole. But, Miranda? Too risky? No, she'd just leak it back to the Illusive Man at this stage, and I wanted him as far away as possible from this. Plus, I had no clue where she was at this point in time, and time was increasingly of the essence, if the games were anything to go off of. So, Shadow Broker it was. There wasn't anybody else to go to, even though I hated to admit it.

Barla Von. He had helped Shepard a couple times through the installments, actually providing one of the first leads when it came to Saren, on behalf of the Shadow Broker. I could hope and pray he was an actual character here. I'd have to negotiate though, seeing I wasn't the indispensable Commander Shepard. Okay, I can do this.

"Uh, there's this person on the Presidium I know. He..can get the right people involved," I answered finally.

Silence as Tali looked me over, then, " How can I - we - trust you?" The age-old question, receiving from me the equally old, "You can't," in reply. I wish it were the other way around, where there was an implicit line of trust to draw on, but it wasn't there...yet. I did try to give off the sincerest look I could conjure, but who knows how they'd take that. Tali's response was delayed as she broke gazes with me and looked to Keenah, then back again.

"Okay," was her answer as she looked back at me, her voice resigned. Outwardly I smiled and nodded as I inwardly let a breath go. I half expected for them to just walk out, or maybe for them to draw guns on me at what I'd said, so it was understatement to say I was relieved.

"I'll - go right now and talk to him, you guys stay here," I told them with an uplifted hand, prompting them to slowly back away from the door and sit down as I put on my street clothes quickly over my casuals. Come to think of it, I don't think they could come with me even if they or I wanted it, heightened security and all, plus the passport or visa you need. _P.S., your visa might have expired_ , I recalled. Great. So I had a 50/50 shot at this.

I stopped at the door and gave them a reassuring smile and wave goodbye, which they seemed to reluctantly return. I began to walk out, but turned back, wanting to say something that would assure their trust.

"I promise that I'll see this through," I said, looking at both of them, trying to convey my honesty through my eyes and voice. After a second, not wanting to see the reaction, I turned and walked out.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ** _Septon-_ Kasumi's sudden producing of the respirator during the SRD operation should not necessarily be seen as something completely pulled out of thin air, instead remember her employer, who has to some extent knowledge on the going ons of the Heralder, and has one of his/her best agents on the job, investigating and subverting the Heralder's plans and locations, gathering data and such, and in doing so could find a way to circumvent the countermeasures in place, a.k.a the gas, present at the Heralder's sites. Also, as is explained in the chapter before, SRD armor is designed to shut out _known_ toxic gases, but not ones for all that is known are completely newfound.**

 **And Cerberus. The Illusive Man always thinks several steps ahead, including with an unknown, such as Derek, who has closely guarded knowledge of his organization. So, his motivations for not removing him from the picture could be because of several factors, maybe even because of a third party interjecting...**

 **Anyway guys, hope that shed light on the story, and feel free to comment and review!**


	13. Chapter 12: An End of the Beginning

My thoughts soon stalled as I went for the fast transit terminal with one big and whopping concern. I had no way to prove I had Tali's ( and I guess Keenah's) recording of Saren's plans being discussed with Benezia. Hold on, I didn't even _know_ that's what they had here. But what else could it be to make them react to that name of the asari so dramatically? And no way they were going to let me in on what it was until they felt they could trust me to the _nth_ degree. So, big question was what I was going to tell the SB's volus associate that was believable enough to get me any headway.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I got in the cab. So many ways this could go wrong. Just take it a step at a time. First hurdle, the Presidium docks.

After keying in the generalized destination of the Presidium, the cab took a little longer than my expedited shuttle ride from the other day, and sent us to a completely new area, to what looked like a tunnel entrance for regular cars to the stately place. Several vehicles passed in and out as we approached, the cab suddenly stopping inside a little ways as a notification lit up, asking for my credentials. I apprehensively put them in, waited for the verification, and a few moments later a positive voice I recognized as Avina's spoke out with a welcome to the Presidium, but cautioned me I had only hours left until my visa expired.

I sat back in relative relief as the car thrust forward and through the tunnel, breaking a moment later into the main throughway of the Presidium, giving me a first glimpse of the high class enclave of the Citadel. It lived up to it's name no doubt, and gave me a fresh wave of nostalgia and nerdout as the car wove in and out of traffic on its way to the place I'd inputted after the gate.

Sitting down a moment later in the embassy area that looked oh so familiar from the games, with a bit more crispness and real life appeal, I took stock of the area, and with direction from an Avina terminal set out towards the markets. My mind revived after a moment the debate of what was to be said once there, and if I was refused. What then? Other options were few and far between, but I'd reviewed the thought of going to Miranda if things went south. She was really my only other choice, seeing I had next to nothing otherwise. And, really, did it matter if the Illusive Man found out prematurely that the Reapers existed? Recollecting, I actually think he did know pretty much around this time, with his far flung connections giving him the proof.

So backup was Miranda. Thinking a little more about it, a plan B was almost crucial, since the SB was as likely to reject or kill me as to help me out. Like Miranda wouldn't, the thought reminded. I had been putting great faith in her, but it all depended her stance morally and how it interacted with the Illusive Man's directives. Hopefully it meant something that she'd entrusted her sister's well being to me while she was away. About that. Okay, not the time to get into girl problems. If Helen was okay, then I could figure so was Oriana, strong willed as they were both.

Shrugging that off, I stopped on one of the overarching bridges overlooking the expansive lake situated straight down the middle of the Presidium's length and leaned on the edge. I needed a way to a get a hold of Miranda, which, taking into account her overarching protectiveness of her sister, wouldn't be too hard. I hoped. Going into the extranet mail account I'd set up on my omni-tool with sparsely few contacts, I composed a letter to myself, but titled it _Miranda_. Underneath I wrote,

 _Miranda,_

 _Something concerning your sister has come up, we need to talk. Let me know._

I sent it, and started walking. I wasn't even to the end of the bridge before my tool beeped, and a reply had appeared. I looked at it.

 _Two days. At the Riot in Tayseri Ward, 7:00 p.m._

The Riot? I hoped to Cleander that was an actual place and not something the Cerberus operative had cooked up to mask her presence here. Whatever, I was letting a breath go since she had at least replied. I'd think about that later, devoting my inner processes to the mountain set just in front of me down the street, instigated by none other than me. All in the name of galactic peace, am I right? This was potentially a lethal situation for me, but in the least I had time to prepare as need be, unlike the other several spontaneous conflicts that'd forced their way in since I'd gotten here. Didn't make things any more easy going though. No dialogue options to choose from and contemplate over before submitting your well thought out questions and answers that are so tidily provided by some pensive screenwriters. Nope, those were a dimension away, and I was me, social awkwardness on full display.

With this in mind I stepped into the volus's establishment, having a quiet interior greet me, and at the opposite side of the room, a squat volus with a brown and white suit clicking away on a holo computer. As I drew close, I caught his attention, stopping his efficient typing as he regarded me, a wheezing, hissing noise emanating as he drew in a breath.

"*Hiss* Welcome sir to Barla Von's Accounting Services. *Hiss* I'm very sorry to inform you thought that it's near closing time and can't give you a full consultation, but I would be glad *hiss* to schedule an appointment for later."

"I'm...actually here to offer some info," I hesitatingly started.

"Beg pardon? Please do explain," the volus asked, his voice a complete noncommittal.

I walked closer. "It's for the Shadow Broker," I said in a lower voice than before, though it was unnecessary.

The volus's small stature was still for a tantalizing moment, before another hiss, then, " Very well, what do you have to offer?"

Slightly started by the flatly even reply, it took a moment for my words to be produced. "It has to do about Saren," I answered him, rather secretive in tone.

"The Council Spectre?" Barla Von asked with an almost mocking voice, giving me another surprise.

"Yes, I know...him and the Shadow Broker had something like a falling out," I said cautiously, putting it out there and taking the first plunge.

Another excruciating silence as he stared at me, I guess, before, "If I catch your meaning correctly, you are implicating that a lawful agent of the Council has had dealings with a clandestine and, *hiss* dare I say, bordering on illegal information broker?" , his tone decidedly accusatory and blaming.

Feeling the heat of the situation through his unexpected abrasive question, I considered walking out right then, but pushed through, replying, "Uh, yes I am."

What was up with this volus's propensity for prolonged silences? He didn't say anything for a few seconds, before hissing and saying, "Very well, continue."

Feeling like I'd passed a gauntlet, I felt a bit of relief, but kept my guard up as I picked my next statement carefully. "I have evidence that says he was involved in an attack on Eden Prime - along with Geth," I stated with as much confidence as I could stand with.

"Interesting, seeing that no such attack has been reported yet," the volus replied, a little more forthcoming and quick this time.

 _What?_ came the raised objection inside, but I kept my face straight for once. "Is that so?" I asked, my voice taking on another, more oblivious front.

"...But if you have viable evidence to support your claim, who am I to dispute?" he continued, ignoring my direct question as he began tapping a few buttons on his omni-tool, a chirping reply happening a moment later, from both his holo tool and the door behind me's keypad turning red. "For confidentiality," he said, gesturing to the door, "and the record," he stated as his tool stayed visual.

"Now, *hiss* what information do you wish to put forward?"

Now that was the dilemna, front and center. See if I could pull this off. Drawing on my inner Commander Shepard, I straightened my demeanor and gave him my best concrete gaze. "I don't have it with me, but it's nearby. I would like something in return first," I said tersely.

"That depends on your reliability," the volus replied in a calm but in a just as firm attitude. He planted his hands on the counter in front of him as he looked at me. "I have no guarantee that to you're able to deliver on this purported *hiss* information, yet you are already making demands. What *hiss* will persuade me that your word is true?"

Here it was, if I didn't pull this act off, wasn't convincing enough, everything could come crashing down. Take a deep breath in, and stick to it.

"If I wanted to, I could reveal to _everyone_ certain facts about the Shadow Broker, that, at the least, would create a firestorm that would make your business so much more difficult to operate, including the name of an asari Spectre on your payroll. But I won't, because a _true_ storm is coming, and _everyone_ is needed. Only one thing I'm asking...um, actually two. One, I want to know when a certain Alliance vessel docks here at the Citadel. Two, I want visas for me and two quarians for the Presidium. I _will_ deliver on this information, but I need these two things," I finished, confident I had kept my demeanor about me.

Barla Von stood there for a moment, the only sound being the hissing and contractions of his suit, before, "A stirring ultimatum, one I will have to discuss and pass on to those above. May I have an address to contact you at?"

More than surprised by his unexpected reply to my demanding statement that had been bordering on threatening, I gave him my e-mail address in a slight amount of shock. I guess he deals with stuff like this all the time to make him so tempered, I pondered as he clicked a few buttons on his omni-tool. Doesn't hurt to have an unrevealing mask either, I added as a few more chirpy beeps could be heard and his tool disappeared as the doorpad turned green again and opened.

"I believe business has been concluded today sir, we'll be in touch," he said with a cordial tone, cuing me to half-smile and give him a thanks before walking to the outer elements.

We'll be in touch. Would I be seeing him again, or another of one of the probably numerous agents the Broker had at his disposal? Would I be contacted at all? You know, only time would tell, and I could give all these thoughts a spin and more, but I was too exhausted on every way to give them any substance in return. Besides, one thing was more pressing, a question of if I even _had_ anything info to go off of. Would they still be there when I got back, or decided I was too much of a risk? I wouldn't blame the two either way, they had been loaded with crap over a period of several days and it was a wonder that they stuck with me at all. If they didn't have any kind of evidence though even then, it meant I would have nothing to go on, and the ramifications would domino down the line to affect everyone, including Shepard, and _she'd_ be stuck without it, unless she managed to get a bullwhip out and lash the Council into believing in her visions. _That_ might not even get them in line. Only a Reaper arriving at their doorstep probably would change things.

"God help me," I muttered as I climbed in the skycar and took off towards the Wards. Didn't even think about strolling around the Presidium and taking in the view before it got trashed. Didn't even want to think about that. It was like a recurring nightmare, not helped by the fact this was reality. What I do here, what do I do there to prevent this or that happening? What can I do, being the _only_ one knowledgeable about the coming genocide that was probably going to happen even with me on watch here? You know the drill. I made an effort on the way back to block all of this out, because _it didn't help_. After a certain point it all spirals out of control, leaving you groping for the nearest threads of tangibility. At this time, they were Tali, Keenah, the SRD, and Shepard. Don't think about much else.

Laying in the backseat of the car, I played a song just long enough to get me through the ride back. Putting my earbuds in, I let everything else fade to the end.

 _Now there you go again, you say, you want your freedom._

 _Who am I to bring you down?_

 _It's only right that you should play the way you feel it,_

 _But listen carefully to the sound_

 _Of your loneliness like a heartbeat, drives you mad_

 _In the stillness of remembering what you had, and what you lost_

 _And what you had_

 _And what you lost._

The cab bumped against the ground, stirring me as the music faded, and reminding me I was back. With a tinge of apprehensiveness, I rode the way up to my room and opened the door, expecting one of two outcomes.

With a great sense of relief I noticed the two forms of the wayward quarians, sitting together on the far bed, conversing together quietly as I stepped in, stopping their dialogue and redirecting their attention.

Tali got up first, albeit slowly as I walked over, hands folded together in front of her as she held the same stance as when we'd faced the scowling Dr. Talen. So that's what I'd earned with my furtiveness. Keenah remained sitting, eyes glancing in between me and her like he was expecting a brawl.

"I got in touch with the person I know. He should contact me in around a few days," I told her mainly, holding her gaze barely before briefly glancing at Keenah, and then back again at her. Her eyes were edging on a scowl as she said nothing, urging me enough to continue.

"You guys can stay here, or uh go out while...we wait. Don't know where you'll find dextro food, but I can give you some money so you can get some," I offered with a paltry smile to attempt to breach the rift I could almost feel was there.

Tense silence, then, "Good," said from Tali, and she moved her way past me and fell on the bed, taking up her previous position, and said no more. My gaze turned to Keenah after a moment, he meeting my eyes, but quickly looked away as he half-muttered, "I - think I'm going to try to get some sleep," and pulled himself farther onto the bed before turning his body away from me. Ughh. Considering I had the SRD in front of me tomorrow, I let everything lie and made a pallet for myself on an unobtrusive part of the floor before drifting off unusually fast into a short sleep.

* * *

The next couple of days drug by, being filled with a plethora of exercises and courses led by the three remaining members of Maw Squad, freshly back from an engagement.

"Ohhh, great fun it was," Larcks was remarking with a snarky grin as we sat around the table in our usual spot in the cafeteria.

"Says the salarian with the team farthest from the action," Teirla countered with a roll of the eyes.

"We were twenty yards behind you. It isn't _our_ fault you finished them off before we got there," the fast blinking amphibian-like alien retorted.

"We nearly got taken out by that mini-gunner! If the man's gun's mass effect core hadn't shorted out we would've been scattered!" the asari exclaimed with arms raised in exasperation.

"Forgot to mention this..." Larcks trailed off with a growing grin, "...but it was _my_ own tech hack that disabled it."

"Riiight. You simply neglected to mention that. Tell me, if I look at the official mission report, will we see that recorded there?" Teirla asked with squinted eyes and a remote sense of sarcasm.

"Operative C'Den, I don't like your blatant attempt to discredit me," Larcks shot back with a challenging smile.

Teirla seemed to want to reply, but was cut short by what was like a huff from Myrna, stopping the feud from escalating. Sometimes I wondered if she was the one in control, settling disputes (thankfully friendly) with a simple noise.

"Myr is right. Time to get going, Derek has much to learn, and little time, if Pallin's deadline is supposed to be met," she said with a wink and smirk at me. "Come on."

I sighed discreetly as I got up and moved in sync with them to the door. I hadn't let them know I'd duked it out the day before with a certain turian detective, and my body was barely managing the strain.

"Was that a sigh I heard candidate? Double time it is!" Teirla said with a concurrent stinging slap on the back for me and then a forceful push forward into a run for the door. Frack! So...sometimes Teirla could be better or worse than the Commander when it came to the training, resulting in a love-hate kind of attitude from me towards her. He was tempered, she...less so. Or maybe she just displayed her emotions a bit more, not sure.

Well, it seems God wasn't smiling on me that day because here came Talek and Teirla together halfway through my CQC/getting punched in the face training with Myrna, a thoughtful look dominating the turian's gaze towards us as he watched from the edge of the sparring mat, hers a similar collected expression.

"Operative Saloros, you can stand down for a moment," Talek said after a moment of spectating, walking over to us and speaking to Myrna. The drell blinked and conceded the mat to him, the turian approaching me as I eyed him warily through heavy breaths.

"What is the purpose of the Adepts Derek?" he queried, holding my gaze firmly as he looked slightly down at me. After a second of thought I responded, "To execute with speed and efficiency assignments deemed Special Response by the Executor of Citadel Security." It was the mission statement I'd learned pretty much right off the bat when I'd started off here, and now was quickly rolling off the tongue.

The Commander nodded neutrally as he replied, "Correct," before without warning advancing on me in a flash and slamming forcefully his blue-energized knee into my gut and a second later a biotically-tipped fist into my cheek, effectively downing me.

" _Expect the unexpected,_ isn't that correct Derek?" I barely heard him question me as I felt a mass amount of pain pulse through my nervous system. _Garrus's words_ , I realized, and put the pieces together.

"I was interested to see how you would delegate your training time yesterday, and found myself watching an interesting scenario playing out between you and one Detective Vakarian. You tried to beat him into submission, and _then_ you allowed him to circumvent your spatial awareness."

By now I was able to pick myself up - barely - off the ground, blood flowing out of me faster than it was clotting, and look at him, his return being a facial mix between what struck me as parental disapproval and professional reprimand.

"What two words did you forget to incorporate into the engagement yesterday?" he asked as I shakily rose up to eye level with him. "Uh - " I habitually said, and found myself swiftly falling back down to my previous position, crashing with what faintly sounded like a crack in my arm.

Peircing pain entered a moment later as I gasped and heard Talek ask calmly, "What two words?" Through my pain-etched mind I finally grasped the answer.

"Speed and efficiency, " I answered him in a strained voice. Looking up, I saw him give a tempered nod and then gestured for Myrna to come forward and administer some medi-gel to my wounds, and then help me to my feet, she giving me a confusing nod before stepping away from the two of us.

"If you don't learn these two things, your training will _never_ be complete and I will not allow you to move forward. You incorrectly perceived yesterday that our common power is used as a bludgeoning tool to bluntly beat the enemy into the ground by overwhelming force, but it is beyond that," he stated, before in a barely noticeable move of blue light he was behind me a ways, then sprinting the short distance at me, doing a move that was almost like skipping into the air, ending with a downward fist encapsulated in blue light not a foot away into the mat, dispelling a wave of enhanced energy outwards from the epicenter at me, throwing me sprawling to the floor.

Shock at the unknown move that nevertheless gave me a jolt of adrenaline helping me to stand, I looked at the result, seeing the mat pancaked at the place his move had landed, and then back to him.

"Speed. Without it you are useless against a stronger opponent," he spoke as he began striding towards me again, his clenched hands already illuminated. Not this time. Using the technique I'd practiced and aspired after the day before, I vaulted over the Commander with biotics propelling as he came in for a swing, planting me behind him, something he quickly caught on to as I tried to take the offense, him deflecting my aggressive attacks with ease and then pushed me backwards as he outmaneuvered my more simplistic punches and delivered his own, yet they seemed to have less intensity than before, like he was holding ba-

A well placed punch landed on my left temple, distorting my vision and making me open to a crippling sideswipe with his foot that caught me on the opposite side of the head, sending me down to hit the mat. This time I felt like it was enough; I just couldn't take anymore, not right now. The vertigo intensified as I felt being lifted to my feet and more medi-gel rushing my system, clearing my vision relatively as Talek stepped in front of me.

"Efficiency. Timing your attacks and their intensity _will_ give you an opening to cripple your enemy, without fail," the turian said with instructor's conviction as he backed away from me several yards.

"Advance!" The Commander barked at me, spurring me reluctantly into action, in protest of my body.

Okay...implement. Though I wasn't sure yet how to do a charge like Talek had put on show, but I'd still had gone to state in Track back in my high school days, and knew how to accelerate quickly. Dropping to a kneel, I then pushed off the mat with force, allocating energy to my legs to propel me forward into a sprint towards the unmoving Adept. At the last moment as he stretched out to meet me I radically dodged to the right, pivoted, and hurled a fist with biotics assisting at the about-facing turian, which he _caught_ and pushed away as I added an angled kick at his waist, which he twisted to intercept with _his hands_ , and proceeded to flip me through my outstretched leg, my whole form ending up on the ground.

Struggling through the concussed feeling as I hit head first and basically gawked at what'd happened, I felt a pressure go against my chest as I saw the Commander's figure appear above me, his boot the weight. "Your done Derek. Aggressiveness will leave you vulnerable, but -"

A white sheet of light surrounded the Commander, indicating a stasis field. I'd done it! I'd been trying in my off time to replicate the paralyzing field, and had mentioned it offhandedly to Teirla the day before, trying to get her to show me. The trick was -

Never mind that, he was going to get out any second. The whole point was to catch him unawares, and I'd done so to -

Crap, it took him two seconds! I had rolled away and taken up position right beyond his peripheral view, giving me just a second to act. In a two point move I slammed my foot against the back of his knee, unbalancing his stature, then swiftly brought my right fist tinged with biotic energy against his temple, toppling him with speed and gravity to the floor.

Elation as I gripped the significance of what I'd done quickly turned upside down as I watched Teirla and Myrna rush over and kneel by the Commander's side as his body stayed motionless, freezing my conscience. No, I couldn't have...

A few slaps from the operatives later, Talek's eyes flitted open and looked around, providing me a mass amount of relief as he sat up. His eyes fell on me after vaguely examining the two knelt next to him.

"You - said I was done, not dead," I said hastily, a bit of stuttering attached to my speech before he could get out a word.

Silence as he examined me, Teirla and Myrna exchanging looks, before the Commander cracked a small smile, saying along with it, "Granted. Not something I had anticipated, but keep in mind those against you in the field will not be as merciful." He stood along with the other two and worked his jaw, mandibles flaring outward as he tested them.

"Your attacks are improving, if Operative C'Den's word is anything to go by," he said with a side glance to the asari. He eyed me again.

"Remember those two words. They are always advantageous to live by, along with _always_ being aware of your surroundings." He turned on the other two operatives together.

"I would like you to continue to improve his coordination, along with a few offensive moves. I believe you know them," he told them. He looked back at me, the small smile returning.

"And well done, thinking critically. I'm considering allowing you to join the mock exercise we are holding jointly with the regular department this next week. Give me no reason to think otherwise," he said with a fixed, firm gaze on me, then strode out the door. Taking it all in I started to smile largely, until I looked over at the other two, one unblinking, the other giving me a sly grin.

"Proud of you. Now, where did we pick up off?" Teirla asked rhetorically, making me groan inside.

* * *

I was going to be late. Not a good thing probably if the one waiting on you is a super agent with a she-wolf protective complex, a.k.a Miranda. The first delay had come in the form of a late afternoon lesson from Larcks on how to tune your tool to amplify techniques specific to biotics, which somehow turned into a philosophy lesson, guess because I'd shown so much interest in his humanistic tattoo quotes the other day. I couldn't cut him off with a halfhearted excuse, specially since it'd be part lie (and I was dismal at pulling those off), so I had to sit through it all as he chattered at salarian speed about his opinions on the differences and similarities between his people's philosophers and mine, and dish out his own solutions to modern day problems. Once he'd finally allowed a lull to happen, I excused myself on a mumbled pretext and left the SRD, briefly stopping by the hotel room, finding my new quarian roommates gone...again.

The day before I'd left a credit chit on the dresser, enough for them to get some food and have a ride to get them there. They were back by night, but were both fast asleep, allowing for no interaction to happen. And, the same was true for today. I had no clue where they were off to, and hoped maybe beyond hope that they hadn't skipped out. All I could do was meet with Miranda and state my case. I was already bracing for the probable scathing I'd get for pulling her out of whatever engagement she'd been occupied with, even going over a few maneuvers that I could use if she went irate and wanted to lash me biotically because this had nothing to do with Oriana. Well, actually it did indirectly affect her, but explaining that was, least to say, going to be a stretch.

7:04, I arrived at the place. So it _was_ an actual place, The Riot. It was like one of those super-hippy places from my dimension, where it has a nifty entrance of some sort, this one being built into the sidewalk that led down from the surface into the actual place, a club.

Pulsating beats greeted me as I came upon the aboveground sign that pointed downwards to the grated entrance which opened outwards as me and a few others came close looking to enter, an asari bouncer barring the way, announcing a strict set of criteria if we wanted to enter, this and that. Seeing that I mostly didn't fit the bill, I about decided to walk away when the bouncer suddenly called out to me - by name - first and last, and said I was good to go in. The little crowd around me wanting to get in looked as puzzled as I felt, and a bit pissed off. I gave a questioning look at the asari as I entered, but she simply waved me on through neutrally, and closed the metal doors as I descended.

I got an Omega Afterlife vibe as I entered the main room, just a bit more upbeat and a less seductive tone gracing the ambience. Strobe lights and a party atmosphere were the theme as I weaved in and out of the festive club goers, none too few seeming like they were on something intoxicating. An upstairs deck gave way to the dance floor below as I scanned the room, getting bumped in to and hit an almost numerous amount of times as I navigated the space filled with an ecstatic mix of my own kind and aliens.

"Glad to see your perceptional skills haven't improved," a dryly cool sarcastic voice suddenly said next to me as I considered going down the dance floor, making me turn to see Ms. Lawson herself, suavely dressed, sitting at a round table not a few yards away. OK, now what the heck? I could swear - OK, whatever. I went over, standing at the opposite end of her table, trying to weigh out the situation.

"The bouncer?" I asked suggestively, she nodding. "Sit," the agent said with a gesture, sipping modestly on what looked to be a martini, relaxed but poised as usual in her demeanor. She looked pretty at home here. Wonder if Miranda actually came out here to cool off sometimes, get away from the Illusive Man's incessant amount of talking?

"You're not here about my sister," I heard almost immediately from her as I hit the seat, drawing my attention to her expression. She wasn't amused. I said nothing, trying to foment the reply that I had practiced, but was interrupted.

"The questions remains for me, what is it that's so pressing for you to lie to me about your call?" Well, saved me from beating around the bush. Was why I was here.

"I need help with something," I answered finally, trying to convey the desperation of my situation through to her granite-like exterior. "That's obvious," she replied flatly, her eyes scanning fully those around as she took another sip of her drink.

"I came across some information that - could possibly hurt a lot of people, if nothing is done," I went on, still mainly watching her as she watched others. Her gaze came back to me, but more focused and intent this time. "What did you get yourself into?" she asked, her voice on an edge suddenly as she stared me down. "I - well, they actually ran into me - accidentally, and, uh -"

"Stop stuttering, you're more proficient than to do that," she said with sudden firmness and an almost chastening look, making me stop abruptly at the odd interjection. Why would she-

"Tell me what happened," she said levelly, giving me no room to object. I took a deep breath, steadying myself, then spoke.

"I came across some information that could threaten human interests if not dealt with," I said without hesitation, tailoring the statement to fit a Cerberus type perception.

"Tell me," she repeated, showing no change in face or demeanor with this.

After a moment of collecting the words, I replied, " A turian Spectre named -"

My speech was forcefully stopped as the most odd thing played out in front of me. Miranda had been calm and collectively listening as I went on, when suddenly her eyes darted to her side, her whole body turning with the action, and her elbow suddenly went out in a jabbing motion behind her, striking and stopping in mid-air, then she was propelling herself backwards, still in the chair, but her leg came out as she did so, stabbing outwards as I first noticed a near-translucent shimmering figure refracting light, glancing off my vision as a loud thud could be heard, and the figure was still on the ground. I gawked at the scene along with a few others around, until I was grabbed violently and yanked away, Miranda pulling me as she shouted over the musical din, "We're leaving, now!"

My brain barely processing what'd just happened as we reached the entrance, I now running on my own volition, the asari bouncer was suddenly in front of us, blocking the way out, biotics flaring. I glanced from her to Miranda, who herself looked slightly surprised at the move, but didn't hesitate next to blast the asari with her own energy, _while_ throwing up a barrier to protect us both as a retaliation came almost simultaneously. The barrier fell, showing me the prone body of the bouncer as I was pushed forward by Miranda's hand up and out, too dazed by it all to resist the motion.

We were out in the open air a moment later, the line of potential club-goers staring at us as we exited the scene swiftly to a nearby secluded alley, the sound of high heels resounding off the vacant walls to our sides to show we were alone. I regained my breath as I said, "What - what was that?" Miranda was pacing as she ignored me, her fingers dancing across her omni-tool, finally looking up and scowling over at me.

"You answer me. I just finished deleting any evidence of our presence there, yet I wonder why cloaked assassins are after you. Care to enlighten me?"

"How do you know it's me they're -" I meagerly asked, which she cut off soundly with an especially scathing look, making me rethink my response. I was on the verge of knowing what to say when a distant beeping noise caught my attention, the sound drawing rapidly closer until it appeared right in front of me, a small cylindrical device clattering onto the pavement, giving me clarity to what it was milliseconds before the blinding explosion, flipping me like a ragged doll to land face first against the unforgiving cement.

Splintering pain said there was definitely something broken. My mind registered after a moment of consuming white noise the interchangeable sounds of cursing and gunfire as I struggled to open my eyes, seeing Miranda barely holding her own against...who? Several armored opponents had sprung down from the rooftops, steadily advancing on the beleaguered operative as as she flung and shot as much ordinance as she could back at them as they exchanged mass effect fire. They weren't even looking in my direction, probably since I was barely moving from their initial attack. I had to help though, otherwise even she was going to get overwhelmed.

As fast as I could with my aching body and through a few pain-filled grunts I rolled onto my back, straining to summon my biotics, finally grasping the needed energy and blasting it towards the unsuspecting attackers, at least taking them off their feet long enough for Miranda to deliver a fatal shot to each. Rough hands grabbed me a moment later, lifting me to standing until I nearly fell a moment after as I tried to stand alone on my left leg, which wouldn't comply and sent a spike of pain out in response. I gasped as Miranda scoffed and sent an application of medi-gel to my leg, making me squirm as it took effect.

"You can stand on your own now," she said, thrusting off my weight, making me lean against the close alley wall as walked over to our nondescript attackers and knelt down, scanning with her omni-tool. She muttered something under her breath before striding back over, her almost regal manner still in place, which either completely complemented or contrasted the wicked stare she was giving me, I couldn't decide.

"Shadow Broker agents. What are you holding from me Derek? I need to know. Now," she demanded, staring daggers at me. Wait, why was the SB trying to kill us? Probably more specifically, me. Oh wait, that's right. Son of a -!

I tried to keep a straight face, but then just decided to put it all out there. She, with that genius IQ of hers, would probably deduce it anyway eventually one way or the other. I looked straight in her eyes, trying to push through the wrought iron gaze looking back at me, when I suddenly stumbled again, this time falling unreservedly to the ground, my vision misting over as Miranda appeared over me, shouting something incoherent as the throbbing in my leg relentlessly increased, until I lapsed into unconsciousness.

Heavy grogginess accompanied my waking, dulling my senses as I attempted to find a reference point, finding one through touch. A couch. I was lying on a couch. Okay. Next I willed my heavy eyelids to open, slowly revealing to me as they lifted my blurry surroundings, showing me a modestly adorned room, complete with a holo computer, desk, and an ottoman, with a familiar ebony Aussie woman sitting on it, studiously interacting with her omni-tool.

I moved ever so gingerly, testing my limits, finding them as a pain in my side, not my leg, cried out against me, sending a sharp pain lancing into my mind. I grunted in tandem with the pain, drawing Miranda's attention, a curl of raven black hair falling partially over her serene face. Man, why didn't I romance her in the games? Wait, what? Where the heck did that come from?

"Shrapnel from the explosion. You fainted from the pain," the woman explained with no introduction, reaching over and checking my side wound, making me hiss as she slightly turned me to look. "Don't be a baby," she muttered as she let me back to my position.

"Uh, where am I?" I mustered, looking around at the plain, windowless room.

"A secure location - where you can finish tellIng me about your involvement with the Shadow Broker," the operative said, staring at me intently. At this, I felt different. I...wanted to tell her everything, like a barrier had been crossed somehow, taking away all my weight-filled reservations in the process. It was a strange feeling of ease, but I felt no will to resist it, feeling so...calm.

"I ran across some quarians. They have evidence implicating a turian Spectre named Saren and his accomplice named Benezia in an attack on Eden Prime, along with geth. I went to the Shadow Broker's middleman Barla Von on the Presidium to give him the info in exchange for visas for me and the quarians to use for the Presidium," I spilled. It had just come cascading out of me with no restraint, but not like I was feeling worried. After all, this woman worked for an egotistical, anthropomorphic, and homicidal maniac with a penchant for torturing people.

"Why would you need visas for you and the quarians?" Miranda was asking, leaning in. A closely guarded secret that no one would even believe, but hey, it was OK, right?

"To be ready when Commander Shepard gets here," I answered, blithely and blunt. The agent appeared thoughtful and to be mulling this over, face plain as I sat there, thinking nothing of the prodding and invasive questions.

"Commander Shepard, as in the Skyllian Blitz hero?" Miranda asked, I nodding in confirmation. More thoughtful silence as I waited patiently, then, "How do you know her?"

"She's a good friend...from a past life," I responded with a quirky grin, to which Miranda raised an eyebrow at. "Must be wearing off," I heard her mutter as she turned away from me and rose from her seat. She turned back as she reached the door.

"Going to check on a few things, then I'll be back," she said, then was gone with the shut of the door. Several minutes past as I sat there contentedly, then things began to change. The grogginess began to lift like a dissipating storm cloud, and thoughts previously barred became more apparent. Awareness steadily came back to me, and with it the ability to reason. I reviewed all that had been said, and came to a realization, the pit of my stomach responding as I did so. I'd been drugged. Not just with meds, but something else too.

My mind propelled my body into action at this, which reluctantly but stubbornly resisted as I felt the sting of my wounds, keeping me grounded. No, I _had_ to get up. Through the splitting pain I rolled off the couch, grasping on to the ottoman for support as I struggled to my feet, ever so slowly. On my feet, I stumbled over to the door, hanging on to the knob and trying to turn it with clammy hands still influenced by whatever I'd been given, finally getting a grip and pulling it open, and walking through.

The rest of the place was plain as the room I'd just exited, sporting one large, open room, like a studio apartment. No windows, an adjoining kitchenette, and a simple living room were what greeted me as my eyes darted about, looking for an exit. Two other doors sprouted out at opposite ends of the room, one in front of me and another to the side. I went to the one in front first, ignoring as much as possible the pain in my side as I half-limped over, getting to it and examining the keypad instead of doorknob, which was lit up in a stubborn red. I placed my hand on the holo surface, but nothing changed, prompting me to curse as I pushed against the door itself, it not budging. After a moment of futiley trying to negotiate the thing I turned my gaze on the opposite door, going through the same process once I reached it, but having no yield.

Frustrated, I slammed my palm against the door, then glanced around, hurrying around the place looking for anything resembling like a keycard, badge, or something. Nothing. I trudged back to the center of the flat, quickly thinking it over. I couldn't stay here - had to get out- even if that meant forcing my way through. No windows, so the doors.

Definitively straining as I sought the mettle to raise my biotics into existence, I finally mustered the energy, faint as it was, and thrust it against the door, expecting it to crack. Nope. I swore, and then realized this was probably a Cerberus safehouse, grade A security. It was going to take a few swings. I railed against the composite door, passing the pain threshold as my wounds opened anew as I gripped all my energy and slammed it against the opposition, receiving no good news in return. It wasn't going to happen. No, I couldn't resolve myself to that. I'd been taken for a ride by Cerberus's chief operative, and now she'd been sicced by the Illusive Man on the only hope for the galaxy. I had to-

"What in bloody-" I heard several paces away, making me turn my heaving body to see Miranda's silhouette in the other doorway, it ajar. I was at a loss for words as she stepped fully out, her face in an uncomprehending frown as she examined my handiwork.

"What in earth were you in all the galaxy doing?" she asked, glancing between my still-illuminated body and the door I'd been facing off with. I had no good response, so I just looked down and away from her scrutinizing gaze. I heard a sigh, prompting me to look up as she went to muttering as she walked over, saying something like "the death of me" and "not a nanny" before firmly grabbing my arm and near-throwing me to the couch, where she applied some more medicinal salve as I looked on, trying to read something indicative on her face.

Had I imagined it all? No, I'd talked too liberally for that. Did she know I knew I'd blabbed way too much to be anything short of revealing drug induced truth? Could I confront her? One hand said take the chance, the other told me the risk outweighed knowledge here. My debate was cut short as she eased me against the couch before sitting to my side and staring at me fixedly.

"I understand what you were doing," she said, with eyes that were more than disconcerting. Was she...going to kill me now after everything? She wouldn't, not after binding me up and all. Or...

"I brought you here to know the truth. After what you said...I took it into consideration, and conferred with Him above, " she continued, especially emphasizing Him as her eyes indicated a direction. Wait, what? She was telling me she'd actually spoke with Go-

"He wants me to make sure your information is veritable, and if so, to grant your request." Huh? Oh. I felt my cheeks flush as the obvious realization hit me, but then it was overcome by the implications. "A visa? For me and the-"

"Just you," Miranda interrupted firmly. "He's not willing to trust those he has no knowledge of." What a bunch of bullcrap that was. It was either his hard-line humanity first doctrine dictating that choice, or...yeah.

The female agent was suddenly on her feet, looking down at me imposingly. "We both concurred though, again, that you know more than you let on, which was only reinforced by your stunt a minute ago," she said, as she brought up through her omni-tool footage of my desperate attempt to break down the door. My cheeks went from red to pale with the showing, Miranda allowing the security tape to continue for a few seconds for good measure, then shutting it off.

"And the Illusive Man heard of the attack on Eden Prime, allegations of geth no less, which has yet to be reported on. Your claim is unique though, so he's willing to offer you _another_ deal," the operative said, eyeing me for a response. I nodded my head uneasily for her to continue, expecting anything.

"It is common knowledge the Commander you know so well is up for a unique opportunity, to be the first human Spectre. If what you say is true, she has the likelihood to fill a certain gap in the ranks. He wants to make sure she stays the course, humanity being at the forefront. You will be implanted in her crew, and make reports on actions taken. Unconditional deal," the operative finished, waiting for my reply. The golden ticket I'd been hoping beyond hope for, in my hand, only with a three-headed dog biting and snarling on the other end.

Ironically paradoxical though, what was there to debate? The Shadow Broker option was gone, as it seemed the SB would rather kill me than do a half-blackmail exchange, and I wasn't about to bide my chances by simply reading news reports to gauge when I could catch the Commander. But frack, this was what I trying to avoid in beginning! Being an informant for Cerberus? I'd be lucky if Shepard or one of the crew didn't find out and have me shot on the spot. But it came down to the revolving question: what other choice did I have? With this in mind and apprehensiveness gripping me, I replied softly but as firmly as possible, "Okay."

Miranda gave a short nod at this, not changing face, then extended her hand, hoisting me up as I grabbed it. She left without word back into the from I'd been in, appearing a moment later with the jacket I'd been wearing, throwing it toward me as she moved to the door I'd been trying to get through, it opening with a swipe of her omni-tool, revealing a bustling cityscape slightly different than I'd last seen.

"Let's go," she said, disappearing out into the open air. I followed as fast as my wounds would allow and descended the traditionally-railed stairs to the ground, where an awaiting skycar opened up to me, Miranda the driver. I jumped in next to her, us taking off almost instantly, as the operative shot us into the air-deprived sky. A prolonged period of silence as Miranda got us to a level out with the rest of traffic, set the autopilot, then it all blew up.

"Did it ever cross your mind this could affect my sister!" a suddenly irate Miranda yelled, almost screamed at me, making me nearly jump out of my seat in a mixture of surprise and alarm. "Did it!" She repeated, giving me the closest glare to death I'd gotten to date. I hated being at a loss for words.

"I actually trusted you. Next thing I'm aware of, Shadow Broker agents are intent on blowing you up, maybe even deciding to track down those _closest to you_ to make an example! Do you know all I had to do to evade surveillance carrying your unconscious body, while all I could think was what if it was her? _Because of you_ ," the livid woman practically spit, fully turning in her seat, looking fully ready to deliver me to God.

I was paralyzed, and for good reason. With her words it dawned on me she was right; I'd failed in my duties to her sister, all in trying desperately to measure and shape up to my calling. There was nothing I could reply with that was remotely sufficient, very much like when we'd first met in that shop. In some respects this was an even worse situation, seeing now she had an actual reason to beat me to unrecogntion. I expected and braced for it, looking away, but nothing came. After not daring for a mass amount of time to look back at her, I finally did, seeing her looking straight forward, motionless except for blinking. Say something Derek.

"Miranda, I-"

"You actually kissed her. You had the _nerve_ ," the operative interrupted with a strange chuckle and a shake of the head. Oh Lord. I should've known.

Another chilling silence, then, "After this, I don't want to see you. _Anywhere_." It was more her tone than anything. It wasn't filled with anger anymore, more...disappointment. But, why? Had she actually expected more of me? It was frankly surprising if so. Not that I was mulling that over in my mind in the moment, seeing I was still expecting for her to slap the crap out of me in the least. Nothing though.

Still reeling inside as we landed a few moments later, I more than gladly jumped out of the closed space we'd shared and looked up at our destination. The hotel, of course. I'd forgotten the whole reason for our outing after she'd put the fear of God in me.

The tall agent stepped out a moment later, a look of flat indifference reset on her face as she motioned me forward to take the lead in. I began slowly walking inside and to the elevator, Miranda a pace behind me as I began to revive the conversation of what I was to say to the two upstairs to allay any apprehension they may have had at giving over their closely guarded info to a third party.

Hey guys, soooo...this agent here is a rep of Cerberus's, a humanocentric terrorist organization that, if I recall correctly, attacked the Migrant Fleet, _and_ wants eventually to control everyone just like the Reapers by turning them into vegetative zombies!

Stop, I muttered to myself. Sarcasm was going to get me nowhere. The ride up was dead silent, as I dared not to even glance at Miranda's face, for fear hell would be looking back at me, so I kept my gaze down until the doors opened, and I led us to my room, praying that the duo was back and wouldn't automatically pull their guns on us, for whatever reason.

The door opened, and my heart failed as I saw nothing, but then realized the light was off. Turning it on, I saw both of the quarians on the same bed together, with what looked like Keenah's hand draped across Tali's shoulder, the both unmoving. The scene took me aback slightly, long enough for Miranda to clear her throat, stirring them slowly at first, then suddenly making them dart upright as they looked at each other, then hurriedly jumped up on other side of the bed, standing still. The tension was palpaple, feeling close to a Mexican standoff as all four of us exchanged looks with the other, coming to grips with the situation.

"Guys, uh this is Miranda. She's my - friend," the operative almost imperceptibly flinched at this, "and she's the one that can help get your info out," I said, trying to keep a straight face. Thankfully Miranda had chosen not to wear anything with the Cerberus logo on it like in the games, so at least immediately the two opposite of us wouldn't get that vibe.

"Pleasure to meet you," the operative suddenly said cordially, offering them a hand. Both the quarians were stock still for a moment, before Keenah slowly made his way over, Tali at first half trying to block him from doing so, and shook the woman's hand.

"Thank you, for helping us," he said, his voice noticeably stiff, but having having a tinge of greatfulness to it. That left Tali. Seeing the exchange between Keenah and Miranda seemed to shake her as she quickly walked over after a moment of hesitation and did the same as her companion. I came closer as well, creating a small circle between the four of us.

"Do you have the information cache with you?" Miranda asked, looking in between the two quarians. The two gave each other a look before Tali replied, "We want safe passage to the Migrant Fleet."

That stopped things. Miranda gave me look that said, not going to happen, which unfortunately I think Tali caught onto a moment later, her eyes becoming squinted in a scowl.

"You made a deal," came her quiet but steeled assertion as she looked straight at me, sending a shard of glass into my already fractured heart. "No!" came my hurried denial that was nearly shouted, actually taking the three aback as they stared at me, leaving a stiff silence reigning.

Trying to ignore it, I turned to Miranda as I said in a low voice, "Can we talk over there?" We went a few feet away by the door, Miranda regarding me with a curious look bordering on a scowl as I said in a low voice, "I- know I've lost my credit with you, but they need help. They're the ones with the info, not me."

The words were out before I could think twice. Wait, I needed them to be here, not go back to the Fleet. Tali was instrumental on so many levels to the fight, from being an Admiral's daughter to bridging the gap with the Geth through Legion. Everybody needed her. I needed her. Shepard needed her. Keenah...I didn't know about, but the way they interacted, they seemed close. But I couldn't rescind what I'd just said, and...it had actually come from the heart, if not the brain. Besides, seemed Miranda was already against it.

"Won't happen. You know what I'd said. Convince them to hand it over, or I'm gone," she said firmly with crossed arms. I thought for a moment, glancing over at the two, desperation edging at my mind. I couldn't lose them, they were too crucial. I needed to do whatever was necessary to see this through.

"Tell the Illusive Man I'll do whatever he needs, if he'll give me enough for them to leave. And the visa," I said softly, a resigned note to my voice. Here I was, the next thing to selling my soul. All for a just cause. Miranda's gaze on me narrowed.

"Are you committed to this?" she asked. A moment's hesitation, though it seemed longer than that, then I nodded, trying to look confident as I looked into her eyes. Her expression went blank, like a veil to conceal her thoughts, then she nodded reciprocally and turned back to the quarians.

"I will be giving credits to Derek for your safe passage in exchange for the information. May I see it now?" she asked. One more exchange of long, but silent looks between Keenah and Tali, then the female quarian silently extended her omni-tool towards the agent's, a beeping noise signaling a transfer. The operative looked down briefly, eyes flitting over the holo display, then she nodded curtly.

"Verified. Thank you for your time," she said to the two opposite of her, then she turned and walked towards me, steeled gaze returning. "Expect a notification within a few days. This is the last time I expect to see you. Understood?" she said, her voice uncompromising. I nodded; there wasn't room for much else. She was swiftly leaving as I asked, "What about-" receiving a beep from my tool in reply, the credits transferring to me. No look back as she left as soon as we'd come, no more words spent on me. Taking a long breath, I turned around, looking at the expectant quarians in front of me.

"Here," I said, tapping a few buttons on my omni-tool sending the credits over. Keenah confirmed the transfer a moment later with a nod of his head, then silence as I worked out what to say, very aware of their stares on me as I looked down.

"I know I couldn't get you what you wanted, so I'm sorry," I said slowly, and looking at them finally, "but I hope you'll consider staying," I said, looking hesitantly at them. That's the best you could do? my mind berated me.

"Why?" Tali asked, her voice sounding suspicious, if anything. I stumbled over the answer.

"Uh- well, you,uh, might be needed if, you know, the info needs to be verified, again, and, uh-"

"Well, we actually wanted to stay, if you will let us. We'll pay - of course," Keenah spoke up hurriedly, as if to interrupt any dissension that could be building. I was left more confused than clear at this.

"The trip home?" I asked, looking at them interchangeably. "If we need it. Uh, insurance I think is the human term," Keenah replied. I looked at Tali to confirm this, she not moving, and giving me a blank look in return. She was still suspicious I guessed, and for good reason I realized reluctantly. They'd just given off a monumental and galaxy-moving piece of of info to a person they knew nothing g of, and for all they knew would lock it up for safekeeping and it'd never see the light of day. I knew differently, but that wouldn't work to allay their fears, specifically it seemed, Tali's. All I could say though was, "Glad you're staying," and leave it at that.

With this I recognized the creeping feeling overtaking me was dreariness, reminding me I'd sustained a decent amount of injuries today, and my body was in desperate need of more rest, which it wouldn't get as much as it needed since it was...3 A.M. Dang. This was becoming a habit. I gave the two opposite of me a sheepish smile as I realized how awkward it must've been to them to find me half-stumbling in with a stranger at such a time.

"I'm- feeling really tired, so - we'll talk more tomorrow, okay?" I said, them nodding concedingly in return. Stepping around them as they returned to their respective beds - not together again - I turned back and added, "Oh, if you need any help, with the Pilgrimage and - things, just let me know."

This was met by a discouraging silence that got a feeble nod from Keenah and a turning away from me by Tali. I couldn't wait till Shepard showed up and did all the talking; I simply sucked at it. I sighed quietly as I lay down on my makeshift pallet, and dozed off to thoughts of Shepard, and the nearing appointed time.

* * *

Repetition, repetition was the name of the game the next day cycle at the SRD, as the various forms of biotic warfare were almost literally hammered into my head as Myrna heightened the severity of our spars by adding a little biotic energy to each punch and combo, encouraging me to be more aware of any move I made in response, lest I get pummeled with a biotically propelled leg or fist.

"Immersion equals learning," the drell told me on one of our breaks, breaking the extended silence that had gone on between us. Strangely and conversely to others it seemed comfortable instead of awkward, maybe because I knew she chose to be that way, instead of trying desperately to find something to say like I did around other people, because I was afraid things could get uncomfortable if we lapsed into silence. I was introvert at heart if I haven't made that clear already, which made it all the worse.

Her though, she seemed content with a few words of wisdom, interspersed with lots of bouts of aggressive beatdowns, which I was slowly acclimating and measuring up to. Then there was Teirla, who inexplicably waited until _after_ my spar session with the unrelenting drell to practice especially strenous biotic moves such as those seen in ME. "Gotta keep you on your feet," she shortly explained with a grin accompanying, irking me even more. It then occurred to me she was mocking in style the Commander and his philosophy that "if you don't have endurance, you have nothing."

Lunchtime rolled around, and I practically collapsed into my chair as we arrived in the cafeteria, feeling the strain of yesterday and today combined, trying to veil the extracurricular bruises I'd recieved, which I promptly failed.

"So...both me and Ms. Drell there noticed you're dragging a bit more than usual. Want to say why?" Teirla asked, giving me a look that thankfully didn't seem chastening, just inquisitive.

"Uh, well, I just haven't been getting enough sleep," I tried, which the asari snorted at.

"So, are you possessed when you go to sleep? Because bone-breaking bruises don't appear on there own," she replied dryly with arms crossed and a taking-no-crap look. I glanced at Myrna - expressionless and unreadable as always, providing me with no shelter from the question. A beep suddenly resonated from my omni-tool, giving me a thankful reprieve from their stares, but suddenly sending my heartbeat sky high as I read the message.

 _SSV Normandy docked at 1100 hours, Presidium docks. Be ready_.

"Is that your streetfighter gang texting you?" I heard, shaking me from the news and making me look up at the coolly snarky face of Teirla. "Uh - my friend and I got in a small fight, nothing to worry about," I said distractedly, my mind a dozen miles away. Shepard was here. And what did she mean by 'be ready'? Being cryptic wasn't going to help me.

"Mhmm," Teirla was saying, a mock thinking face on. "If that's true, did you take into account that that just might be the wrong idea coupled with your training? I mean, you could've at least called us for backup," the squad leader said with a smile, drawing oddly a feeling of guilt from me. Here they'd been so inviting and accomodating to me, and I barely had any background to put to the lot of them, besides the occasional casual remark on past operations and "adventures" as Larcks like to put it. If Cerberus and I had the way, I'd be on the Normandy soon (big if) and leaving the squad behind. Like I'd been using them. This struck a sharp chord in me, but one I felt I had no control over. I _had_ turned them down the one time I was invited to go out with them, but look what came of it. Kasumi giving me the info to kickstart things with the Council. But heck, that could've happened a million other ways, knowing the master thief. And was kickstart the right word? Benezia was at most, restricted, and at that, only in Council space. What good I'd done so far. And by the end I was supposed to "restore equilibrium to the galaxy" to quote Cleander. Enough pouting though. I needed, no - wanted - to at least be involved with them beyond superficial small talk, even if it was only for a another day, or few hours.

"I'm sorry," I finally said, looking at them both. "You've been helping me a lot, and I don't have much to show for it. I won't get into any more fights." Teirla chuckled after a moment, eyes lighting up in humor.

"You know, I was just making a point for your benefit, not trying to put you down in the dirt. Seems others have already done that for me," she said, glancing at Myrna, who finally cracked a smile at this and affecting me as I shared a chuckle with them.

"So, can I ask about your guys's histories?" I asked a little too bluntly as the moment died down.

"Love the forwardness Derek, it's been a while coming," the asari across from me said with another smirk. "Myr, you want to share first? No? Okay, well I'm from Thessia, province of Aquesia. Daughter of an artist and architect, which makes me wonder if I was switched at birth, as I'm the exact opposite of them. Tried my luck at detective work, sucked at it, so went to military, where-"

She cut herself off as she looked to her right, making us do the same, revealing the Commander coming close, prompting us to stand as the turian halted at our table. He immediately looked to me as he said, "The Council has new findings about what we addressed the other day, and we've both been called to testify. Get your things and we'll go."

I exchanged looks with the other two, who both looked extremely interested as I got up and nodded at Talek, who returned the gesture as we together walked out without anything else said, my mind whirring as we took the same path up as the other day.

"What new findings?" I asked as the doors opened to the roof and awaiting shuttle.

"Unknown to me. Recieved a prompt call from your human ambassador, stating his awareness of what had occurred and the need for witnesses," the Commander said over the din of the shuttle's engine as we climbed in and the hatches shut. Udina? What the heck did he know?

"Your visa is courtesy of him," Talek added, giving me another one of his scrutinizng looks. For once, I had no knowledge of why, so it was a wasted look.

"I want you to make sure you stick to an official recounting of what occurred, if asked. I understand you have a personal involvement in this, but with them, evidence prevails over emotions," the turian said, looking at me intently for emphasis. Didn't have to tell me twice. I nodded in reply, then we drifted into silence, my thoughts occupied over the sudden developments.

The shuttle hit ground all too soon, and Talek led us out, our IDs being checked quickly as we made our way through the docks again, my eyes searching futiley for the familiar sleek stealth ship that had purportedly landed a few hours ago, before my view was blocked as we entered an elevator that sent us rushing upwards to the Council Chambers.

Stepping out, my eyes found as they took note of the large antechamber a small group of people clustered together preceding the first steps up, talking together, one of them turning as we came closer.

"Commander Vraxis, a pleasure to meet you in person," the formally dressed elderly man with a stiff posture said cordially in a noticable Scottish accent as he stepped away from the group and came to greet us.

"Ambassador Udina, this is an unexpected invitation," the Commander replied as they traditionally shook hands.

"Necessary by all means, I can assure you," Donnel Udina replied, and then looked at me, his gaze between one of a polite smile and political hawkishness.

"Derek Masterson, I believe? I've been informed of your exploits as our first representative at the SRD," he said as he shook my hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you Ambassador," I said in reply, not sure how to properly respond to his statement.

"Likewise. I would like to speak with you afterwards if given the chance," the ambassador said, his voice polite, but having an undertone I couldn't quite grasp. Leaving me no time to decipher his request, he gestured to the group he'd just come from.

"Let me introduce a few people involved in this investigation. Captain David Anderson," he said, getting a darkly toned man in an Alliance officer's uniform that I knew all too well's attention, who turned to us and offered a strangely grim smile and short wave. My eyes suddenly caught a tinge of blue behind him, revealing it to be Garrus, who's eyes focused on mine as fast as mine did on his, making him raise a figurative eyebrow as he recognized me.

"And Commander Hannah Shepard and crew," Udina went on, completely glossing over Garrus as he gestured to three armored figures with their backs to me, who turned as Udina introduced them. Kaidan Alenko, Ashley Williams, and the definitive face of my sister.


	14. Chapter 13: An End of the Beginning II

I was frozen solid in place. I didn't know what to say...there was nothing that could be said. It was impossible, but I'd come acquainted with that notion too much. And another example of it stood in front of me, her eyes staring bores into mine. This...it could all be a ruse, maybe from the Reapers, somehow getting in my head to make me freak out, make me slip somehow.

"Derek?" a voice asked, making me look in its direction. It was Talek, his voice having a tinge of concern actually as I met his gaze.

"The Ambassador was asking if there was anything else you would add to your account," the Commander said, as I came to grips with reality again. I shook my head habitually as I drifted, gaze wandering back to the woman wearing my sister's face, who was now looking back at me as deliberate as I was at her, she wearing a stern mask in retort, tinted by an apparent, raw fierceness.

"Then let's move forward, shall we?" Udina said with a clap of his hands and a beckoning motion, tearing me away from that scathing gaze. I stuck with Talek as the entourage moved forward, their backs once more to us as we stayed slightly behind, my eyes fixed on the N7-clad figure in front of me, a wild debate raging in my mind of what in creation this was. Several explanations sprung to mind, trying to get me to be rational instead of completely losing it...to think this through. One, and most likely, it, -she- was just a look alike. Two, Reapers were involved, screwing with me. Three...it was her. My mind raced as it considered the possibility, and I tried to find any fallacies with the theory, starting with the face. When I'd known her she'd had sandy blonde hair, which was now overshadowed by the stark amount of vibrant red coloring her now straight locks. If this was her. Definitely looked maturer. Muscles added on too.

And, she'd be...older then. Older than me. Frack. So, what else could I simply figure out from looking at the phoenix-haired woman?

She was Shepard. Dear Lord, this woman was Shepard.

We came abreast with the rest of the party as we reached the zenith of the Chambers, Garrus suddenly being at my side as we walked the final steps up. "Who would've known we'd see each other again so soon?" he said in a low voice, getting my attention. The detective was smiling, but looked inquisitive as well, and I could guess why. "Yeah, a little crazy," I replied, trying to pull off surprise at the meeting. He looked to say something else, but was stopped as the expression on my face walleyed him, as we had reached the Council, and a larger than life holo of Saren Arterius himself to their side, a scowl blatantly portrayed on his face.

"Ambassador Udina, Commander Shepard, Captain Anderson, Commander Vraxis, and all else," Councilor Tevos began officially, like this was a roll call, " you have brought charges and evidence against a Council Spectre and affiliated parties. State your case."

"May I begin by saying that all - 'evidence'- shown here is purely circumstantial and has no bearing on the truth," Saren spoke, using air quotes along with his gravelly voice tinged by subharmonics.

Saren. The fool who had to get caught up with the Reapers. What had drawn him to them in the first place? Pride? Power? Probably would never know, but I was half-tempted to spout it all out then and there - let it rip. It might get him to cut the call-in short, or get me sent to the asylum, both two less than optimal outcomes. Or I might simply get kicked out of the Chambers here, and the SRD, seeing my outstanding track record and strikes in both places. Could I get away with dropping hints here and there if I was called on though? I _had_ to do so something. Okay, enough rambling. I needed to-

"That's crap, and you know it you son of a -"

"Shepard," came two voices almost simultaneously, one in the warning tone of Udina and the other from Anderson, his oddly calm in comparison, stopping the soldier in her tracks as she had begun to advance at the holo, her face already contorted in a snarl with fists balled. Woah. Everyone seemed for a moment taken aback by the display, kind of like with me in days' past, except Saren.

The Spectre gave a mirthless chuckle that sent a very tangible chill down my spine as he said decrepitly smooth, "If this... demonstration... is all you have arrayed against me, I believe this conversation should be cut short Councilors."

All three of the Council actually seemed to accept this as they glanced from him to our party expectantly, Udina speaking up. "I believe we'd be more than happy to oblige," the ambassador answered evenly, yet there was a small, surprising amount of smart-aleckness to his voice as he brought up his omni-tool. The incriminating audio log I knew all too well was amplified by the Chambers as it played, stilling all other sound until Udina pressed stop. So, Miranda had come through.

"As you can see esteemed Councilors, a lawful agent of the Council and his criminal compatriots have committed a heinous attack against the human race, and must be held accountable," the ambassador said with heated political fervor with an extended pointing finger at the larger than life holo of the turian. Eyes silently whipped towards the Spectre, the hologram still, making me think for a second there was some sort of lag to make him so rigid, but finally in a more measured voice he said, " This proves nothing. A fabrication created by a government looking for a scapegoat for a heinous crime committed against them. Orchestrated no doubt by some few... or someone with past knowledge of me." His eyes went gradually as he spoke to my right, resting finally and conspicuously on Anderson, reminding me of their exploitive and tense past.

The Captain did not rise to the barely veiled accusation, only giving a mute scowl in return, Udina firing back with, "This evidence is irrefutable, and must be taken into account. The human race demands justice!"

"Spectre Arterius, we have several pieces of evidence presented against you, that, if put together and verified, would be eligible to remove your Spectre status. What say you?" asked Tevos.

"I hold to my innocence. And out of curiosity, what is this other piece of evidence brought to shame me, and why was I not informed?" Saren reciprocated, his voice conveying a noticeable amount of spite.

"Case was not connected until present evidence was submitted," Valern said flatly in return, giving the holo an equally confrontational frown, surprising me. I thought the turian was the Council's darling.

"And the accusers?" Saren said unabated, voice near a growl.

"Commander Vraxis of the SRD division, and an operative of his," Sparatus spoke up finally, his voice carrying a similar tone to that of his salarian colleague. What was going on? The turian Councilor looked especially displeased with it all, and it showed as Saren's gaze swiveled to us, drawing another chill from my spine.

"Talek Vraxis," Saren drawled as he looked intently at the Commander, "it's been forever. May I ask why your office is pursuing such an action against me?"

"An apparent cohort of yours was behind an arms smuggling operation here on the Citadel, causing many injuries, along with the death of a subordinate. One of my operatives came away with proof," Talek replied, unemotional in face and voice alike. I guess realizing he wasn't going to get blood out of a turnip, the Spectre turned, disconcerting eyes fixed squarely on me.

"And you are the operative I suppose. Tell me, do _you_ believe I am guilty?"

Yes. Absolutely. Could I prove it to the extent I wanted? No. No matter how much I wanted to scream it out, I couldn't, not with the whole civilized galaxy watching and hanging on the proceedings. Not to mention the people in my immediate vicinity waiting for an answer, making my mind turn cartwheels and my palms began to involuntarily sweat. Shepard, Anderson, Garrus, Ashley and Kaiden, all heroes now starkly real, and waiting on _me_. Far from my comfort zone, light years away, and I had the next word. Oh God, help me. For once, help me.

"I... guess if the evidence checks out, yes," I replied, trying to keep my tone as neutral as possible along with my demeanor, which received a low chuckle from the turian.

"Humans. Cannot seem even to recieve the benefit of the doubt with them," he said, looking about here and there. "And what compassion would I receive for my 'heinous actions' if I fell into your hands?"

"This isn't a back and forth. May I remind this Council the Spectre is on trial," Udina spoke on the edge of political nicety before I was allowed to say anything in reply. Like I wanted to. Well...

My conscience was split between two camps at the moment, one of absolute and paralyzed fear that threaten to engulf me at the sight of nearly every single main character that I'd come to know intimately throughout the first establishment staring me down (much less Saren), and second, the almost Shepard-grade thirst for righteous indignation at the sound of the turian's pretentious voice. This evil excuse for a turian was about to blatantly and shamelessly cut down billions, all for the sake of pleasing the Reapers so they wouldn't kill him. Salvation through destruction. Shepard would stop him, but at a cost. Things had to change. Couldn't stay the same, otherwise it might end in some, or all respects like what was depicted in the games. Except this is real life, its twists and turns oh so included. Had I reinforced that notion enough, or was I rambling in my mind for nothing? Do something you idiot. For once don't be a freaking coward! Not now.

"That depends, Heralder," I said with feigned, but barely controlled measurement, inciting a very stiff reaction from the holo of the turian.

"I'm sorry?" he replied, a very deep frown on his face now.

"Oh, just making some presumptions about you, since you so readily jump to conclusions about us," I answered, my tone taking on some underlying indignation suddenly. "Masterson -," Udina started warningly, but I wouldn't be stopped.

"Admit it. You at least collaborated with a known criminal, then gloated about it. Eyewitnesses then place you at Eden Prime where you're just running about with geth at your side! What's next, are you going to claim whatever these Reaper things are as gods and dangle them in front of the geth to make them follow you?"

Silence deeper than any I'd ever heard before pervaded the Chamber, giving me a second to look around the individual faces, starting with Udina, a mix of shock and lividness plastered on the politician's face, then Garrus, a simple but curious look on his face as he examined me meticulously; Anderson, an unexpected face of calm satisfaction; Ashley, a near similar expression; Kaidan puzzled, and Shepard. Those heated eyes of hers the most inquisitive of all. I tore away from all of them, just in time to see a brimming Saren staring hatefully back at me.

"Your - arrogance and feigned knowledge do not serve you well, _human_ ," he growled, staring daggers into my heart and threatening to tear down my upstart confidence. I didn't reply. All my courage had been sapped with my outburst.

"Enough!" came the firm exclamation from Councilor Tevos, stopping my struggling response from coming to fruition, and veering all focus to the usually cool asari.

"Ambassador, I suggest you control your witnesses. Spectre Arterius, this is beyond you," Tevos said abrasively, like a mother scolding her children, silencing us both effectively, though Saren was visibly bristled by the rebuke.

Before anyone could speak out next, Sparatus was leaning over to whisper into the asari's ear, her expression going from a frown, to mild shock, then back to calm as she looked our way.

"The evidence brought against Spectre Arterius has been verified, and so being will be held against him," Tevos said to us, then turned on the turian himself and looked to say something, but was beat to the punch as he said, "Decide what you will. I've beared enough of these proceedings," with a new hint of venom in his voice, then he could be seen clicking on something, and the holo winked out.

Silence reigned king in the atrium as I reeled inside with what'd just happened, along with everybody else. Then something momentous and sudden happened.

"Commander Shepard, step forward," came the remembered words from Tevos after she had conferred briefly with the other two, causing the soldier to step without hesitancy up to edge of the ramp in front of them.

"It seems we have a place among the Spectres to be filled, and seeing your exemplary action displayed to this date, we are pleased to offer this position to you," Tevos's eyes becoming formal as she said these things. I glanced at the other Councilors, and they had adopted the same posture, though Valern's eyes were shadowed by his cloak and Sparatus kept his near scowl. And Udina, a look of professional pride and victory displayed; then Anderson, a more personal look of the same emotion, while Kaidan and Ashley were outright beaming next to Garrus, a respectful smile shown as we all took it in. Chills deeper than any time felt in my time with the series affected my whole body as each Councilor added their words of wisdom and tradition to the inauguration, as Shepard stood at stock still attention throughout. The only thing missing to make this absolutely perfect was the stirring music of the game playing along.

"This is an exceptional honor Commander, one not granted lightly, or ever given to such a newfound race as yours before," Tevos stressed, her eyes intent on the soldier.

A couple seconds passed, then a stiff nod from Shepard and, "It is my honor Councilors," in her relatively light voice, and nothing else.

"Saren will be given a day in Citadel Standard Time to comply to the charges and return to the Citadel, otherwise...we will take measures. Since your current disposition is here Commander, we would advise you to stay for the time being with matters as they currently are," Tevos iterated, the other Councilors nodding in agreement.

"You are expected to serve in whatever capacity needed to this body with the utmost dedication, whatever may come Commander," Sparatus chimed in, his gaze intent on the soldier, as if expecting for her to object in some sort of way.

"I believe that will be all then. Commanders, Ambassador," Tevos said before things could become awkward, then stepped down and walked away, the other Councilors swiftly behind.

Silence continue to hold as the implications of what'd just happened sunk in with everyone, but a few seconds later the Chambers erupted in a mishmash of conversations in the air around as I saw for the first time a considerable crowd had gathered on the balconies around, conversing on what'd just happened, and pointing fingers down, especially at Shepard as she stepped away from the platform and made her way toward us.

The group turned in on itself then, accepting the Commander in as Udina herded us through the crowd, saying we could talk more privately in his office. C-Sec officers cleared the way before us as somehow news reporters, couldn't tell if they were amateurs or professional, shouted over the crowd, desperate to get the scoop on what the crap just happened. The ride down was strictly quiet, as we all had crammed into one elevator, me next to Talek, and as far away from the ruby-haired woman that I didn't have the nerve to approach yet. I also avoided the gaze of the Commander next to me, knowing I'd explicitly gone against his orders to stay in control of myself during the whole thing. Once again, it was about stakes. If Saren couldn't be stalled, stopped, or in any way inhibited, then... we knew. Well, I knew. And it just hit me that's things were changed once again with my attack on Saren. Shepard was supposed to go through this whole process _after_ the initial accusation and meeting with the Council and Saren because not enough veritable evidence to nail him could be found... until Tali. That we had already, through my not-so-subtle intervention, which had kinda-good repercussions, and then my *discourse* with the former Spectre just now. Had that in any way helped, or had I just screwed with the timeline for no reason? Time would tell, but I was hoping everyone besides Anderson had gotten an apt taste of Saren's true form today.

Turns out we'd taken a private elevator that acted as a backdoor to the Embassies, exclusive for diplomats and VIP's only. A short walk later, we entered Udina's office, our decent size party crowding into the moderately sized patio-like room, a picturesque view of the Presidium gracing the background. Unlike the game, Udina's desk hugged the edge of the veranda, while the room towards the door was taken up by a sitting area of chairs, plush carpets, and ottomans that everybody gathered around while Udina gestured for us to sit. I was more than willing; I felt deflated after that whole freaking fiasco. And it was far from over.

"Well, my friends, it seems we've accomplished a great deed today," Udina said after a moment of silence as we filled the seats, his tone all too friendly and a near grin playing on his face as he looked over us while still standing. Both Shepard and Anderson had elected to do the same, as did Talek, his features oddly bordering on an uncomfortable frown.

"It's not over. I doubt Saren is willing to face the assembly with such evidence arrayed against him," Anderson spoke for the first time, eyes narrowed with the assertion. Udina made a hmmph noise as he processed the thought, his eyes flitting to Shepard.

"Then...we will be ready to - exact justice," he said firmly, pulling his gaze from Shepard and looking at us interchangeably, then resting on Talek.

"Commander, I wasn't made aware of your history with Saren. Is there anything additional you would like to add to help us bring him to terms?"

Of all things, I saw the turian hesitate for a moment, before he said with measure, "We were in the Cabals together, then nothing for a decade. He called on my unit for a special operation, and the Hierarchy was pressured by the Council to comply. Liberating - a vessel of interest," he explained - gingerly.

"And what was this vessel?" Udina pressed, looking irritated already at the holding back. "Confidential. Contents weren't revealed anyway, our directive was to secure the area around, allowing Arterius to exfil. His actions...were questionable though, during the operation," Talek said, voice flat but firm, returning from his pause.

"Well...an example of character, if nothing else. Always useful to know your opponent," Udina murmured, looking thoughtful once again. He looked up after a moment, appearing determined as he addressed us all.

"I believe there is nothing else for us to do today, we'll have to wait to see how things produce...oh, and Vakarian, I would like you to forward all information from your case looking into Saren to me as soon as possible," Udina said with a quick glance at Garrus, making him frown at what had to be the tone the Ambassador used, but he nodded.

"Excellent! Then we shall wait for tomorrow. I believe we are adjourned?" Udina said with a smug snark. "Oh, Masterson, I believe I need to speak with you. Commanders, if you would stay as well for a moment," the man added, causing me to look over to my side at both Talek and Shepard, both of them frowning. Not a good sign.

I stood while the rest of the party filtered out, Kaidan and Ashley offering salutes to Shepard while Anderson put a brief hand on the woman's shoulder as he followed them out; Garrus following suit a moment later with a nod to me and a murmured few words to Shepard, which she perked up at and actually gave a small smile as a result, brief as it was, then it was back to Stone Face as she turned back towards me, eyes briefly meeting mine before I managed to turn away, a little too late.

"Well, I have to say that this has been an eventful day," Udina said with a sigh, actually surprising me even with that small gesture as he seemed to sink wearily into the plush chair opposite of me, closing his eyes for a second, before allowing them to flash open as he surveyed us. "I received word that Masterson here is to be placed on the _Normandy_ with you Commander, as he has already consented," Udina said, inciting an almost immediate reaction from the opposite two as I swore inwardly. I didn't think the "exchange" would happen like this. Shepard opened her mouth to reply, eyes fiery, but Talek beat her.

"Ambassador, you are aware that he is yet to be fully and proficiently trained, making him not fit for combat?" the turian questioned, looking with intent frown on the ambassador, blessedly not looking at me. The man didn't flinch, replying, "Yes I've been made _aware_. Nevertheless, it is to be done. I believe Shepard's cadre is more than fit and qualified to continue the short amount of training needed left for him to be considered on par with any Alliance soldier. Also, if I'm not mistaken this cadet of yours held his own against an asari Matriarch and her underlings," shooting back the stern frown, and eliciting a provoked, but barely noticeable look of lividness as a result from the usually collected turian. I felt something similar to his emotion rise up inside me at the way the ambassador had flippantly, and probably intentionally mentioned Dorn in such a way that regarded him as just another piece of trash that was dealt with. Guess what Udina, haven't known you for long in the real world, but you're not striking me as much more than garbage yourself.

And it wasn't even me! It was "yours truly", as Kasumi would probably put it, that orchestrated the whole thing, and did the rescuing. I was just the recipient of a piece of info that turned out to have a minimal effect on how things played out. But yet again I wasn't going to object, because, you know, the whole galaxy on the line, and I couldn't do much good sitting in a jail cell for excluding something like that on a mission report. And oh yeah, Shepard wasn't five _freakin'_ feet away from me at this very moment, and might pounce on me the minute I said something and with a throaty growl yell, "Where are the other drugs!", or something with similar Batman aplomb.

A motion from the woman herself caught my eye - she was trying to object I think as well, but Udina was quick.

"Alliance Command has determined the _Normandy_ to be, for the relative future, an excellent testing ground for shock training of exceptionally suited individuals, which will include to an extent the individuals you've - grafted into your crew," Udina stated, selectively choosing his words as he kept his gaze firm on the Commander. So, she'd already picked up some of the team. I was just thankful this was turning out halfway right; in my mind at least.

If you believe it is necessary," Shepard replied with not-too-hidden terseness, posture military ramrod straight.

"Yes, I do, and so do your superiors," Udina said with a thin tone, not bothering to hide his irritation at her attitude.

"This...I have to state, I'm not sure this would be correct for Derek at this time," the Commander said, looking off, and then to me, "but it is his decision ultimately."

Eyes swiveled to me, from Udina's underlyingly subvertive look, to the intensively simmering gaze of Shepard, and the calm, collected, tempered, but increasingly concerned face of the Commander all converged on me, waiting impatiently for the decision. Where was the debate though? This was simply another step, and though I'd become intermediately attached to those of Maw, this was it. God, it terrified me beyond anything else, the prospect of taking this on, seeing it as reality instead of some person's conception, but inevitably the passion of all that had happened and would happen won out, as anyone could expect long before, and I answered more determined than ever, " Yes…this is something I want to do."

Udina nodded neutrally, but I wasn't watching him, instead seeing my Commander's expression become resigned, if still surprised, which gave me a tinge of regret as I quickly looked away and down. I had some explaining to do, but that would come later...if at all.

"Then it's set," Udina said concisely, looking at the three of us with another nod, which he seemed to do a lot. I stole a glance at Shepard, receiving a stone face in reply, like she'd shut down all of her emotion. Okay, no help there.

"I believe the 24 hours more or less until the trial is enough time for him to report to the _Normandy_ Commander, no?" Udina asked, which the woman didn't reply to for several seconds as she flitted her eyes this way and that in thought, then nodded curtly.

"Good. Then I believe we're done. Oh, Masterson, here are your official transfer papers," Udina said, tapping his omni-tool, sending the file over, before giving me an especially hard stare, which took a moment to decipher before I understood. My marching orders. I gave him a short nod to show I knew his drift, then I turned to the door.

Shepard was already gone like a ghost as I stepped out, but Talek was expectantly waiting, concrete gaze fixed on me. He motioned simply for me to follow, I complying; as if I had a will to do otherwise. A cab was called, and we stepped in with no words spent, until halfway to our destination, the Commander typing away on his omni-tool. Contrast to what might be thought, there were no raised words at my blatant conduct unbecoming that was extremely glaring, just a normal conversation as if two colleagues were chatting.

"Interesting developments I believe," the turian spoke after an unbearable silence, though with no sarcasm, just a statement. I didn't reply, I just waited for it. "I will not make you aware of the implications of your decision, I trust you've already thought it through. I do want you to consider, however, the investment we have made into you. You _are_ the first human candidate Adept, carrying with that title so much. From fighting in engagements before the appointed time to setting the precedent on how many see your species at the Division, you are the model of everything you and us have poured into."

He paused, then unexpectedly let out a soft chuckle. "Spirits know I'm not trying to guilt-rid you Derek, they know I've had too much of it over the years. I just wanted to let you see where you stand," his tone becoming soft as he looked to me, I noticing out of my peripheral as I kept my focus forward, hesitant to meet his unwavering stance. He looked away, giving me the opportunity to glance over, seeing him staring out the window at the cityscape blurring by. "One thing that eludes me though...is an origin to give you," he nearly murmured, sending me into a start. What-

"Yes, I spoke with Detective Waseel, and she told me of your statement, but that could be classified as vague. " A sigh escaped his mouth, a weary one I think. "I gave you an opportunity nevertheless, because I felt led to. Some may call it haphazard, but my ability to read those I've come across has been acute enough. I've...had a penchant, I think is your word, for offering those with little to no background an opportunity in our force. Why? One, C-Sec has become stagnant. There's barely any diversity to speak of, leading to many shortcomings. We spoke of this though. Second, I understand who you are. Who we are." This time his glance caught mine, and held.

"No, we're not exactly alike, no one is. But the moment I met you, I recognized the fear, the hesitation. I also saw something else. Something that could be refined enough to overcome these debilitating feelings. And I don't believe the process is finished."

The car met ground a few seconds later, as if to cement the statement, and Talek broke the gaze as he got out, leading me to do the same, thoughts swirling as I did so. We were back at the SRD, entering from the front. What was I supposed to say, to explain? Lacking any sort of rebuttal or useful reprise I followed him in, passing faces I'd come to know, that at least nowadays gave me a passing nod if nothing else. We advanced into the elevator, filling our time with silent yet tense contemplation as I employed my avoidance tactic with the turian commander as we rose near to the top, stepping out into the offices. Talek stopped me though with an extended arm before I could advance further, causing me to look at him as he fixedly regarded me, eyes intent.

"I hope she holds what you need. I have no doubt you chose to be with her detachment for a reason, and why I don't know. It was evidently clear though, to me and assuredly others if they had focused on it, that you had a history. You took half of the proceedings to stare her down, and she did the same to you."

My body clenched as I heard this, but then I realized then with some relief of resignation that it actually really didn't matter at this point. I was on the out...and Talek, I'd given him a measure of trust. He'd shown nothing to make me think otherwise, in all things going out of his way to help me, when there was _nothing_ I'd done to earn it, pretty akin to two women I'd come acquainted with... wait, did he say she'd...Shepard... had been doing the same with me? *Sigh* I wouldn't know why until I was one-on-one with her - if that ever happened. She had the likelihood of being a bloodthirsty butcher with indifference to everything except results as much as having a completely amiable attitude. Two opposites of the spectrum, I know, but better to think and brace for it as best as possible than the alternative. Hey, at least I had biotics.

"Be mindful of your choices Derek, they can have the very inconvenient ability sometimes to _scrat_ on the future," Talek said slowly with one last long stare, before looking away and relinquishing his arm and opening up the way. Huh, wasn't that foreboding and not at all ironic in this universe, I thought weightedly, still carrying that hint of guilt from my recent decisions. The price of setting out to make some sort of difference in what soon would likely become a hellscape, I figure. I stiffened as we came upon his expanse, finding inside the trio that made Maw Squad, all sitting in the seats around, that is until we showed, asari, drell, and salarian snapping to attention with the Commander's arrival. They all spared me a glance as I looked at each of them, though I couldn't decipher them in the moment.

"Operatives, unfortunately this will be the last time you will be interacting with Masterson in such a setting as this, as he will be transferring to Alliance hands," Talek said as he took his seat behind his desk, folding his talons in front of him and looking at the three interchangeably.

"What?" came Teirla's voice as she twisted in her seat and gave me a surprised frown. Larcks appeared to want add something along those lines as Myrna simply stared, but Talek interjected smoothly with, "Derek has decided to continue his career elsewhere, and I wish him the best the spirits have to offer him. I hope you have the same mind."

There were a couple seconds of nothing as I averted everyone's gaze, looking here, down, and there, until a raspy voice spoke, "Congratulations." It was Myrna. I gave a look up at this, finding the female drell actually giving me a hint of a smile. This helped to dispel some of the awkwardness that was definitely inside me, and seemed to be dominating the air around.

"Yes...congratulations," Larcks agreed, although with a bit more restraint as I looked at him in turn. Something that his species also seemed tactfully good at was facial emotions, which didn't have much room for negotiation, limiting the ways you could decipher what they were thinking in the moment. Which is the worst with OCD fellows such as me. Can I get a witness? Anyway, back to tantalizing expressions. Honestly, I couldn't take Larcks seriously even in a moment as this, seeing I expected him to crack a smile any moment now, but that didn't stop my incessant-obsessive-crazed side from worrying. Teirla had worriedly turned around and engaged the Commander in talk; what about, I don't know, they were using low voices. After a moment the two leaned back from each other as Talek set his eyes on me.

"C'den will lead you downstairs so you can relinquish all essential items, and then you'll be set." He paused, looking down for a moment, then resurfaced with a more personal look. "As your Commander for the short time we have left, I want to stress what you've learned here. Speed, efficiency, tact, stamina, and cohesiveness. There is no adept in biotics without these things. Use what we've sought to ingrain in you to go above and beyond." The turian kept a constant gaze on me as he said these things, letting a lapse happen afterwards as he allowed it to sink in, then he looked away. "Dismissed."

That was it. Talek turned away, facing the other direction as he appeared to be occupied, and I felt strange as mixed emotions flooded me. I stood, and found Maw do the same, Teirla quickly taking the front of the pack as they started to walk out, but not before I managed to say in the firmest voice possible, "Sir!"

The ranking turian turned to face me again, showing a hint of surprise as I saluted crisply, waiting and holding it for a few tense seconds, until a small smile came over him and he gave instead of the standard fist to the chest standard for turians, returned a very practiced humanly salute to the eyebrow. I let the gesture fall and did a very awkward about face, not wanting to ruin the moment with my happy features at his return, and moved towards the squad, Teirla just chuckling as she pointed the way to the way out.

As seemed the norm around me, the ride down was quiet, dispelling the positive gain I'd gotten with my last interaction with the Commander, and making me feel like times past like I was going to burst from the amount of tension permeating our little group, until we arrived at the armory. Silently, Teirla admitted us in, and then turned to face me, her expression a frown that contorted her mouth into a pucker as she scrutinized me.

"So, who are you ditching us for again?" she asked, folding her arms and staring me down as my sense of an impending judgement became more heightened.

"Well, uh, it's the Alliance-," I received a deeper frown with a raised eyebrow at this, encouraging me to explain, "- the _Normandy_." A particularly loud sniff came from behind me, which I had come to interpret in recent time was Larck's way of expressing his surprise at something out of the ordinary.

"Do you know of it?" I asked, turning around and looking at the salarian with my surprise barely hidden.

"Hearsay, rumors mostly, nothing concrete," the salarian answered with a shrug, which put me at even more of a loss.

"Hmph. Well, if Larcks is the only one out of us that knows about it, there's probably a chance you're being truthful," Teirla said dryly as she continued to eye me. "You can talk to the Commander, he'll verify it," I replied, rather quickly in defense. "No matter," Teirla said waving it off nonchalantly very shortly. "Just trying to get a grip on what's important. Plus, we saw the video."

What video? What did she...oh crap. My face said it all as she let a smirk arise in response.

"You and the Commander, front and center with humanity's first brand new Spectre, battling it out with _another_ Spectre. Quite the spectacle," she added on, grinning at my rising chagrin as I found no adequate comeback.

"May I suggest honing your skills over the coming months before engaging with him physically though," came a calm remark from our resident drell. Well - I guess former to me.

The comment was so out of left field for Myrna that at first silence held, then Teirla's voice burst out in a fit of giggles as she bent over, Larcks adding a snicker a moment later as the completely cut-and-dry thing she said got to me too and I grinned and added a few subdued chuckles, then stopped myself as I glanced over, seeing an ever so small crease of a smile coming across the drell's face. I allowed the smile to resurface with this as the other two got out the rest of the laughs and subsided, and then we exchanged looks around our group of four.

"Well, in any event, I think...ah Larcks, is it finished?" Teirla quickly said, turning on the salarian smartly and bringing us out of the moment.

"What? Oh - yeah," Larcks blinked, then understood, then grinned as he looked at me, before about-facing and going over to the requisitions terminal and typing something out as I tried to parse together what was going on here. A moment later a slot on the wall connected with the terminal hissed open, the contents unseen to me as our tech savant with ginger patience slowly brought it over, presenting it to me with outstretched hands and another quirky grin. For a second I stood there confused, staring down at the unremarkable square piece of metal before me. It dawned on me as I looked back up, the whole gang giving me similar smiles to mine.

"You deserve it we figured. Just don't tell the Commander, 'kay?" Teirla said with a mischievous wink and smirk. Twenty minutes later I found myself wincing as the SRD doc named Krastus sealed my skin around the very slight indentation that marked the chip for my new military-grade omni-tool I'd forgotten Larcks had promised me weeks before.

"Remember you owe me for this kinda illegal procedure, right Teals?" the turian said to the asari standing behind his shoulder as he put a dab of medi-gel on my arm.

"His transfer isn't full until tomorrow. Plus, who's been there to pull your _s'kak_ of a fighting spirit out of several bar brawls?" Teirla retorted soundly. The doctor sighed as I kept a smile of amusement to myself at the two, and he commanded, "Wait twenty minutes as it figures out your biometrics, then you can activate it with a flick of your wrist. That it?" he asked, clearly grumpy at the process.

"Think so, unless you want to take advantage of the system more Derek?" Teirla questioned, fully grinning now as I gave a silent shake of the head. "Alright, we're out of here. Thanks Kras!" she said, and I quickly got up and out of the turian's way before he could reverse the procedure.

We left the medical wing of the SRD on the first level of the establishment, and the asari led us outside to the steps of the building, the two asari guards to each side of the doors snapping to attention, causing me to look curiously at the squad commander, and she smirked.

"Perks of being a Huntress in the High Matriarch's illustrious group," the asari shrugged, and upon seeing my even more inquisitive look she said dryly, " You should've stayed. Could've heard the whole story. Then again..."

She drifted off as we descended the steps and found Larcks and Myrna waiting at the bottom, who were conversing on something before noticing us, and turned our way.

"Friends, squad members, and all around social outcasts," Teirla spoke loudly with arms stretched out to her sides and wide grin, "we are gathered here to send off one we have drawn close to, if simply because we had to get up close and personal to teach him a lesson through massive bruising," she orated with an official voice, drawing an expected snicker from Larcks and cringing from me as Myrna gave the asari a flat face.

"I propose however, that we treat our human here to a proper sendoff, befitting of his- 'promotion'," she lightly mocked as she gestured to me. "So, I say we - treat - him to one final quality time with his former teammates, and give him a chance to let loose around us. What say you?"

Larcks let out a literally unearthly curdling screech that could only come from a salarian as he pumped his fist into the air and smiled wickedly which put already a bad feeling in my stomach as a chuckle came to his side, Myrna surfacing out of her usually reserved personality that so closely mimicked mine and gave a smile and nodded.

"Good. That only means you have to consent Derek - or not - we might just drag you along, seeing it's 3 to 1," Teirla grinned triumphantly, making my legs already tremble. Ok- think of an excuse – something-

"I-really'd love to, honestly, but, I have to go say bye to some people I know, and a-"

"Girlfriend?" Teirla supposed with eyes raised in standard humor, then they widened at the sheepish look that came involuntarily in return. "Noooo. Whole story, now!" she practically yelled at me in anticipation as Larcks chuckled in the background and Myrna sighed.

Through a dialogue half in stutters, I relayed the whole story, and the fact that Oriana wasn't even _close_ to being something resembling that word. Friend, I hoped, which almost felt farfetched after what happened at the apartment. I don't know if Helen walking in swayed things one way or another, but I hadn't been lying for the spite of it, I really needed to go see them before I was gone, and it was a good excuse, until Teirla spoke up defiantly after I stopped explaining.

"I want to meet her," she said, becoming serious suddenly.

"Wha-what?" I asked back, wondering if I'd heard her correctly.

"Yep. This time I'm not gonna take any excuses, and if you're not lying about all this, which I suspect you're actually not, sounds like you could use some backup from us truly," she said with sweeping gesture to the two others and herself.

"I'll watch the hallway for any intruders since I don't know much about human courting rituals," Larcks commented dryly as Teirla acquiesced with a nod and, "Let's keep it that way salarian," as Myrna added a hmph to the mix in I guess what was agreement, drawing an angry frown from him directed at them both, drawing a brash laugh from the asari as she responded coolly, "I think humans see your race as...icky, is the correct phrase, right Derek?"

She turned on me again to find me staring at the ground, my mind floundering on how to handle events that were quickly being taken out of my hands and being thrown to the varren. Why, oh why God?

"Hey, we're just there to help out, get you in good standing again, OK?" came the asari's voice that oddly wasn't filled with any humor whatsoever, just a subtle amount of understanding I think, enough at least to get me to look up at her. "OK?" she repeated, giving me a smile. I nodded after a second, finally giving in.

"Great. Anyways, Myrna knows to step in if I get _too_ out of control. Alright Maw Squad plus one, mount up!" the squad leader snarkily barked, motioning to an awaiting Fast Transit aircar. This one was actually a double-wide of sorts, with all booth seats facing each other inside as autopilot took control, so placing me and my former insistent asari leader on one side facing Larcks and Myrna.

Teirla stayed busy on her omni-tool for most of the ride as I watched Larcks become antsy, then begin to pester the drell to his left who'd been gazing out the window, but then turned to confront the hyper salarian, the two of them to my riding enjoyment becoming embroiled in a hand to hand faceoff, Larcks giving off what had to be a giggle as he did best to fend off the close combat specialist, at one point dodging to his right and landing on the floor of the car, rocking it as a result, finally getting Teirla's attention who shouted, "Hey! You wanna get us killed before Derek gets his second kiss?"

"Oh, my apologies Your Majesty Queen Matriarch, I would never stoop to impose on your eminite, infinite wisdo-"

A swift kick to the side stopped Larcks as he gargled out a gasp and rolled to his other side of the floor, making all three of us else snicker as he groaned and slowly crept back into his seat, wearing a grimace. "Forget your place, oh lowly gentry?" I said before I could stop myself. "If I'm that, what are you?" Larcks asked, trying to form a smile through cringing from the pain. Teirla made a thoughtful hmm noise before adding, "He has a point Derek. Although, if he wanted to, Masterson here could be President Masterson one day, the highest official in the Alliance, while you can't go beyond bowing before a Dalatrass, with your male status and all," she quipped back at him, saving me from desperately trying to do the same.

"Bah! Who cares about those stuck-up old crones anyway?" Larcks said, waving it off.

"And quote, _'The Salarian Union and its trumped-up hussies and malcontents called Dalatrasses will one day be subject to the resurgent Lystheni people, with me at the forefront, trashing everything they hold dear_ '," Myrna suddenly uttered word for word, even giving to her voice a similar fluctuation to that of the amphibious techie, also dishing out a rare victorious smile at the salarian as he stared back with a roll of his eyes, muttering, "screw drell memories."

Me and Teirla looked at each other with gleam in our eyes, trying to keep our chuckles down as he suffered at the witty hands of his teammates and me, kind of. The humorous spectacle that was our ride had given me a brief respite from any apprehension I'd potentially been feeling, but again it rudely resurfaced as we came to set down at the apartment building that housed Helen and Oriana, and I began to regret once again not thinking of some excuse more profound to go on my way without having my former squadmates intervening in my personal maelstrom of steadily piling up crap, of which a significant piece was only a few floors up. Those said barriers were soon traversed, and after having to bear a heated argument about the 'strategic' positions the team was going to take up right outside the women's door we were there, I hoping and praying they'd somehow not be home... both of them.

I knocked on the door ever so weakly, choosing not to go with the haptic doorbell, hoping the squad wouldn't notice my lapse, and waited. Almost immediately at the expense of my heart the door swung open, revealing Helen. A delighted smile split her face as she saw me and said, "Derek! Glad you dropped by, I was-"

She stalled as she took notice of the other three, _all_ wearing stupid freaking smiles that were _not_ normal.

"Is... this Maw Squad?" she said, after a moment of observation. "Uh, yeah, they came with me because I'm...leaving and wanted to say goodbye," I stated, then slapped myself mentally at how stupid and strange that just sounded. Helen, thank God for her, after a moment of keeping a visage of placidness, broke into a gentle smile and then said, "Well, it's about time we met, after all the praise you've heaped on them," as she looked from me to the three.

"Hello, I'm Helen, good to meet you," she said with a raised hand, causing the group to come to some sort of mock attention as Teirla responded for them, "Teirla C'Den, squad leader of Maw. This is Myrna Saloros, and Larcks Belort. Pleasure ma'm," she recited, giving me a barely discernible wink as well. Frowning at that, and hoping it wasn't a signal of something mischievous to come, I turned back to the nurse who'd very well may have saved my life, and saw her smirk at the gesture.

"Operatives, feel free to be yourselves around me, I have no need for formalities," she said, and their postures seemed to relax somewhat, except Myrna's, who stayed consistent, "but at least they teach you manners at the SRD instead of you just breaking down the door half the time," she said with the smirk still present, but then it dropped and she looked suddenly grim and haunted for a lasting second as I comprehended the reference to days past, then she recovered and looked slightly embarrassed.

"So, you're leaving, huh? Well, you're here, so I won't keep you out in the cold. You either, Maw Squad," she said, that warm smile returning ever so quickly. She motioned for us to follow while saying, "Oriana's here too. She'll be glad to see you off and meet those mates of yours."

My chest only served to barely keep my heart from jumping out of it at this, as I surveyed the inside of the apartment only a few days ago I'd been jumping and very near frolicking about like a red sand-addled idiot, but it had been... amazing. I'd never felt so free being myself with someone else, the issue not with that, but what came afterward.

So, here we were, coming upon the living room...and there she was, prim and beautiful as always, rising up out of the chair, and looking simply confused at what the heck this was here, as she seemed to notice the aliens in her house first, then me. The startled look only increased with this, as I fumbled over how to go about this, heart area working hard to compensate for the flood of adrenaline working its way through my system, so I was grateful that Helen thankfully said the first word.

"Ori, this is Maw Squad, Derek's detachment. They're going to see him off I believe, and wanted to meet his mysterious benefactors," she humorized, looking back at me with a wink that came off a lot different than Teirla's, to which the asari chuckled at and suddenly stepped past me.

She gave a very deep asari bow this time, directed at Oriana as Helen raised an eyebrow, and saying, "You're Oriana. I can definitely say it is my honor after what Derek has mentioned of you-both," she said, quickly modifying her sentence to include both of them, making my cheeks nearly flush at the near revealing misstep. I think the two Henderson women hadn't noticed though, and I quickly noticed there was no patronization or fake circumstance in the claimed huntress's voice, surprisingly just a soft genuineness. Before there could be a response, Larcks maneuvered past me and chattered with a lightning fast bow, "Larcks, tech specialist and indubitable philosophical thinker extraordinare of the Lystheni, Lady Oriana," he said with a sparking grin, and I saw the expression of the one he addressed transform from surprise and confusion to a small smile at the salarian's odd but catchy sense of wit.

Finally, Myrna stepped forward, almost gliding to stop in front of the younger woman. "Miss Henderson, may Kalahira smile upon you today and grant you good company," she said shortly, her voice softly raspy but firm, her body suddenly blossoming in a biotic aura as she bowed.

Silence went by as the female drell returned to full stature, both of the Richardson's looking curiously baffled at the gesture, until Oriana uttered softly, "Mm-thank you," in response, Teirla quickly following up Myrna's words with, "Well, I hope that's foreshadowing," causing us all to chuckle a bit nervously that nevertheless helped to relieve some tension wracking me. Some.

"Mrs. Henderson, our brave companion here has told me of some of your medical expertise. I briefly received some training in the army of the Republics, but they expect us to be fast and quick, relying on a form of medi-gel if we get injured. This has caused me to come up short when filling in the gaps of the rest of the squad's skill in field medicine. Would you mind answering some of our questions?" Teirla asked, seeming curious as Helen replied, "Sure, why not?"

The three gathered in a loose circle as she talked rather passionately about her work, but not before Larcks on his way over gave a subtle shove to my back in Oriana's direction, pushing me forward slightly as I got the message. Frack it, they'd thought this through, hadn't they? The team and Helen had gathered more towards the kitchen area, relinquishing the living room area open between me and her, the two of us face to face for the first time since it'd happened.

Her posture was hesitant without doubt, her expressions even more so, and to say I was mimicking her was a bit of an understatement. She made no move forward towards me, but didn't try escape the area like she'd done with fervor last time, which had to be a good sign... I hoped. Did I mention I had no clue how to navigate this? But one thought became clear, I had to make the step. She wouldn't budge to address it, and to be honest... I'd been the one to reach out, the one to spontaneously engage us in the dance, and kiss. The dance was excusable surely, but the kiss had implications tied to it. This is what I had to apologize for, for making her feel pressured and awkward in the face of my overstepping, embarrassing her when I wanted anything but. So... making amends, and action. Action Derek! Overpowering my lopsided feelings took great effort, but I did enough to put one foot in front of the other, finding myself with head partially down as I came within a few feet from her, trying to keep a respectable distance.

"Hey, Ori," I croaked out, willing my eyes upward to engage hers. Lord, that long, tantalizing stare she gave me back almost made me do an about face and quick-time it out, but just as my resolve began to come into question she replied softly, "Hey Derek." Despite being something simple, the fact that she'd given me anything in response encouraged me, enough to go to the next step at least. Lacking anything else to say, and seeing I hated small talk, I said, "I-just wanted to say I'm sorry, just for putting you in the situation that-happened the other day. You didn't deserve it, and I didn't want to make you feel weird or awkward. It just-"

I cut it off there as I searched for some way to enunciate on my feelings that had seeped in, and I was struggling due to this being something all-new to me. Plus, I didn't know if we were close enough to go into that. What if me confessing my attraction got me a straight denial, seeing we'd known each other on and off for roughly going on a month? Too soon? OK, me just standing there didn't help my image, so I found myself saying quietly, but actually firm, "I'm sorry for it all. Please forgive the offense." The offense? What was this, Old English apologetics? I had no tact, in the slightest. All I was left with was to wait on a reply.

Her eyes dropped away from mine for a moment, expression tense (at least that's how I interpreted it) and hands folded in front of her tightly, providing me the image of a girl who'd been taught grace clearly, and knew how to implement it, even if she had a shy complex much akin to mine. The wait passed achingly with trepidation tinting it, until a sudden change came over her face, a small, almost humorous smile appearing, catching me off guard as she answered me, "Kids will be kids", repeating almost verbatim in tone her mother's reaction to the classy ordeal we'd found ourselves in a few days ago.

I felt like a barrier had been breached as she essentially accepted my attempt to make amends, and I felt myself deflate a bit mentally. I hated the thought with a considerable passion that I could go off expeditioning with Shepard and not be in level standing with her, or her mother. They deserved better, seeing all they'd done for me, at the little cost of having their home invaded and husband/father being trawled off to jail. I would do my utmost not stand in the way of the people I considered the closest thing I could call family from attaining the best out there for them. Well, with that out of the way...

I found myself verging on impulsively smiling with her way of telling things were okay between us, and I rubbed the back of my head while giving a soft chuckle as she seemed to loosen as well. " Uh-thanks," I said after a pause, becoming more sheepish, yet confident by the moment. She nodded, still smiling, but more life coloring her cheeks this time.

"Your team seems cool, if a little peculiar," she spoke, giving a glance to the group circled around Helen towards the kitchen. I laughed softly at that, turning a bit to get the same view, seeing the bunch involved in a lively discussion, Larcks even throwing up his hands in feigned exasperation.

"Yeah, I definitely agree," I responded, watching them for a moment, seeing the different resting poses each of the four had, such as Helen, who despite being almost shouted at by the avid salarian tech, kept a calm, but not detached look of interest as he made his spiel, nodding periodically with arms crossed to show she was still listening through his orating. Guess having doctors do the same to you consistently made you develop such a demeanor, like she'd shown with Keenah's situation.

Smiling at my luck of having such a help in her, I kept it as I turned back, causing Oriana to look curiously at me, asking, "What?" I impulsively rubbed my head again, a sign of discomfort for me, but thankfully she didn't know me that italics well.

"I'm just... it's great...to have you both here," I managed to get out, smile faltering as I allowed my gaze to drop. The problem was and is that although I hated things such as small talk, I had the worst time trying to transition from it into things that mattered to me, and being awkward didn't help making the shift either. _It doesn't matter, just be who you are, and people will gravitate to that,_ my dad's voice reminded me, but that was the problem. I didn't know who I was half the time. I was so clouded by all this melodramatic, anxiety fracking crap 75% of the day that I'd had since before I could remember that I couldn't reach through and grab ahold of myself when it meant the most! And here I was with the first girl that'd given me the time of day in forever, and had _actually forgiven_ me for a screwup, and I was about to-

"But you're leaving," came words from outside of myself, causing me to look up again, seeing Oriana giving me a face that wasn't familiar to me. I was at a loss of how to respond to that, seeing I was a bit flustered as it was, and her expression was an unknown. Noticing my silence she seemed to hesitate, before continuing in an altered voice, "I mean...will you be back at all?"

Yes, I mean...maybe. I don't know. As I thought about it more, the more ambiguous the answer became, for me and her. At this point I had no clue how things would progress from here. All I could do was play off of what I knew, and any cues I came across. Just thinking about the upcoming transfer to the Normandy made my knees weak, in anticipation and trepidation of all that came after, that I had the slightest foreknowledge of. The near-fact that all of that could be up in the air didn't help on the slightest, and Shepard's glaring at me during the proceedings didn't bode well either for our relations. But, didn't Cleander state that I was here solely because of my cognizance of future events? Discarding the statement that I was supposed to be a "teacher", and all. Maybe that meant things at least would turn out at least remotely according to plan. _What plan?_ I countered to myself, making my mind process a double-take. I'd been so caught up in training, secret escapades, and just regular daily crap that I hadn't given thought to a concrete way of going about these next few months. Or weeks? Whatever. I needed to give Oriana an answer before she saw me as reluctant to deliver one.

"I'm hoping soon," I offered, but I realized once it was out that I definitely sounded strained at that. She nodded, smiling too, even if it seemed kinda forced. A second later a particularly strong slap landed on my shoulder as Teirla rounded into my view, giving me a smile.

"Sooo, this whole time you were acting solitary and you had this fine family," she said with a sweeping gesture, Helen crossing into view to be included in the compliment. "Well, uh -" I slightly floundered, drawing a smile from the human nurse.

"Derek just gets his energy in a different way than others, but I can tell he's branched out a bit with you all," Helen responded coolly, giving that indiscriminate smile to the squad around.

"Speaking of - Mrs. Richardson, we were planning a sending off for our friend here - a bash is your word for it I believe - and was wondering if you and your daughter would join us tonight," Teirla asked, face becoming cordial, no mischief thankfully. Still, my body immediately seized with the question as I balked mentally. Invite them?! Helen looked thoughtful as she replied, "Where?"

"Galaxia, it's possible you've heard of it," the asari offered in turn. Helen's demeanor changed as she gave an amused laugh. "Oh, you mean that self-proclaimed party ship? No, you wouldn't want me there, not my pace, and definitely not my age. We'll have our own way to give Derek a proper goodbye."

I let go an almost imperceptible short breath at this, thinking a small crisis had been dodged, when Helen continued, "Although, Ori's a grown up, Derek's age roughly, so she can go if she wants."

My head shifted with haste to catch the reaction, seeing Oriana hesitate for a good moment, before a faint spark came to her eye as she gave a nod. "Great! Should be bunches of fun I expect, especially if Derek here lets loose," Teirla said with an unrestrained grin, sending my cheeks straight to red as I heard Larcks chuckle behind me and Myrna let out a huff of air. I made it my motive not to look in Oriana's direction as Helen became serious and said, "One stipulation though. No intoxication for my daughter."

Seeing the attention off of me, I had the gall to look over, seeing Oriana looking just a little pissed. "Mom, I -" she started out, but was cut off firmly.

"Don't start. You know several things are depending on you staying sober in more ways than just this one, none I'd like to talk about in present company. No offense," she said, still looking with her infamous calmness at her daughter, Teirla simply shrugging in response.

"Nada problem. We can be creative about how to have a bit of fun. Galaxia's all about that." Helen nodded in seeming content while saying, "Thank you. I believe Ori will appreciate the caution one day, after she becomes familiar with a hangover." A glimmer came to her eye at this as everyone in our party smirked but said person, then Helen allowed the look to transform into a smile.

"Now, school clothes won't do for a party. Come on Ori, I'll help you pick something out," she said, gesturing towards their rooms, causing her daughter to seemingly perk up with this as she followed.

"You ready?" Teirla asked once they were fully out of range and she concentrated on me. "For - what?" I replied, a little confused on which she meant. "I don't know, everything, - from being forced to dance - as is custom - to getting this girl's digits -"

I actually gave her a shove at this, and she laughed. "You don't think I haven't noticed? Two centuries gives you some experience noticing things like that," she said with a victorious look. Yeah, I was _really_ relishing in that fact right now.

"Why are you doing this?" I suddenly said, the feelings I'd kept pent up over the past hour rushing over finally, despite my attempt to keep them under stagnate.

"What do you mean?" she asked back, beginning to frown. "I mean - why do this, all this?" I said after searching for the words, a tinge of frustration coming across unreservedly through my voice as I stared at her.

She simply did the same back to me, holding it for a good few seconds before saying, "I might say something along the lines that we're 'so alike' like I have no doubt the Commander broke to you, but that's not entirely true." She paused as she appeared to be mulling on what to say next as I felt some surprise that she knew what Talek had relayed to me, but it passed as I guessed he'd versed her in something similar when she was in my place. "You could say though that I've caught some of his vision I guess, in the grand scheme of things," she went on, seeming to smirk at her own words. She turned serious again as she continued, "It's a matter of continuity. What do you mean, you ask? Well, in our line of life-ending work, there has to be someone _willing_ to continue the press. The press to make sure things don't completely devolve into chaos, and if possible, to improve things. I can see potential in you to do that, whether that be down in the Goddess-forsaken slums of the Wards, or somewhere out there in the void, it doesn't matter. There's always some jacked-up junkie and/or a Halex-induced slaver screwing someone over that doesn't necessarily deserve it."

She sighed, looking weary suddenly. "And don't think I haven't been a great benefactor to the other side either. Everyone has something to remedy for. Larcks, Myr, me, you too. I know," she said with absent nod, oddly striking a chord in me with her declaration.

Maybe it was due to what'd happened in the alley with Tali and the bounty hunter, don't know. Was I still feeling guilty about not having all the facts? ... yes. But, what was only offered was a way forward, and I had to take it. Yes, I was out of my depth, but it was the only option given to me. I was dead to my original world, leaving me with all this, good, bad, and worse. Application of this thought was key though, ...and what I sucked and failed at consistently. But...I was at least thankful that were some faith there in me that I couldn't see in myself...meant I was doing something leaning towards right.

"So, that's me. I'll leave the rest of the philosophy course to Larcks," Teirla ended with a roll of her eyes and smile, drawing a snort from the nearby salarian. The four of us lapsed into a silence, me closing off to myself as I sought to gain some closure on the coming night, and future in general. I did this by pretty much shutting out thoughts of whatever crazy, stupid plan the three of the team had concocted and focused on something more tangibly open to logical thinking, that being the informal beginning of Mass Effect. Things truly kicked off with the hunt for Saren, which could start tomorrow if he didn't show, and I had no doubt he wouldn't. Even now I was sure that he was talking to Sovereign and Benezia, letting them know the covert jig was up, if they hadn't watched the proceedings themselves. Where would they run off to first? Feros, Noveria, Virmire, and Therum were all givens, but knowing Saren, Benezia too really, they could have a number of other outposts they could go off to first to formulate attacks and stage plans. The issue for me was twofold: one, all my foreknowledge was subject to change, and I couldn't just blatantly put it out there for Shepard to see either. I had to find a way to subtly, ever so subtly, drop hints on what to do, and even then it would only be taken in for consideration. Heck, since Shepard didn't even know me, she might not even do that. The fact that she'd glared me down obviously didn't give me hope about her trust levels either. I was going to have to feel this out. Wonderful, the antithesis of my strong suits, if there were any. I was once again questioning the motive behind Cleander and God sending me here. Was this some sort of calculated game to just see how I handled life in a new setting? "Restoring balance" is an astronomically tall order for just _one_ person to complete, even if that one is Shepard. What was to say anyone here would even listen to my warnings that homicidal bio-robots were coming to eradicate all the life that they held dear? That I'd come to hold dear. If people wouldn't listen to Shepard as per ME1, there was no freaking way they were going to listen to a timid twenty-year old with delusions of extremely circumstantial Reapers. Might as well be Conrad Verner. Hear that train of thought God? No... yes? Oh, that's right, no interference with general things I think were the words uttered. What about special things, would they hear then? _Oh, crap, that's what the whistle was for,_ I thought as I unconsciously felt for it against my skin, but only once.

What if I was killed in action, like was ever so likely? Would God just send one more poor sap into this universe to try their hand at the Reapers? What _was_ the freaking end game? It was just an endless tangent of questions that I guess I was destined to figure out the hard way, and-

Helen's door opened at the end of the hall, causing my thoughts to come to an abrupt halt. First, out stepped the woman herself, looking back inside, before the form of Oriana stepped through, and I found myself gawking. She'd changed into something much more form fitting, accentuating her petite form with a near-glossy skirt and sleeveless top coinciding with high heels, black and white toning the whole outfit. This in turn synced with her ebony-hair bangs, cut to a noticeable near-perfection, finishing the look beautifully, surely not just to me.

"May I present 'Lady' Oriana Henderson for the festivities," Helen announced after a brief silence, smiling with good nature as she motioned to her daughter, Oriana herself obviously blushing, meeting my gaze for a brief second and I reacted about the same way, looking away furiously. I could almost hear the amusement in Teirla's voice as she said, "Well, now we're complete! Derek, since this is your night, care to escort the Lady to the car?"

If this was meant to get me out of my "shell", it wasn't working. Heart pounding, I walked forward, mustering a demurred smile as I offered my arm, she taking traditionally, hooking hers with mine as everyone walked towards the front.

"Mrs. Henderson, you have my utmost assurance Oriana will not come to any harm in our company," Teirla said with a deep nod to the nurse as we gathered at the door. "Of that I've little doubt. Operatives," Helen reciprocated with a nod as well, smiling serenely. With that Teirla led the way out, Oriana still at my side, until I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing us to both stop as Helen got my attention.

"Oriana, go on if you would for a sec.," she said with a look to her daughter, causing her to let go of our link and step outside with Maw. "I think you know by now that I trust you Derek," the woman said, her voice and eyes emphasizing the truth of that statement once they were out of earshot, "but first and foremost, especially after what's happened to both us and you, I will not allow my daughter to fall into any level of harm that she's not in control of. So, what I'm trying to communicate is that I place her well-being in your hands tonight, and hold you solely responsible. Whatever happens is yours to bear. Do you feel you can take that?"

The woman bore many similarities to the sister I'd similarly pledged to not long ago, not excluding the look of fierce protectiveness that came with holding such a relationship with Oriana Henderson, causing me a good pause to reflect. Did I truly have what was needed to keep her secure tonight? Miranda thinking back certainly didn't think so after certain actions. Did I really trust Maw Squad to the right capacity for this? What did I really know about them outside my profession-related interactions with them? OK, think. Answer to number one: that wasn't going to happen again. Soon enough I'd be gone, having little-to-no interaction with the two women, satisfying any qualms the Cerberus operative could have against me. Hopefully. Second question I had to mull over more quickly, and came to a relatively stable conclusion, was that they'd all shown me genuine concern in their own ways, from Larcks's sharing of like-minded things and suggestions along with his gift, to Myrna's quiet support in all things excruciating to me, and Teirla's unfailing persistence in trying to lift me up beyond what I thought capable, they gave me a picture of unexpected spirits-be-questioned support I didn't have an answer for, other than what Teirla had said earlier about vision, and before that about our whole coterie being a bunch of castouts. Really encouraging stuff there. But, I couldn't in the end find any fault with them, causing me to nod rather firmly back at the woman opposite of me. I still wasn't sure how tonight would turn out, and in that instance, it seemed all I could do was pray (passionately), but I found that I had developed somewhat solid trust with the three, seeing nothing could really be traced back to ill intent. Plus, the Commander trusted them, and that counted a significant amount, no? My mind refocused, and I nodded, Helen giving me a soft smile.

"Okay. I hope this is a night to remember then," she said encouragingly, and then her gaze drifted to the door. "Bye Ori, don't go crazy too much," she said with a playful grin. Unexpectedly her daughter replied with a roll of her eyes, the most sass I'd ever seen from the mostly reserved girl.

And with that, so began the ridiculous night.

So, things started out relatively well, in terms I'd gotten used to anyway. "We ready?" is all Teirla asked as us two humans nodded, leaving us to be beckoned into the awaiting elevator that not long ago at all I'd refused to ride because of the girl at my side.

Speaking of that, Teirla had given me a subvertive look that I barely understood in time, causing me to hastily offer my arm again to my "date" I guess, leading her to take it as she gave a sheepishly amused look. From there, it was back to shenanigans between the gang as Larcks, always the instigator, caught my attention as his omni-tool glowed to life, his fingers rapidly flitting across it, until a blast of audio came across the elevator speakers, startling all of us except him as he calmly grinned along with the heavily techno vibe that had begun playing and pressed another key, and the elevator suddenly lurched downwards at breakneck speed, making my stomach plummet as me and Oriana let out a gasp almost simultaneously and tumbled into each other- just in time for everything to come to a halt. For two seconds.

Teirla and Myrna both had somehow kept their standing, but looked jarred - and pissed- as Teirla breathed out ever so slowly, "Larcks, I swear by the Goddess-", and this time everything flopped to the floor as the elevator plummeted once more, my mind struggling to compensate as I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes, and held onto the closest thing that gave stability. A giggling alerted me that the elevator ride from hell was over, cuing me to look up, then over to what I was still holding on to. Both me and Oriana let go of the other's hand at the same time, and despite it being awkward I gave a warm small smile, which after a moment of breathing deeply and looking away she returned. This gave me some warmth in my chest as I brightened, knowing we didn't have to be distant tonight - possibly.

"Get out," I heard Teirla's angry voice flare as I saw her shove the chuckling salarian out the now open doors as Myrna surveyed, simply blinking at it all, before approaching us and asked, "Both of you okay?"

She offered her hand to Oriana after she nodded, and look down at me once she was stable, and pointed. Confused, I looked down, finding one of the girls's white high heels in my lap somehow. Surely blushing, I jumped up quickly with it in-hand, Oriana reaching for it but losing her balance depending on one foot, making Myrna reach out a hand to stabilize, leaving me to impulsively fit the shoe onto her outstretched foot, and then look up. "Thanks," came the soft response as Myrna let go and Oriana regained her footing.

The drell to her right nodded, and we walked out briskly, peering around the corner for the other two that had so swiftly and heatedly walked out. It took us a minute, but we walked out of the building just in time to find the two having an elevated in pitch discussion with Tierla's back to us as she faced the still smirking salarian, who stayed casually leaned against the car he was supported by - until a roundhouse punch caught him soundly on his left, sending him staggering to the right, barely catching himself against vehicle as his hopefully still friend and squad mate turned away and coolly regarded us.

"That was it. I don't know about the rest of you, but that salarian has pissed me off too many times with his life-or-death antics. Have enough of that with my job already," she said rather flatly, before looking back at the said operative, seeing him recover relatively as he pushed himself up and a bit staggered over, definitely not smiling.

"OK...that was coming for me," he said with a bloody sniff after a moment of us silently regarding him. Teirla raised her brow at him, causing him to go on to say, "My - apologies," with a more regretful tone as he looked at us interchangeably. After a moment we all nodded, although Oriana's face lingered on perturbed.

"OK, back to the night. No more stopping!" Teirla said with a clap, and then motioned us in a hurried fashion to the car that had just been the scene of the dispute a moment ago. We fed in to the double-wide similar to earlier, just now it was me, Myrna, and Oriana on one side, and surprisingly Larcks and Teirla side by side on the other, now conversing almost strangely to me like the two old friends they seemed to be, nearly disregarding us as they went on, periodically looking our way.

Us on the opposite side, on the other hand, seemed wanting in trying to find a topic of discussion. I just hoped that seeing the squad partly dysfunctional just a few minutes before hadn't affected the girl next to me's outlook on everything. She didn't seem liked she wanted to cut and run yet - but then again, what did I know? Gracefully to it all, Myrna spoke up suddenly between us, looking Oriana's way and asked, "Forgive me if I intrude, but what is your field of study Oriana?"

Just surprised a bit by her tone, I looked over, seeing the girl she addressed perk up, although a bit ruffled by the suddenness of the question herself. Unfortunately, they both talked lowly, not making me open to the whole thing, so I stayed to myself most of the ride. I happened to glance over a few minutes later, and saw my former asari squad leader staring out the window, and then uncharacteristically she squealed, then back to us as she gained everyone's attention. "There it is!" she said motioning, pointing out the windows as the shades cleared. Up ahead was a tubular ship that I guessed to be a couple miles above the city skyline, not moving it seemed.

Galaxia. Getting closer, I noticed a massive number of colorful spotlights panning the surrounding area with a near constant glow, crossing over our car multiple times, threatening to render me blind, and the driver too if we had had one. Decks and walkways became apparent below a nearly constantly moving liquid-like sign against the hull, displaying the name of the festive ship as it morphed every few seconds into a new shape and form, creativity definitely taken into account in its creation.

We docked a moment later, clamps latching on automatically to the car, suspending it in mid-air as we stepped out, me and Oriana in the least gazing around to take in our surroundings raptly. The decks we had seen earlier were now populated with a cacophony of different party-goers, all somehow wearing absurd costumes and/or makeup as I panned the area. We turned to our left, and was almost immediately startled by the sight of what had to be a krogan by stature guarding a small force field, wearing what could be considered "regal" gear and a thresher maw mask, proving only to betray peculiar eyes that looked too much like the Illusive Man's. We came up to the gate, Teirla first in line, and the eyes spun left, then right, and the barrier dropped, the gruff voice of the guard uttering, "Come in," and stepping aside, Teirla striding through like she owned the place. I caught up to her as we moved forward, looking at the strange mask and costume of the krogan as we moved past him, him not offering anything else to us as the asari said nonchalantly, "I'm a regular in these parts. Comes with perks."

She grinned over her shoulder at me, then looked forward again as we came upon a walkway that split off left, right, and forward, all clustered with people, bass music now evident toning the atmosphere as mostly everyone was garbed in some sort of disguising clothing talked and shouted back and forth, several people wildly running past us suddenly, laughing and giggling as they went around the bend. "Drugs we'll not be having tonight," Teirva observed, making Larcks snort as I looked back, actually seeing Oriana had cracked a smile and looked on the verge of giggling, setting me to grin as I took the most of my opportunities to improve things between us.

Our asari guide took us forward, as I watched the different reactions the squad had to our surroundings. Myrna was calm as always, and even quickly deflected with a flash of her arm what - I think - was a human in a Mardi Gras-esque mask trying to charm her with slurred words, without breaking form. Larcks was more open though, even going along with an asari as she sought to lead him in a spin to the music that was becoming more clear as we continued into what had become a corridor lined with low multi colored lights that consistently changed, I noticing that they were synced with the rapid and rhythmic beats coming from up ahead. I sidestepped to allow the asari past as she moved on, blowing a kiss back at the salarian as she did, Larcks giving a grin and humanistic wink to reply, and then she was gone into the throng of people that was headed in the same direction as us.

The charged crowd only served to start a subtle sense of anticipation in me as we neared the end of the hall, but confusingly there was only black ahead of us...I found myself suddenly thrust upwards, a dizzying feeling taking hold as I felt panic for a brief second as the uncontrollable force hijacked my sense of control - and then there was blinding light for another second, and my feet were grounded again as the music reached a crescendo, and I opened my eyes.

In front of me down a short flight of grand stairs was what had to be the center of Galaxia; a significantly sized rectangular dance floor filled to the brim with dancers giving way to similarly sized stories above us connected by ornate wooden bannisters and columns, all as well filled to capacity with absurdly dressed people with costumes I couldn't even begin to decipher. The ceiling I became aware of quickly was taken over by an immaculate light show, matching with the music as well, something out of my sight formulating the rapidly undulating forms of light and shapes dancing across and reflecting down on the festive scene.

"Like the levitating generator?" was Tierla's voice suddenly to my right, making me look to see her grinning at my face that was most likely still stupefied at our transition to another level of the place.

"Ah - unexpected," I answered back, realizing I was yelling as I did so to compensate with the elevated pitch around. She chuckled in reply, then answering, "Just one of the ways they like to surprise you. Come on!"

The magenta asari rushed forward, grabbing randomly some pieces of dress from an ornate-looking wardrobe, one of several lining the landing, and then without ceremony jumped into the air, biotics flaring, and flipped straight into the crowd, the people hastily making way, soon after cheering animatedly as the spectacle added to the torque of the mass party.

"Show off. Has to be first," a mutter came from my left as Larcks came abreast with me, blinking as he surveyed the crowd that now hid our unofficial leader for the night. As I began to open my mouth, he interrupted with a slap on the back for me saying in sync, "Don't be left behind!"

He let out a wide yell similar to earlier's as he slid down the bannister with ease and was deposited into the crowd, the people moving nearly seamlessly to let him in, as if they'd grown accustomed to such stuff being shown off. Looking about I found Myrna and Oriana to my side, one looking slightly overwhelmed by the spacious but clustered atmosphere, the other looking completely at peace by any estimation.

"So, depending on the level of coordination I've seen during the spars, I would venture to guess you don't dance," the drell spoke, blinking in my direction, then a small smile touched her lips. "...well," she added as I opened my mouth to object, and the smile grew. I snuck a glance at Oriana to see if she was listening in, seeing her looking back, then away as I'm guessing she was remembering the other day.

"Come on. I'll stick with you both for a while," she said, then moved forward, cuing us both to follow straight into the tumultuous mass of it all. Chaos ensued in my mind as I struggled in my attempt to follow the female drell as she continued to weave somehow effortlessly through the crowd, as I was smashed into several times as some sort future trap or EDM music reached its peak, causing the crowd to become all the more riotous.

Somehow, through a lot of pushing and being pushed I half-stumbled suddenly into a gap in it all, and looked around to find Myrna had somehow slid in beside me gracefully, hardly fazed by the people around, not soon after Oriana mimicking me and falling into place next to us with a close stagger, giving me a feeling of guilt as I had mainly been preoccupied with keeping myself from suffocating at the crowd's mercy and hadn't thought of how she had to feel in _heels_. I gave her an apologetically abashed look briefly until Myrna took over my attention again, circling around and standing in front.

"Alright, remember our drills?" Myrna asked, practically yelling for the first time since I'd met her just to be heard over another bass drop and the resulting screams and shouts from everyone around us.

" _Watch, listen, match the opponent, then succeed_ ," she quoted herself after I nodded. "Similar to music," the drell said, smiling slightly as she began to sway back and forth, aligning herself with the relatively simple baseline now reverbing throughout the theater-like room.

"Rhythm...key to many things," she continued, motioning for me to follow in step with her as the beat started to elevate...along with the flush on my cheeks. Okay, it didn't look like anybody was watching us, more specifically me, but it wasn't even that. It was the fact that I was getting impromptu lessons in rhythming right in front of the girl I was not wanting to have such a certain impression of me. And when I used that phrase, it mainly got its meaning from the heat off my cheeks and that way-to-familiar queasiness emanating from God knew where that affected my whole being and sought to trip me up and prevent any kind of higher-level processes with those around - with a few exceptions.

I mean - up until I'd spontaneously decided to try the next level with her with that kiss, any sort of trepidation in interaction with her had been mitigated by a sense of friendship we'd attained through trials and simple time spent together just talking and being together. Now, here I was with her, feeling like we were back square one, despite her saying things were okay and leveled between us. I needed...something to reach in and wrench out whatever was holding me back, and I couldn't do myself. _Why don't you be yourself?_ came the introspective question my father had put to me once, that had been well-meaning, but also toned with perplexity, as he came from the opposite end of the social spectrum than me. Response: What made me myself? What made me original, what made me appealing, what made me passionate? Through the myriad of cluttered thoughts, an unconscious area of my mind brought to my attention something almost seamless I would usually discard as normal and sounds cheesy on record: my foot was tapping. To go further, my whole body during my brief detachment to ruminations had somehow formed a base swaying motion to the surrounding vibrations, reminding me blessedly of something so integral to my life, that I couldn't seem to live without. Music; vibrant, piercing, and melancholic, all reminded me regularly that there had to be something more to life, something intrinsically more than shallow that I could be feeling and _loving_ , beyond whatever dug hole I often was inclined to. Couldn't I latch onto it, and display how I felt truly just once, enough to show those I knew I had something more to me than just some stuttering that got me by?

With a chuckle, I realized I'd done just that the other day in the apartment, and by God it was contagious. But, I realized in that moment, I wasn't the initiator this time. This time, I was joined by some unlikely company, the female drell next to me. She must've seen something, because a raspy chuckle escaped her as she smiled and said, "There you go. Just watch me, and follow."

The overhead beat became more intentional, secondary sounds being added to add complexity to the whole theme of the song, reminding me of a similar tune called Around the World from my time. _Around the Galaxy more like,_ I thought humorously, smirking at the cheesy pun I was glad I kept to myself, hurriedly rearranging myself as I got out of step to what the drell to my left was putting out.

"Better," she said softly, observing as the volume around continued to be bass-like. Finding myself smiling at the encouragement, I put more emphasis focusing on the music, blotting out the things around as I allowed the different feelings produced by the rhythmic sound to have its effect.

It was funny, the result that music emanates. It had always been there, and universally accepting. I'd run across a quote in my old life that had said in not at all metaphysical terms that music "was beyond the human mind, and the way we put our soul on the material world." If that had been said out loud around me in a place not like this, I would've probably squirmed and looked around to see if anybody was laughing at it for potential cheesiness. Here, though, I could grasp the concept almost. People of all species were here, together, displaying themselves with no shame of what others thought, because of something so unique as the notion of _music_. If they could, so could I.

All pretensions that I was the center of everyone's attention fell away at this thought, and as the peak of the song hit, I was myself for a moment. Not how other people saw me if they stared, just...someone else showing their self freely. I found myself jumping with those around as the music crashed smashingly into the chorus, and could feel the wide smile take to my features as we all contiguously were ingrained with energy coming from the sound around. _We danced and danced_...I thought to myself as I took in the surroundings, and through the bliss with this the picture of me and Oriana came to the fore as those lyrics corresponded with the tune from the other day.

I realized the song was reaching its end as the tempo increased rapidly, the crowd and me synchronizing with this, then completely dropped, lights and all, and brief silence, until everyone broke out into the highest-decibel shout I'd heard since being here in response. The music returned as if in reciprocation, and a spotlight fell onto what looked like an elevated DJ stand, revealing a Hanar.

"This one demands that you make way for a contest," the fluid, jellyfish-like sentient commanded in a pronounced voice, his bioluminescence flickering somehow with each beat coming from the sounds.

Those around seemingly knew what was going on, as the center of the floor was emptied, moving me backwards as everyone around took a few steps back. I bumped accidentally into someone, turning around to utter an apology, but finding the familiar visage of my former drell instructor giving way to a rare smile.

"Needless to say, I'm surprised. Man in his natural habitat maybe?" she said with a smirk. I was interrupted by a shout from the crowd in front of us, and thankfully, because red was already creeping onto my cheeks with her observation.

The music spun up again, and I noticed the empty circle made was now filled with two occupants, one turian, and the other... a krogan? I say it like this because the two were circling each other like they were about to commence an epic brawl...until they began dancing - in the other's face. I thought I'd seen it all with the ME series, but I realized instantly that this couldn't be true - especially when I'd found someone who could dance worse than Shepard.

The turian, I mean. Thoroughly entertaining to see and impressing forever on mind was to see the opposite in his "opponent". This was actually the first time I'd gotten a look at a krogan with nothing on above his - waist? - which gave everyone a closer look at his biology. This whole time I'd thought krogan armor had an overhanging piece that simply protected the back of its wearer, but now I realized that wasn't the case. It was a part of them, a shell of sorts, and right now it was being used in a very unconventional spinning move as the reptilian-like rep of his species began something similar to breakdancing humans would do in a similar, uh, showoff of finesse. The crowd couldn't get enough of it though, and I found myself along with them chuckling at his creative way of owning his opposite, who anywhere else would straight up avoided the species his ancestors had culled to a degree.

The song that the two had shown off to was over a moment later, the krogan getting whistles and hollers of approval from every race in the room, me nearly getting my ears deafened as a particular shrill shout of approval came from my left, making me look to see our friendly neighborhood salarian, Larcks of all people yelling as one of the loudest in approval. He turned and managed to see my obvious look of surprise, shrugging in reply with, "What? I give credit to where it is due."

The music changed as the hanar gracefully said, "Next." A few seconds passed, as those around the immediate circle appeared reluctant to step forward, not to mention me of course. That's why what came next was one of the most spontaneous and terrifying things to happen in my life, as a voice murmured next to me, "Your turn," and pushed me with rude force into the empty middle of the crowd.

Since then, I've narrowed the instigator down to either Teirla or Myrna, but neither would confess, both shrugging and smirking evilly, but at the moment I was much more occupied by the fact a veritable and real spotlight was glaring down on me, giving a cause to my shakes as someone appeared in my increasingly hazy vision several feet away, a volus in fact, causing me to _really_ question if I was giving in to hallucinations to help me through this nightmare.

"Hello Earth Clan. Consider yourself already beaten by my dancing prowess," he rasped, making me want to chuckle despite my situation. Nervous laughs were a thing with me, and I unintentionally let one out, causing the volus to scoff as he replied, "You would do well not to underestimate me, simply because you seem more – nimble as a clan. Allow me to demonstrate."

Those to the squat sentient's rear began to yell in support as the volus began to squat, even beyond what was normal, and then spread his legs increasingly more, until he was suddenly in a Chinese split, if that was the right term. Probably smirking underneath that suit of his at my probable unhinged jaw, what he did next took things to the next level as he went in just over a second from his resting split stance to subsequently popping up to standing, and then adding to this fluid motion a split moment later a backflip, ending the display landing solidly on small and chubby legs, sending the crowd into a frenzy as they enthusiastically to say the least applauded the understandably unheard of move. The volus riled up the crowd a little more as he beckoned to those around for more praise, before turning back to me, haughtiness evident as he taunted, "Have any hidden talents to best that with, Earth Clan?"

Oh God. Please don't let them make me do this. There was no thinking in a dilemma such as this for me. You could essentially call me brain-dead at a point like this, simply because the outside pressure exerting itself on my temple shut down all my higher processes with a vengeance, refusing to let go until I made an effort to duck and run from the chaos…. with few exceptions, most if not all occurring in very recent history. But why? What had made me stand out instead of slinking away like had been my norm? The answer was becoming increasingly evident, even to my self-pitying perception. Multiple times had shown now that somehow I'd hit a streak of good luck with those I had met, good outweighing bad, despite the near-death experiences encountered here and there. Helen had taken me in, Oriana had stood in support…and then there was Maw-

"Take him down a peg Pilgrim! Come oooon Derek, what are you waiting for?" came a scream from behind me this time, I recognizing without having to turn around it was Teirla's, making me wonder if her sudden appearance had triggered my aforementioned stimulating thought. Maybe it would be.

The spotlight and surroundings were still absolutely disconcerting and domineering, and to top that off I couldn't even attempt to something close to what the volus of all species had chosen to do. Or could I? It had slipped my mind in the flurry of it all what Myrna had professed just a few moments ago. Watch, listen, match the opponent, then succeed. Which reminded me: I had something he probably didn't, something extremely conveniently nifty, a blue energy with near limitless applications. The pertinent question is how you applied it. An idea sparked in my mind, both giving me relief and trepidation as a dual edge, giving off both the possibility of escape and embarrassment, if I didn't execute this impeccably.

I began with a fast skip, crossing my feet frequently, probably looking like a tap dancer while I was at it, and then with butterflies building in my stomach I gave the floor an audible scrape as I flipped upwards, then reverse as I triggered my biotics, giving a slow motion cushion that tinged my body in a blue aura as I flipped as if I was on the sparring mat, landing a moment later through the dizziness a move like that could cause squarely in a kneeling position, my elbow resting on my left knee, taking up a thinker pose, body still outlined with a dark, almost navy blue – my favorite shade of the color. To my adamant surprise, the air around was alive with shouts and screams that sounded positive of all outcomes, even garnering a word from the aloft, presiding hanar, who glowed as he said, "This one likes a show. Tie. Next."

I happened to see the volus out of corner of my eye nod, as if he expected this, but it didn't seem like he was angered at the outcome. Lucky me. I immediately pushed my way out of attention, getting through several ranks of people, getting slaps on the back from complete strangers, before suddenly Maw in its entirety was standing suddenly in my vision, all filled with dorky grins, even the famously stoic Myrna.

"I think you owe us a thank you," Teirla said through her flamboyant - klixen inspired mask? The sight, plus the fact I'd just completed something I could have _never_ started, and would've never _even_ attempted in my previous world, set me to chuckling furiously, as my body shook as it tried to expel all the excess adrenaline earned from my display.

"What? Oh, I know, you need to sit down. Too much limelight in one night for our introverted friend here," she uttered, nodding at the other two, who understood and both came over, putting their hands on me, ushering us over to a lounge area out of the way a bit of the mainstream. Before we went to sit though, I recognized someone was missing.

"Where's Oriana?" I asked, glancing around.

"Huh? Oh crap. I think I saw her go outside for a moment. Judging by her looks she was just a bit flustered by all this. You two have more than one thing in common, you know?" the asari said, not so subtly suggestive.

I blushed of course, but then waved as I hurriedly walked away from any further kind of humor at my expense the gang could think of as I followed the pointer my former leader had given as I went through a side door, finding myself out in the open, a spectacular panoramic view of the Citadel greeting me through a haze of what was probably an environment shield Galaxia had to cover the boardwalk.

I began walking, observing the happy and erratic few going back and forth around me, enjoying the scenic view with the companions they were with. A small smile crept onto my face as I saw all of this. My dream come true. If nothing else, I could fight for their right to have moments like this. I shook myself vigorously as I happened finally on the familiar form of the girl who'd been so unexpectedly gracious to come tonight, especially with all that had happened, to her and me. I walked softly and slowly forward, trying not to startle her as she was leaning over the rail on the edge of the walk, looking down.

"Hey," I said, in as soft of voice as my footsteps. Oriana Henderson's whole form jumped up as she silently blinked and looked at me.

"Geez, you scared me. Wha – oh, that's true, you're part of a force that would make you do that," she finally replied, heat coming to her cheeks a bit as she recovered.

"Yeah, kind of – I mean, I'm transferring but…sorry. Are you okay?" I half-stuttered, holding her gaze as best I could. Her blush was just enough to be distracting though.

"Yeah…it's pretty hot in there. Plus, I don't know if I've said, but I'm kinda claustrophobic," she answered a bit soft, rubbing her arm and looking back out over the expanse. Freaking…. how could I not known that? She'd had to have told me at some point.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, we can leave if you'd like – but why didn't you say – anything?" I asked back, speaking as I walked through the question in my head.

"Well, I mean – I just wanted to be here, since you're leaving soon," she said with a small shrug, briefly looking at me – was it bashfully? – before quickly observing a group of partiers as they went by, and then looked down again.

"You didn't have to do that," I found myself murmuring, causing her to look up.

"Why not?" she said, looking subtly inquisitive. I didn't have the answer to this, as I really had no reason to why the Hendersons' had been so compassionate in the first place. So instead, I gave a defeated chuckle that she smiled at, and things stayed silent for a moment as we both took in the view.

"So…isn't this kind of sudden? Your leaving and everything. I thought you might've would've told us before," she spoke suddenly, giving me pause. True, I usually let them know about whatever was happening in my life, but the flurry of things that had happened of late had left little room for what could be easily seen as clandestine running about to be communicated with them. Like I could then even explain why I was going with Shepard in the first place. But then I remembered my farcical story I'd told the three that was her family when I'd first been taken in, trying to explain away I was here, and realized it had reached its fulfillment finally. "Do you remember the friend I told you about? She's here," I told her, her face reacting in slight surprise. "Oh," she replied after a moment, then recognition dawned even further as she asked assertively, "Commander Shepard? The new Spectre?"

I nodded feebly after a moment, giving a small smile as I brushed my worst enemy, a cowlick, out of my vision looking back at her. If I hadn't been focused completely on her visage I would've easily missed the new look of something depressed that passed quickly across her face, before disappearing behind a composed look of serenity she and her mother were known for. What was it? …. She didn't like it, either the fact that I was leaving….or that the Commander was my "friend".

 _Self-absorbed much?_ my conscience questioned, and I acknowledged it reluctantly. She wasn't thinking about me near as much as I estimated, and I need to come to grips with it. In fact, I felt more than faintly guilty I hadn't been more involved and understanding of what _she_ was going through this whole time. There hadn't been time though. I was consistently caught up in something, anything to improve my chances, and Shepard's against the Reapers. I was leaving tomorrow though to step into a probable whirlwind of epic proportions, and I felt the absolute need to at least tell her one more time how I felt about all that had happened. _Make the courage from passion_ , an original quote from my father, surfaced to mind, and I realized I would need it.

"Oriana," I began with a murmur, making her look at me again, "I – just wanted you to know, the past few months have been – just wonderful." I stopped, thinking over my words intensely with care, trying to fight past multiple things to get them out.

"I mean at least – I know what's happened, but being with you both, it's been so amazing. I…the best way I've helped you was to protect you, and I hope it was enough to matter. And…. I'll continue to be there, if that's okay with you both," I ended. There, it was out. As best as I could describe; still not good enough.

"But, you're leaving," came her voice, repeating her earlier statement, and I surfaced out of my immediate introspection and locked eyes with her. Her question was perplexed, but tone was everything. I found myself almost unconsciously, but not quite, drawing closer to her, she not moving. From there, I was at a loss of what to do.

I suddenly reached out and gripped her firmly by both arms and looked deep in her eyes; I don't know where the impulse came from, but it felt right. "Oriana, you and your mother have done so much for me that- I've never had before, and I will always be there for you both, no matter what comes. You...helped me to live, and only one other person has done that for me. I... love you both so much," I said, still staring intently and devotedly into her beautiful eyes, but my emotions were threatening to brim over with the voicing of my true feelings, so I broke the gaze and grasp and looked down, my lower lip trembling as I fought to get a hold of myself.

A soft hand suddenly grasped mine, and I looked up to see Oriana giving me her most magical smile yet, her eyes welling up as well as I stepped closer, she doing so as well, until our heads gently touched each other's, and we stayed like this for a prolonged moment, nothing be said. What had I done to deserve this?

"I don't get it - I really don't," I murmured, half speaking to myself after a long moment. "What?" Oriana asked softly, stepping slightly away as she looked at me, piercing blue eyes examining me.

"How - this all could happen, how I'm here," I muttered, almost wanting to give away my secret. She chuckled softly and suddenly, making me frown and start to regret how deep I went, until she smirked sweetly and said, "Well, I was…in trouble, and you came from who knows where randomly, but miraculously to save…me. From there, it's history."

I shuffled a bit back and forth, another habit I practiced when not knowing what to say, but looking back at her I noticed her face had changed to one of uncomfortableness. "What's wrong?" I asked, starting to feel anxious once again.

"I – just wanted to tell you something too," she said, then visibly gulped. "About the other day. I came into the house, and then caught up in _whatever_ you were doing," she slightly smiled at this, but then went back to her former expression, "but at the end, after Mother came in, I didn't know what to do. It was kinda her being there, but really… I felt conflicted. So much had happened, I didn't know if it was right. And then, at school, there was someone I wasn't sure about…" Those heart-slowing words. Those eyes, though, were still latched onto mine, and they looked determined. She gave out a brief, tiny and nervous laugh, and I could see she was shaking a bit a she said what was next.

"What I wanted to say, with all this, is that - I would like to return that ki-,"

I had already bridged the so small gap between us immediately once I knew what that last word was and caught her firmly on the lips, giving up my reservation so easily. Just like the day before, she was caught off guard only briefly before leaning in with equal force and returning the passion I'd pressed forward with, causing me to grip her again as we stayed this way for what felt longer than possible.

I couldn't remember, but it must've been the need for air that caused us to surface, and we detached, me immediately staring into her wonderfully blue eyes that didn't fail to give me pause.

"You're really smiling," she said a growing grin herself.

"I wonder why," I answered softly, reciprocating the expression.

She laughed softly as well, such a wonderful thing to hear, then scrunched her brows as she saw something, reaching up then to brush that cowlick that gave me so much trouble to the side, causing me to mutter a thanks that she smiled at. Wanting to feel together again I pulled her to me and we embraced, both of us tightly wound into each other arms, that was held for as long as we could both stand, before we let go, and I realized something.

"Crap, I just abandoned everyone else," I said, looking back the way I came.

"Oh, right," Oriana said with a soft chuckle and we both started back towards the heart of the ship. Taking another chance, I took her right hand in my left, making her to my relief brighten all the more, though for her it was a simple smile that held more meaning coming from her eyes than lips.

I was content to simply walk along like that, neither of us electing to say anything as the music once again became more prevalent and we neared the door I'd come from. We'd almost reached it when the opening parted of its volition, and a familiar klixen mask adorned asari began walking towards us intentionally – that was until a cursing Teirla appeared behind her, looking royally pissed.

"Hey! Give that-," was all I heard, before I registered the blue aura surrounding the klixen asari as it coalesced, then came rushing our way, too fast to be avoided. Didn't mean my instinctual reaction wasn't to deflect. Call it reflexes or training, but as the shockwave traveled the short distance between us, my split-second reaction proved to be enough.

My own barrier sparked to life just in time for my brain to register it was there, before immediately feeling the kickback inflicted by the mass amount of kinetic energy given by something with zero mass.

I was flying before I knew it, upended and somersaulted, slamming down a second later into the deck, barely noticing this was a close déjà vu of the other day. Self-preservation kicked in, bolstered by heightened Division reflexes, making me jumped to my feet and scan the area, surely expecting some kick, punch, or bullet to the face. Nothing, making me do an extended sweep of the area, finding Teirla had traversed to the area behind my back and was taking turns firing a pistol she'd pulled out of nowhere with one hand, and flinging biotics with the other. She stopped seconds later, scanning the area raptly, before turning and rushing to a human form on the ground, unmoving. Oriana.

I sprinted over, sliding into place beside her as the asari specialist did a scan over her body with her omni-tool.

"Unconscious, but she'll be fine. Just a broken leg and a few sprains, maybe a concussion. Glad we taught you to think fast, barrier was just enough to save your _shaaks_ ," she muttered, giving me a curt nod.

"Question," Teirla said before I could speak, "have any idea who they are? There was literally no commotion before that one grabbed my mask off the table and took off trying to find you." She stared at me as she asked this, very poignantly. Lacking in any justifiable answer, I latched onto part of what she'd noted as I asked, "They?"

"There's more than one. That asari, didn't get a glimpse at her face, had backup that appeared out of nowhere when I started pressuring her with fire. All suited up, except for her, which is strange."

I was at a loss to say anything as I considered the options. Shadow Broker, after me again? Or Saren's forces? Pattering footsteps stopped my train of thought as they came close, revealing it to be Larcks and Myrna rushing up.

"Whole place is going to crap. Don't know what they're trying, but we need to respond," Larcks chattered, eyes flitting in a hundred different directions, looking for trouble. My hearing finally caught the sounds of chaos in conjunction with his statement, and sporadic gunfire coming from deeper into the floating nightclub. My eyes went back to my former leader as she looked pensive for several seconds, before her head lifted.

"Okay. Fighting formation. Myrna, pick up the girl and get ready to move. Judging by the amount of gunfire, sounds like we're outnumbered and I'm the only one with a gun, making it the only weapon besides our omnis, and they may have anti-biotic abilities. I'll radio in to C-Sec Command and give a sitrep. Let's treat this as a possible terrorist situation, and adapt from there. Let's move to the dock, keeping an eye for hostiles, neutralize non-lethally if possible. Derek, are you fit to engage?" she asked, and I realized it was a two-part question. Physical and mental. I had a few bruises, exacerbated by my conflict the other day, and I felt dizzy, but otherwise I was fine. Mental was another story. I'd narrowly avoided a short end the other day at the hands of the Broker's agents, and it seemed probable for it to happen here too. There was no choice though. We had to fight our way out of this, and this time I had friends, not just the Ice Queen, to back me. Time to demonstrate what I'd learned, _match the enemy, and succeed_.

"I'm good," I said shortly, even though there was a tinge of nervousness to my voice. "We're with you. Alright, move," Teirla nodded assuringly, before lifting her pistol as Myrna hefted the still form of Oriana, sending a pang of pain through me as I noticed, as Larcks and I took up place to the drell's side, and we went forward.

Our asari lead took us into a passageway that seemed to run parallel to main hall, several civilians running past hysterically, causing us to tense until they'd passed without conflict. Several minutes passed without any interference as we avoided the main throughways of the place as our head showed us time and again she knew the place intricately, making me wonder what past she had here. Oriana hadn't shown any sign of stirring, and to add to my growing disconcertion was that we hadn't run into any more masked or helmeted opposition, the only sound being initially Teirla radioing in, giving a calm report as she kept her pistol aimed straight ahead, and any smell being dominated by a smoke that was visibly clogging the air, coming from somewhere in the ship. Dancing neon and strobe lights, courtesy of the club, didn't help either, but kept us constantly aware. We finally rounded a bend, giving us a straight corridor that ended in steps that led onto a veranda, then more steps onto the docks. Teirla, being our lead, noticed the trouble first. With a silent fist she stopped us, then motioned downwards, dropping us to a crouch.

"Multiple hostiles, all helmeted, plain armor, no signs of affiliation. Looks like several hostages. Larcks, I want you to scramble their radar, if they have any, before we're in range, and try to hack the security cams. We need full situational awareness. Myrna, I see a cubby you can place Ms. Henderson in until this is resolved, we need all hands for this. We're all going to pick our targets carefully once our hack is complete, take them unawares. Larcks?"

"Security is completely offline, but any possible radar is jammed. They'll realize it shortly," the salarian informed, tapping rapidly on his tool, already delivering results.

"Good. Alright, deposit the girl Myrna, and we'll move." A few moments later Oriana was safely tucked away, still making me worry though, and we crept forward. The edge of the walk was before us a moment later, and we each took a side, Teirla taking the inner walk as it extended out shortly to make an observation deck, as the rest of us three were to her side.

The asari let go a short huff before whispering, "6 tangos, all to the front and within a dozen paces. A dozen hostages, give or take. Pilgrim, give them a distraction in the other direction, then lay down a supporting barrage. Pranas, tech attacks to shut down their firearms, then selective biotics. Siha, weed them out, then close quarters if possible. I'll give covering fire, then join the fray. Remember, we have no kinetic barriers, so make things count, and act fast. On my mark. 3,2,1…."

Heart pounding in my ears, I sent a much more menial shockwave than hit me earlier at a pile of decorations and lights down the walk from us, shattering them, and drawing gasps from what had to be the captives below as the rest of the squad silently shot up and sent the whole area into a cacophony of anarchy.

The next minute was a blur I could barely follow, as I popped up several seconds after everyone else, Myrna already vaulting over, glistening with biotic energy, doing a Charge straight into the midst of several of the hostiles, who weren't quick enough to parry the flurry of debilitating strikes disabling them with radical efficiency. This still left several others, and I was reminded of this as a bullet whistled past me, pain ripping through my cheek as I gasped and darted back down. It had grazed me, the blood from the wound quickly dripping onto the floor as I glanced to the others.

Larcks was interchangeably flitting his thin fingers across the holo form of his omni-tool, and then pointing at the different forms of the aggressors of the night, as Teirla's pistol finally overheated, causing her to drop it completely in favor of using both hands to expel Warp after Warp at the remaining standing armed figures. She dropped down after a moment cursing, a noticeable red spot was growing on her shoulder as she glanced over at me. "Derek! Two remaining, one o' clock and six. Follow my lead!" she said with a shout, then stood again despite the wound, making me realize I couldn't refuse her.

Stifling with great effort the sheer amount of adrenaline and evident fear in my mind, I shot up just as my asari counterpart lashed out, creating a tangible pull of biotics around the hostile at one o' clock, and hurtling him towards the one at six, making me understand the move. I responded, drawing the same kind of energy from myself and throwing it in Warp-style at the six o' clock hostile, picking up his form enough to be in the trajectory of the other, making them smash together with hurtling force, and downing them. Glancing around, I noticed Myrna had finished off the set of attackers she'd picked out, leaving none left standing as she tended to a few of the dumbstruck hostage partygoers. A gasp from Teirla caught my attention as she slid down again, grimacing as she examined the shot she'd incurred.

"Thought of a gun, but not medi-gel?", I heard her mutter as me and Larcks came over. "Fine, check on Myrna and the hostages," she said with a grunt, pulling herself up with one hand as we assisted.

We all contiguously vaulted over the barrier separating us from the landing, hitting the ground and startling those closest to us, and drawing everyone's attention. Why did all this happen? Myrna came up after she gave a reassuring nod to one of the partiers she'd been conversing with and began by saying, "According to them, this was completely unprovoked. No demands made, just guns pointed, then they were led out here, and nothing else. As if they were waiting for something." Teirla sighed, then looked pointedly at one the bodies of the aggressors. "Okay, we need to keep an eye out for further hostiles, especially that one asari. First, let's check their bodies, and –,"

"You will do no such thing," a pronounced voice said over us, causing us to whip around and see the last person we wanted to see on the higher balcony, still concealed by that klixen mask, and further – holding someone against her, another Galaxia attender, the human woman visibly crying as she was gripped firmly by the neck.

"I applaud your fast reaction, it's what you're known for, right? Time to end things though. I have one demand, your tagalong there. He's needed because he broke a time-honored law - don't test my employer. You think that's unfair, probably? _Everyone_ abides by this code, whether you see it or not. So, will you give him up now, or do I end this innocent woman's life for no good reason, and then take him by force?"

Silence pervaded the whole area as my heart tangibly sunk. The leader of the masked group obviously had the advantage, having the higher ground and leverage with yet another captive, and to make things infinitely worse is I knew of what she had spoke. _I_ was the cause of all this, as I had went against the shady underbelly that lined the Mass Effect universe, and the piper, or more aptly put, the Broker was coming to recompense, no matter the cost. The cost. Acceptable casualties so far had been these people's around me's lives, and I simply couldn't live with that extra burden. I couldn't deal with any more crushing accusations from my own mind, telling me everything I did had a butterfly effect that spiraled out of control nearly immediately into something that was horrifying enough not to be able to look at. I guess God had too much belief in me, because I was ending things now.

I made the move to step forward, but a hand jutted out as if expecting the move. Myrna, her head movement denying me the way as Teirla took up the response.

"You realize how C-Sec treats terror situations? How _turians_ treat terror situations? No negotiations, acceptable losses. That's what you can expect from Pallin," she shot back at the unknown asari, who chuckled.

"Oh, I'm familiar. That's why I'm not waiting around, _she's_ an acceptable loss, and I'm taking him now," the cloaked aggressor said, her tone becoming venomous, and I expected the worst.

"Not if I can stop you with a Graal, you won't," a gruff voice suddenly declared, seemingly behind the asari. A fat, rectangular muzzle next could be seen pressed against her temple, and I would've gawked next if the situation was anything else. Urdnot Wrex, in classic towering fashion, armor, and grimace came out of the shadows, eyes intent and tone dead set.

"The Broker didn't approve of this, and you know it. If he'd neglected to say otherwise, I would deliver you to your Goddess with no head, but you still have usefulness – if you leave now."

The scene was quiet as we took in the measure of gravitas imparted by the statement, until a barely inaudible sigh could be heard from the asari.

"Very well. Tell the Broker I expect him to clean up all the splash damage created by this mess, or I'll find a way to pay him an in-person visit."

With this, the gun against the captive woman's head was lowered, and in a biotic flash the klixen-clad asari vanished down the way. Larcks was the first to let out a huff of relief, although he still with the rest of them remained wary of the grinning krogan displayed above us, looking imposingly down. Come to think of it, I was a little intimidated too, even after all my playthroughs of the series and memories shared, which gave me a reminder of what a _krogan airdrop_ was as the battlemaster vaulted the balcony barrier and plummeted straight down to deliver a near shockwave as he impacted our level, causing Teirla to raise her pistol warningly. Wrex simply laughed.

"Please, what do you think that pistol without a quad will do against me? I wouldn't mind taking on your drell here though afterwards," he said with a surprisingly respectful nod to Myrna, who responded with what sounded like a scoff, causing him to chuckle. "Learn to respect your elders pup," he said to the drell, before eying me.

"You're the reason I'm not half-through a bottle of ryncol right now. The Broker is interested in you, and will be in contact soon," he said indifferently, and began to turn away before Teirla shouted, "Krogan! I expect you to stay where you are, there's a lot of unanswered questions that I _won't_ let go unanswered." Another chuckle from the beastly krogan as he grinned at the staunch asari, her expression not wavering in the face of this.

"Are you a detective now Operative C'den?" he shot back with an uncanny knowing face, causing her to only slightly flinch at his knowledge of her name, and if given way he would've probably named each and every one of us. "That's what the Shadow Broker thought. Besides, even if I was detained, he would break me out within the hour; and even if he didn't, I'd break out myself. Not rotting in one of those asari-sized cells again," I heard him mutter as he didn't pay us any more heed and began lumbering back the way he came, disappearing a moment around the bend with an unillustrious end.

After a moment of silence that seemed to be there to allow me to get my bearings back that had been taken away by my head swirling at the sheer lunacy that had occurred within a couple of minutes, Teirla sighed more deeply and wearily than I'd ever heard, and almost poetically aircars and transports with the C-Sec colors and emblem began docking near us, officers rushing out to address the various needs of the dazed crowd while others fanned out, some coming to us or diverting into the club.

Teirla went to medevac first, the medical team rushing her out of the landing and into a shuttle, although they said they could extract the bullet there and then, since it didn't go too deep. The rest of the team including me were given a surface-level check after we described our symptoms, and then released with painkillers and gauze applied to flesh wound areas. After a moment of getting my bearings, I realized something potentially horrible and found the nearest officer, us rushing back to the cubby from earlier as I gave directions, finding Oriana still unconscious where she was. The limber C-Sec turian then proceeded to pick her up without much effort expended and rush her out to a medic, who then stated that it was advisable for her to be taken to a nearby hospital for treatment. Before she was rushed out I managed to place a short kiss on her temple before I was literally shoved out of way by the transport personnel as they slid her in to an already full of injured people vehicle that promptly took off after with a blast of heat in my face. I then knew I'd need to reach Helen as soon as possible, but to my infinite luck my omni-tool wasn't responding to commands, leaving only an in-person visit as an option. With this and a sigh I ventured over to the opened sort of triage set up by the arriving support personnel, finding my merry band of teammates gathered around Teirla, lowly conversing as the asari specialist examined her new bandages.

"There you are," Myrna observed with a blink and a nod as I came to a stop inside the semi-circle situated around our seated leader. I gave what probably came across as a sad smile in response, it really not reaching my eyes. The day had started out unexpectedly confusing and blinding, evolved into something wonderful, then took a turn for the worse as it usually did. And, as I'd anticipated, I'd have to explain myself.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked my former instructor with concern, making her moan in mock pain before authentically coughing from the strain.

"Sounds cliché, but I've had worse. ... I'm just a bit more concerned about you. An officer has already come by to get an initial report of this whole thing, probably to go ahead and lay blame at someone's feet, and I had to skirt my way around the truth to omit the fact that this all revolves around _you._ They're definitely going to ask for statements from everyone here anyway, the question is how much info will they receive. Thank the Goddess nobody was near enough to here that krogan say this was implicitly about you, but the brass will wonder why that asari came after you specifically, citing the Shadow Broker had given her a kill order. The _only_ reason I've – we've – decided not to report you, is because we _think_ we know you. I've had hundreds of years to read people, Derek, making me pretty equivalent to any doctor your race can muster - plus Myrna and Larcks aren't idiots either. We could see you were hiding something when I asked about your bruises this morning, but I think we can connect the dots now. For some, probably stupid reason you're involved with that s'kak of a sentient that calls himself a broker, but I don't think it's intentional, or you don't have a choice. _That's_ what I believe, how true is it?"

Her eyes were boring so easily into mine now, demanding the truth, something I couldn't completely give. Something that absolutely no one could fully understand in this universe. But then again, what I couldn't say in words could be more than handled with the eyes. I just had to say a measure of the truth, then let the rest be relayed by a veiled look into my true intentions.

"It's about Commander Shepard," I relented so slowly as I kept her gaze. Her reaction was surprised for only a moment, but then understood.

"I see. Was your…appointment due at all to you know who?" she asked. I fiercely nodded no, eager to clear things away.

"Hmph. I won't ask, but it looks like whoever…. wait…." Teirla looked distant for a moment, before looking at us collectively. "I think I noticed an inscription on the side of that asari's neck. From High Thessian it means, 'A huntress lies in wait.' Nothing special, except it was enscribed in a script only Huntresses of the High Matriarch share. Something I have."

She then pulled down a part of her upper dress to reveal an inscription I couldn't read, and even begin to decipher, noticing only that the script was flowing and eloquent.

"It's not much to go on, could even be a fake, but I'll need to follow this up. There's only a certain few of us, and I swear, if I find…."

The asari trailed off, looking visibly bristled, before dropping it and glancing back at me. "I believe you Derek, but if we find that this involves playing around with the lives that don't deserve it, you can expect a response," she said, looking intently monotone with her statement. I nodded, realizing words wouldn't be enough, and she smiled.

"But – if I'm right, that's not you. At least with the new Spectre you'll be, relatively, safe from vengeful Huntresses," she said as the smile went into a smirk and Myrna gave a huff and Larcks snorted as he said, "If that barrier of yours gets better, you'll be at least to fend her off for a few seconds."

The mood seemed to lighten a bit with this as we all chuckled and Teirla stood. "Okay, think we're done here. Think Derek has some news to deliver too. Come on Maw, job well done," she declared, and motioned us back to the car to take us home.

* * *

The ride back was nearly silent, even Larcks occupied thinking over the result of the day, until we hit ground a few minutes later in front of the Henderson's apartment complex. We slowly crept out of the car, us relatively shallow wounded three giving hand to the Huntress that had led the charge. A few strained grunts later we were out, standing together, no one really electing to say something first. I knew what this was; I probably wouldn't see them again for a good time, and a second later, I realized maybe never. This next chapter would be undoubtedly checkered, or even blacked out with dangers, and, taking into account realism, death not an unreasonable prospect.

"Well, that was a good sendoff. More than enough, too. Alright, I'm sick of this," Teirla said, sounding uncomfortable as she stepped forward and wrapped me in a firm hug, I returning it fiercely after a moment. We maintained this composure for a good moment, I appreciating the fact I'd found such a firm, yet casual teacher in the asari known as Teirla C'den, and she…. I don't know why she'd embraced me so fully – as an instructor and friend. I wouldn't ask now, but maybe later, after all this.

We left the warmness of our feelings a few moments later, and I could see her eyes were visibly more watery, and so were mine, I noticed. Larcks stepped in front of her a moment later.

"Enough of this emotional anarchy. Just because I take interest in philosophical topics doesn't mean I don't believe half the galaxy's problems aren't due to a heightened state of emotions. Still," he said with a grin only he and his race could pull off, "it will be…. regrettable to see you go – after all we've instructed you in."

He reached out for a humanistic handshake, much like when we'd discussed his reverence of Gandhi, and I took it – but took it a step further and wrapped his pencil thin frame in a consummate hug, not wanting to leave these three with any misconceptions with how I felt about what they'd done for me. He gasped, but let it continue for a moment, before pushing me away a little rougher than gently.

"Okay, enough, like the boss said," he said with crossed arms, but failed to get rid of the smirk on his face. This left Myrna. Someone I considered an advanced form of me in more ways than one. She didn't hesitate to come forward and initiate a hug, but stopped a moment later, and something I'd never expected to witness happen.

 _Lights, swirling with brilliant designation, syncing with musical splendor, center around one little one, free for a moment he is through a Dance of Remembrance, looking for a higher level of existence, giving reminder to me of days past through elation of pure life. He will be remembered, and never forgotten._

As the drell memory remembrance ended and Myrna blinked, I understood. Blinking away sudden tears, I went forward and wrapped her again in an embrace. Held together, I heard her murmur, "Derek, I've given to prayer, and heard from the depths that the Three Who Are One are pleased with you."

Letting go, she stood at arms distance, and I could finally see her irises through the surrounding blackness, only serving to fixate me even more on her.

"Thank you," I nearly choked out as I pondered the meaning as she returned a brilliant smile.

"Go, do what you were directed to do," she said, stepping back, and I took in the three who'd believed in me, taught me, and simply been there for me, enough to make a difference that would last until I couldn't use their teaching any longer. I lifted up a simple hand in a menial goodbye, and they did the same, then I turned away.

I entered the Henderson apartment, looking around to find Helen nowhere to be found. Frustrated, I realized she'd probably gone in to her job, or was simply out, and I'd have to wait. At that moment, a familiar silver light, my omni-tool's default color, suddenly sprung to life, and a message popped up.

 _Remote bypasses can do wonders, no? A final courtesy by your friendly neighborhood Lystheni. - LB_

Grinning at Larck's humor, I went to compose a message to Helen, when a message timestamped 45 mins. before when my tool had been defunct suddenly appeared, saying:

 _Directive Orders have changed. Proceed to SSV Normandy with all due haste. – Commander Hannah Shepard_

Blinking at the unexpected order, I considered it. All the right codes it seemed (Larcks had shown me how to check for falsification), at least they looked the same as when Udina had sent over his file package, denoting it as a typical Alliance military message. So it was real. It was happening now, for some reason or another. And I was already late.

Flustering at my bad luck, I made the effort to rush out before remembering the family here who'd been my safekeeping. I needed to leave some sort of note that I was there at all. Taking some classic stationery that was at a desk in the corner, probably something Richard had used to address high-end businessman, I wrote out my message.

 _Helen,_

 _I'm sorry it has to be this way. I wanted to say goodbye, but I'm being rushed. To be short, yet meaningful, I can't imagine my life without you and Oriana. Where I'd be without considering the two of you. Wherever I go, I'll always remember you, and try as much as possible to get into contact with you. I'm sorry I haven't said this before, but I love you both so much. Take care, and May the road rise up to meet you._

 _May the wind be always at your back._

 _May the sun shine warm upon your face;_

 _and until we meet again,_

 _May God hold you in the palm of His hand._

 _With My Love,_

 _Derek_

I added my signature, then placed it on the bar area of the kitchen, where she'd most likely see it. That last part of my letter was part of an Irish blessing I'd heard once, and I thought it to be fitting and unique enough to put it to pen a century and a half into the future. As I walked out, I then composed another message to the elder Henderson in hopes she would be able to go see as soon as possible Oriana in the hospital the medics had mentioned. I typed this hurriedly as I stepped out once again into the bustling metro of the Kithoi Ward, flagging down a car to take as far as possible to the docks where the Normandy was being held. Sending it, I sat back went over the implications of my premature summons.

I had no clue what they entailed, but adrenaline was already coursing through my veins at the notion that I was on my way to my fate. This was where I was meant to be, yet I couldn't be more ambiguously scared at that fact. What was next? I had no clue, and that was the nail-biting truth. And I did a crapton of that. No telling what effect I'd had on the future until I was staring it in the face as it came around to be the present. Uncertainty had always been one of my greatest defeaters, and it was baring its fangs at me in several different fashions now, with me given one clear option, which was a minute away.

The car I'd undertaken was now entering the bowels of the Presidium through a two-way tunnel, diverting into a separate tunnel a few moments later, opening up into a massive chamber complete with a dozen or more docks dedicated to official Alliance traffic, causing to me look in uncontained awe at a previously-denied sight of a chief port for one of the more dominant races, my race, in the galaxy, seeing ships that I guess were cruisers dwarfing their ancestor namesake with ease. The car was then directed into its own port in front of what I guessed to be Traffic Control, and an official greeted me almost immediately, dressed completely in military dress blues, and I showed the official "papers" off my omni-tool that Udina had given me. I was then directed to an elevator across the lengthy and crowded walkway, filled with sailors, technicians, and others going about their duties for the Systems Alliance, something I was now apart off. This fact made a smile come to my face and make my chest swell with pride, as I realized I was part of a united Humanity at last, doing my part to advance the greater good. Even if that would be contested by the Reapers and others in the coming years, just to look out upon this exceptional mass of people with like minds gave me a measure of hope.

 _United we stand, divided we fall_ , I thought wistfully with the age-old adage as I weaved my way around the hundreds of different humans going their own way and paths. The elevator I reached a few minutes later, hurrying as fast as possible, giving myself the reminder I was already running behind, and given the fact the Commander hadn't offered a single word to me in the proceedings or afterwards didn't encourage my chances of getting off without at least a reprimand once I'd arrived. My transport zipped upwards, providing a sort of relief as I realized at least this gravity-defyer didn't adhere to ME1 building specs. A few seconds later, I was treated to another heart-stopping sight: the _SSV Normandy_ in dock.

I simply stood there for a lasting moment, willing my eyes to take in every shining detail. Lord, the games didn't do her justice in the slightest. Sleek and instantly looking deadly, the frigate was lengthy, yet elegant; obviously militaristic in turian fashion but refined in a human mind. The ship's colors of black, red, and white only served to impress on my mind it's nature of a stealthy hunter ready to attack at any moment, if only given the word by its Commander.

I was psyched out of my mind, and for I thought was good reason. The realization and hype that I was essentially in a video game of epic proportions had essentially worn off with time, especially when pain of various sorts came to remind me this was real, but the Normandy encouraged a new wave of nostalgia and wonder to slap me across the face to reinforce the point that I was _here_ , in reality, experiencing supposed fiction with my own eyes.

I was here, and I would take in this moment as long as possible – that was until two casual battle uniformed soldiers, or maybe navy men conversing on the outside saw me. Shaking myself from the overall sight, I walked forward, reminding myself of the urgency needed.

"Well, here I thought we were filled out on our roster," the one on the left, a stalky, jet black haired bulk of a man said with a smirk at the other, which was reciprocated by his sandy blonde counterpart, agreeing as he said, "Me too. Unless he's a grease monkey here to give a final systems check. Hey buddy, might want to get a new shirt! That one's looking tattered and greasy, won't fly here long!" Oh, right. Hadn't had time to change out of my "battle gear".

"Be nice Jenkins. He only looks as fragile as our pilot," the black-haired man snarked back, I noticing a British accent, making Jenkins chuckle as they observed me coming close. Wait, Jenkins? Couldn't be…at least not the same one I was thinking of that was _supposed_ to die on Eden Prime. The implications were hitting me hard, but I couldn't show it as I stopped in front of them, both still grinning at their jabs.

"So, what's your skill or trade?" the black-haired one said curiously, arching an eyebrow. I realized after a moment it'd be better with someone like this to simply show instead of tell, seeing I'd run into similar stocks of people. After a moment I glowed a dull, pulsating blue, and the two stepped back unconsciously as they took it in.

"Oh, you're a Bio. Didn't realize we'd have any more than the Lieutenant and Commander. Explains the form," the bulky one mused, before extending a hand, I taking it.

"Tertridge, Hayden. I'm on TacOps. I know, the muscles are misleading, but they're just around to show up Jenkins, who's _actually_ on the ground team," he said with humor, causing his counterpart to snort.

"Whatever. That's not everything. Richard L. Jenkins," the soldier his opposite said as I let go of Tertridge's hand, me taking his in turn. Yep, one in the same. What else was new?

"Uh, good to meet you. Is the Commander aboard?" I asked uncertainly, despite their warm welcome. They both laughed, drawing a confused look from me.

"Have a date? No, she's aboard. Reclused as she usually is at this time of day. Though I can't blame her, with all that Spectre business. And then there's the aliens. Pfft, whatever, speaking like a bloody idiot, we haven't even cast off yet with them aboard. Anyway-," the man looked at Jenkins, who looked exasperated at the run-on statement, making him look back at me a bit embarrassed as he went on, "we'll take you down. Have a name?"

Newfound fascination guided me as the Ensign led us aboard, first off-put by the greeting of recycled air, but then seeing things I'd only dreamt of starkly in front of me. To the left was Joker's station, but with no testy pilot and no powered-up HUD's that I'd expected.

"Where's Jo- the pilot?" I asked curiously, almost slipping with my foreknowledge.

"Oh, he'll be there, briiight and early when we're most likely off tomorrow. Probably getting some zzzz's in his custom-built sleeping pod," Tertridge said with a roll of his eyes as he continued to lead our walk into the bowels of the _Normandy._

Tomorrow? Then why was I here now? Despite this question, I was re-captivated by the breadth of the small fraction that formed the main hub of the warship. All the parallel to the walkway tactical displays were powered down except for a couple, where more crewman that I had no idea whose names were working I guess overtime, seeing we were even casting off till the morning or later. Then there was the galaxy map, a wonder in of itself to behold, a state-of-the-art holographic display to be sure. I stared at it for as long as I could, imagining myself as Shepard looking upon the real-time map of the galaxy, dictating my judgement on a dozen different locations or more. How stupidly elated I felt now that I was actually here, witnessing what a game developer had only had a figment of an idea of.

The half-spiral stairs led us down to level B of the Normandy, and I got a good glimpse of the living quarters and med-bay of the ship straight out of my ruminations…when I got an even better look at the woman herself. Shepard. It was her and Ashley Williams sitting opposite of each other at the mess table, conversing quietly enough to where I couldn't hear to pick up their words as we approached.

"Commander," Tertridge said as he and Jenkins came to a kind of half-attention, at least straightening up as she looked away from Ash—Ashley, "uh-Derek Masterson is reporting for post here." Her eyes found mine, and my nerves skyrocketed as her gaze was more successful at penetrating mine than I could ever do in turn.

"Thank you Tertridge, Jenkins, that's all," came her relatively light but coated in firmness voice as she dismissed them, saying a quick word to the Gunnery Chief still sitting before standing and regarding me stilly as she said, "Masterson, my quarters."

Slightly uncalmed by this flat order and further seeing Williams's look of suspicious curiosity, I followed, circling around, already seeing the Commander was swiftly inside.

Apprehension steadily built as I drew closer to the open door and Shepard, finally entering and looking around as the door closed, finding the captain's quarters kept in a modest spartan appearance, with Shepard front and center. I expected her according to her tone to sit at the desk in front of me and tell me too as well, but she remained standing next to it, her stance rigid, almost as if she was at attention as she steely regarded me.

"Your birthdate Masterson," she commanded almost more than asked, her gaze not faltering as I noticed a folder in her hand. My fake records?

"Your birtthdate soldier!" She shouted suddenly, her pitch going up to that of a drill sergeant's. No pretext, right to this blinding scathing.

I stumbled over my incoherent words as my heart raced faster as I grasped at nothing. I hadn't had time to look over the self-dossier Udina had given me, and so was at a loss of what to say. The manila folder slammed onto the desk next to Shepard as I jumped with the smack and she advanced on me, cold mask of hers contorting furiously.

"God and Goddess as witness, I'll bury you right now if you don't answer me." Biotic energy began to coalesce around her muscular form, terrifying me to no end as I realized where this could go. There was no room for lying. She knew something, and only the bare truth would have the chance of saving my fickle life.

"October 12th, 1995," I whispered with a choke, stopping her immediately, three feet away from me. A brief change came over her features, a flicker of - surprise?

"What?" she said, her voice low, a measure of hardness still kept to it.

"I-" was all I could manage to get out, instantly regretting my decision to be honest. Her partially open mouth went closed, and she appeared to be mulling something as she broke her gaze on me, then not a second it was back up on me.

"That's not possible," she said in return, voice seemingly mixed with a variety of conflicting tones, veiled in granite that I couldn't grasp. I stayed silent, watching and waiting for her next move. Looking up, her eyes fixed and composed, she asked, "Your mother's name?" My heart elevated to another level as I started to glimpse where this was going.

"Gennifer."

Shepard's posture seemed to have been stung as she flinched ever not so subtly. "Brothers and sisters?" She questioned, eyes rapidly transforming in their emotional content.

"Caleb, Jacob...and Hannah," I said at nearly a whisper, and things broke.

"Derek?" she asked, and I somehow noticed her voice was trembling as she said my name in a whole new light. "Hannah," I ventured softly, and before the name was completely out, she rushed towards me, I tensing up for the attack, then found myself wrapped in a tight embrace, realizing this couldn't be, but it was. After a moment, my arms wrapped around her as I returned the passion equally, as I felt tears streaking down.

"God, it's you," came a whisper from Shepard. No...Hannah. She suddenly drew back, and I saw her stained cheeks and puffed eyes complimenting her hair. I stood dumbfounded, mind swirling at what... this all was. We stayed speechless for what seemed forever long, but she finally spoke.

"You appeared, in the Chambers, and I immediately thought I was seeing things," she muttered, though adding a brief and forced chuckle along with it.

"Same here," I uttered almost imperceptibly, chuckling nervously as I rubbed my arm impulsively.

"So... what is all this?" came Hannah's reply as we caught each other's eye again. I almost didn't hear the question, I was so engrossed in examining her once again. She had been nine years younger than me in our other world, just on the cusp of adolescence. I was busy intently making an image in my head of that of her at that time, then translating it forward to this late twenties-something one standing in front of me, her eyes still shimmering and expectant of something from me. It was...possible, but by how much of a sliver of a chance? Was it...

"I - don't know," I answered dubiously, even though I was coming to a tentative conclusion.

"You - you're the same age as when - I was taken...and somehow..." She trailed off as we both grasped at barely discernible strings, attempting to establish a solid base to - us.

"So... did God bring-"

"God?" she frowned, causing me to stop.

"I-," I began, and sniffed, possibilities running through my mind, "- uh...died in our life before - truck I think hit me. I found myself talking to an angel, representing God."

She kept the frown as she didn't speak for a moment, looking down contemplatively. "How do you know you weren't seeing things, like it all was some sort of near-death vision?" she questioned, fixing me with inquisitiveness that was tinged with what sounded like for some reason disbelief.

"How do I know you're real?" I fired back, finding myself surprisingly affronted by the question as my voice raised, but still asking genuinely. She looked slightly taken aback, but then unexpectedly smiled that was bordering on a smirk.

"... Remember when Dad asked you to go into to the crawlspace to get that dead squirrel? I was standing by the opening as you came out with it in a bag. You were holding onto it with one hand, and it slipped, and fell out right in front of me. I screamed and screamed until Dad came in and asked what in the world just had happened," she said, smirk-smile going into a full grin as I recalled. I snorted as I mused, "Yeah... John wasn't too pleased about squirrel guts and smell being on the carpet." That was my stepdad, her father.

"Right," she affirmed, then chuckled, but it faded a moment later, and we were back to uncertain silence. She was here…. how?

"Hannah, how – are you here?" I finally asked the most important question in my world at the moment as I tried to catch her gaze. She sniffed, a wet one, and looked back up, eyes so much different in their composure than in public.

"I…don't know. I…. there was a crash, I was with my friends…and then nothing until I woke up in this hospital, a billion miles from home, 160 years into the freaking future, and aliens all around. It…wasn't pleasant," she said uneasily as she glanced down and relived it all. "Mom had just gone, along with you-,"

"Wait, what?" I asked incredulously, understanding her words. I staggered for a moment inwardly as she continued, "Mom…. she's gone Derek. Heart attack, great timing, came nearly right after they pronounced you had passed. You were in a coma before, then suddenly…."

Hannah trailed off, looking on the verge of more reliving things that shouldn't have to be. I decided to stop it then.

"I'm sorry, I—I shouldn't have brought it up. You know Mom and I -,"

"Yeah. You weren't close. It's done, I'm here. And you are too," she said, brightening modestly with the statement.

"Yeah, in an alternate universe, no less," I muttered in reply, scratching my head nervously once more. "What? What do you mean?" she asked, frowning as she folded her arms. And that's how it started. A full hour of nonstop explaining on my part. The games. The characters. My life since arriving here. All things she was unfamiliar with coming from my – our – world. We sat down, me on one side of the surprisingly wooden desk, and her on the other. She didn't stop me as I filled her in on everything I could, simply giving me a smooth, but set frowning face of what I'd seen from her before as I began drawing on every small and remote detail I could conjure up from my experience, and from others for where I'd not ventured in the ME universe.

At the end my head was literally pulsing from the dump of knowledge I'd expended, making me lean back in the chair so I could get some relief. Looking over, I waited with bated impatience, eager and concurrently trepidatious to hear what my sister, _Commander Shepard_ , had to rule on the cache of info I'd dumped into her lap. She looked pensive only for a moment, before speaking and saying, "How much of this have you seen play out?"

I stalled for a moment, understanding her drift as she kept the frown. "E-Enough," I nearly stuttered, expecting a scathing criticism of what could be considered a thesis, if I'd gone to university and created a page for a topic of this length.

She was silent again, before looking off, and saying softly, "I have the visions. God, they're horrible too. Then…you tell me this…. I met Vakarian, even offered him a spot on my crew if worst comes to worst with Saren…. Chief Williams is here too, like you mentioned. Alenko, of course. I – don't know what to think. The fact that God of all things would show up for you, but not me – just throwing me into this…. I don't know. There's so many unknowns with what you're talking about, but a few things I can see I know there's no way you could've known. The Reapers…it makes sense if I go by my dreams, that they are who you say they are. But…as a Commander, I can't fly by the seat of my pants. Brass won't allow it, _I_ won't allow it. But, I – think you're being truthful. I feel like I barely know you anymore, your demeanor's changed, must be that girl."

She stopped and gave a small smile at my obvious bluster, then back to seriousness.

"I'm going to need some time on this. I know you've had so much time to think on it yourself, so I think you can grant me some time of my own. Besides, I'm your superior now," she gave a grin on this as I soured, "so expect to follow my ruling. We can't go at this half-cocked, no matter what kind of foreknowledge you might possibly have. For now, it's… so good to see you again Derek."

She stood up at this, and while smiling, slowly stepped forward to initiate a hesitant hug, us both still slow to accept this reality we'd just an hour before been exposed to.

Although she'd become roughly my height, a middle of the road 5'8, Hannah was now completely overtaken by refined muscles, causing me a shock as I felt the difference between the last time we been in the same position, though I'd had to bend down then. Awkward as it felt, it was wonderful to have her here. In fact, I was starting to feel near elated with all this new development. Of all the infinite outcomes, she and I were here. Together.

We withdrew and once again I took in the face of my sister, her eyes nothing of what I'd expected of the Commander.

"Okay. Let's go get you situated. We can catch up more later," she said with a hand on my shoulder and then went for the door, before turning back and regarding me more seriously. "Remember, no calling me Sis, okay? Out in the open. And to be fair, I'm your CO, and you haven't finished training yet, though I've heard some praise from your previous Commander. You're a biotic, huh?"

She looked faintly proud, I guess seeing she was the big sibling now, not the other way around. "Yeah," I replied sheepishly, and she laughed softly. "Good to know. I expect you to be an all-around grunt though, so we're gonna sort that out. Might set you up with Williams on that one. I don't think you want to be trained, and spar with an N7 yet," she said with a wink. Like Ashley would be much better. Then there was Garrus, pretty good at hand-to-hand, bested me the other day. For everything else, there was Wrex with both biotics and blunt force, then Tali—

Frack, Tali! There was no way Shepard – Hannah – had made contact with the quarian and her companion, obviously because of what had happened, me stepping in the way of that ever happening. Guaranteed to see my face fall, Sis frowned herself as she asked, "What?"

"We have to get Tali – and Keenah," I stuttered, already feeling my brain directing my feet to move.

"Wait, hold on. I know you told me about her, but I'm going to need an excellent reason for why I should bring them on, _both_ , when Saren hasn't even made a move yet," she said, challenging my assertion, but rightfully I realized with frustration. What she said earlier about not rushing around like chickens with no heads resonated with me again, but it's not like I hadn't thought of this tangent before.

"They both have technical expertise unmatched by nearly anyone in the Alliance," I said adamantly, making her arch an eyebrow at the bold statement, "and have been in combat more than once. And know how to fight geth."

I left out a fact nigh disregarded in ME1, and that was that beyond those few geth units destroyed and bounty hunters eluded, Tali and Keenah had both barely escaped with their lives. All I had in their favor, really in just in Tali's, was that I knew there potential. And I was partial, very partial. This probably showed as my sister regarded me contemplatively, putting me on edge for a moment, before she let it go and nodded small.

"Okay, I'll trust you. If they stick to regulations and are shown to be competent, I see no harm." I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the Shepard in front of me wasn't a dismissive jerk, but my sister who hadn't departed too much from the one I was familiar with from childhood.

"Uh, they may feel better if you go with me to see them," I added a little nervously. She frowned at this.

"Derek, I can't be leaving the ship now with all that's going on. Summons can come at any time from the Council about Saren, and I _have_ to be here, or there. Besides, can't you call them? I can give authentic Alliance codes if need be."

I about objected, but realized again she was right. And without her with me, the distrust would prevent any kind of incentive being accepted by them if proposed by me, the way things had gone.

"Okay," I responded, and she came closer as I placed the call, realizing it would appear on my hotel room's mirror in the bedroom. Several seconds of nothing, not helping my nerves, when it was accepted, the image of Keenah'Breizh being captured on my omni-tool.

"Uh, hello?" he inquired, looking slightly puzzled by a service I'd never used before to communicate with them, and maybe they didn't have on the Migrant Fleet. "Keenah, it's Derek. Is Tali with you? I have uh, Commander Shepard here of the Alliance Navy. She is offering you a place on the _Normandy_ if you'd accept. Sending over the proper codes now," I said, looking back at Hannah, who nodded as she tapped on her tool.

"What? What do you mean? With the Alliance? How is that even possible?" was his bewildered response as I noticed a familiar form fill up the rest of the screen.

"What is this? …. Derek?" Tali asked, her arms already folded. I was interrupted from responding by an audible beep on the other end, my guessing Keenah had received the packet. The two quarians glanced silently at the message, before looking back up, not saying anything for a tense moment.

"If this is real, put her on," Tali stated flatly, and I hastily looked at Hannah, who nodded and stepped into view.

"This is Commander Hannah Shepard of the SSV _Normandy._ I've been given leeway to accept exceptional people such as yourself for use in a technical position aboard this vessel, and as Masterson has given you high praise, I'm inclined to believe. I give you assurance by the President of the Systems Alliance you will not be mistreated, or any other way fouled as part of my crew, and treated as if you were a valued member of a ship of your choice in the Migrant Fleet. Do you accept?"

All this was said in a completely different voice than I'd heard before, and left no doubt in my mind she _was_ Shepard, newly appointed Spectre, and no one could dispute that. Both the quarians were completely silent at this, making me wonder if they were as dumbstruck as I was at the display, or simply shrugging it off. Finally, they looked at each other, and Keenah whispered something fierce to his counterpart, before Tali looked back at us.

"We…will have to think this over. Thank you, Commander," she said shortly, then the video winked out, leaving me feel incredibly uncertain.

"Well, we can wait. You tried your best. Anyone else you want to unofficially recruit?" Hannah asked, a slight tone of sarcasm mixed with jest submitted. Well, there was…. No, she would absolutely hate that idea. Seeing my hesitation to respond, she said, "Okay then. Well, they have at least a couple of hours to show, and it looks like you could use some rest. Come on."

She led me out with a wave, and we found ourselves greeted by a still empty mess hall as I realized it was still the middle of the night. A sleeping pod suddenly popped open as Hannah tapped on her omni-tool and we neared as she gestured.

"Here you go, 'specially made for comfort. Get used to it," she said dryly, but before I could curiously examine my new bed she wrapped me in another tight hug, and said, "Glad you're with me, brother." She let go of it just a moment later, walking away without a look back, composure that of a Commander. Of a Shepard. Feeling even more reassured about the future than I ever expected to be at the moment, I climbed into the chamber as it closed and tilted slightly back, not noticing with my weariness the lack of comfort the pod was.

* * *

My eyes snapped open as my brain swirled, having one of those moments of confusion when you wonder where just the heck you are. Then you have the realization after your short term memory blinks on that you are where you're supposed to be… inside an almost claustrophobic oval pod on the _Normandy._ I felt an energy rush into me with this knowledge, and I pressed my hands against the glass of the pod, making it open promptly as I gripped the sides and jumped down to look around.

The mess hall to my left itself was empty, but the hall behind it was bustling with men and women in uniform with a sense of urgency moving about, causing me to do the same as I went to see the reason.

" _Attention, crew of the Normandy, this is Commander Shepard speaking."_ Half of those around stopped in their tracks to look up at the com, I joining them, while others slowed their pace and did the same glance upwards.

" _The Council has given us the go-ahead to apprehend and stop one of its former Spectres, Saren Arterius, seeing that he has failed to return to the Citadel on the charge of attacking one of our colonies, Eden Prime."_ A pause came to allow the info to soak in,a few around as a result whispered to each other, me guessing they had yet to know.

" _Our mission is this: show the galaxy and Saren's cohorts we will not stand for such a blatant violation of our will to live and thrive. I won't mince anything for us. I expect things to become ugly, but I expect each and every one of us together to rage against this rogue element who expects us to take this insult to us as a race lying down. We will show others and ourselves that we are worthy of the mantle we've been given. Shepard out."_

A few of the crewman gave whoops in praise as the address ended, as I soaked in the magnitude and grit of the message. I was proud, I realized. Proud that my sister of all that could've been selected, was humanity's first Spectre. For the first time, I felt a feeling of hope come over me. Maybe, after all, we could do this. It was going to be hard beyond belief, even quite certainly deadly, but I had this. I was here. And I needed to go see her.

I made my way up winding stairs, nearly having to dodge the several navy men and woman filling out their roles on the first public stealth ship. I entered into the CIC, and almost ran into a hulking figure as I came abreast with everything. I looked up, and to my eminent surprise stared into the face of Wrex.

"Heh, hey cub. Just about time you woke up. What, surprised to see me? I told you the Broker would be in contact – through me. Meet me in the cargo bay later welp, I've got some business to attend to," he said in his baritone, low voice with a staggering slap on the back that made me gasp as he went on by, casually taking the stairs down.

In his place I came face to face with Navigator Pressly, who'd been watching the proceeding with a clear disdain. I elected not to speak, instead giving him a quick nod, then proceeding down the way. The whole Ops alley was abuzz as I went past, me even finding the face of Tertridge amongst the rank and file, though he was intensely concentrated on his HUD. I finally came to the helm, finding three bodies there.

Kaiden Alenko was the first I recognized to the right, sitting at his place I saw him fulfill only once in the opening scene of ME1, while I found the Commander my sister herself leaning over the lead pilot's chair, until some sixth sense must've told her someone was coming near, making her straighten up and look over, her eyes betraying only for a moment our special connection, before retreating behind her Commander's gaze.

"Masterson, good to see you. I'll be with you in just a moment to give you your assignment. Just have to finish a few things up with Lieutenant Moreau here." That's when the main pilot's chair swiveled, and I got the full face of Seth Gre—Jeff "Joker" Moreau, grinning like his namesake. Geez, he was a spitting image of the man from my universe, probably in his mid to late twenties at the moment.

"Oh, hey, welcome to the SSV Suicide, name's Joker," the comedic pilot said with a punnish grin and wink as he extended his hand to me. Seth Green almost literally in the flesh, a whole dimension away. Anybody jealous? Rhetorical question of course. I met him in the middle and gave a firm shake, making him gasp as I remembered his condition. "If I was anyone but me I'd congratulate you on such a chauvinistic grip, but I guess the Commander didn't fill you in on what I've got," he said with an incriminating glance at Hannah.

"Joker," was all she had to say in a stern voice to make him whip around in his seat and whistle whimsically as he tapped on the displays he had in front of him and offer a flippant hand lifted in goodbye.

Alenko was next to turn around and stand up, regarding me placidly as he extended a hand. "Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko. Commander, you hadn't made me aware we were taking on another biotic, plus all the – others down below," he said as he let go of the shake, seeming a bit perturbed if I didn't know better.

Hannah seemed unfazed by this as she took it in stride, saying, "Well, as a Spectre I am allowed to take on whatever we need to fulfill our quest, so I'm doing just that. Our ground team needed some filling out too, I think you know." Kaidan still seemed uncertain, opening his mouth to say something else maybe in objection, but she stopped him with a raised hand.

"We can talk about this later, when we're out and about. First, I need to speak with Masterson about his place here."

"Yes, Commander, sorry ma'am," he said with an apologetic tone and conceding face before returning to his station. With this, Hannah took me to the side, by the escape pod that made me slightly shiver at the memory. I – we- would make sure it never came to that.

"How did you sleep Cadet?" Sis asked, still holding that Shepard tone, but having a glimmer of humor tacked on.

"Uh, good, uh ma'am," I said tacking on that last part as she gave me "the" eye. Before she could say anything else, I mentioned in a lower voice, "Wrex is here. How – did that happen?"

"He came offering his services as someone knowledgeable on Arterius, and a well-polished veteran that could assist us," she almost declared, before saying in as low voice as mine, "You told me about him too, otherwise I wouldn't have let him past the airlock. Tali Zorah nar Rayya and Keenah Briezh are also here, already situated with Engineer Adams."

A weight lifted off of me at this as Sis smiled before returning to her other tone. "Alright Masterson, ready to get started?" she pronounced, any semblance of her knowing me fading.

"Absolutely – ma'am," I said with genuine eagerness, ready to start the next chapter of the saga that had become my life.

"Good. Joker, is flight prep complete?" Commander Hannah Shepard asked, looking back into the flight helm.

"And- done. Aye, Commander," Joker replied, tone all business now.

"Let's go then. Take us out," she ordered, and not a second later the ship rattled slightly as I guessed the docking clamps holding us were released.

A small sense of accompanying vertigo hit me as we turned, exiting the Citadel docks I could see out of the front viewport, before the nebula could be seen, and far away – a mass relay. This would be fun.

"Okay. Ready for a proper tour?" my Commander asked me, just a slight hint of a smile touching her lips as she already began walking towards the rest of the ship.

"You've got it ma'am," I said with a barely contained grin, and went to follow.


End file.
